Political Passions
by SwanQueenUK
Summary: COMPLETE! SwanQueen AU. New President of the United States, Regina Mills, is due to do her first live television interview with respected political correspondent, Emma Swan. Disgruntled at the limited scope of the questions offered, Emma probes a little deeper and the veneer carefully constructed by Regina after years in politics begins to crack. M for Chs 22, 23, 28, 29, 34, 40
1. The Oval Office

A/N: I'm back! I wasn't planning on writing something so soon after Medical Mystery ended but this idea really captured my imagination. I had several people suggest a political themed AU and with the current situation, it seemed only fitting. Please imagine it is 2021 in this fic …

* * *

The door closed heavily behind her with a satisfying click. A long, low sigh escaped her as she turned and surveyed her new office. It seemed bigger somehow. Although she had been in the room many times in the past, the new decorations and furniture made it feel immediately homelier than ever before. Oh, how she had lusted after this office for so long. All her life, all her career, she had been working to get here. Everything she had ever done, said, even thought, it had all been to stand in this very spot. And it had finally happened.

She stepped a little further into the room, her heels clacking on the bare wooden floorboards before being silenced when she reached the plush new rug. She weaved between the cream coloured armchair and passed by the three seat couch to her new desk. The dark wood contrasted with the other light furnishings, standing grand in front of the floor to ceiling window beyond. Her fingers trailed over the gleaming wood, tracing over the new plaque which had been engraved with her name. Not that anyone in the world didn't know her name by now. After two years of campaigning, no one was in any doubt to whom this office belonged to. Regina Mills.

There was a knock at the door and Regina sighed. She had been hoping for more than just two minutes to herself before duty beckoned her. But she called out permission for the person to enter and managed a smile when the head of her security team appeared.

"We've completed our search of your new living quarters and you and your family may now move in."

"Thank you, Graham," Regina said. "I'll be through in a few minutes. Who is on shift for the rest of the day?"

"I took the liberty of arranging that honour to be my own, Madam President," Graham said. "I would like to make sure your first night in your new home is a restful one."

Regina smiled. "I doubt I'll be able to switch off after today but thank you, I appreciate that."

"Can I do anything for you, Madam President?" Graham asked.

"No, thank you. I just need a little time to gather my thoughts. I'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Understood," Graham said. "And congratulations once again, Madam President."

Regina couldn't help but smile. After twenty long years in politics, she had finally earned the title she had always dreamed of. Once Graham had disappeared, Regina circled around her desk and sat in the new chair. The height settings were perfect, she realised. How did they know the exact angle she liked to be seated at? She rested her hands on the cool wood once more and surveyed the Oval Office before her.

It really was oval, she mused. A bizarre architectural choice which would frustrate every interior designer who had been given the task of creating an office for the president ever since the White House was built over 200 years ago. Whoever was in charge of Regina's design had done an excellent job. She had a suspicion her former advisor, campaign manager and now Chief of Staff had played a large part in it as the brunette's tastes emanated from every corner. She made a mental note to thank Kathryn when they met the following day.

Sighing when she remembered the colossal number of meetings already scheduled in her new role as the President of the United States, Regina reluctantly got to her feet. She supposed it was time she got to know the residential side of the White House.

As soon as she entered the reception area outside of her office, the newly appointed secretary jumped to her feet.

"There's no need to do that every time, Ashley," Regina said kindly. "I'm going to be walking in and out of this office a lot over the next four years and I suspect you would be far more productive seated."

Ashley blushed. "Yes, Madam President." She sank back into her chair and returned to typing furiously on her computer. Regina wasn't sure what work the woman could possibly be doing since she had not even started her job yet but she was impressed with her work ethic. Turning to Graham who had been standing beside the door to the Oval Office, she nodded her head, indicating she was ready to go to her new home.

During her time as Governor of Maine, Regina had spent plenty of time in the White House but her visits had been limited to a few select areas. The corridors which she now strolled down, following Graham with another body guard bringing up the rear, were new to her. She was going to have to walk around and get her bearings, she realised, as Graham took a right and then a left, confusing Regina to the point where she wasn't sure she would be able to get back to her own office.

At last, they arrived at a non-descript white door. Did everything have to be white in this place? Regina made a mental note to ask if it would be possible to redecorate a little more. The changes to the Oval Office were a good start but she didn't want to be living in a maze of monotonous white corridors for the next four years. Eight, if she was lucky. Graham stepped aside, allowing Regina to be the one to open the door.

"Myself and John will be here all night," Graham said, indicating the large, bearded man who had been walking behind Regina. "There's a red button above your bed and another in the kitchen. If you need anything, call me or hit one of the buttons."

"Expecting trouble?" Regina asked, eyebrows raised.

Graham shook his head. "We've inspected everywhere and this place is perfectly safe. But we're not taking any chances. The first female President of the United States is not going to die on my watch."

Regina's eyes widened. "Die?"

The head of security turned beet red. "I didn't mean that, Madam President," he spluttered. "Nothing is going to happen to you, nor your husband. I promise we have the finest security team in the world here to protect you."

"I'm sure I won't die then," Regina said, a teasing glint in her eye. She had travelled around the United States for two years with Graham and liked the man, even if he didn't always say the right thing. Thanking him and nodding at John, Regina turned the handle and stepped into her new home.

She was relieved to see that the living room was not white. Once again, she suspected Kathryn had been involved with the new decorations as well as the large vase of flowers placed grandly on the glass table before her. It was filled with her favourite blooms. Red tulips and roses, tucked side by side. Regina smiled and leaned down to smell them, their sweet scent filling her nostrils. Kathryn definitely earned her place at Regina's side and she was proud to be able to bring her political campaign manager into the White House with her.

"Do you like them?"

Regina straightened up and turned around at the familiar voice. "They're from you?" she asked her husband who was stood in the doorway.

"Yes," Robin said, walking towards the brunette. "I know they're your favourites and I wanted to congratulate you on finally getting here. I know how hard you've worked, Gina, and I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you," Regina said. "How do you like our new accommodation?"

Robin shrugged. "It's a little ostentatious but I suppose I'll get used to it. The guest room at least has its own bathroom and a small balcony. Did Graham say anything about dinner?"

"He's my body guard, not our chef," Regina frowned. "I can cook something if you're hungry though."

"There's no food in the fridge," Robin said, jabbing his thumb back over his shoulder towards the kitchen he himself had just been inspecting.

"Well, I'm fairly sure they don't let presidents starve to death," Regina said. "Let me call my secretary and get something sent up. What are you in the mood for?"

"Venison," Robin replied at once.

"Specific," Regina chuckled. "But I suppose that's one of the perks of being the First Gentleman of the United States."

"Yeah, about that," Robin said. "How much am I actually going to have to do? I mean, do they expect me to do everything a First Lady would?"

"I don't see why it should be different for you," Regina said, pulling out her newly issued cell phone, heavily encrypted and programmed with all of the internal White House phone lines.

"I don't want to pick out china patterns," Robin said.

Regina ignored him as Ashley had just answered the call. She placed Robin's dinner order and requested the same for herself. Gamey meat sounded perfect to her after the week she'd had. Once the call had ended, she found Robin still looking expectantly at her.

"I don't know what your duties will be, Robin," she sighed. "Talk to Kathryn about it tomorrow."

"I said I'd stay with you, Gina," Robin replied. "I stood by your side through all that campaigning, every rally, every speech, every single press conference and debate. I've performed exactly as you and Kathryn instructed me to. And now you're here in the White House and I think it's amazing. But I'm not going to spend the next four years bowing to your every whim."

"You don't have much of a choice," Regina snapped.

Robin sighed. "I know, and I know this is all my fault. But am I going to be kept prisoner here now?"

"Is that how you see this?" Regina asked. "Like a prison?"

"Well, a damn nice one but yeah. I mean, I'm not exactly free."

"Neither am I, Robin," Regina sighed. "Do you really think this is how I imagined we'd be entering the White House together? Believe me, if there was another way, I would have taken it. We're stuck in this marriage for at least another four years. There has never been a female President of the United States and the last unmarried president was in office over 150 years ago. I have already made history once and I have no intention of becoming the first President to get divorced while in office."

"I know, I know that's political suicide but can we at least talk about how I can have some semblance of a life while you're the President?"

"So being the First Gentleman of the United States not enough for you?" Regina asked. "It's a full time job, Robin. You'll get your own assistant and your own staff. I think you'll find it quite satisfying."

"It's emasculating," Robin admitted. "The job has only ever been considered fit for women before."

Regina bristled. Sexism was something she abhorred. "And the job of President has only ever been held by men. Does that mean I'm not capable?"

"No," Robin said at once, moving to take Regina's hands in his own. "You're going to make an amazing president. You were born for this job. I just wasn't born to pick out china patterns."

"Schedule a few golfing trips in between your feminine duties then," Regina said, pulling her hands away. "I'm going to freshen up before dinner. Ashley said it will be up in about half an hour."

"The master bedroom is through there," Robin said, indicating the door on the far side of the living room. "Do you need me to help you prepare anything for tomorrow?" All through the campaign, Robin had willingly helped Regina in any way he could. It was the least he could do, after all.

"I have my first television interview," Regina said. "Could we go through the approved question topics later?"

"Of course," Robin said. "And I'm sorry, Regina. I don't mean to be so ungrateful. I know this is an amazing opportunity for you and I'm sure I'll get used to my new position too."

Regina said nothing but forced a smile before making her way through to the master suite, closing the door heavily behind her. More flowers had been arranged on the bedside table, these ones with a note from Kathryn congratulating the new president. Regina smiled before heading into the adjoining bathroom where all of her toiletries were waiting for her. There were two basins. His and hers. Regina wondered how long it would take for news to break that she and Robin were separated. All of the cleaning staff, security personnel and other people who would become privy to the information when it became apparent the two didn't share a bed had been made to sign a confidentiality agreement. But Regina suspected that sooner or later the truth would be revealed.

She sighed and began to undress; the clothes she wore for her inauguration, painstakingly picked out, shed until at last she was naked. Stepping into the large shower, she tuned on the water and washed away the biggest day of her life.

* * *

The pages were turned in frustration, exasperated sighs escaping more and more frequently as bright eyes scanned the words. By the time the document had been read, she was positively seething.

"How am I supposed to conduct an interview if I can't ask a single bloody question?" she asked, tossing the papers onto her desk. "There's not one single interesting topic in that list. Every subject the public want to know about is off limits. This is her first live television interview as President and she's going to come across as cagey and aloof. Can you get her publicist on the line?"

"I can try," the assistant replied. "Let me see if she's available."

"Thanks. And bring me another coffee when you get a moment, please, Ruby."

Ruby nodded and hurried from the office to find the number of the woman who had overnight become the most popular publicist in the world. She returned within ten minutes, a cup of coffee in one hand and her phone, as always, in the other.

"Well?"

"She'll give you five minutes," Ruby said. "Line two."

The other woman hadn't even noticed the little blinking red light, so intently had she been studying the documents to try and find a vaguely interesting line of questioning which hadn't been blocked. Grabbing the handset, she pressed the button.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Emma Swan, Chief Political Correspondent for NBC. Am I speaking to Zelena West?"

"Yes, I hear you have a problem with today's interview questions," came the British accent.

"In the sense that there aren't any, yes," Emma replied. "You say I can't ask about her views on abortion, planned parenthood in general, gun crime, religion, the war on terrorism, nuclear war, international relations, refugees, race relations. I mean, what else is there to discuss?"

"This is an interview intended to get to know our new President," Zelena said. "The voters are aware of all her views regarding those areas and her intentions towards them while she is in office. We want this interview to be about who she is as a person and why she'll make a great president."

"You do realise that while I work for NCB I'm not Ellen Degeneres, right? Emma replied angrily. "If you want her to have a chummy chat with someone, you've secured an interview with the wrong show."

"I do believe your political commentary is widely respected, however," Zelena said. "And you were a firm champion of Madam President during her campaign, were you not?"

"Yes, but -"

"And your show is watched by an average of four million viewers per day, correct?"

"True, but -"

"So when we were considering which lucky anchor was going to get the honour of conducting the first interview with the first ever female President of the United States, we believed you earned that right, would you not agree?"

"Yes but what sort of interview is it going to be if I can't ask any questions about politics?"

"Miss Swan," Zelena said, sounding exasperated. "Do you not think the American public are a little sick and tired of politics after endless months of campaigns? They know what Madam President stands for. They elected her because they agree with her views. They want her to implement these changes and begin to repair the tattered country that blonde-haired buffoon left for us. What we want from our interview this evening is for the people who voted for their new president to be given a little glimpse of the person behind the politician. A night off from talking about tighter gun control. One night where the argument of whether life begins at conception isn't brought up. Just half an hour getting to know the woman who now holds the most powerful office in the world. Is that something you can do or should I make a call to ABC?"

"No," Emma said at once. "No, I'll do it."

"Very good, I'll see you later then. I'll be accompanying Madam President to your studio. And be warned, stepping a toe over the line this evening will signal the end to your broadcasting career. Good day, Miss Swan."

Before Emma could answer, Zelena had hung up. Emma glowered and slammed the receiver back down. Ruby raised her eyebrows. "She wants it to be some gossipy 'tell-me-about-your-life' session," Emma sighed, leaning back in her chair and rubbing her face.

"No politics?"

"No politics," Emma confirmed. "And according to this list I'm not supposed to ask about her husband either. The idea of having a First Gentleman is at least a little interesting but no, West has vetoed that as well. How long until we go on air?"

Ruby glanced at her phone. "Five hours."

"Do I have any appointments this afternoon?"

"You're supposed to be doing an interview with Senator Jones," Ruby replied. "He's got some new initiative for veterans who lose limbs in battle. I've already prepared some questions and read the report."

"An issue close to his heart, I'm sure," Emma said. The Senator of California had lost his hand when he was serving in the US Navy and had built a political career championing the rights of US servicemen and women. "When were we supposed to air the recording?"

"Next week, I think," Ruby said.

"Postpone the meeting. I've got too much to do for this and I know Jones is in town for the next month so he'll be able to reschedule. Once you've done that, can you sit and help me create some questions which are just a little bit interesting? You watch Ellen, right? I'm going to need to take a few pages out of her book I think."

"Sure," Ruby said. "Give me five minutes."

Emma smiled gratefully and turned to the document she had received from Zelena. She sighed and began to re-read it, desperate to squeeze just one political question into the looming interview. Without that, she was going to be the laughing stock of the journalism world. How could you have an interview with a new president without talking about politics?

"Damn you, Regina Mills," Emma Swan said under her breath as she set about preparing for what was to be the most watched interview of her career so far.

* * *

A/N: so … what do you think?


	2. The Dressing Rooms

A/N: As always, your positive responses are overwhelming and you are rewarded with a sooner-than-planned update. For those of you wondering, this story will probably only get a new chapter once a week, like Medical Mystery. Sorry! But having a full time writing job means I can only really do my fics at the weekend. Anyway … onwards.

* * *

The tinted windows made the streets beyond almost impossible to see. It was also pointless to try and hide who was inside the vehicle which was being flanked by countless police officers on motorbikes, Regina mused. Not to mention the fleet of sleek black cars which stretched before and after her own. Everyone knew the President of the United States was gliding past, protected by bullet-proof glass and metal. It was ridiculous, she mused, how much of the country's budget was spent to keep one person alive. That said, she didn't exactly want to be assassinated so she supposed she would have to get used to it.

"And I've told them Robin is off-limits too," Zelena continued, drawing Regina out of her reverie. "We don't need people prying into your marriage already. The interviewer sounded pissed when I spoke to her earlier."

"Well, she's supposed to be the best, right? I'm sure she'll make do with talking about the agreed-upon topics," Regina said.

"If she doesn't, it will be the last interview she ever does," Zelena glowered. "Now, when you're discussing your childhood and your father's connection to politics, make sure you mention his relationship to Obama. We want you associated with his presidency as much as possible and these first few months are going to be difficult what with you needing to undo a lot of the legislation Trump forced through."

"I know, I know," Regina sighed. "How long is the interview?"

"Thirty minutes," Zelena replied. "Live, remember."

"And afterwards I have which engagement?"

"A dinner with Robin in a romantic restaurant," Zelena said. "We wanted to do something public to show you two are celebrating your new appointment and that you're working as a team right from the start."

Regina sighed. "Are the public really buying this?"

"Yes," Zelena replied. "Because I am excellent at my job and despite what I think of that imbecilic man, he does have rather a talent for acting as if the two of you are very much in love."

Regina gave a dry chuckle. "Well, at least he has his uses."

"You wouldn't be in the White House without him," Zelena said. "Now, this interview is probably going to spend some time on your university years. I'd like you to emphasis more your time at Harvard than Yale because we need to get the businessmen onside and reassure them that while your entire campaign was focused on giving a voice back to every American, their greedy capitalist fists will still be stuffed full of money."

"I suppose I'll find a more eloquent way to say that, sure," Regina said. "This interviewer, by the way, is she the one who predicted my win in Texas?"

"God no," Zelena said. "She got fired after that. I mean, who in the right mind would believe an always-red state like Texas would ever have voted for the first female president?"

"I'm hurt," Regina deadpanned.

Zelena ignored the sarcasm. "No, this one is the woman who replaced her. Emma Swan. She's actually an excellent political correspondent which is probably why she was so pissed when she called me this morning about the limited questions. We chose her because she's incredibly popular as well as a talented interviewer. You're in safe hands and she's not stupid enough to push the boundaries I've set for her. You've watched her show several times."

"The Swan Show, right?" Regina asked. She didn't have much time for watching television but she had kept abreast of some political commentary shows during the election. The woman, if she remembered rightly, had startlingly green eyes which zeroed in on her guests the moment she sensed weakness. Regina, however, had spent all her life perfecting her political veneer. It was impenetrable.

* * *

Emma and Ruby scanned over the final list of questions together less than ten minutes before the new President was due to arrive at the recording studios. They weren't great, but they were the best the duo could come up with given their restricted scope.

"Right, I've got to head to make-up," Emma said at last, handing the page to Ruby to get the questions printed onto embossed 'The Swan Show' cue cards. "Can you please let me know when she gets here. I'd like a few moments with her before we go on air."

"Is that even possible?" Ruby asked.

"I have no idea," Emma admitted. "I've never interviewed a president before. I've never wanted to, come to that. But if you manage to find her publicist, I'm sure you can work your magic."

Ruby laughed and nodded. The two women headed out into the corridor together before each turning a different way. Ruby hurried off towards the rear entrance through which the President would be arriving, dropping off the question with admin on the way. And Emma strolled down towards makeup and collapsed into her usual chair.

"Are you nervous?" asked her stylist, a young woman named Tina Bell whom Emma spent too much time with for her own liking.

"Not really," Emma replied, picking up a newspaper and hiding behind it, hoping the woman would get the hint.

"I'd be so nervous if I was going to interview the President," Tina continued as she began to brush out Emma's blonde hair. "I mean, what are you going to ask her?"

"Questions," Emma said. "Although not interesting ones," she added glumly.

"I'd ask her about that dress she wore to the inauguration. Oh and that beautiful blue one she wore the night she won the election. Do you remember?"

Emma wasn't a girly girl but she had to admit she could easily conjure the image of the newly elected President of the United States walking onto the stage to deliver her victory speech. She wasn't sure whether it was because Regina Mills was the first ever female President, that her success meant at last the evil man who had been running the country for four years was ousted, or because of the dress itself. Whatever the reason, Emma definitely remembered the dress Regina wore that night.

"Fashion and style isn't really my thing," Emma said, looking pointedly over the top of the newspaper and catching Tina's eye in the mirror.

The blonde laughed as she began to tease Emma's hair into a complicated knot on the top of her head. At last she fell silent, concentrating on preparing the woman for what was to be the most viewed television interview in US history. Emma sat patiently, half reading the newspaper and half thinking about the woman she was soon to meet. The blonde had been a democrat all her life and had championed Regina's Presidential campaign from the first day. And now, after years of admiring the woman's work, she was going to not only meet the first female President of the United States but interview her live on television. Emma didn't usually get nervous but as the realisation dawned on her, she felt her heart beat just a little faster.

* * *

A sea of people parted to let the Presidential car and its convoy through to the rear parking lot of the television studios. Regina wondered how long it would be before the paparazzi got bored of taking photos of the Mercedes. Soon, she hoped. They pulled up outside a small door and Graham appeared outside her window. Did the man never sleep? Regina wondered to herself. She was ushered out of the car and into the building, Zelena hot on her heels and various other people hurrying along behind them. They were escorted into a large dressing room where Regina's own stylist was waiting for her. She was already dressed but what with it being a live interview, she knew her hair and makeup was going to be done and done again until it was perfect.

Sinking into the chair, Regina closed her eyes and allowed Belle to get to work on her makeup, listening to Zelena all the while as she continued to chat away about the upcoming interview. Well, Regina was only half listening. After all, the interview was just about her as a person and she hardly needed to prepare to talk on that subject.

A knock on the door interrupted Zelena from her briefing regarding where Regina should say she likes to vacation. The red-haired publicist marched over and opened it a crack, peering to see who was disturbing them.

"Hello, are you Zelena West?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Ruby Lucas, I'm Emma Swan's assistant. I was wondering if it would be possible for Emma to meet with Madam President before they went on air, just to allow them to get to know one another a little before the cameras turn on."

Zelena glanced at her watch and then looked over her shoulder. She made eye contact with Regina in the mirror, silently asking her opinion. Regina liked that about Zelena; although it was the job of the Brit to make sure her public persona was presented as well as possible, she also valued Regina's input. The brunette shrugged and nodded her agreement.

"We'll be done in ten minutes," Zelena said, turning back to Ruby. "Please ask Miss Swan to come here as our security team are still sweeping the rest of the building and Madam President will not be moving anywhere but to the stage just before the recording begins."

Ruby nodded her understanding and disappeared. Zelena turned back to the woman around whom her life had revolved for the past three years and resumed her prep work. Regina closed her eyes again as Belle began to style her hair.

* * *

"She'll see you in," Ruby checked her phone, "eight minutes."

"Shit," Emma said, crumbs tumbling from her lips as she dropped the sub she was munching on and reached for her notes. "Did you see her?"

"The back of her head and her reflection," Ruby nodded. "She's even more beautiful in real life."

"Is a mirror real life?" Emma asked as she scanned over the finalised questions once more. "And you're meant to be making me less nervous, remember?"

"I thought you didn't get nervous," Ruby teased.

Emma narrowed her eyes. "It's the fucking President of the United States. I'm allowed to be nervous just this once, ok?"

Ruby held her hands up in mock defence. "Well, let's be nervous and walk. They're in that fancy dressing room we never use out the back of Studio A. I get the feeling we shouldn't be late to meet with the President."

"Probably not," Emma agreed. "Um, how does my makeup look?"

"You've got mayonnaise in the corner of your mouth but your makeup is fine," Ruby replied, handing over a tissue so Emma could wipe away the evidence of her hurried dinner. "Why do you always eat after getting your face done?"

Emma shrugged. "I was hungry," she said, standing up and brushing the crumbs from the material of the dress a television stylist had handed to her. If Emma was disinterested in what the President wore, she was even less interested in her own fashion choices. But Tina had said she looked great and Ruby too had agreed that the dress suited her.

The two women walked through the maze of television corridors. Everyone they passed wished Emma good luck. She smiled and thanked them but with every passing second the nerves were mounting. She wasn't usually a nervous person. Sure, her job involved live interviews with high profile politicians on a regular basis but she enjoyed her work and she knew she was good at it. For the most part, it was the politicians in the spotlight not her. But this interview was different. This thirty-minute broadcast would make or break her career.

She had been honoured to be asked to do the interview in the first place. As soon as her boss told her he had been approached, she had jumped at the chance. She had been excited about it all week, not quite daring to believe that finally, after years of hard work, she was being recognised as a talented political interviewer. But now, with the seconds until they went live ticking away, she suddenly realised what a colossal responsibility she had. Not only that, thanks to the new President's publicist, it wasn't even going to be a political interview at all. It was going to be a conversation which belonged on Ellen or Oprah or another chat show. The Swan Show was not about finding out more about politicians' childhoods. It was about current affairs and pressing political issues. A tinge of anger and annoyance now mixed with her nerves as she remembered that long list of off-limit topics.

"Emma?"

Her boss' voice called out from behind her and the blonde turned around, Ruby also pausing in her steps.

"Hi August. Is everything ready on-stage?"

"All good," replied the head of the network, August Booth.

The two of them had known each other for years and it had been August who gave Emma her own show after her predecessor tanked her own reputation with that ridiculous prediction regarding the votes in Texas. Emma admired August's own work as a broadcaster before he moved behind the camera and on up the corporate ladder.

"We've secured a few minutes with Madam President before the recording so I'm in a bit of a hurry," Emma said. "Did you need anything?"

"I just looked over your cue cards," August said. "Rather vacuous questions, I thought."

Emma glowered. "I had no choice. This publicist is a real ball breaker and I'm not putting my career on the line by testing her. You saw the list of acceptable questions. I'm doing the best with what I was given."

"You've not even got anything in there about her husband. People want to know what it's going to be like having a First Gentleman."

"I know, I know," Emma said. "He's taboo too, apparently. Goodness knows why they don't want us talking about him now because he's been stood behind her throughout every rally for the past two years. This would be a great time for her to demonstrate what a supportive husband he is and how he's going to fit into her new presidency."

"Reckon you can steer the conversation around to him?" August asked.

"Do you want me to be blacklisted as a political correspondent? If I fuck this up, the network gets it as much as I do."

"Well, what if she mentioned him first? If she opens the door, will you drop some questions in about the First Gentleman?"

Emma sighed. "Sure, August. But if I get annihilated by this Zelena West woman, Henry and I are moving in with you. Deal?"

"Deal," August laughed. "How is Henry? Will he be tuning in to watch you tonight?"

"He thinks it's embarrassing," Emma said. "What fifteen-year-old boy wants their mother on television. No, I think he's going to the cinema with his friends. Anything to avoid politics because apparently they're, and I quote, 'boring as fuck'."

Ruby and August both laughed. Considering his mother had lived and breathed the election and American politics for over two years, it was hardly surprising that Henry was sick and tired of hearing about it.

"Emma, we've gotta go or we'll be late for Madam President," Ruby said.

"Right. See you in a bit, August?"

"I'll be behind camera two the whole time," August promised. "And don't tank your career for me but if there is an opening, you know what to do."

Emma nodded and followed Ruby down the corridor towards the dressing room within which the President of the United States now sat. Even without that knowledge the presence of two bodyguards on either side of the door gave her location away. When they arrived outside, Ruby glanced at Emma to check she was ready. The blonde let out a short huff of air and nodded, standing up a little straighter as Ruby's knuckles rapped on the wood.

"You're late," Zelena said as she opened the door. "Emma Swan, I presume?"

"Yes, apologies, Miss West, I was just discussing some last minute details with the head of the network."

"Come in," Zelena said, standing back. "I trust everything is prepared?"

"We're all ready," Emma nodded as she stepped into the room and looked around.

Regina, who had been sat reading over a briefing from her office regarding military commitments in the Middle East, looked up at last. She cast the papers aside and stood, extending her hand towards the blonde woman who had entered.

"Emma Swan, it's great to meet you," she said, her hand clasped in a firm but slightly sweaty grip. Regina was used to that by now. Meeting the President made people nervous.

"It's an honour to meet you too, Madam President," Emma said. "I'm very much looking forward to our interview later and I'm grateful you and your office chose me to host it."

Years of experience was the only reason Emma was able to continue functioning as a normal human being. She had met politicians before, sure. She had met beautiful women before, of course. But when Regina Mills' eyes met her own, she could have sworn her brain short-circuited. Emma had been following the Democrat's career for years before she even launched her bid for the presidency. She had admired her work, her policies, and then the election campaign itself. And now, in Emma's own place of work, she was meeting the woman who had made American history.

"Well, we were all thoroughly impressed with your previous broadcasting and the reputation of your show," Regina said, oblivious to the flurry of emotions passing through the blonde's head. "Please, come on in and take a seat. Let us get a little more comfortable around one another before those cameras turn on and the world starts to watch."

Emma did so, her feet somehow walking forwards and sitting down in the chair indicated to her. She crossed her legs and clasped her trembling hands in her lap. Regina smiled softly at her.

"This is going to be a big night for both of us, I sense," the President said. "Are you happy with the topics up for discussion?"

"Oh yes," Emma said. Behind her, Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Great, well I think this is going to be a fantastic interview then. A combination of your hosting skills and the fact that I haven't spoken much about my personal life should make for excellent television, don't you think?"

"For a generic chat show, sure."

If Emma had been a cartoon, she would have clapped her hand over her mouth. As it was, she settled for widening her eyes as the words she had said reached her brain.

Perfectly sculpted eyebrows rose. "Excuse me?"

* * *

And for those who mentioned them, yes I love my alliterative titles! What can I say? It's my thing!


	3. The TV Stage

A/N: two announcements. Firstly, this fic will be updated every Sunday. If I fail to do this, please send me light-hearted abuse on Twitter or Instagram (at swanqueenukff and respectively swanqueenuk) until I keep my word. Secondly, I'm not American, I'm British. I know nothing of the American political system (although if Donald Trump can get elected one may argue it's fundamentally flawed and needs to be restructured anyway …) What I'm trying to say is that there will undoubtedly be inaccuracies in my work. But this is fan _fiction_ and, therefore, I hope you can forgive me.

* * *

Before Emma's brain could even begin to create an answer which could be considered damage limitation, a knock on the door drew everyone's attention from the awkward moment which had just occurred. Zelena shot Emma a final, scathing look before she marched over to open the door.

"Yes?" she snapped at the person on the other side.

"Um, we're ready for you to come to the stage now," came a meek reply. One of the show runners had been sent down to alert the Presidential party.

"We're going nowhere until our security team says we can," Zelena replied.

"I'm here, Miss West," said Graham, stepping into view just at that moment. "We've given the all clear and are ready to move when Madam President is."

Regina, who had been looking at the back of her publicist during this conversation, turned back to Emma whose red cheeks were visible even through her make up.

"Are we ready?" she asked the blonde. "Or do we have a problem with the questions we need to address?"

Emma swallowed thickly. Sure, she had a problem with the questions but that didn't mean she was about to tell the woman before her that. "No, Madam President," she said. "No problem."

"Good," Regina said. "Zelena, I'm ready now if Graham has returned."

Zelena asked Graham to wait for a moment and shut the door. The redhead rounded on Emma and stalked across the room.

"Are we clear on the topics up for discussion in this interview or not, Swan?" she said, coming to a stop in front of Emma's chair. "More to the point, are we clear on the topics which are most definitely not up for discussion in this interview."

"Yes," Emma said. "I'm clear."

Zelena stared down at her, sizing her up. Would she really do it? Would she risk her career to get the interview she wanted? No, Zelena decided, surely she wasn't that foolish.

"Ok, let's go," Zelena said, turning to Regina.

Emma got to her feet as Regina did and hurried over to Ruby who had been standing mutely in the corner. The two friends made meaningful eye contact but didn't dare say anything within earshot of the other people in the room. Regina was checking her hair in the mirror and Zelena was muttering something quietly. Seconds later, they both turned around.

"Well, lead the way Miss Swan," Regina said.

Emma did as asked and led the small group from the room. The moment they entered the corridor, Regina was flanked by her bodyguards. Emma tried to act like she hadn't noticed as she headed down to her studio. The corridors were deserted; the work of the security team, Emma presumed. Ruby peeled off part way through the journey to pick up Emma's cue cards, leaving the correspondent to continue alone.

The stage itself was a hive of activity as always but when they entered a sudden hush fell over everyone. Regina supposed she would have to get used to causing people to freeze. Emma ignored the strange behaviour and weaved her way through the lighting and camera equipment and up to the brightly lit stage. Her usual desk was in place, newly polished, by the smell of it, and the large guest armchair looked immaculate.

Turning when she got to the edge of the desk, Emma watched as the President of the United States walked up onto the set. She let out a low breath: this was what dreams are made of, she thought as Regina looked around.

"How long until we go on air?" Zelena asked.

Emma checked her cell phone. "Fifteen minutes," she said.

There was a moment of silence and then Regina moved towards the chair clearly assigned to her for the interview. She sank into it, rested her fingertips on the arms, and drummed them lightly. Emma felt her heart beat quicken.

Ruby appeared again and handed Emma a stack of cards. The blonde took them, turned them over and thumbed quickly through, confirming they were in the correct order.

"Are those the questions?" Zelena asked.

"Yes," Emma said.

"May we see them?"

Emma glanced at Ruby. It was not customary for them to present guests on their show with the exact questions they had planned. Of course, every interview was organic to an extent and new questions were added and pre-written ones were never asked, according to the answers given. While guests and correspondents liaised regarding the topics up for discussion, they had never presented a complete list before. That said, The Swan Show had never interviewed the President of the United States before.

"Sure," Emma said after a minute shrug from Ruby.

She handed the cards to Zelena who scanned them quickly, nodded her approval and passed them to Regina. There was a short, tense silence before the brunette extended the cards back to Emma. The tips of their fingertips brushed together and Emma pulled away, gripping the cards tightly.

With the questions safely back in Emma's possession, she rounded the desk and took her own seat, needing to feel some semblance of control over what was going on. It was her show, after all.

"Where's the network head?" Zelena asked.

Emma scanned the darkness behind the cameras, spotted August and pointed him out. Zelena bent down to whisper something to Regina and then headed off in the direction of the man who was currently talking to a cameraman.

"Um, may I get you a drink Madam President?" Ruby offered.

"No thank you," Regina said. "I wouldn't want to ruin my lipstick."

Ruby nodded her understanding and turned to Emma.

"Vodka?" the blonde joked.

Ruby offered an awkward laugh but Regina didn't react. "I'll get you a lemon water," the assistant said before she hurried off, leaving Regina and Emma alone.

A few seconds passed before Regina turned towards the correspondent.

"You're nervous." It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

"Or an alcoholic," Emma quipped. Regina's lips twitched. "Yeah, I'm a little nervous, I suppose," Emma admitted. "It's not every day you get to interview the President of the United States."

"It's not every day the President of the United States gets to be interviewed on something other than politics either," Regina said. "And just because you're not asking me questions about policies and electoral promises doesn't mean it's going to be a bad interview. At least, it doesn't have to be, not if you're as good as Zelena thinks you are."

Emma blushed again. "I know, and it will be great. It's just not what I'm used to."

"Well, if you do a good job, Ellen will need to be watching her back," Regina joked.

The blonde couldn't help but laugh. The idea of herself hosting a day time chat show was ludicrous but she felt a wave of relief as some of the tension, which had been sizzling between herself and Regina since her slip-up, dissipated.

"I like Ellen," Emma said. "But I don't want to be her."

"I'm sure you have a long and successful career in political journalism ahead of you," Regina said. "But do know that if you do mess this up, Zelena will end you."

Emma sobered. "Is that a threat?"

"A promise," Regina said. "Hers, might I add. I'm not in the habit of going around destroying the careers of people who are just trying to do their jobs. I do recognise that the topics we are going to be discussing are not usually in your purview, but a great interviewer should be flexible, correct?"

"I am," Emma said. "I am flexible. I understand that if I fuck up then -"

Green eyes went wide again as she registered the curse word. There was a pause and then Regina chuckled. "You know, for someone who has such a stellar reputation as a political commentator and talented interviewer, you sure do speak before you think, don't you?"

Emma chewed on her lip. Was that a backhanded compliment? Before the conversation could continue, two assistants approached with microphone packs, gesturing to Emma that they had been assigned the task. The blonde stood at once, allowing her usual girl to quickly attach the microphone pack and get her wired up. Regina stood too but her assistant appeared frozen in place.

"Kitty, come on," Emma sighed. "She's not going to bite you."

Regina shot a sideways smirk at the blonde before looking back at the assistant and smiling encouragingly. The young girl took a tentative step forwards. Regina turned to the side and lifted up the edge of her cream blazer so the mic pack could be attached. But the girl's fumbling fingers led to it clattering to the floor. Emma sighed and rounded her own desk. She bent to pick up the set and quietly dismissed the girl who was crouched down, beet red.

Straightening up, Emma lifted the pack towards Regina, a silent request for permission. Regina nodded and once again moved her blazer to the side. Emma reached for the clip on the pack and gently pulled some of the black material away from Regina's body. Within seconds, the pack was in place at the small of Regina's back.

"Is that going to be uncomfortable?" Emma asked. The technology was not large but it stuck out a little.

Regina tugged her blazer over the pack and sat back down in the chair, leaning into the cushion and wriggling slightly. "No, it's fine," she said.

With a nod, Emma stepped towards her once more to attach the wireless microphone she was holding. Since the blazer was cream coloured, the obvious place to clip the mic was to the black dress itself. Emma hesitated as she stood before the President, having no idea of what the protocol was when it came to this sort of task.

"Would you like me to do that?" Regina asked, picking up on Emma's uncertainty.

Emma shrugged, trying to convey that she would have been fine to do it if Regina hadn't offered, and handing over the microphone. Regina deftly clipped it onto her dress and rearranged her blazer. A frown appeared on Emma's face.

"What?" Regina asked when she looked up.

"Um," Emma said, staring at the place where she knew the microphone to be. "You can't have the mic under your blazer. Any movement will create a rustling sound for the whole interview."

Regina folded the edge of her blazer back and gestured for Emma to reposition the mic as appropriate. Biting the bullet and taking the invitation to do what was necessary, Emma leaned in and unclipped the microphone, forcing her eyes to stay focused on the task in hand. Except the task in hand now involved her fingers moving to the v-line of Regina's dress and raising the material away from the skin. As she clipped the microphone into its new, better position, her fingers fumbled against the smooth, warm skin of the President of the United States.

And then it was over and Emma was stepping away, eyes lingering for a second too long on the microphone, barely visible unless you knew where to look. Without glancing at Regina's face, Emma returned to her desk chair and began to examine the cue cards once more. For her part, Regina had barely noticed anything and rearranged her blazer just as Zelena came back to discuss some final points with her.

Of all the unattainable women Emma had ever had crushes on before, Regina Mills surely topped the list. To be honest, Emma had known of her attraction to the brunette for a long time. Anyone with eyes would be attracted to her, she reasoned. But it wasn't just her beauty. It was her passion and her strength and her intelligence. The way she stood up for what she believed in, gave a voice to those groups which had been silenced or belittled by the previous administration. When Regina Mills announced she was running for President, Emma had known the world was going to be ok. She had known Regina would win, right from the start. Not only was the Republican party finished after four years of Trump but the woman herself was simply incredible. She appealed to a wide range of voters, voters who were angry and upset and calling for change. Regina Mills promised to deliver. And Emma believed she would.

When Emma had accepted the interview, she had known it was a colossal responsibility. She had also known it was an honour, a privilege and a career highlight. She had become so wrapped up in the interview itself, Emma hadn't had a chance to stop and think what it would mean on a personal level. Emma Swan met a lot of politicians in her line of work but Regina Mills was someone special.

Get it together, Swan, Emma thought to herself as she glanced at Regina and immediately zoned into the area of skin against which her fingers had pressed. Now was not the time to be focusing on how sexy she found the President. She had to be professional. She had to deliver the interview she had been tasked with. She had to provide the service of conducting the first live television interview with the new President of the United States. And most importantly, she had to not be caught staring at her cleavage.

Of all the unattainable women in the world, Regina Mills probably ranked at number one, Emma reminded herself. She was, firstly, the President of the United States. She was, secondly, married. She was, finally, straight. Every one of those things individually meant that Emma's crush would never become anything more. Combined, Emma just needed to get a grip, forget her feelings and move on.

Because they were feelings. It was more than a physical crush, she had realised long ago. Sure, Emma had a fair few female celebrities whom she found attractive. And Regina Mills was undeniably beautiful. But it was more than aesthetics which drew Emma to her. It was her intellect, the way she spoke and came across in interviews. It was the way she had so respectably conducted her campaign, without resorting to smear tactics. It was that speech she had given in support of the new climate change bill Trump had refused to pass, and her own pledge that she would improve America's environmental policies if she was elected. It was the day she had stood up and spoken out in support of equal rights for all, encouraging men and women alike to be true to themselves and not restrict their desires to what they believed society expected. Straight, gay, bisexual, transgender, queer. What did it matter? Regina Mills had said. When all we want is to love and to be loved. Whose business is it where we find that love?

"Emma," Ruby said, appearing in front of the blonde with her drink. "I – Are you ok?" The blonde, her assistant noticed, looked a little peaky.

"Yeah, just nervous," Emma said, reaching for the water and taking a gulp. "Are we all ready?"

"Yes," Ruby said. "August wanted me to remind you of our conversation earlier."

Emma looked past the woman and found her boss in the darkness beyond. He gave her a thumbs up and she narrowed her eyes. Was he really expecting her to push this high profile interview in a direction she had been forbidden to head? Apparently so.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Ruby asked. She had been working with Emma for years, had been a friend even longer. The blonde had been the one to suggest she begin working for the network and secure her the interview. Ruby knew something was off.

"I'm fine, Rubes," Emma said. "How long until we're on?"

Ruby checked her phone. "Three minutes."

A soft exhale and a glance at Regina was all it took for Ruby to realise what this was all about. She rounded the desk and crouched down beside Emma, her back blocking the blonde from the view of the President.

"Seriously, Emma?" she whispered. "Get it together. I know you think she's hot but now is really not the time, ok?"

"Helpful, thanks," Emma deadpanned.

"Imagine her naked," Ruby said without thinking. Emma's eyebrows rose. "Oh, that's for general nerves, isn't it," the assistant mused. "Probably not the best advice for these kinds of nerves."

Emma glowered at her. "You'd better get off the stage," she said. "We're on in 90 seconds." The big red countdown numbers had appeared on the large monitor directly in front of her.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"Could you do anything if I said I wasn't?"

"Touché," Ruby replied. "Well, good luck. And please don't fuck up because I like my apartment and I really don't want to default on my mortgage payments."

Emma managed a dry chuckle before Ruby stood up and disappeared, leaving Regina in her eye line once again. The President was being preened by a woman Emma presumed was her makeup artist. And then Belle and Zelena were gone and Emma was left alone onstage with Regina.

"Ready?" Regina asked, turning and smiling at the correspondent.

"As I'll ever be," Emma said, sitting up a little straighter.

"What do you have to be nervous about," Regina frowned slightly. "Stick to those questions on the cards and you'll be fine. It's me who has to answer them and come across well."

Emma had to admit she had a point. Although she may face criticism from her broadcasting peers, everyone would know how tightly controlled the interview was. Regina, on the other hand, was about to discuss her childhood, family, education and other personal aspects of her life live on television.

So Emma pushed her thoughts of Regina's beauty and poise and intelligence and kind heart and good morals from her mind as she picked up her cue cards. She could do this. She would do this. She was going to interview the President of the United States of America and it was going to be the best interview she ever conducted.

And she was not, absolutely not, going to look where that microphone was clipped. She was not going to think about the warm skin hidden beneath the soft black material. And she was not going to think about the sweet scent she had inhaled when she leaned in to secure the microphone pack. No, Emma was not going to think about any of those things. She was simply going to do her job.

* * *

A/N: Oh, and when I said this was going to be updated weekly, I've already written chapter 4 and probably don't have the self control to wait until next week to post it …


	4. The Swan Show

A/N: So, I'm not an interviewer … nor a politician … nor someone with any degree of self control … Ah well!

* * *

As the stage lights made their final adjustments and the cameras moved into their positions, a sense of calm suddenly overcame Emma. This was what she did. This was what she was good at. She had been chosen, out of all the political correspondents working in the US at that time, to host this interview. She was going to do her job, do it as well as she always did and it was going to be a triumph.

August moved slightly into Emma's line of sight to the side of the camera and caught her eye. He nodded slightly and she returned it. She could do this. It was just another interview. Yes, there were probably more people tuning in for this episode than ever before. But she knew what she was doing, she knew her questions and, despite her slip up earlier, she knew she and Regina were going to portray a good on-screen rapport. And yes, if the opportunity presented itself, she was going to lead the conversation towards topics she believed the general public wanted to hear about.

"Ten seconds," called the head show runner.

Emma glanced at Regina. "Any last minute questions for me?"

"Eight."

"No, I'm fine thank you," the President replied. "Why? Do you have questions for me?"

Emma laughed. "The next half hour is going to be me asking you questions. I thought it was only fair to offer you a chance to question me."

Before Regina could reply, the show runner announced "four" and then continued the countdown silently with his fingers as both women straightened their postures and the introductory sequence to Emma's show began to play.

"Good evening America," the blonde smiled into Camera One, "and welcome to a very special edition of The Swan Show. Tonight we are proud to bring you the first exclusive interview with the newly inaugurated President of the United States, Madam President Regina Mills."

Regina smiled into her own camera, imagining how many millions of Americans were watching her face on their televisions at that moment. She was used to being stared at but it was still a strange sensation; being scrutinised by countless invisible citizens.

"Before we get to know our new president a little better, let's take a look back over the incredible election campaign which brought us the first female President of the United States."

The broadcast cut to a minute-long sequence and Emma was suddenly having her makeup touched up. How she had managed to damage it in thirty seconds, she didn't know. Regina too, was being preened and she hadn't even said anything. As the montage neared its end, the stage emptied once more.

"What a journey," Emma said as the camera returned to her. "And now, let's find out more about the woman who holds the most powerful position in our country and, arguably, the world. Madam President, welcome to The Swan Show. Thank you for being here this evening. You've been on quite a journey over the past few months. Has it all sunk in yet?"

"Not quite," Regina said with a grin. "I've only been in the White House for a couple of days. Being President doesn't leave much time for contemplation, I've discovered."

"Did you always want to go into politics?" Emma asked. "Is this a childhood dream come true?"

"Most definitely," Regina nodded. "I always imagined myself working in politics and of course the office of President is the goal every politician aspires to. I have to admit I wasn't expecting to also be the first female president. When I set out into the world of politics almost twenty years ago I imagined by 2021 we would have moved past workplace sexism."

"Is it an added pressure?" Emma queried, slipping in an extra question where she saw a window.

"Being a woman?"

"Being the first woman in the White House," Emma amended.

"It's an honour, I suppose. But yes, I do feel like there is an increased focus on not only what I do but how I do it in comparison to previous actions of male Presidents."

Emma knew that to be true. She also knew Regina had ended up on countless best and worst dressed lists over the past two years, something which had never happened to previous Presidents, even those with appalling toupees. Her personal mandate was to never comment on anything Regina or any female politician did in relation to her gender. After all, why did it matter?

"So let's not focus on your gender for the rest of the interview," Emma offered. "Take me back to the time when you first knew you wanted to go into politics."

"I suppose I was in my early teens," Regina said. "My father was involved in politics. He worked as an advisor to Barack Obama for a number of years and the Democrat party before that. Growing up I was always aware of what was going on in American politics. I became interested in the way our systems worked, the way change was affected and the impact individuals could have within politics. Both good and bad impact, I might add."

"You grew up in Maine, correct?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I was born and raised in a small town called Storybrooke. It's relatively rural and right on the coast. I spent my early years hiking the trails in the nearby forest, and the summers were spent on the beach, although the water was rather chilly so we only swam on the very warmest of days. It's one of those places where everyone knows everyone and there is a general sense of community. My mother was the Town Mayor when I was a teenager, a position I myself held in my late twenties."

"So you followed in the footsteps of both your parents," Emma said, forcing her focus onto the brunette to prevent her mind wandering to her own troubled beginnings.

"I suppose so," Regina nodded. "I saw the way my mother worked to improve Storybrooke as well as hearing about the policies my father was helping develop right here in D.C. I wanted a career where I could make a difference to society, give something back. Politics offers me these opportunities."

Emma was itching to ask a question about how Regina wished to make a difference but she could see the silhouette of Zelena behind Regina, off stage, and knew that would be straying too close to the blacklisted topics. So she pushed on with her planned questions.

"How does one go from the Town Mayor of a small constituency like Storybrooke to Governor of Maine and then to the President of the United States? Tell me about your journey."

"It focused on education, to be honest," Regina said. "As Mayor, I knew I would be required to have a general understanding of all aspects under my control. From the local education system to government housing to healthcare, the legal system, crime control, everything. My mother encouraged me to attend university to study one of these areas in detail before I considered stepping into the political arena."

"You attended Yale University first, correct?"

"Yes," Regina nodded. "I majored in public health because I firmly believe that the United States needs a better health care system. I then did my first masters in international business studies at Harvard University."

"This was all before you entered politics?"

"Yes," Regina replied. "As I said, my mother and I wanted to ensure I was able to stand up against older, more experienced candidates when I did run for Town Mayor and be able to hold my own in the campaign."

"It sounds like your mother was a big influence in your life, and a true champion of your career," Emma said, another unscripted, open question coming into her mind.

"Of course," Regina nodded. "She was my most loyal supporter. I miss her greatly."

Emma didn't ask what had happened. The tragic death of Regina's mother in a traffic collision just two months into the Presidential campaign had been widely reported. There was no need to open old wounds.

"I'm sure she would be very proud of you," Emma offered. "And your father? How did his political background impact you?"

Henry Mills, Emma knew, was still alive and well, working as an advisor for a number of Democrat politicians. And now, presumably, his daughter.

"It was the influence he had on policies, I suppose," Regina said. "I'd hear about his ideas and thoughts over the dinner table, he'd disappear down to D.C. for a few months, and then a new bill would appear implementing legislation which he had helped create. That fascinated and inspired me. I saw first-hand how one person can wield such responsibility to better the lives of the American people. I also saw examples of when this power was abused. I realised I wanted to be in a position where I too could make a positive impact."

"Your father went to Yale as well, correct?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Regina nodded before remembering what Zelena had said. "But my mother had gone to Harvard which is where I received my masters in business. I also studied for my masters in finance at Harvard. This was after I had become Town Mayor."

"Working as a Mayor and studying at one of the best universities in the country?" Emma queried. "It sound like you enjoy a challenge."

Regina laughed lightly. "I do push myself, true. But I decided that securing a greater understanding of finances and budget management would make my job as Mayor easier in the long run. It did, as it turns out, and I believe my business and financial background will help greatly in my new position too."

The temptation was so great. The opportunity to ask about Regina's plans for businesses, tax and even banking was right there. And yet …

"How long were you Town Mayor?"

"Just four years," Regina replied. "I could have stood for a second term but I decided to move up the political ladder at that point. Living in Storybrooke had offered me an incredible childhood and my time as Mayor had helped me develop a solid foundational understanding of politics, but I believed I was ready to move upwards and impact a larger community."

Movement caught Emma's eye and she realised they were coming up to halfway through the interview.

"We're going to take a short break and then we'll be right back with more exclusives from our new President. You're watching The Swan Show. Stay tuned."

The show's jingle played and Emma reached for her water, suddenly parched. Regina too, drank through a straw from a glass of water Zelena had approached with. Emma flicked through her cue cards, sorting out which questions they had covered and which of the planned ones could be cut.

"I thought we said no politics," Zelena said, interrupting Emma's task.

The blonde looked up. "I thought we said we were talking about Madam President's early life and her journey to where she is now."

"We are," Zelena replied. "But no talk of policies."

"We didn't speak about policies," Emma said, disgruntled. "And considering Madam President has been in politics for the whole of her career, I'd say general talk of politics is unavoidable. Or do you want us to go back to talking about summers on the beach and hikes through the forest?"

Regina's eyebrows rose. The blonde certainly listened to her. And, she had to admit, had a point.

"Zelena," the President said. "I haven't mentioned any policies to be fair. And Miss Swan is right; my entire career has been politics. I'll have to talk about what I studied and the relation of those degrees to politics to show how I moved into the positions I've held."

The redhead turned to face her charge. She knew it was true but she was still embittered about the fact that Emma had not only asked unscripted questions but that the entire focus had been on Regina's political career.

"I'd have liked a few more questions about your childhood and family, that's all," Zelena said. "We want the public to get a glimpse of the private life they don't know about, remember?"

"Yeah and her parents were both in politics," Emma pointed out, causing Zelena to turn around. "But I can backtrack if you like?"

Zelena glowered. She knew it would be fruitless to take the interview topics chronologically back now. "No, just try and ask more about life outside of politics for the second half."

"Like what? Favourite vacations? Favourite food? Favourite movie?" Emma quipped

"Perfect," Zelena nodded. "We want the public to feel like they know Madam President; to connect to her as a human being, as a citizen just like them. I don't want them to think of her as just another politician. We need them to know she's different to the usual toffs who end up in office."

"Her policies show she's different," Emma reasoned.

"And her policies are off limits," Zelena replied.

"Thirty seconds," came the call from the head show runner.

Emma sighed. "Fine, I'll ask more questions about likes and dislikes and hobbies. Who wants to know about how she went from Town Mayor to Governor anyway?"

"They already know that," Zelena said. "It's on Wikipedia."

Emma scowled and Regina couldn't help but chuckle.

"Twenty seconds until we're back."

"Just imagine the two of you are on a date and you're getting to know one another," Zelena said before taking Regina's glass of water and hurrying off the stage.

Emma's cheeks burned. Had Zelena really just said that? Emma tried to regain control over her body; the rapid heartbeat, the sweating palms, the inappropriate thoughts running through her head. Regina, it appeared, was unfazed by the comment of her publicist.

"Ten," called the show runner.

Emma glanced down at her cue cards. The next question was about what Regina did to become Governor. She supposed that was out, as were the others related to her time as Governor. The questions beneath were about why she decided to run for President. Also too political, apparently. Emma wasn't sure why Zelena hadn't mentioned this before they went on air. She had been told to give an overview of Regina's life. Surely her time as Governor was crucial to that journey.

"Right," Regina said, interrupting a slightly panicked but mostly frustrated correspondent. "So, are you ready to imagine we're on a date?"

Emma's heart skipped a beat as she locked her gaze with the deep brown eyes before her. She was so distracted she almost missed the fact that the cameras were about to switch on and it was only Regina turning towards her own lens that jolted Emma back to the present. Throat parched, she reintroduced her own show.

"Welcome back. We're still here with Madam President so let's get to know her a little bit better. I'm sure you're a little tired of hearing about policies and election promises by now so this part of the show is all about finding out more about the person now living in our White House."

Emma surprised herself with how easily the words tripped off her tongue. Professional to a fault, perhaps, her aim was always to deliver what she had been instructed. And Zelena's instructions had most certainly been clear.

"So when you're not working, Madam President, what do you like to do to relax? Most former presidents have been keen golfers; is this something you enjoy doing?"

Regina couldn't help but think that question highlighted the fact that she was a woman but she answered it anyway. "I've spent a fair amount of time on the fairway but most of those tee times were probably related to work in one way or another. As far as relaxing goes, I love to play tennis and I rode horses a lot as a child."

"Through the forests of Storybrooke, I suppose?" Emma asked.

"Yes, there are many bridal paths up there and my mother and I used to explore them during the weekends. City living makes this hobby harder to keep up but when I go on vacation, I try to find somewhere which offers an opportunity to ride."

"Where do you vacation?" Emma asked. It was surprisingly easy, she realised, to ask the President of the United States questions about her holiday plans. It didn't make for much of a political interview but at least she was giving Zelena what she had demanded.

"We have spent some time in the Caribbean recently," Regina said. "Robin is a keen sailor."

And there it was. The first mention of her husband. The first opportunity Emma had to bring up the First Gentleman of the United States. In her peripheral vision, she saw August move out from behind the camera.

"Does your husband also join you for your horse riding adventures?"

"No," Regina replied. "He's afraid of horses."

"I doubt that will affect his ability to be the first ever First Gentleman of the United States, however."

Inaudible to everyone on stage, August murmured "that's my girl."

"I have no doubts that he will rise to the job."

"How does he feel about being the First Gentleman?"

If Emma had not been looking directly at Regina, if she had not been so adept at reading facial expressions, she was sure she would have missed the flicker of emotions which passed over the usually composed face. She frowned slightly, unable to quite placed what she had seen.

"He can't wait to get started," Regina replied after a miniscule pause.

Emma hesitated before she asked her next question. She knew she should move on. She knew the focus on the interview was supposed to be Regina. But wasn't the man who had stood beside her throughout the campaign going to be an integral part of her Presidency and also feature heavily in her past as well?

"Where did you and Robin meet?" Emma asked.

Under her breath, Zelena cursed.

"Harvard," Regina replied curtly.

"So you have been together throughout your political career," Emma said. "It must have been important for you to have such incredible support throughout your campaign."

"Yes, he has been my rock." Regina didn't know if it was her years in politics or whether she had missed an opportunity for a career as an actress but the the ease at which she was able to convincingly lie continued to surprise her. But she was tired, overwhelmed, this week had been one of the longest of her life and she wasn't sure how many more questions about Robin she would be able to answer without the cracks beginning to show. And since Emma Swan seemed determined to defy her publicist's instruction, Regina supposed it was now her responsibility to steer the interview back on track. "But I'm sure the general public would like to know more about their new President. Robin will be talking more about his role as First Gentlemen next week."

Emma took the hint. She wasn't sure whether it was the not so subtle words or the look in Regina's eyes. Was it … pain? She quickly gathered herself and pressed on.

"So aside from playing tennis and horse riding, what do you enjoy doing in your spare time."

"Well, not that I get much spare time but I love to read. I enjoy getting lost in the pages of a book and following the lives of characters so different to myself."

"Do you have a favourite author?"

Regina nodded. "Margaret Atwood."

"I love her work too," Emma said.

"What's your favourite book of hers?"

Emma balked. It wasn't often her guests asked her a question. She wracked her brain to think of the most recent title she had read.

"Alias Grace"

"It's a good one," Regina smiled. "I'm partial to The Handmaiden's Tale personally."

Emma nodded her agreement, trying hard to push away her thoughts of how date-like this interview had suddenly begun. Date-like and yet she suspected she was still going to get it in the neck for those few minutes spent talking about Robin. Still, she moved on.

"What about movies? When was the last time you went to the theatre?"

"It has to be something really special to get me out to the movie theatre," Regina admitted. "I tend to wait for the DVD."

"Can you name a movie which was special enough to get your attention?"

Regina thought for a moment. "During my campaign, I did get a night off to see 'White Tulips' with Stana Katic."

Emma's eyes widened in surprise. The recent film was good, for sure, but the fact that it was an epic lesbian romance surprised her. Had the new President meant to steer the conversation around to her views on gay rights? Was this an invitation to discuss those policies? Emma glanced past Regina and saw Zelena. She was standing further forwards now, the glow of the stage lights illuminating her face. And she was livid. Emma though it was hardly her fault that the President had landed the conversation in that particular sphere of questions but she knew it was her job on the line if she didn't obey the glowering woman's silent command.

"What about food?" Emma asked. "Do you have a favourite cuisine?"

It wasn't worth it, she decided. Regina had made gay rights a staple of her electoral campaign; everyone watching knew her views on the subject and it was bound to be talked about over the next four years. Emma loved her job and she was already skating on thin ice. Much as she wanted to be the one to interview Regina, herself a member of the LGBTQ community, now was not the time.

"I love Sicilian food," Regina said. "My mother's family emigrated from Sicily when she was a baby and the recipes have been passed down through the generations."

"Do you cook much?"

"When time allows," Regina nodded. "I love to craft a meal and enjoy the way all the different elements come together on the plate. I get great satisfaction from cooking for others too."

"Robin is a lucky man," Emma said before she could stop herself.

Without missing a beat, Regina replied. "I would like to think so."

Was that a hint of bitterness she heard? Emma thought to herself. Did Robin not recognise how lucky he was to be married to Regina? And not because she cooked for him. There was so much more to the woman than her enjoyment of cooking for others.

"Do you have a guilty pleasure food?" Emma asked, keeping the conversation topic safely on food. That was something all viewers could relate to.

"I can't resist a burger," Regina admitted. "I do indulge in that particular weakness now and again. I suspect the White House kitchen will become rather well versed in this treat over the next four years. Eight, if I'm lucky."

"Who doesn't love a burger?" Emma asked, forcing images of the beautiful brunette biting into a juicy patty from her mind. "And there's nothing wrong with indulging every once in a while."

"Everything in moderation," Regina nodded.

"Well, I'm afraid we've overindulged for the evening," Emma said, with a glance at the head show runner who was miming for her to wind it up. "Tonight's show must come to an end now and I would like to take a moment to thank my guest, Madam President Regina Mills."

"Thank you for having me on," Regina said, as if Emma had any say in bringing the President onto the show in the first place.

"It's been my pleasure," Emma said, unsure quite how sincere the statement was. "And thank you to my viewers for watching. I hope you've enjoyed this special edition of The Swan Show. We'll be back tomorrow evening with Senator Sean Herman as our guest. Goodnight."

The music played and a flurry of movement started up behind the cameras at once. August headed straight for the stage and appeared in front of Emma just as Zelena did the same. The blonde, when she looked up from unclipping her mic, sighed and slumped back in her seat.

"Come on," she said exasperatedly when she saw Zelena's expression. "I did nothing wrong."

"You explicitly asked about Robin when we told you he was off-limits."

"With all due respect, Madam President opened the door on that particular topic."

"She said his name, that doesn't mean you have to ask questions about him. It would have been rather strange for her to complete an interview without once mentioning her husband, wouldn't it?"

"Agreed," Emma said. "In fact, it was rather strange that he was on the blacklist in the first place."

Regina stood up at that moment, her detached mic landing on Emma's desk with a clatter, fingers now fumbling for the clip holding her mic pack in place. "It's over now, let's just move on," she snapped.

"Absolutely," August said, jumping in. "Madam President, I'm August Booth, the head of the network and I'd just like to say thank you for giving us this interview. I would like to reassure you that from behind the camera the entire broadcast was a complete success."

"Yeah, right," Zelena huffed.

"If you have a problem, perhaps we should discuss it privately," August said. "As far as I am concerned, Emma performed her role expertly." The blonde was relieved that her boss had her back.

Zelena glanced at Regina who shrugged. "We need to leave in ten minutes," she said. "We have another appointment to get to. I believe a good relationship with NBC and the White House would be beneficial for all involved so perhaps it would be good to clear the air."

"My office is this way," August said, stepping to the side with a gesture of his arm. "Emma can make sure Madam President is escorted back to the dressing room."

"Can I?" Emma asked. Since when had her job description included chaperoning guests? That said, since when had her job description included interviewing Presidents? "I mean, yeah I can. Of course."

Regina nodded her approval at the plan as she placed her microphone pack on the desk too. Emma had also de-wired herself and got to her feet.

"Right, let's go then," Emma said, making her way off the stage with Regina behind her. The moment they stepped beyond the cameras, bodyguards emerged to flank their charge.

Jesus, Emma thought to herself. If August was going to be lectured by Zelena, did that mean Regina was going to lay into her? She wasn't sure if it was the idea of being scolded by someone who held the office of President of the United States or by Regina Mills which scared her the most. All she knew was that the walk to the exclusive dressing room was over far too quickly.

She opened the door and allowed Regina to pass through first.

"Can I get you anything?" Emma asked. Once again, she was offering services far below her pay grade but, once again, it was the President of the United States.

"A moment of your time," Regina said, her voice low and dangerous.

Emma swallowed and nodded, stepping into the room and closing the door on the team of security guards which now filled the corridor. Turning around, she was levelled with a steely, chocolate gaze.

* * *

A/N: for those of you who are wondering, Robin is not Regina's beard. Anyway, what did you think of the interview?


	5. The Broken Heart

A/N: Happy Sunday peeps – I hope you all had a marvellous weekend. As for me, I sliced off the top of my middle finger yesterday so typing this chapter quite literally involved blood (I had to wipe my keyboard down), sweat (I live in Asia – it's hot) and tears (I'm pathetic). I do hope you appreciate my dedication ;)

* * *

"You don't much care for guidelines, do you, Miss Swan?"

Emma swallowed. Did the woman really have to call her that? But she forced herself to answer, both disgruntled at the question and slightly aroused at the way she had been addressed.

"I have a problem with people telling me what questions I can and can't ask on my own show, yes. But you have to admit I did exactly what Zelena asked and didn't mention politics for the second half of that interview."

"No, you didn't," Regina acknowledged. "But you still decided to ask about topics we had explicitly told you not to address."

"What? Robin?"

"Exactly." Regina's tongue felt heavy in her mouth. She knew she shouldn't be allowing her emotions to get the better of her. She should have just asked Emma to leave when they returned to the dressing room. She did not need to be discussing her husband with a woman she didn't know. A woman who worked in the US media, no less.

Emma frowned. She had though it was odd for mentions of Robin to be blacklisted when she had seen the interview outline several days before but the icy tone of the President when she had confirmed her disapproval of the topic was even stranger.

"People want to know what it's going to be like having a First Gentleman of the United States," Emma said. "And as I said before, you mentioned his name without any prompting from me."

"Well, it would have looked strange if I didn't mention him at all, wouldn't it?" Regina snapped.

"Yeah, it would have," Emma nodded. "Which is why I don't understand him being a taboo topic in the first place."

"This interview was about me, Miss Swan, not my husband. Zelena and I agreed that we wanted my first appearance after becoming President to be an opportunity for America to get to know their new president."

"And isn't your husband a part of who you are?"

Regina's eyes burned into Emma's for a moment and the blonde visibly recoiled. But then the brunette sank, quite suddenly, into the chair behind her. "No, Miss Swan," Regina said quietly. "He is not."

Emma shuffled awkwardly from one foot to the other. "I didn't mean he made you who you are today but he came on that journey with you, right? He was by your side throughout the campaign and his job as First Gentleman is linked to your term as President too."

"I suppose."

The deflated tone of the woman was abruptly different to her usual voice. She slumped back in the chair and began to unpin her hair, letting the loosened strands fall around her shoulders. Emma hesitated for a moment and then took one of the vacant chairs, her curiosity mounting.

"Madam President," she began, "is everything alright?"

"Fine," Regina replied without looking at the blonde. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Um, because you just collapsed into a chair at the mention of your husband and now you look like you've been told you have to work in a windowless office filing tax returns until the end of time."

Regina ran her fingers through her newly freed hair and at last glanced towards the other woman in the room. She rarely found herself alone with only one other person, she realised. From the moment she began her Presidential campaign, she had either been surrounded by dozens of people or completely alone. Even her friends had become people who worked for her. She couldn't remember the last time she and Kathryn had engaged in a conversation which hadn't ended in politics. The few people who knew what had happened between herself and Robin had reacted to the knowledge from a purely political perspective. She didn't think she'd ever spoken to anyone about how she felt about what had happened to break her heart. But it wasn't like she could talk to America's foremost political correspondent, she reminded herself.

"It's nothing," Regina said, straightening up. "I've had a long day and it's not over yet. In future, Miss Swan, if we decide to grace your stage again, I'd appreciate you adhering a little more strictly to our requests."

Regina stood up and Emma did the same out of habit. She knew she was being dismissed but she also knew she really, really didn't want to go. It was about more than just staying in the company of the beautiful President now. She knew Regina was hiding something. Something big. And she wanted to know what. Her curiosity had been piqued even though she knew she had no right to be privy to the details of what she suspected was a deeply personal matter.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Emma asked, unable to help herself.

"I'm fine."

"That's a nothing answer," Emma replied.

"I'm fairly sure as President of the United States I owe you no answer at all," Regina said, her tone clipped.

"As President of the United States you probably have no one you can trust to talk to about whatever it is that's eating you up inside."

Regina balked; eyes widening in surprise. Had Emma Swan really just said that? She wasn't sure if it was the ballsy attitude or the painful accuracy of the blonde's statement which most shocked her. Green orbs gazed challengingly back at her, willing her to deny the truth behind what she had just said.

"I don't have time for friends in my line of work," Regina said, moving past Emma and towards the door.

"Everyone has time for friends," Emma said, following Regina but with no intention of walking through the door she knew was about to be opened for her.

"I really don't," Regina replied. "I have a country to run."

"It's a good job you have such a supportive husband to lean on then, isn't it?"

Tears sprang unbidden into Regina's eyes at the abrupt words. She knew Emma had meant the comment to sting. She knew it had been said to get a rise out of her, to uncover the truth. Emma's perceptive nature had led her right to the innermost thoughts of the President's mind after barely an hour in her company. How had she done that? It didn't matter, Regina reminded herself. The cocky correspondent wasn't going to get any gossip about the President's marriage. The older woman blinked several times before wheeling around on her heel to face Emma, glaring.

"You have no right to question me about my private life," Regina snarled. "Why does the press always think every tiny detail of the lives of people in the public eye is fair game? Aren't I entitled to privacy too?"

"Yeah, you are," Emma said, standing her ground, arms folded. "I wasn't asking that as a correspondent, Madam President. I was asking as someone who is very good at reading people and I can tell that you need to talk to someone about whatever it is that's going on in your life. You don't have to talk to me. Hell, you don't even know me. Talk to Zelena or someone in your family, whoever. All I'm saying is that if you don't deal with whatever it is, you're going to struggle to keep this secret you're hiding away from the press for much longer. They're bloodhounds when they get a whiff of a good story."

Once again, Regina was shocked by Emma's perceptiveness. Was she really that easy to read? And if she was, why hadn't the news of her and Robin's separation hit the press months ago? It hadn't once been mentioned in any of the myriad smear campaigns her opponent had attempted throughout the electoral race. And yet Emma Swan knew. Or thought she knew.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Swan," Regina said, her hand now on the doorknob. "But I'm very busy and I am going to have to ask you to leave. Thank you for escorting me back here."

Emma looked like she was about to argue but seemed to think better of it. Instead, she glanced around the room and spotted what she needed. Marching over to the counter, she bent down, scribbled something on a piece of paper, and was back in front of the President in seconds.

"It was lovely to meet you, Madam President," Emma said, holding out her hand to shake Regina's.

Perfect eyebrows arched suspiciously but she reached out nonetheless. She was unsurprised to feel the slip of paper pressed against Emma's palm. The handshake was short and then Emma's fingers were pulling away, the piece of paper passed seamlessly between them.

"Have a nice evening," Emma said before she opened the door and disappeared.

Regina walked back to her vacated chair and sank into it once more, unfolding the piece of paper as she did so. Scrawled hastily across its surface was a short message:

 _If you need a friend_

 _036 627 926_

* * *

The apartment was dark when Emma arrived home. She glanced at her phone and saw Henry still had ten minutes before his curfew. Shrugging off her coat, Emma made her way into the kitchen, flicking on the light and pouring a generous glass of wine from a half full bottle on the counter.

Her phone pinged but she ignored it. She knew there would be plenty of Twitter mentions, emails from fellow journalists and Facebook messages from friends but she wasn't in the mood to discuss her most recent broadcast, even if August had said it had been a triumph. As far as Emma was concerned, the interactions between herself and Regina on her stage had been eclipsed by the conversation that followed in the dressing room. She could barely recall any of the interview questions already.

She didn't expect Regina to call her. Of course she didn't. The President of the United States did not just call up random political correspondents to talk about their troubled marriage. Or at least that was what Emma had assumed was going on. She had resisted the urge to do some web searches to see if she could find out anything online which suggested trouble in White House paradise. She knew if there was any evidence out there, she would know about it already.

And yet, she did know. She didn't know what exactly and she wasn't sure what had given it away, but Emma knew Regina was not happy in her marriage to Robin. More than that; she was deeply unhappy. Emma knew what it was like to be married to someone you didn't love. She and Neal had tried to make it work for three years before Emma had finally admitted, to herself and Neal, that she was gay.

Not that Emma thought that was Regina's problem. She was confident that Robin wasn't acting as a beard for the President. If that was the case, there wouldn't have been a look of such pain in those beautiful brown eyes. No, the marriage was real. Or had been.

The front door opened, pulling Emma from her musings. She heard her son kick off his shoes, dump his keys on the hallway table and then stomp down the corridor towards his room.

"Henry?"

The footsteps stopped and there was a pause before they resumed again. Seconds later, her fifteen-year-old son emerged into the living room.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, leaning against the door frame.

"I wanted to ask how your evening went," Emma said.

"Fine," Henry replied.

Emma hated that word. It really was a nothing answer. "How was the movie?"

"Fine."

The blonde sighed. "Henry, please try and use slightly more interesting words when I ask you a question. You know 'fine' doesn't convey anything."

"It was ok," Henry sneered. "That better?"

"Delightful," Emma said. "Why are you in a bad mood? Is it Violet?"

The teen's face soured even further. "We broke up last month, Mom, I told you that."

"I know," Emma said. "But I thought she might have been there tonight. I thought maybe you guys could talk things out. She was a sweet girl."

"She was there," Henry admitted. "But she didn't seem interested in talking to me."

Emma frowned for a moment and then; "is she with someone else?"

Henry nodded and folded his arms, trying hard not to look upset. But his mother knew her son's heart had been broken for the first time. She patted the couch beside her and, after a few moments, Henry moved towards it. He curled against his mother's side and allowed himself to be held, giving up on his aloof teenage image for the time being.

"It's her loss," Emma murmured, kissing the crown of his head. "You'll find someone else who appreciates you and loves you the way you deserve to be loved, kid, I promise."

"I miss her, Mom," Henry said, head nestled against his mother's neck.

"I know," Emma said. "And it's going to take some time until that feeling goes away. But it will do eventually and you'll be ready to move on again."

"Are you ready yet?" Henry asked. "To move on from Lily?"

Emma hugged her son a little closer. "Yes, I am."

"But it's been three years since she left. Does that mean it's going to take me three years to get over Violet?"

"I don't think so," Emma replied. "Usually, the length of time it takes to heal after a breakup is relative to how long the relationship was. You and Violet were together for four months. Lily and I were a couple for six years."

"It still sucks," Henry said quietly.

Emma nodded her agreement to that statement. "Yes, it really does. But thank you for telling me what's going on with you. I promise it will get better and any time you need to talk, you know you can always come to me or your dad."

"I know," Henry said. "How was your interview?"

"It was … interesting," Emma said eventually.

"Aren't all your interviews interesting?" Henry asked. "I mean, if they weren't, surely people wouldn't watch you."

Emma laughed. She couldn't fault her son's logic. "Yes but this one was more interesting than most. Would you like to watch it?" She wouldn't admit it in public but she had programmed her television to record her own show. She rarely watched episodes back but she liked to have them as a frame of reference when she had recurring guests on.

"Maybe tomorrow," Henry said. "Right now I just want to go to bed."

"Ok, kid, I hope you sleep well."

Henry nodded, kissed his mother on the cheek and stood up. He stretched, towering over Emma who was left wondering when her son had grown into a young man. She watched him slump from the room and then heard his bedroom door snap shut.

Returning to her wine, Emma curled herself up on the couch and flicked on the television. She knew it wouldn't do any good, she knew she wasn't going to see anything she hadn't when she had been on the stage just a few hours before, but she wanted to watch anyway. Scrolling through her saved items, she selected the most recent episode of The Swan Show and clicked play.

What she was watching for, she didn't know. But as Emma sat there, eyes scanning the screen where the brunette's captured beauty radiated back at her, she was searching, desperately, for answers. The trouble was, for the first time in her career, she wasn't sure of the question.

* * *

By the time the couple entered the residential area of the White House, Regina was exhausted. As soon as the door closed on her security team, she toed off her heels, dropped her handbag, and tugged off her blazer. Padding in nylon-clad feet, she made her way through to the kitchen to find a bottle of wine, not bothering to ask Robin if he wanted one. The two hours they had spent together over dinner had been more than enough for one day. Neither had the energy for further niceties. She was unsurprised to see he had disappeared into his own bedroom when she returned to the living room.

Not wanting to sit on the large couch alone, Regina made her way through to her bedroom. She unzipped her dress, allowing it to fall to the floor and stepped out of the rumpled material. Usually she would take more care but she knew she wouldn't be allowed out in public wearing the dress again. She had already appeared on television in it and people would talk apparently. Briefly, she wondered how many different suits Obama had had and cursed the media for their shallow obsessions.

Placing her red wine carefully on the nightstand, Regina climbed onto her bed and lay atop the covers in just her underwear. There had been a stack of papers on the table in the living room and she knew she should be reading them to prepare for whatever meeting she had tomorrow with her Vice President. But she was exhausted. Physically and mentally exhausted. Spending time with Robin in the public eye was always a strain but that evening Regina knew something bigger had affected her.

Those green eyes, questioning and probing, were conjured up by her brain. Regina gulped down some more wine and cursed quietly. Yes, her current mood had nothing to do with having dinner opposite her husband and everything to do with the woman she had met earlier. Although there had been a time when she knew the interview would have kept her awake, Regina was now far more interested, confused and frustrated by the few minutes the two of them had spent alone afterwards in her dressing room.

What had Emma seen? What had made her guess something was wrong? Not that she knew; Regina had said nothing to confirm or deny the blonde's suspicions. Except Regina knew Emma Swan was fully aware that something was not right between the new President and her husband. What she was going to do with that information, however, Regina wasn't sure.

Reaching over, Regina unclasped her handbag and rooted around in it until her fingers closed around what she had been searching for. The note was a little crumpled and she smoothed it out, reading it for the umpteenth time. The words didn't change, nor did their meaning, nor did Regina's resolve not to call.

Opening the drawer of her bedside table, Regina dropped the slip of paper inside and closed it. Draining her wine glass, she climbed off the bed and set about her nightly routine. No matter how hard she tried however, there was only one person on her mind as she lay beneath the covers that night, trying and failing to fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: If anyone guesses correctly who Regina's Vice President is, you may submit a prompt to me … Go!


	6. The Broken Marriage

A/N: Hi lovelies! As predicted, none of you guessed who Regina's VP is. Let me know your thoughts on who I chose at the end of the chapter.

* * *

The following week was the busiest of Regina's life. She had meeting after meeting, spent her days appointing various politicians to different positions within her administration. She was slowly building up her team, working carefully to put the right people in the right departments; determined to live up to her campaign promises and needing to be strategic in order to get the necessary support.

Friday arrived and signalled the end of her working week. She knew the weekend would be busy too and as the President she had to always be alert, aware of what was going on both in the US and around the world, but she was looking forward to not having any meetings for a while. Her first order of the day, however, was to discuss her final few Cabinet appointments with her Chief of Staff, Kathryn.

The two women were sat in the Oval Office, perusing the list of potential candidates alongside the remaining vacant spaces in the Cabinet.

"What about David Nolan for Environment?" Kathryn suggested.

"I was thinking he'd be more effective in Agriculture," Regina replied. "The front runner for Environment for me is Dorothy Gale."

"Ok, then let's think about the Department of Defence. You know everyone is going to be particularly interested in who you put here and it will make a big statement on how you're going to start addressing the military and terrorist threats towards the country over the past few years."

"I was talking with Daniel about that. He thinks we should appoint Kingsley Midas," Regina said.

"Where is Dan?" Kathryn asked. "I thought he was supposed to be joining us this morning."

"Press conference about our proposed health bill," Regina said. "He'll be along soon."

No sooner had she said it when there was a knock on the door. She called out her consent and seconds later the Vice President of the United States had entered the room.

"How did it go?" Regina asked.

"As expected," Daniel Colter replied, pushing his floppy brown hair out of his eyes. "They want to know where the money is coming from to fund the additional expenses."

Regina nodded. "I understand their concerns. We'll just have to prove to them that it really is possible to use our collected taxes in different and more socially productive ways. Anything specifically directed towards us?"

"No," Daniel said, "just discussions about the bill outline and what it will contain."

"Ok. Are you free now to help us finalise the cabinet? We're considering whether Environment or Agriculture would best suit David Nolan," Regina explained, gesturing for her Vice President to take a seat. He had been her first choice for her electoral ticket; the two of them having been friends and political allies for over a decade. That coupled with the fact that he was a young, white male strengthened her position with many voters. It had only been two weeks but, so far, the partnership within the White House was working well.

"I just saw David," Daniel said. "We didn't talk for long but he mentioned a new farming technique they're trialling in the mid-west which should generate a 20% higher yield."

"So, that's a vote for him to be Agriculture?" Kathryn asked.

"It sounds like the best fit for me. We can appoint Dorothy Gale for Energy. Her father has invested heavily in wind power. She's got a personal interest in reducing our carbon footprint but at least she knows what she's talking about."

"True," Kathryn nodded. "That was the name Madam President suggested too."

Regina, who had zoned out for a moment, snapped back to the presence at the mention of her new title. "What?"

Kathryn frowned. She had worked with Regina for many years and always knew when something was bothering the brunette. The two of them were friends, she supposed, although that relationship had been somewhat warped as Regina climbed the political ladder and Kathryn had begun to work for Regina rather than alongside her. Still, she could hardly complain after she was appointed Chief of Staff. Her many years working so closely with Regina, however, meant Kathryn knew her incredibly well. And she knew something was off. In fact, it had been off for over a week now.

"Are you ok?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes, just thinking about these decisions we have to make," Regina lied easily. "I want to announce the complete Cabinet line-up by the end of next week."

Well, that was true, she supposed. She did want to make the decisions quickly and get her cabinet in place so they could begin to do their jobs of rebuilding the country and undoing the destructive legislation put in place by the previous President. Regina's daydream, however, had not been about Cabinet positions. It had been about a conversation she and Robin had engaged in the night before. A conversation she suspected had been coming and one she had been dreading.

"So, are we all agreed on Nolan for Agriculture and Gale for Environment?" Kathryn said, eager to distract Regina from whatever it was that was troubling her. And Kathryn knew full well it was not appointing Cabinet members.

"Yes," Regina said and Daniel nodded.

"Now, who's looking best for the Department of Justice? Whoever we choose is going to have to back us to the hilt over the proposed gun legislation," Daniel asked.

"Archie Hopper," Regina and Kathryn said in unison. The man's appointment was a no brainer after he lost his own sister to gun crime. There was no one more passionate about the issue which had been ravaging the country for far too long.

* * *

Emma was relieved to wrap her final show of the week. She loved her work but the hectic days after a new President was appointed always left her feeling drained; even more so now she had her own television show from which to report. As Regina's Cabinet was announced, her production team was scrabbling around to get interviews with as many members as possible and she was dreading spending the weekend prepping for the high profile guests she was due to meet the following week.

Tired though she was, Emma wasn't heading home to sleep. Ruby had persuaded her to go for a night out and, she had to admit, she was rather looking forward to it. She couldn't remember the last time she had been out and let her hair down. The idea of dancing until the small hours of the morning and drinking overpriced cocktails sounded rather appealing. Ruby had stolen one of Emma's dresses from the wardrobe department and the blonde was now changing in her office and removing the pins from her hairstyle. She preferred to wear it loose.

Henry was out of town for the weekend, visiting his father in LA. Emma missed her son greatly when he was away but she also relished the freedom. At fifteen, Henry was almost old enough to look after himself but not quite. She tried to avoid being out too late when he was home alone. This weekend, however, she had no parenting responsibilities.

A knock on the door was followed by Ruby bounding into Emma's office before the blonde had even granted permission. "Ready?" the eager younger woman asked.

"Two seconds," Emma nodded, sorting out her handbag so she didn't end up lugging interview notes around the club scene of D.C.

"MM is meeting us at Saviours," Ruby said. "She's had a shit week at school apparently and needs copious amounts of alcohol to forget about children."

Emma laughed. Their mutual friend, Mary Margaret or MM for short, was a primary school teacher and the trio tried to meet at least once a week for coffee or something a little stronger. But in the wake of the election and then the inauguration, Emma and Ruby had been too busy with work most of the time. Tonight, however, they were going to finally catch up.

The bar was already packed by the time they entered. It being Washington, there were a few recognisable faces in the place but Emma still felt a number of people staring at her. It came with the territory, she had discovered, and was something you couldn't avoid if you wanted to present a show on television. While it was a little uncomfortable, it did at least mean she and Ruby got served as soon as they got to the bar. Just as two cosmopolitans appeared in front of them, MM arrived and a third was soon added to their tab before the women made their way to a booth.

"They're still in Christmas mode," MM grumbled. "It's February. How can they be excited about something that happened over a month ago?"

"Kids are always excited about Christmas," Emma pointed out. "I remember Henry spent a summer singing Christmas songs when he was about six. It drove me mental!"

"Well, this is driving me mental," MM said. "They're just too over excited all the time and three of the girls are still wearing tinsel in their hair. What are their parents thinking?"

"They're thinking: 'thank God my Christmas-obsessed daughter is out of the house all day'," Ruby joked.

MM scowled and took a generous gulp of her drink. "Well, I hope they move on from it soon. Anyway, enough talk of school. It's the weekend and I don't even want to think about children until Monday morning. Tell me, what was it like meeting the President?"

"She's fucking gorgeous," Ruby said. "I mean, in person she's even more beautiful than on TV."

"Really?" MM said. "That's all you've got to say about her?"

Ruby laughed. "Well, I didn't exactly spend any time with her alone. I saw everything you saw on TV just from behind a camera. Emma was the lucky person who got some one on one time with her."

"Did you?" MM asked. "How?"

"When her publicist was ripping into August about how I'd gone rogue with my questions I escorted her back to her dressing room. It was no big deal," Emma shrugged.

"Yeah? What was she like? What did you talk about?" MM asked eagerly.

Emma shifted slightly in her seat. There was no way she was going to tell either of her friends what had happened in that dressing room. Ruby would tell everyone they worked with and MM would tell the entire state. The woman could not keep a secret.

"We just chatted about the show," Emma said after a pause. It wasn't a lie, exactly. And if she was perfectly honest with herself, she wasn't entirely sure what she and Regina had talked about. The fact that the woman was going through something big was obvious. That it involved her husband was highly probable. But aside from those two assumptions Emma really had no clue as to what was causing the beautiful woman such distress.

"Was she mad about the interview too?" MM asked.

"Not exactly," Emma said. "She seemed to acknowledge that her publicist had massively restricted my questions and there wasn't much I could do about that."

"Yeah but you also totally didn't stick to the approved topics either," Ruby pointed out.

Emma smirked. "I suppose not."

"Ooh, what weren't you allowed to ask about?" MM said, leaning forward and sensing gossip.

Emma shook her head. "No, sorry. We signed confidentiality agreements before we agreed to the interview."

"I won't tell," MM said.

There was a pause and then Ruby and Emma burst out laughing. MM looked affronted but also knew she didn't have a leg to stand on.

"Another round?" Emma asked, signalling the three now empty cosmopolitan glasses. As she headed to the bar, a dark haired woman approached her. Emma couldn't help but be reminded of a certain guest on her show but tried to act interested in the woman who was shamelessly flirting with her. She wasn't sure if it was because there were not many openly gay women on television or because she was attractive or a combination of the two traits but Emma rarely managed to get through a night out without someone trying to seduce her. They were rarely successful but it was always nice to feel desirable.

Emma left the woman at the bar once her drinks were ready and returned to the booth. Hours later, when the trio of friends were on the dance floor, the stranger tried again and this time, fuelled by cocktails, Emma let her triumph.

* * *

It wasn't until late on Sunday afternoon that Robin brought up the topic again. Regina knew they needed to talk about it; she knew their last conversation had not resolved anything. But she was still dreading it. She hadn't spoken to Kathryn about it, already knowing what the woman would say. It would be the same opinion she had voiced six years ago. One formed based solely on the impact the scandal would have on Regina's political career and with little to no thought given to the people involved.

"Regina, can we talk about Roland please?"

The President, who had been reading over a press briefing she was due to give the following morning, looked up from her place on the couch and saw her husband standing before her. She hesitated before nodding, closing the folder and waving her hand towards the far end of the couch.

"I know this is hard for you and I'm sorry we even need to have this conversation," Robin began. "But I want to see my son. I need to, Regina. I need to be in his life."

Regina's heart clenched. She could see the hurt in the man's eyes; both for the pain he was causing Regina and his absence from his son's life. The day she had found out about his infidelity, and that his mistress was pregnant, had been one of the worst days of Regina's life. Her staff had jumped into action, putting protocols in place to ensure his extra-marital affair wouldn't harm her political career, already firmly set on the pathway to the White House. But no one had ever stopped to ask Regina how the betrayal had affected her on a personal level. No one except Robin who, of course, was the cause of her heartbreak in the first place.

"I know you do," Regina said after a time. "And we're not keeping you from him completely."

"Texts and voice notes," Robin replied. "It's not enough, Regina. I need to see him, hold him, spend quality time with him. He's growing up and I'm missing it all."

"You know you can't have contact, Robin," Regina said. "Not before I was President and not now. If this became public knowledge, it would ruin me."

"Why?" Robin asked. "It was my mistake. I was the one who was unfaithful. Now you're President, what does it matter if people find out?"

Regina sucked in a breath. "You think this is all about how I look to the public? You think this is all about winning votes? Did you ever stop to think about how I personally might be affected if people found out? How it would make me feel for the whole of the US to know I couldn't give you what you needed?"

"Hey," Robin said, moving closer and taking Regina's hands in his own. She stiffened but didn't pull away. "That's not what happened, Regina. That's not why I cheated. I mean, there is no good reason for doing what I did to you and I will always feel guilty for that betrayal. But I didn't go looking for someone who could give me a child."

Regina's hands were ripped away as she stood up and marched over to the liquor cabinet, pouring herself a healthy dose of her father's homebrewed apple cider. She downed it, heartbeat racing, before turning around to face the room.

"But that is what happened," Regina said. "That's how this will appear. If the media gets hold of this, I'll not only be the woman who couldn't keep her husband but my infertility will become public. Everyone will know that I can't have children, that you wanted them and I couldn't give you them so you went elsewhere."

"No," Robin said, standing up too but not moving towards Regina whose arms had wrapped protectively around herself. "No, I told you, Regina. I didn't cheat because of that."

"Coincidental timing though," Regina quipped. "You think I can't count backwards from when Roland was born? I know you got her pregnant less than a month after those final test results came back. You discover I'll never be able to bear children and a few weeks later you're fucking another woman."

"It wasn't like that," Robin said. "Please, Regina. You have to know I didn't cheat because of that. I know that news devastated you and I'm so sorry that you can't have children."

"Not sorry enough to stick by me though," Regina bit back, pouring herself a second glass of cider. "Not sorry enough not to go out and fuck some fertile woman as soon as you realised we'd never have children and you'd have to look elsewhere to have the family you've always wanted."

Robin looked away, wondering how much to reveal. But the movement itself was a giveaway. Regina knew him too well. She was the one who had uncovered the affair in the first place. She always knew when her husband was lying.

"What?" she asked, eyes narrowed. "What aren't you telling me?"

Eventually, the man looked back at his wife. "Roland may have been conceived around that time but Marian and I had already been seeing each other for quite a while."

The glass landed heavily on the carpet, dregs of the cider spilling into the plush fabric. Regina sank into the nearest armchair, stunned. She had never even considered that possibility. She had known Robin had cheated; had known his mistress had gotten pregnant. But she had never thought to ask how long the affair had gone on.

"How long?" she asked quietly.

"Over a year," Robin admitted.

"Did … did you love her?"

Why had she not asked these questions before? Regina thought to herself. While she had been hurt at the way her staff had reacted, addressing everything from a political viewpoint, why had she herself not looked past the child? She supposed it was the fact that this woman, Marian, had been able to give Robin what the two of them had been trying for since they got married. The fact that this other woman was carrying his child had been what hurt the most. And that pain had eclipsed her usually logical thoughtfulness.

"I did," Robin nodded. "I mean, I do."

"You do?" Regina said, her voice barely more than a whisper.

Robin finally crossed the room, stooped to pick up the glass and placed it back on the sideboard before crouching before his wife. "We're still in touch," he admitted. "After I knew you were never going to forgive me, that our marriage was dead, we started talking again in a way that wasn't only because of Roland."

"So when you say you want to be in Roland's life what you actually mean is … you want to leave me for her?"

"I want to be happy, Regina," Robin said softly. "This façade we're putting up is making us both miserable, don't you see?"

"This façade is the reason I'm President," Regina said. "Without this façade," she spat the word, "we wouldn't be living in the White House."

"We're not living," Robin said. "We're existing. Yes, you've achieved your dream and I'm so proud of you but life is about more than our careers. I don't even have a career, now," he added.

Regina's eyes narrowed. "And I suppose that's my fault as well, is it? I'm the woman who couldn't give you a child, who forced you to stop working as a lawyer, who made you come and live in the White House where you're now doing a job we both know you think is only suitable for women. I ruined your life, is that what you're saying? And now it's your turn to ruin mine."

"No, Regina, I don't want to ruin anything. I want only the best for you."

Regina scoffed. She'd heard that line before. "But I'm not worthy of your loyalty."

Robin winced. "It was a mistake," he said. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"You know plenty of people manage to go out in the world every day, meet people to whom they are not married and still not fuck them, right? It wasn't a mistake, Robin. You knew full well what you were doing. And even if you didn't the first time, you just told me you loved her. That you're still fucking in love with her. How do you -?"

Her voice cracked, the emotions finally showing. Over the anger, over the shock, over the fear for her political career. Everything was suddenly eclipsed by overwhelming sadness. She had known her marriage was dead for years. Had known that Robin was by her side for appearances sake only. But now, knowing that he had found someone else, that he had a ready-made family waiting for him, that Regina was going to be truly, wholly alone, it became too much.

She stood up, pushed past Robin who staggered where he crouched, and disappeared into her bedroom, slamming the door. She leaned against it, taking deep ragged breaths and trying to calm herself. She needed to get it together. She needed to get control of herself. Whatever was about to happen with her and Robin, whatever the outcome of this situation, the most important thing was her Presidency. She had worked too hard, fought for too long to get to where she was. After decades of work, she was now in a position to make a real difference. There was going to be a law to tighten gun ownership, the healthcare system was going to support everyone, the education system was going to be reformed and properly funded. At last, Regina could make the difference she knew she was destined to make. She was going to change the lives of millions of Americans for the better.

That evening, however, as she slid down her bedroom door and landed, curled around herself, the only life that mattered to her was her own. Almost fifteen of marriage shattered into a million pieces. Her barren womb no longer even the true cause. He had fallen out of love with her, long before she had ceased to love him, her heart irrevocably scarred by his betrayal. He had chosen someone else. He had made a family with someone else. And now he wanted to leave. He wanted to leave her. Regina was going to be alone.

But she was the President of the United States. She couldn't be alone. She needed a husband beside her, or so the public seemed to believe. It had been hard enough winning the election as a woman. If they found out he was leaving her, that she was infertile, that he had cheated, the backlash would be unprecedented.

Pushing herself to her feet, she pulled her phone from her pocket and scrolled through her contacts. For a split second, she had an overwhelming urge to walk to her bedside table and retrieve the slip of paper with the scrawled digits across it. Why, she wasn't sure. But the thought left her mind when she landed on the name she had been looking for. Or rather the title. Tapping on 'Fixer', she held the phone to her ear.

"Mal, it's Regina Mills," she said as soon as the woman answered. "We need to meet. It's about Robin and Roland. I think the situation just got a lot more complicated."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I am a Scandal fan. And what do we think about Robin? And the introduction of Daniel – who says he has to be dead in all stories?


	7. The Political Fixer

A/N: This early, unexpected chapter is dedicated to one of my long-time readers who is travelling to the United States today to start university. Good luck Meg! I know you won't be able to wait until you board your plane to read this but I hope you have a great flight and amazing time. I'm super proud of you for following your dreams. And to the rest of you, I'm sure you're equally impatient to find out what happens next…

* * *

Malinda Fire strode purposefully down the corridor of the White House that Monday morning, Kathryn hot on her heels. She had only had twelve hours to come up with a plan which would fix the scandal looming ahead for the President of the United States but she had done so. In fact, she had two plan options for the woman to choose from. That was why she was the best paid political fixer in the country and personally appointed to the highest office in the land.

Regina was pacing up and down in her office when Mal and Kathryn entered. The Chief of Staff had been briefed as soon as she had arrived that morning and had immediately begun to panic. She knew as well as Regina the potential for backlash if the situation was not handled correctly.

"How are you?" Mal asked as she took a seat.

"I've been better," Regina replied honestly. It might have sounded like a personal question but Regina knew Mal was primarily concerned in regards to how she may handle herself in the public eye. She had an unrelated press conference in an hour and there could be no hint at the domestic troubles bubbling behind the scenes.

"Well," Mal said, hands folded in her lap, "in light of this new situation we have two options. Firstly, we continue to forbid contact between Robin and his son."

"No," Regina said. She had been thinking about nothing but the 'situation' since the previous night and while she couldn't work out how her political career could possibly emerge from it unscathed, she knew one thing. She had no right to keep Robin from his son. Regardless of what the man had done and how much his infidelity had hurt Regina, there was an innocent little boy caught up in all of this and he didn't deserve to be punished. If Robin wanted to step up and be a father, who was Regina to stop him?

"Then I guess we'll go with option two then," Mal continued. She had a suspicion Regina wouldn't be in agreement with her first proposal which was why she had come with an alternative.

"Which is?" Kathryn asked.

"Full disclosure," Mal said. "We put everything out there. Tell the media everything in our own words, leave nothing out so there's no backlash later. Robin is the person in the wrong. Regina will come out of it as a betrayed wife but morally sound. There's nothing in the constitution to say a President must be married. The two of you can go through a quick divorce. He can move out and get on with his life with this Marion woman and their son. The media will have a field day for a couple of weeks and then everyone will move on."

"Tell them everything?" Regina said. "I mean, really everything. About my infertility, about the fact that we've been pretending to be happily married for six years?"

"Everything," Mal said. "As soon as this news breaks, people are going to be digging for dirt. If we give them everything to begin with, we'll have no surprises moving forward."

"And what about the public perception?" Kathryn asked. "I mean, a single President isn't exactly normal and we're already battling against citizens who think a woman shouldn't be in this position."

"There's nothing they can do," Mal reminded Kathryn. "The oath has been taken. Madam President is in the Oval Office and will remain here for another four years. I can imagine securing a second term is going to be far more difficult as a divorced woman but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, we need to address the fact that Robin is no longer happy with our arrangement. If we're not going to compel him to stay alongside us, then he needs to be cut loose. He's too much of a liability to be offered any other options."

Regina leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Was this it? Was this the moment the whole of the United States, the whole of the world, found out she had been unable to perform the very basest task of a woman. She knew plenty of women chose not to have children. And she also knew that infertility was common enough in the world, often caused by biological conditions outside of anyone's control. Her doctors had run countless tests, trying to determine the reason she had never been able to get pregnant and at last they had decided her womb was 'hostile'. She hated that word.

It was no one's fault that she couldn't have children. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't Robin's fault. But somehow Regina still felt like she had failed. She knew the feeling was irrational but she couldn't stop herself. And she also knew that malicious opponents would seize on this perceived weakness and use it against her for years to come. Beyond the fact that her husband was leaving her, it was this which Regina feared the most. She had long come to terms with the fact that any romance between herself and Robin was dead. Her inability to have children, however, she had never quite accepted; not really. And now, everyone was going to know.

"Can we keep my infertility out of it?" Regina asked Mal.

"We could try but I wouldn't recommend it," Mal said. "Enough people know, what with the doctors and the hospital staff. They may have signed confidentiality agreements but once one aspect of the news breaks, people usually start to talk."

"Doesn't it offer Robin an excuse?" Kathryn said. "He cheated because he wanted a child."

"There is no excuse for cheating," Regina said coldly, standing up and walking over to the large windows which overlooked the immaculate White House gardens.

Kathryn and Mal glanced at once another, unsure quite what to say. Both women had worked with Regina for years. They were close. In fact, the two women knew almost everything about Regina but all this knowledge had been gathered in the context of their jobs. As far as a genuine friendship was concerned, that relationship which had once been shared between Regina and Kathryn at least, had been lost.

"I didn't mean that," Kathryn said. "You know I think what he did was wrong. But that is going to be how certain media outlets paint the story. I'm with you, Madam President. We should try and keep your infertility out of this."

Regina spoke without turning around. "Yes, we need to make this about his behaviour, not my body. If the only way around this is disclosure, fine, but we're not going into my medical condition. Mal, prepare a press briefing announcing that Robin and I are separating. Include something about an extra-marital affair which predates my time as President and say it was a mutual decision to split. Do not mention Roland just yet, and don't name Marian. She'll be swarmed by the press and I don't know how much Robin has told her."

"We'll need to speak to her anyway," Mal said. "Do you have an address?"

"I'll get you one," Regina said. "I presume you'll want to meet with Robin too."

"As soon as possible," Mal said. "If the infertility aspect is to be successfully kept hidden, we all need to be on the same page."

"And the backlash over the false marriage?" Regina asked. "How are we going to address that? As soon as the press find out about Roland, they're going to be able to date the affair. We can't say I only just found out because that lie will fall apart in seconds. Too many people in the White House already know, even if they are sworn to secrecy."

"You were trying to work through it but ultimately decided you would be happier apart," Mal said.

"Robin moves out?"

"As soon as the press release is issued," Mal said. "I assume he'll go to live with her?"

"I don't know," Regina said, voice quiet. "I suppose so."

She hadn't thought of that. While she may have accepted that she and Robin were over, the idea of him moving in with another woman caused a stabbing pain in her heart. No matter how much he had hurt her six years ago, she still couldn't bear to think of him leaving; not really. He had, despite his flaws, stood by her throughout her entire political career and she would not have made it to the White House without him.

"When do you think we should announce?" Kathryn asked.

"Soon," Mal replied. "As soon as possible. If he's not happy and if things between you are fraught, it won't be long before people pick up on a problem."

A certain blonde political correspondent already has, Regina mused.

"Give us a couple of weeks," Regina said. "The further from the inauguration the better, surely."

"True," Mal replied. "But this announcement must come from the White House. When I meet with Robin, I'll make it crystal clear that a leak prior to the official statement could be catastrophic. By announcing it ourselves, we hold the power when it comes to how the story is reported and it also makes Madam President look like she too is in control of her own destiny."

Destiny, Regina thought to herself. Was this her destiny? To be standing in the Oval Office, holding the most important political position in the country and yet to have no one to share it all with? Robin might have been beside her for the entire journey but it was perfunctory support. She had no one who was truly happy for her and sharing her own happiness. Even Kathryn and Mal, privy to the most intimate aspects of her life, saw this latest development as a political problem, not the aftermath of a broken marriage, a broken heart, a broken life. All Regina wanted was to talk to someone about this without caring how she came across, without the person listening to be wondering what her next press statement would say. She just wanted, for once, to be a broken hearted woman.

"Kathryn, arrange a meeting between Mal and Robin for this afternoon. Mal, I'll get you contact details for Marian by tomorrow. If you can draft that press statement by the end of the week then I'll review it and we can announce next Monday. Let's get this over with."

* * *

As a woman who had lived in cities all her life, Emma was a little out of her depth when it came to interviewing the newly appointed head of the Department of Agriculture. But David Nolan had been a relaxed, laid back guest and when the show ended, the two of them shared a warm smile.

"So, not one for the country are you?" David asked as he unclipped his mic.

"Was it that obvious?" Emma grinned.

"Barely," David replied. "But I can recognise when someone doesn't care much for the great outdoors. And it's been too long since I've spent much time on a farm myself. Policy making allows me to have a wider impact but I prefer the hands-on approach personally."

"Well, if you ever head out and drive a tractor around for a weekend, I'd be happy to cover that as an exclusive," Emma said. "People love to see politicians getting stuck in."

"I'll do that," David laughed. "Thanks again, Miss Swan."

They shook hands before they made their way off the stage. It was only when she passed the bright lights that Emma realised Ruby had been joined by MM some time during the airing. How the teacher had managed to talk her way into a live studio, she had no idea. Her friend's jaw dropped as the tall, blonde senator walked past her until Ruby elbowed her in the ribs and she snapped her mouth closed. Once she had passed David off to his own staff who led him from the stage, she turned back to her friends.

"He's gorgeous," MM blurted out as soon as Emma was within earshot.

"Not my type," Emma said, beckoning both women to follow her. She had prep work to do for the following week and she wanted to get as much done as possible so she could enjoy her weekend. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could go out again," MM said. "I had so much fun last week and Ruby's up for a repeat performance. Maybe you could meet up with that pretty brunette again."

"I think my liver is still recovering from last week," Emma said, opening the door to her office and leading the way inside, ignoring the comment about the woman. "I was still being sick on Sunday."

"Lightweight," Ruby laughed, taking a seat on Emma's couch. "Come on Ems. This week has been way too long."

"I have work to do," Emma groaned. "And if I drink tonight I'll have another wasted weekend. Plus, I have Henry to think about."

"You told me he was staying with his friend tonight," Ruby reminded her.

Emma nodded. That was true but it didn't mean she wanted to suffer another horrific hangover. It seemed like her body's tolerance for alcohol really was slowing down now she was only two years away from being forty.

"You guys go ahead and I'll let you know when I finish my work," Emma said eventually. "If I get done at a reasonable hour, I'll come for a drink."

"Deal," MM said. "We're heading to Saviours again. Those cocktails are delicious."

The two women left, leaving Emma to fire up her computer and begin research on the guests lined up for next week. She glanced at the clock; it was barely nine thirty. Sighing, she forced herself back to the task in hand, knowing her weekend was going to be far more pleasant if she had at least a skeleton outline of the questions prepared.

Her phone pinged. She ignored it. She knew Ruby would be sending her photos of their cocktails to try and entice her. With how slowly her work was progressing, she would be sorely tempted.

It buzzed again. That would be MM following up with a second photo; probably a selfie. Again, Emma didn't reach for it. Keeping her eyes firmly on the screen and reading over the senator's latest public statement.

When her ringtone sounded, Emma huffed it frustration. Saving her latest document, she reached blindly for the cell phone and answered.

"What?" she said, a little irritably.

"Oh sorry, am I disturbing you?"

Emma pulled the phone away from her ear and frowned at the 'blocked number' text. She never answered calls from unknown numbers and she was extremely careful whom she gave her personal cell number to. A couple of 'fans' had called her since she started her show. She knew she should hang up at once and yet … Returning the phone to her ear, curiosity got the better of her.

"Who is this?"

There was a pause, a quiet clearing of a nervous throat and then: "It's Regina. Um, Regina Mills. Er, the President. You said to call if I needed a friend. Is this a bad time?"

* * *

A/N: Happy jetsetting Meg! I'll have another chapter up for you and everyone else on Sunday and I promise that one will involve Regina and Emma actually talking to one another.


	8. The Friendly Confession

A/N: Hi lovelies! I hope you have had a nice weekend. I am part way through the next chapter which, I suspect, will be hotly anticipated once you read the final line of this one. It may or may not published early …

* * *

There were many perks to being the President and having a car at your beck and call all hours of the day and night was one of them. As Regina climbed into the back of the vehicle in the underground garage, she handed a slip of paper with an address on it to Graham who would be driving on ahead to do the usual security sweep. It was an intrusive but necessary process. She had already warned Emma.

It had been Regina's request to meet at the blonde's home. She didn't want to go to the television studio where she would doubtless be seen by a whole host of nosey individuals who work in the media. Presidents couldn't just go out to bars and meet political correspondents either. And the White House wasn't an environment she wanted to have any sort of conversation about her broken marriage. So there was really no other option. Emma had been more than willing to host Regina at her apartment when Regina had hesitantly suggested it. She doubted many people would turn down such a request, to be fair.

The car glided along the quiet, dark streets. The journey itself didn't take long and soon Regina found herself outside a grand apartment block. She glanced up through the tinted window but made no move to get out of the car. She knew Graham and his team would still be inside and she would have to wait until they came to get her. The doorman was peering curiously at the little fleet of cars which had appeared until one of Graham's men approached and ushered him inside. The fewer people who saw her enter, the better.

Emma, several floors up, was standing outside her own apartment, chewing her thumb as she waited for these unknown men to scour her home for anything which might harm the President. The blinds were being drawn, the windows bolted shut and a buzzing machine was, presumably, screening for recording devices. Regina had told her what was going to happen but it was still a little alarming.

Soon enough, however, Graham and his team emerged. He instructed Emma to wait inside, leaving a burly man to supervise her while he went to collect her guest. She sat on her couch, feeling out of place in her own home under the scrutinising gaze of the security officer and hoped he wouldn't be staying the whole time. Regina had said she needed a friend and she doubted the man's presence would allow the woman an opportunity to open up. She fidgeted awkwardly, wishing she had her cell to distract her but it had been politely confiscated. Just in case. At least she didn't have to read the disgruntled texts from Ruby and MM after Emma had made up a phony excuse for why she couldn't join them for drinks.

The stomp of footsteps alerted her to Regina's arrival. Well, to the arrival of her entire security team. Regina's delicate heels were eclipsed by the sound of marching boots. Emma silently prayed none of her neighbours opened their doors.

And then suddenly she was there. Right in front of her. In Emma's apartment. The President of the United States looked smaller than Emma remembered her, glancing around with curiosity as most of the security team left. Only Graham and Emma's babysitter remained.

"Thank you, Graham. You may leave," Regina said to the bearded man beside her.

"Are you sure?" Graham frowned. It was not common protocol to leave the President unattended; certainly not in the company of a woman who had not been screened by his security team.

"I said leave us," Regina snapped.

Graham bowed his understanding at once and he and the larger man left the room. Neither woman spoke until the front door clicked shut.

"Hi," Emma said at last.

"Hello," Regina said. She suddenly wondered whether this had all been a big mistake. What was she doing? Had she really just called one of the country's best known political correspondents and ordered her to meet at the woman's own apartment. "I'm sorry, Miss Swan," she blurted out.

"What for?" Emma asked.

"For the intrusion, I suppose," Regina replied. "For turning up at your house with that ridiculous security team. I don't mean to inconvenience you."

Emma waved away the apology. "I understand," she said. "It's come with the territory, right?"

"So it would seem," Regina nodded. "And we couldn't talk on the phone. Mine may be encrypted but I still feel exposed and I didn't know if your handset was compromised."

"Is it tiring?" Emma asked. "Constantly living in fear? Always having to be aware of how you appear to the public?"

Regina's lips twitched. "Exhausting."

There was a pause and then; "would you like some wine?"

"Please."

Emma left the President of the United States standing in her living room and headed into the kitchen where she located the most expensive bottle of wine she owned. It had been gifted to her by August when The Swan Show had been commissioned. She was sure Regina was used to far finer wines but it was the best she had to offer. Quickly uncorking it, a novelty in itself, she poured the rich red liquid into two glasses and hurried back to her guest.

By the time Emma returned, Regina had taken a seat on the couch. The apartment was tastefully furnished; framed photographs of Emma and a boy who could only be her son everywhere she looked. Regina's gut clenched but she ignored it and accepted the glass which appeared in front of her. Emma sat down on the far end of the couch and placed the open wine bottle on the coffee table.

"So," Emma said, the first sip of wine doing little to settle her nerves, "how are you?"

Regina chuckled. "I've felt better."

"I figured," Emma said. "At least, I assume you don't often phone up rogue political correspondents on Friday evenings."

"It's not a habit of mine," Regina agreed.

"What made you call today?" Emma asked.

"Jumping right in, are we?" Regina said. "I feel like I'm on your show again."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It's just reminding me of how we met; who you are. I mean, what was I thinking? What was I expecting from you tonight?" Regina asked, placing her already half-drunk wine on the coffee table. "I should go."

She went to stand up but Emma's hand closed over her wrist. Regina froze, staring at the fingers against her skin. Emma's gaze was also fixated on the involuntary action. Her hand suddenly withdrew.

"Sorry," she said. "But please, don't go."

Regina sank back into the couch and reached for her wine again, delaying the moment when she would have to speak by taking another sip.

"Can we not talk about why I called?" she said at last. "Can we just do whatever it is that friends do when they hang out. I mean, I know we're not friends but I really have no one in my life whom I can just spend time with without talking about politics. For now, can we pretend I'm not the President and just get to know one another?"

"Sure," Emma said. "But, for the record, friends talk about their problems when they hang out. And we may not be friends yet but I do like you, Madam President, and I do know you better than you think. I've been following your career for years."

"Maybe it's time I got to know you then," Regina said. "But first, can we drop the formalities?"

"What formalities?"

"Madam President," Regina said. "Can you not address me like that, please. There's no one else here and I'd really like a chance to feel normal, just for an evening."

"Ok," Emma said quietly. "So I can call you -?"

"Regina," the brunette said. "You may call me Regina."

Emma took a sip of her wine for her parched throat. "Um, ok. Then I'm Emma, not Miss Swan."

Regina nodded her agreement. "So, Emma," she said. "You have a son?"

"Yes, Henry. He's fifteen and hates politics. He wouldn't be remotely interested in the fact that you're here. But he's at his friend's house tonight so at least we won't be interrupted."

"He doesn't like politics?"

"He's fifteen," Emma repeated. "He hates everything. And I think I talk about it too much. Everything 'Mom' likes is uncool when you're fifteen."

"And his father?"

"Lives in LA," Emma said. "Henry visits about once every couple of months and spends most of the summer out there. Neal is great actually, just not the guy for me."

"How long have you been separated?"

"Now I feel like I'm the one being interviewed," Emma laughed.

Regina blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"No, it's fine," Emma said. "Although you could have found this out on Wikipedia. My page isn't as detailed as yours but the basics are up there. Neal and I married when we were way too young because I got pregnant. We were together for a few years but I eventually came to the realisation that I'm gay and we separated. He's always been a part of Henry's life though, even after he moved out to LA when the kid was ten. He sees him less now but they're close and I'm happy about that."

"You're gay?"

"You really didn't Google me, did you?" Emma chuckled. The fact that the blonde favoured women had been public knowledge for many years.

"I prefer to make up my mind about someone in person. Why? Have you Googled me?"

"Of course," Emma said. "How else do you think I prepare for interviews? Even ones with ridiculously restrictive questions."

"Back to that, are we?"

Emma sobered. "No, sorry. We can keep talking about me. Yes, I'm gay although I've only had one long term relationship with a woman. Lily and I were together for six years but that ended a few years ago. My career leaves little time for dating now and with a teenage son to take care of, I'm not really looking to meet anyone serious."

"But you're interested in casually meeting someone?" Regina asked.

"Why? Would you judge me if that was my style?"

Regina blushed, stuttering out her answer. "No, no of course not. I mean, no, that's not what I meant."

"It's fine," Emma placated. "I was teasing you. And I may not be as famous as you are but I'm recognisable in this town. If I made a habit of picking up random women each weekend, people would talk. Plus, I have Henry to think of. He may be older now but I don't want him to wake up to find strangers in the house."

"You sound like you're a good mother."

Emma shrugged. "It's instinct, I guess. I want to protect him; you know?"

No, Regina didn't know. She wished she knew but it seemed nature had other plans. She would never know that maternal instinct, would never have a child to love and protect so fiercely it consumes her entire being.

"Are you ok?"

Regina turned away and wiped her eyes. She hadn't even realised she had started to cry. Sniffling slightly, she took several deep breaths and tried to pull herself together.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry," she said, forcing herself to face Emma once more.

"People who are 'fine' don't start crying randomly," Emma said gently. "People who are 'fine' don't phone up relative strangers and ask to meet because they need a friend. I know you said you wanted to get to know each other but I think perhaps now is the time to tell me why you're really here … Regina." The name still sounded foreign coming from her mouth without the woman's full title. "What's wrong? What is it you can't talk to anyone about?"

"My marriage is over," Regina blurted out.

Emma's eyes widened at the abrupt confession. She had known something was off between Regina and her husband but she hadn't expected it to be something which would lead to divorce. Presidents didn't get divorced.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Emma said slowly.

"He cheated on me," Regina continued, the dam finally breaking. "Six years ago. He has a son with another woman. And now he's in love with her, apparently. We've been together for appearances sake since I found out but now he wants to leave me and be with his new family. There's a press statement being released on Monday morning. The whole world is about to find out that the first female President of the United States is going to become a divorcee."

"I'm sorry," Emma said again. "I can't imagine what you're going through."

"No one can," Regina said. "And no one seems to care. Everyone who knows just thinks about how this is going to affect my career, our approval ratings, the next election. No one has ever asked how I'm feeling. Not once in six years. I've had to deal with this as if it's just another political hurdle, not the biggest betrayal of my life."

"How do you feel?" Emma asked.

Regina drained the last of her wine before answering. "He broke my heart," she said quietly. "He was my best friend, my rock, my everything. And then suddenly my whole world was shattering around me. But I couldn't feel those things. I couldn't be sad or betrayed or angry at him. We had to put on a brave face and continue down the path towards the White House. And now we're inside it and he turns around to say that he loves this other woman and wants to be a father to his kid and I just … it's too much. I can't cope any more. I can't pretend to be ok with this. He … he broke me."

Tears were streaming down Regina's cheeks by this point and she curled knees up to her chest on the couch, arms wrapped around her shins as she buried her face into her thighs. Emma looked at the pitiful sight before her and, without thinking, shuffled over to wrap her arm around Regina's trembling shoulders. The brunette flinched slightly but then leaned into Emma's tentative embrace, unable to remember the last time she had been held by another human. Any physical contact between herself and Robin had been in public and for appearances sake only. She had forgotten how good it felt to feel the warmth of another body willingly pressed against her own.

Emma didn't say anything. She just allowed her fingers to curl around Regina's upper arm, lightly stroking through the tailored jacket the woman was wearing. The last time she had coaxed a friend through a breakup, Ruby had been crying on her couch in sweatpants and a stained tank top. Regina, on the other hand, was in a several thousand-dollar suit. Clearly, a divorced President dealt very differently with the collapse of a marriage to the majority of the population of America.

Neither woman spoke for over fifteen minutes. By the time Regina's tears had stopped, her throat was hoarse, her make-up streaked with tear tracks and her eyes red-rimmed. Finally, she sat up, pulling away from Emma against whom she had all but collapsed, and wiped her face.

"Sorry," Regina said, glancing over and noticing that her tears had left a large damp patch on the shoulder of Emma's light blue blouse.

"No need to apologise," Emma said. "I feel like that was long overdue."

Regina gave a dry chuckle. "After six years, I doubt it will be the last breakdown I have once the news becomes public."

"You're allowed to feel like this," Emma said, topping up both empty wine glasses. "Don't feel guilty for having emotions. You're a politician, not a robot."

"Some people think those things are one and the same," Regina replied. "And women are already seen as over emotional by many voters. I can say goodbye to a second term the moment this news hits the press."

"You have such little faith in the American voters," Emma deadpanned.

"Do you think I'm wrong?"

"No," Emma conceded. "You're not wrong. But would you really have wanted to continue living with a man who hurt you so badly, just to serve for a second term?"

"Being President is my dream," Regina replied.

"And you made it," Emma said. "But you shouldn't have to sacrifice your happiness for the job."

"I'd sacrifice everything for this job."

"You'd have continued living with a man who betrayed you if he hadn't told you he wanted to leave?"

"Yes," Regina said quietly. "I don't have anything in my life I want more than to serve the people as their President. Well, not now."

"What does that mean?" Emma asked.

Regina didn't answer but her gaze gave her away. Her eyes had settled on a photo of Emma and Henry, a look of pained longing on her face. Emma understood.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"It's no one's fault," Regina said. "My body just isn't capable of carrying a child. Robin found someone who could, although he claims that wasn't why they got together. But I know his desire to be Roland's father is the reason he's leaving me now. Marion gave him something I never did. I don't want to deny him a chance to be a father."

"But you wanted to be a mother too," Emma said gently.

"Yes," Regina whispered. "I did."

"Did you guys consider adopting?"

Regina shook her head. "There wasn't time, apparently."

"Says who?" Emma frowned.

"My staff," Regina shrugged. "If I had gotten pregnant naturally, then that would have been different but they considered the idea of me actively going out and adopting a child to be too much of a disruption to my political career."

Emma scoffed. "Well, of course children are a disruption. They turn your every aspect of your life upside down but that's one of the amazing things about them. And if you want to be a mother, no one can tell you otherwise."

"My body can," Regina said. "I can't bear children. The doctors have termed my womb 'hostile'."

"I was adopted," Emma revealed. "The parents who raised me couldn't have children either. They may not have been blood relatives but they loved me like I was their own."

"I would love any child, wherever he or she came from," Regina said. "But I've missed my chance. It's too late. I chose my career over a family and now I don't even have my husband."

"It's never too late," Emma said. "Not if you really want something."

Regina shrugged. "Well, it hardly matters now. I'm the President. It's not like I can adopt a child as a single mother and the most well known politician in the world."

"You won't be the President forever," Emma pointed out. "Who knows what the future holds?"

"Spinsterhood," Regina replied dully. "I may as well get a cat tomorrow."

Emma laughed. "Cats are cool."

Regina looked sideways at the woman beside her and couldn't help but smile as well. She felt lighter, she realised. For the first time in six years she was able to talk about how she truly felt. She had someone to speak with about her infertility who didn't see it either as a failure in her role of wife or a blessing in disguise as she worked her way towards the White House.

"Thank you for tonight, Emma," she said quietly. "I didn't realise how much I needed this."

"Everyone needs friends," Emma said.

"Are we friends?" Regina asked. "I don't feel like we've spent enough time together to use that term."

"I think I know enough about your life to be considered a friend in any other scenario," Emma pointed out. "I mean, how many people know about your marriage and the fact that you guys are separating."

"Just you, my fixer and a few staff members," Regina admitted. "But by Monday, the whole world will know."

"And the media will have a field day for a couple of weeks and then they'll get over it," Emma said.

"That's what Mal reckons."

"Malinda Fire?"

Regina nodded. "Do you know her?"

"Of course," Emma said. Everyone in D.C. knew the White House's newest fixer. "Was she the one who advised you to release the statement?"

"Yes. Why, do you think it's a good idea?" It wasn't as if Emma was a political fixer herself but she certainly knew the media so her opinion on the White House's decision held some weight with Regina.

"Yes," Emma replied. "Both politically and personally. If you're not happy, then you need to move on with your life but this news does need to come directly from the White House so you can control what people like me get to know about."

"And how are people like you going to report this?"

Emma chuckled. "Subtle. Is that your way of asking whether I'll be mentioning this on my show?"

"Well, I doubt you'll be able to avoid mentioning it but do you have any idea what you'll say?"

Emma shook her head. "No, because I've spent this time listening to you, not preparing an opening monologue, funnily enough. I'm here as a friend, not to get a juicy exclusive. I think I should do what every other political correspondent will and make my mind up based on the statement your office releases. People would certainly talk if I turned up on Monday morning with a fully written brief based on a story yet to go public."

"Thank you," Regina said. "And I'm sorry if me coming here put you in an awkward position professionally. That wasn't my intention. I just -"

"Needed a friend," Emma interrupted. "I get it. Any time."

"Really?"

"Really," Emma nodded. "I know how much divorce hurts even though it was my decision for Neal and I to separate. If you need to talk to someone away from the White House, just give me a call. My phone is encrypted, by the way. Not as heavily as yours is but I do have to be careful myself about what I am recorded saying."

"That's good to know," Regina said. "And thank you for being so professional. I guess I don't need to tell you that everything I've said here is confidential, even after the news breaks. I perhaps should have mentioned that my infertility will not be part of the statement."

"Why should it be?"

Regina smiled wryly. "My thoughts exactly."

"And I can promise you that I won't make any mention of it in any of my commentary."

"I trust you," Regina said, surprising herself when she realised how true that statement was.

Emma smiled softly. "Would you like another glass of wine?" she asked, gesturing to the empty glass on the table.

"I'd better be getting back," Regina said. "I've already inconvenienced you enough for one evening."

"No inconvenience," Emma said.

"Well, that's a lie but I appreciate it anyway. Thank you."

She got to her feet, straightened her clothes and wiped her face once more. Her eyes were still a little red and her make up was smudged slightly. But she didn't care. The two women walked silently through the apartment, pausing by the front door.

"Well, thank you again," Regina said, almost shyly.

"You're welcome, Regina," Emma said. "And like I said, any time."

Regina nodded. She believed Emma's sincerity but she wasn't sure whether she would call again. Although it had felt fantastic to speak to someone outside of her usual circle, she was wary of making a habit of it. After all, Emma was a political correspondent. Any friendship could be considered unprofessional on both their parts.

"Good luck with everything," Emma said.

"Thanks," Regina said. "I guess I'll just have to ride it out."

Emma reached out without thinking and patted Regina's shoulder. As soon as she had done so, the physical contact felt strange, uninvited, unacceptable.

"You'll get through this," Emma said, hand now stuffed awkwardly into the pocket of her jeans. "And I promise I'll report it fairly."

"Report how you always do," Regina said. "You're a fantastic commentator."

"Thanks."

There was an awkward silence. Neither woman wanted the night to end but there was really nothing left to say.

"Well, I guess I should leave," Regina said eventually. "Enjoy your weekend."

"You too," Emma said, leaning past Regina and opening the front door. She pulled back, noticing as she did so that the brunette smelt of vanilla. "Um, bye."

"Goodbye, Emma," Regina said, stepping out into the hallway where she was immediately flanked by Graham and another security guard. Graham silently handed over Emma's cell and she took it with a nod of thanks.

The door shut and the strangest evening of Emma's life was over. Her thoughts, however, raged on as she lay awake that night, thinking over every moment she had shared with Regina, trying to make sense of it all.

* * *

Persistent knocking roused Regina from a deep sleep on Sunday morning. She groaned and rolled over, slipped from the bed and padded her way to the door, tugging a dressing gown on as she went.

"Have you seen this?" Robin asked, thrusting an iPad under her nose as soon as the door was open.

"Seen what?" Regina frowned, focusing on the bright screen. But she needn't ask what her soon-to-be ex-husband was referring to. Her chest tightened uncomfortably as she read the headline. By the time she had scanned the body of the text, her heartbeat was racing.

She tossed the iPad back towards Robin and shut the door, returned to bed and burrowed beneath the covers. How had she been so stupid? How had she allowed her emotions to get the better of her? How had she thought she could trust Emma Swan?

The words were burned into her retina; taunting her, teasing her, flaunting her mistake.

 _NBC Exclusive: President Mills and First Gentleman Divorce_


	9. The Confidential Source

A/N: yes, another mid-week update for you. Not only am I sticking to my Sunday schedule, I am exceeding it. Yay! I promise you, this chapter doesn't have a cliffhanger.

* * *

Emma's cell phone buzzed angrily against the bedside table and she reached towards it, scrunching her face up at the earliness of the hour.

"Hello?" she said, placing the cell so it was resting against her cheek as she burrowed further into the pillow.

"Have you seen the article?"

"Why are you up so early?" Emma whined. Ruby was not one for mornings and certainly not at the weekend.

"Have you seen the article?" her friend and assistant repeated.

"I've not seen daylight yet," Emma replied. "What article?"

"Check the NBC website," Ruby said. "Then call me back."

The line went dead and Emma groaned. Forcing herself to open her eyes, she fumbled to unlock her screen and opened her internet browser. NBC was set as her homepage and it took her less than a second to understand what Ruby was talking about.

"Shit!" she gasped. "Shit, shit, shit."

She noted the byline, frowned at the name, and called Ruby back.

"Did you know about this?" she asked as soon as her friend answered.

"No, did you?"

The content of the story, yes. The fact that it was running, no, Emma thought to herself. She opted for the second answer. She didn't like to keep secrets from Ruby but she knew revealing the fact that she had been visited by the President of the United States and become privy to the breakdown of her marriage was not appropriate.

"No. How did he find out?"

"You think it's true?" Ruby asked.

"They wouldn't have run it as a headline without concrete proof," Emma said, covering up her certainty with a legitimate fact. NBC were highly reputable when it came to their news. "And he's a good reporter. He'll have done his research."

"Well, tomorrow is going to be fun. Do you want to meet up today to prep ahead of time?"

"No, let's wait and see if the White House responds," Emma said. "The weekend news shows can deal with the initial sensation. Enjoy the rest of your Sunday and we'll get to work nice and early tomorrow."

"You too. I'll see you then," Ruby said before the conversation ended.

Barely five seconds later and her phone illuminated again. Blocked number.

"Fuck," Emma groaned, a sinking feeling in her stomach. She knew exactly who was calling. Taking a deep breath and preparing to face a misdirected wrath, she answered.

"How could you?"

Rather than the anger she had been expecting, the voice of the President was filled with something much worse. Betrayal.

"Regina, I didn't," Emma said at once. "It wasn't me. I promise."

"It was your show's network, your boss," Regina said. "Who else would it have been?"

"I promise you," Emma repeated. "I didn't tell anyone. You told me not to, remember?"

"He knew details, Emma. He knew everything. _You_ know everything."

"It wasn't me," Emma said. "Please, Regina, please believe me. I would never do that to you. I haven't even spoken to August this weekend."

"Someone did," Regina said. "And I don't think it was anyone in my staff. You're the only other person who knows. You're the only person who directly benefits from this story. I mean, your network must be laughing their asses off at this exclusive. Did August give you a bonus? What the hell was I thinking coming to you and telling a complete stranger who works in the media, in political reporting, something so personal and -"

"Regina," Emma interrupted. "It wasn't me."

"Don't lie to me," Regina snapped, the anger Emma was expecting finally emerging. "I know it was you."

"It wasn't," Emma argued. "I didn't do this. I would never betray you like this."

"Then who did?" Regina said, her voice rising. "Who else wants to hurt me?"

"I don't want to hurt you," Emma said. "That's the last thing I want to do, Regina. I want to help you, remember? I want to be your friend."

"Friends don't do this to one another."

"Will you just listen to me," Emma said, a little exasperated. "It wasn't me. Fuck, why would I hand off such a story to someone else and do it on a day my show doesn't even air? Think it through, Regina. You know this wasn't me; it doesn't make sense. August may be my boss but he's a political correspondent in his own right and he must have an inside source who leaked him the story. But I promise you that person wasn't me."

"It has to be you," Regina said, her voice soft once more. "Because if it wasn't you, then someone on my team has betrayed me."

"I'm sorry," Emma said. "But that's the only explanation."

There was a long silence. Neither woman knew what to say. Emma waited patiently for Regina to speak.

"I have to go," she said. "Sorry for yelling at you."

"You believe me?" Emma asked, relief washing over her.

"Yes," Regina said quietly. "I think deep down I always knew it wasn't you."

"Do you have idea who the leak is?" Emma asked.

"No," Regina said. "But I'm going to find out."

"If you need anything," Emma said, "you know where I am."

"Thank you," Regina said before she hung up.

But she had no intention of calling Emma again. It might not have been the blonde who had leaked the story, and Regina did believe that, but her confidence had been knocked. She had let her guard down. She had let Emma in. She had allowed herself to be vulnerable and human for the first time in years and now she was paying the price. So what if Emma hadn't been the person to spill the story to the press? The fact that Regina thought she might have been the leak was what hurt.

That evening in Emma's apartment had required Regina to trust someone outside of her close-knit, professional circle for the first time in years. And it had felt wonderful. That time she had spent had been freeing and comforting and so completely needed. Which was why that headline had felt like a punch to the gut. So what if the whole world knew about her divorce? She had known the news was due to break the following day. No, what had hurt, what had really pained her, were those moments when she thought Emma had betrayed her.

She believed the younger woman now. She recognised the simple fact that had Emma wanted to use the exclusive to her own advantage it would have been announced on her own show, not the day before in written form by the woman's own boss. She knew logically that it wasn't Emma. But in those early moments after she read the article, when logic was not a capacity she possessed, the fear that someone she had trusted had betrayed her had hurt. Deeply. Scarily deeply. She couldn't feel like that again. She was a politician. Her focus had to be on her career, on delivering her campaign promises, on the people she had vowed to serve.

There was a reason she had no friends. She couldn't have people in her life who meant something to her. It was dangerous. It made her lose focus. It distracted her. Emma Swan had distracted her. That one evening. That short hour in the woman's apartment. It had been an escape. A blissful escape where she hadn't been Madam President. She hadn't been a politician. She had just been Regina. And it had felt wonderful.

Never again, Regina said as she forced herself to get out of bed. It's not worth it. She had worked too hard to get where she was. She must focus on getting through this, getting the voters back on side and delivering on her promises.

By the time she returned from her shower, hair wrapped in a towel, she had seven missed calls from The Fixer. Sighing, she returned Mal's call and they began to troubleshoot the new situation.

* * *

Emma's boss answered after the third ring.

"Did you read it?" he gloated.

"Um, yeah, along with the rest of the world," Emma said. "Is it true?" She might have known perfectly well that it was but she wanted to find out how concrete August's source was. Or, more to the point, how much he trusted his source.

"100%," he said. "And this explains why you weren't allowed to ask about Robin during that interview as well."

"How did you find out?" Emma asked.

August laughed. "Oh, come on, Ems. Are you really asking me to reveal my confidential source? You know me better than that."

"Friend to friend, colleague to colleague," Emma pushed. "You must know someone pretty far up in the White House to have found this out. Who is it?"

"Nope," August chuckled. "It ain't gonna happen, kiddo. If I blow their cover, they'll be out. I need to keep them safe so that this goldmine stays open. They're going to hand me any juicy exclusives from now on. For a nominal fee, of course."

"You're buying stories from inside the Oval Office?"

Emma could almost hear his smug grin. "Yep," he said. "I've already had calls from other networks offering me insane salaries. But I'll stay loyal to NBC for now."

"So, this story really did come from inside her staff?"

There was a pause and then; "yeah … but why are you so interested in my source? Isn't the story the bigger news here? Come on, Ems, we're about to have our first President to get a divorce while in office. And it's a woman. This is media gold."

"It's her life," Emma snapped.

August faltered slightly. Even through the phone he knew he had touched a nerve. "It's not about her being a woman, really," he tried to defend.

"It's nothing about her being a woman," Emma shot back. "It's about us making money and improving our ratings off the dissolution of a marriage. Aren't we better than that? Can't we just leave them to go through this horrible process in private?"

"She's the President of the United States, Emma, nothing is private in her life any more. She knew what she was signing up for when she became a politician. Your whole life is on display for your constituents. Anyway, since when did you care about dishing private details of politicians on air. You built your career on doing exactly that."

Emma bit her lip. It was true. She couldn't even count the number of times she had reported on an adulterous politician or an illegitimate child or a tax avoidance scandal. It was her bread and butter. And yet, when it came to a story related to this President, Emma suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of guilt about her past reports.

"Do we have a response from the White House yet?" Emma asked, ignoring the previous comment.

"No, but I'm expecting it soon. Zelena is not one to keep quiet."

"So she's not your source?"

"Subtle, Ems," August laughed. "But no, she isn't. And don't begin to start going through the names of everyone else because I'm not telling you shit. Get back to enjoying your day off and you can dive into this juicy story tomorrow. And you can thank yours truly for the ratings boost your show is about to see."

He hung up and Emma tossed her phone onto the couch. She sighed. She knew it was her day off but there was no way she was going to be able to switch off. She began to scour the internet for other stories but all she found were hasty rewrites of the information August had provided in his exclusive. Whoever the leak was, they didn't appear to be in touch with any other media outlet. But who was it? Emma pulled up a list of Regina's recent staff appointments and began to trawl through it.

* * *

The room was silent. Every person in there knew exactly why the Sunday meeting had been called and all but one of them was curious to identify the culprit. One of them, however, was interested to know whether or not the President had any idea of their betrayal. Regina sat behind her desk, stony-faced, as she surveyed her selected staff members.

"Someone," she began slowly, "has broken their confidentiality agreement. One of you has spoken to the head of NBC. You seven are the only people who knew the full content of tomorrow's planned press statement. There were details in today's article that only the people inside this room knew about."

Robin glanced to his right and surveyed the other people who had been summoned to his wife's office. He had been a little disgruntled to be even considered a suspect. Why would he have talked? He was getting what he wanted the following day anyway. He had nothing to gain by spilling the beans early. But he knew Regina was right. One of the people in the room had talked.

Was it Kathryn? Regina's long-term supporter and friend (of sorts)? Robin couldn't imagine it. The woman was completed dedicated to furthering Regina's political career. How would this scandal do that?

What about Malinda Fire? Had the fixer leaked the news ahead of schedule just to show off when it came to her talent for damage control? Maybe the juicy exposé of his infidelity and the divorce hadn't been enough of a political scandal for her and she wanted a bigger challenge to start off her time serving the White House.

Daniel, Regina's Vice President, was standing beside the fixer. Was this an early move by the man to force Regina to resign so he could take the Oval Office for his own? It didn't sound like something Daniel would do. Although he was a powerful politician, he was also sweet-natured and had been humbled by Regina's offer to put him on her electoral ticket. That said, perhaps the taste of power at the top had made him realise he wanted more.

Sidney Glass was staring at Regina, as he always did. Everyone knew the White House press secretary was smitten with the President. He and Regina had laughed about it on more than one occasion in the past; still able to enjoy one another's company every now and then. But this story hurt Regina. There was no way Glass would do that to the woman he was infatuated with. And his delivery of the statement tomorrow would have been a career highlight. Why would he rob himself of that opportunity by releasing the news early?

Zelena came next, her face unreadable. Robin suspected she was already thinking up a tactic when it came to the media. There again was a woman who may stand to benefit from a high profile media scandal. Was it her? Had she created a sensational story which would set her firmly on the national stage? Except with the official press release due to come out the following day, she was already lined up for the busiest week of her career. All she would have really done was rob herself of a weekend.

Graham stood at the end of the line; straight-backed and gaze forward. Ever the professional, his face hadn't shown any emotion during Regina's speech. Her head of security had been aware of their separate living arrangements for some time and he had been briefed on the forthcoming divorce because he was required to organise Robin's move out of the White House the following day. But the rest of his team had not been told the details.

"So, who is going to own up?" Regina asked, leaning back in her chair and folding her arms. There was silence. She scanned the faces before her, scrutinising every discernible emotion. These were all people she knew very well and it angered her that she had not only been betrayed but that she also didn't know who had violated her trust.

"It wasn't me," Mal said after a long silence.

"Me neither," Robin said.

"Nor me," Graham said.

"You know I wouldn't do that to you," Sidney gushed.

"I didn't do it," Zelena said.

"I told no one," Daniel stated.

"I'd never do that," Kathryn said. "Are you sure no one else knew?"

Regina shook her head. They didn't need to know about her meeting with Emma on Friday. That said, Graham may well have suspected what the two women had talked about. He would have known who Emma was. He also knew Regina had spent over an hour in the political correspondent's apartment and then her own network ran the exclusive. But if he suspected, he said nothing.

"No one outside of this group knew about the press statement. The fact that Robin and I are separated may be common knowledge within the White House but you've all read that article and you know there are details in there which were contained only within tomorrow's statement. One of this group must have spoken to August Booth. Tell me now and your contract will be terminated and nothing more will be said on the matter. Wait for me to find out for myself, and you will never work in this town again."

Again, silence descended over the Oval Office. Regina waited for a full minute before waving her hand and dismissing the group. All but Robin filed out.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Although she was somewhat touched at his concern, she couldn't forget that the whole reason she was going through this was because he had been unfaithful to her in the first place.

"Not really," she sighed. "But there's nothing I can do now."

"You know it wasn't me, right?" he asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Yeah, I know," Regina said. And it was true. Robin may have hurt her badly; may have betrayed her once. But she knew he felt guilty about his infidelity and she also knew he meant her no ill. After all, he had already crushed her heart; there was nothing worse he could do to her.

"Who do you think it was?" Robin asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," Regina admitted. "I don't want to think of any of those people betraying me like this. But it's clear one of them has. And I'm going to find out who."

"How?" Robin asked.

"I'm the President of the United States," Regina reminded him. "I have the entirety of the FBI, CIA and any other number of intelligence agencies at my beck and call. By the time I've finished, I'll know exactly who the guilty party is. And their career will be over, I can promise you that."

* * *

A/N: ok, so I haven't actually made my mind up about who the mole is. I have a few possible scenarios for these characters but nothing is set in stone as we move forwards (apart from SwanQueen), so if you have an idea, opinion or thought about this aspect of the storyline, please let me know either in a comment or message (on ff, Twitter or Instagram)!


	10. The Press Release

A/N: So you know how I was so proud of myself for surprising you all and putting Daniel as VP? Well, turns out using an always dead character makes him forgettable … he should have been in that meeting in Regina's office - oops. I've amended the chapter now but those eager beavers among you who read the chapter within 24 hours of the first posting might want to flick back and re-read that last scene. Oh, and just before you say anything, it wasn't Daniel. But thanks to the content of your reviews, I now have the entire storyline mapped out …

* * *

The television studio was a hive of activity even at the early hour Emma arrived. She bumped into Ruby in the car lot and the two of them weaved their way through the bustling corridors to the blonde's office. Once the door was shut, they took their respective seats and got to work.

Over the past 24 hours, the number of articles reporting on the President's divorce had exploded. The two women were working to weed out the fact from the fiction but after an hour's work, it became clear that the only reliable article was the one written by August. There was no follow-up information escaping the tight-lipped White House.

"Still no press release?" Ruby asked.

Emma glanced at the muted television mounted on the wall and showing rolling NBC news.

"Nope."

She wondered what was going on inside the White House, inside the Oval Office. It would be a media frenzy at the forthcoming press conference. She wondered what Sidney Glass would say.

Ruby's phone buzzed and she answered at once. Emma was only half listening to the one side of the conversation she could hear until Ruby called her name.

"What?" she asked, looking up from an article ABC had just published about Robin's still unnamed mistress.

"August said he's got us both press credentials to the White House. He wants you up there personally to hear this morning's announcement."

"Why?" Emma frowned. "Isn't Parker up there already?"

Ruby shrugged, holding the phone away from her ear and waiting for her boss to make a decision.

"Fine," Emma said. "Tell him I'll be ready to leave in ten minutes. Can you go and get hold of a couple of dictaphones?" Ruby nodded and left the room at once.

Emma hadn't been to a press statement in the White House since she had started her show. The network employed two journalists to be present at all press releases who then reported back to Emma. It left the woman free to focus on the way the news would be presented on her show and had been a system that was working well. So why did August want Emma to be at the White House that day? He must know something, she mused.

She got to her feet and headed down to make up and wardrobe. She wasn't about to appear in front of Regina in old jeans and a hoodie. Tina sorted her out with a power suit and soon she and Ruby were bundling into the back of a network car and speeding through the streets of D.C.

As they drove into the White House grounds, Emma got the familiar overwhelming feeling of excitement she always experienced when she crossed the threshold. Even when she was regularly attending press releases, the awestruck sense of power and grandeur and history had never faded. The White House was special and being allowed inside was an honour.

They parked in the allotted area and were escorted through the corridor which led directly to the press briefing room by a security agent. As expected, it was packed; everyone eager to know how Sidney Glass would address the news which had broken the day before. It was a strange move not to have made an announcement immediately, Emma had noted. Damage control was always more effective the sooner it was implemented. Now all they'd managed to do was give the news a full cycle to print their own fabricated stories and offer their thoughts and opinions on the situation.

Two seats to the side and near the front had been reserved for Ruby and Emma. They took them and set up their equipment, chatting to other journalists they knew as they waited for Glass to appear. Parker was a few rows away and he frowned at their appearance. Evidently August hadn't told him that the woman to whom he reported was going to be present herself for that day's conference. He wondered why she was there. Did she know something? Did she have an inside source? But he still smiled and nodded at her when Emma's green eyes met his own before they both went back to preparing for the statement.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Kathryn asked as she watched Regina check her make-up in the mirror for the umpteenth time.

"Yes," Regina said. "It's the right call."

"Because it was Zelena's idea?"

Regina raised a sculpted eyebrow and looked at her Chief of Staff's reflection behind her. "No, because it's the best way to deal with this situation we have found ourselves in. Why, what would you suggest?"

"Not my area of expertise," Kathryn replied. "She's the publicist."

"She is," Regina agreed. "And she and I both agree this is the right move."

Returning to her notes, Regina tried to concentrate on what she was about to do rather than the fact that she was still working alongside the person who had betrayed her. It irked her that whoever had caused the problem in the first place was now involved in its resolution. Maybe that was their plan, she mused. But regardless, in many ways she wished it had been Emma who had betrayed her trust because at least she would be able to cut the blonde from her life. Her team, however, she was stuck with. For now. The FBI and the CIA had already assigned their best agents to do a deep search of all seven individuals' cell phones, emails and Internet history to see if they could discern a link to August and NBC.

"Are you ready?" Zelena asked, entering the room without even knocking.

Regina nodded, a little disgruntled at how comfortably Zelena was treating the Oval Office. Surely the door deserved to be knocked upon. But now was not the time to be annoyed by something to comparatively trivial. She closed her notes, picked up the folder and followed her publicist from the room, her Chief of Staff right behind her.

The corridor was quiet. Regina knew why. Everyone in the White House would be gathered in the press room. Even those who knew what was going on were eager to hear from the woman herself. What Regina had said to Kathryn was true. Both she and Zelena agreed that the best way to quash the gossip was to address the problem head on, as planned. Of course, the press statement had been altered from its original form and it would be she, not Glass who delivered it, but the premise was the same. Complete transparency. They wanted to humanise the presidential office and remind everyone that at the centre of this scandal was a woman who had been deeply wounded. The divorce may be a media sensation but they hoped by Regina herself taking the stage they would be able to speak to the population as one of them. No one is perfect. No marriage is perfect. And everyone has the right to live a happy life. Regina was just asserting that right while holding the most powerful office in the land.

* * *

"Fuck," Ruby gasped, causing Emma to look up from her cell phone just as there was a flurry of movement about her and blinding flashing lights.

Emma's jaw dropped as she saw Regina Mills herself walk up to the lectern to deliver the long anticipated speech. She had not been expecting that. Her eyes raked appreciatively over the cream dress Regina was wearing before she remembered why she was seeing the brunette beauty in the flesh in the first place. Was that why August wanted her up in the White House in person? And if so, how the hell did he know? Who was his source? Fumbling to turn on her dictaphone, the room around her fell silent but she could practically hear the excitement vibrating through the air. Journalists were terrible gossips. The more scandalous and more personal the story, the better.

"Good morning," Regina said with a small smile as she glanced down at the sea of faces, microphones and cameras all directed at her. Despite the crowded room, she couldn't fail to spot Emma, seated just a few rows from the front. Her eyes lingered for a second longer on the blonde, whose cheeks reddened visibly under her gaze, before she turned back to the room at large.

"I suppose it's no secret why you are all here this morning, so let's get straight to the point. The article published by NBC yesterday was broadly true." There was an explosion of noise and questions as the journalists clamoured for more information. Zelena, standing by Regina's side, stepped forwards and held up her hands.

"Please hold your questions until after Madam President has finished her statement, thank you," she said with a snarl.

Regina waited for silence to fall again and went on with her speech. "While that article was not the way I had intended to break the news, the fact that Robin and I are going to get a divorce was due to become public knowledge. My policy when it comes to the media and the voters has always been transparency. I believe it is important for the people to really know their President which is why you are hearing from me this morning, not Mr Glass."

The man in question was stood in the cluster of people who had accompanied Regina out onto the stage. He looked a little disgruntled at not being allowed to address the biggest gathering of journalists he has ever seen inside the White House press briefing room.

"As I am sure you are all aware by now," Regina continued, "Robin had an extramarital relationship approximately seven years ago. This affair resulted in a child. Although the relationship with the woman in question ended when I found out about it, Robin has had some contact with his son for many years. Now, he has decided he wants to play a more active role in his son's life, something I agree is important. While we tried to work through the infidelity and wanted to save our marriage, we ultimately failed. Like countless other couples across the United States, we have come to the decision that we would be happier apart."

"But you're the President," came the voice of a journalist somewhere near the back.

Emma turned around, eyes narrowed. Who had the nerve to shout out in the middle of Regina's speech? The woman herself, however, took the remark in her stride.

"I am the President," Regina nodded. "And while I am aware that no President has ever gone through a divorce while in office, I would like to believe that I won the election based on more than who my husband is or even the fact that I have a husband in the first place. This divorce will change my personal life but it shall have no bearing on my determination to deliver on my campaign promises. Robin shall be moving out of the White House this afternoon and I will continue to serve you, the people, as your President. Unprecedented though this may be, I firmly believe that I will be a better, stronger and more dedicated President from now on."

Regina paused, took a sip of the water which had been placed on the lectern, and continued. "Divorce isn't easy. It's messy and painful and no one enters into a marriage believing their union will ever end in such a split. Robin and I have been married for almost fifteen years and we have shared some wonderful memories together. I am grateful for all his support during my electoral campaign. But now we have mutually decided that while we tried to overcome the damage caused by his infidelity, we will be better people if we are no longer married.

"At the end of the day, I have a job to do and my abilities were, I don't believe, ever affected by my marital status. Therefore, I see no reason why my future in the role of President of this great nation will be affected by my divorce. I join many other Americans who have fallen out of love with their partners and are ready to move on. That's all this is. While I have no say in the way you will report this story today, tomorrow and over the next few weeks, I would just like to end by saying one final thing.

"This is not a media sensation. This is not an event to sell more papers or get more Twitter followers. This is not a political scandal which should be used to further a career. This is the unfortunate breakdown of a previously loving couple and, most importantly, a private issue. While I recognise that as President I get very little privacy, I would appreciate some humanity when it comes to reporting this story. If not for me, then please consider the way in which your reports will affect everyone else involved. Robin and his son, in particular, should not be seen as media goldmines. Please, be respectful, and allow us to deal with this as a family." Regina paused to let the words sink in, although she knew full well that few of the journalists would have taken the slightest bit of notice. The blood was in the water and the sharks were circling. "Now, I would like to open the floor to questions for a short period of time."

Hands shot into the air around Emma, Ruby's included. Her own, however, were lying limply in her lap. Regina had just delivered one of the most powerful speeches Emma had ever heard. And yet, she realised as she looked around her, the vultures were still going in for the attack.

"Yes," Regina said, pointed to a young journalist near the front.

"Who is the woman your husband had an affair with?"

"That is a privacy issue for her and her son and also irrelevant to this office," Zelena said before Regina could reply. "Next question."

"What's the name of Robin's illegitimate son?"

"Again, you are asking us to broadcast the name of a six-year-old to the world," Zelena snapped. "If you have any questions which don't put the privacy of those involved at risk, we'll answer them. If you don't, please leave."

There was a rumble of annoyance and most hands stayed high in the air.

"Yes," Regina said, pointing to an older journalist and hoping they'd be able to come up with a viable question.

"Who is going to assume the duties which would have fallen to our First Gentleman of the United States?"

"We shall be appointing someone in the same manner as we have appointed cabinet members," Regina said, grateful for a question to which she had an answer. "By the end of the week there will be a person in the equivalent position who will take over all of the responsibilities traditionally assigned to the First Gentleman or First Lady."

The next question was expected and Regina had her answer ready. "Was your marriage a sham throughout the election?"

"No," Regina replied. "We have been trying to work through our issues for years and have attended regular marriage counselling sessions. This continued up until after I assumed office. While it may have been evident for quite some time that we were never going to be able to move forward, we were still trying. I believe in the sanctity marriage and both Robin and I worked hard to salvage ours. Unfortunately, we were unsuccessful."

"Why did Robin cheat on you?" came the next question.

There was a collective intake of breath. Regina levelled the journalist with a cold gaze for three, long seconds before answering. "I suppose that is a question you should ask him."

"Will he be giving a press conference?" someone shouted from the back.

"No," Regina replied. "As of this afternoon, Robin will no longer be connected to the White House and we saw no reason for him to address the nation."

"Is he going to live with his mistress and son?"

Regina's heart clenched at the question. She desperately hoped the stab of pain she had felt hadn't shown on her face. Without thinking, she glanced at Emma and saw the blonde's eyes gazing straight back at her, sympathetic and concerned. There was a cough and Regina was reminded of the question.

"I don't know what his living arrangements will be after he leaves the White House," Regina said, "and now I must bring this press conference to a close as I have a very busy day ahead. Thank you all for coming and, as I said earlier, please report this story with some awareness as to how it will affect those involved. Thank you."

There was a clamour of more questions shouted after the President as she turned and walked off the stage and disappeared from the room. Ruby was already talking enthusiastically to the journalist beside her, the juicy exclusive going to keep media outlets busy for weeks. Emma, however, couldn't think of anything she wanted to do less than report Regina's broken marriage.

* * *

"That went really well," Zelena said as soon as they were back in the Oval Office.

"Hmm," Regina said, circling the desk and sitting down in her chair. "I suppose. Do you think it will make any difference to how they report it in the end, though?"

The redhead shrugged. She knew there was no point sugar-coating it for the President. Both of them had been in the game for long enough to know that there was little anyone could to do control the media.

Regina, meanwhile, was thinking about something else. Or rather, someone else. Emma Swan. What had the woman been doing in the press room? She must have her own reporters who are sent from her show to listen to the daily announcements. So why, on the day when Regina herself graced the stage to talk about her divorce, was the blonde there in person? How had she known to come?

"Is Graham outside?" Regina asked suddenly.

Zelena walked over to the door and poked her head into the corridor. "Yes, you want him?"

Regina nodded and Zelena called the head of security inside. "Yes, Madam President?" he asked, standing to attention before her as always.

"Thank you, Zelena, you may leave us," Regina said bluntly to her publicist.

Zelena's eyebrows rose but she heeded the command and left the room. Graham remained where he was, waiting for his orders.

"Do you remember the woman whose apartment I went to on Friday night?" she asked once the two of them were alone.

"Of course, Madam President," Graham responded, not a hint of an emotion appearing on his well-trained face.

"Her name is Miss Swan and she works for NBC. She was in the press room earlier," Regina said. "Can you find her and bring her to me here, please. The woman who was with her can return to the studio or wait in the car lot, whatever she prefers. But only Miss Swan is to come to my office, do you understand?"

"Yes Madam President," Graham said before he turned to leave.

Regina leaned back in her chair and swivelled around so she was overlooking the White House gardens. It was a dreary, grey D.C. day but the sight was still impressive. She watched as one of the countless gardeners who were employed to tend to the grounds pruned a bush. The minutes dragged by and Regina was starting to wonder whether Emma would have already left and Graham had arrived too late.

She jumped when a knock sounded on the office door.

"Come in," she called, heartbeat quickening.


	11. The 'Political' Commentator

A/N: The number of you darling readers who wanted me to write wild SwanQueen sex in the Oval Office was brilliant. I love our optimism. Sadly, I am writing what I hope is a semi-believable story so you shall have to wait a little longer for our ladies to get down and dirty. Rest assured, it will happen.

* * *

Ruby stared at Emma in disbelief as the tall, handsome, bearded man caught up with them just as they were about to climb into the back of the network car, calling the woman's name.

"Miss Swan, your presence has been requested by Madam President," he said, face completely unreadable as he carried out his orders with the professionalism he was displayed to perform.

Emma, who recognised Graham from the previous weekend, was about to ask why but thought better of it. Instead, she turned to Ruby and told her she'd meet her at the network.

"How will you get back?" Ruby asked.

"I'll find a way," Emma replied. "Or I'll call you and get you to send another car to collect me. Go on and get started transcribing that speech and I'll be back as soon as I can. Keep an eye on the alerts I set on my computer too as there'll be more articles appearing over the next few hours. Anything which is written, scan the content and bookmark it for me if there's anything which seems to be new information."

"Ok," Ruby said, still hesitant. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll see you later."

Without waiting to see if Ruby was going to obey her, Emma turned and followed Graham out of the press car lot and back into the White House. They marched down familiar corridors but instead of stopping at the press room, they continued. While Emma had been to the White House many times during her career, she had never been further into the building than her basic press credentials had allowed. She tried to take in as much as possible.

Grand portraits lined the walls, which were all a perfect white. Countless, unmarked doors gave Emma only the vaguest sense of just how large the building really was. People passed them but paid little attention to either Emma or the man leading her. She guessed he was the head of Regina's private security team; probably a decorated FBI agent or former police officer who had risen through the ranks with a penchant for personal security.

It didn't take long for them to reach a large waiting area. The young blonde behind the desk looked up from the computer, on which she was furiously typing and peered curiously at the woman walking behind Graham. The man himself knocked on a large wooden door and stood aside.

"Come in," called the now familiar voice from the other side.

Graham turned the handle and stood back to allow Emma to pass through first. Although he followed her inside, one glare from Regina made him hastily back out. He planted his feet firmly, shoulder width apart, hands clasped behind his back and settled into his position just to the right of the office.

"Hi," Emma said when the door was closed.

Regina, who was still seated behind her desk, said nothing. Emma shifted nervously, unsure why she had been summoned. Despite her nerves, she was unable to stop herself looking around in awe at the inside of the famed room. Regina watched the blonde scan the Oval Office and waited patiently for the green eyes to land back on her again.

"I was surprised to see you this morning, Miss Swan," Regina said at last.

Miss Swan, Emma thought to herself. So we're back to formalities.

"I guess I was surprised to see you as well, Madam President," Emma said, following the woman's lead.

"Really?" Regina said, gesturing for Emma to take a seat as she stood up herself. "You had no idea that I would be making that press announcement myself?"

"No," Emma said as she sat on a cream couch. "How would I know that?"

"Well, someone clearly knew," Regina said as she sank into her favourite, high-backed armchair. "Why else would you take time out of what I'm sure is a busy schedule to come and see a standard press release yourself. No doubt you have journalists working for your show to do that for you."

"August told me to come," Emma said simply. "I guess he knew somehow."

So, the man really did have an inside source, Regina thought to herself. She had known the man had to have a connection somehow to have gotten the exclusive he published in the article. But the fact that he knew Regina herself would be addressing the press meant that the White House mole was still very much in the loop. There weren't many people who knew Regina had been scheduled to address the press rather than Sidney Glass.

"Do you know how August was privy to this information?" Regina asked.

"No," Emma replied. "But he told me he has someone on the inside, someone he's paying to feed him information."

"Who?"

"I don't know," Emma said. "Honestly, Regina, I did ask him but he refused to tell me anything."

"Regina?" the brunette repeated, eyebrows raised.

Emma balked. She hadn't noticed the mistaken term of address. She was surprised, in hindsight, how natural it felt for her to be calling the President of the United States by her first name. "Sorry, Madam President," she amended quickly.

Regina surveyed the blonde, trying to read her facial expressions. The blonde looked calmly back, her cheeks a little pinked from the earlier slip but otherwise stoic. She had nothing to hide after all. And, after a long moment, Regina accepted that fact. She knew it wasn't Emma who had talked to her boss. It couldn't have been because whoever it was also knew that Regina was due to speak today and Emma had looked genuinely surprised when the woman stepped up to the lectern.

"So, I suppose I really do have a mole in my team," Regina said, her whole body deflating.

"I guess," Emma nodded. "I'm sorry. I know that's got to be tough to accept."

"Yes," Regina replied. "I trusted these people. I brought them with me to the White House and for one of them to betray me like this is … unforgivable."

The dark look which came over Regina's face was almost scary. Emma silently prayed that she never got on the wrong side of the woman. And then she sent another prayer that the two women would get to know each other well enough for that even to be a possibility in the first place.

"The FBI and CIA are looking into it for me," Regina said, without Emma's prompting. "They'll find out who it is and we'll deal with them. Until then, I suppose I'll just have to make sure there are no more scandals which they can leak to your boss."

"I hate August for doing this to you," Emma murmured. "He had no right to publish something so personal and use it to boost his career. You were right in your speech, you know. This has nothing to do with the press. If I had the choice, I wouldn't even report on it."

"You do have the choice," Regina said. "It's your show, isn't it? Can't you choose not to mention it."

Emma had to admit that was true. But wouldn't it be an elephant in the room situation? The President's divorce had been the headline of every rolling news channel for 24 hours. Emma couldn't just not mention it, could she?

"It may be my show but I don't think I do have a choice," Emma said softly. "I have to report the political news."

Regina accepted that. She really did. And she didn't want to damage Emma's career by playing on the affections she knew the woman felt for her to persuade her not to mention the divorce. It wasn't like The Swan Show was the only political broadcast. Emma's report on the events would be a drop in the ocean. Her not mentioning it would simply stir up suspicion, considering it was NBC who broke the news in the first place.

"I know," Regina said. "And I trust you to report it respectfully."

"Of course," Emma said, moving to the edge of the couch she was sitting on and reaching out to pat Regina's knee. It was a reflexive move; it felt right, natural, to want to physically comfort the brunette. Regina stared at the fingers laying against her thigh, half on the material of her dress and half pressed against her nylon covered skin where the dress had ridden up.

Emma, realising that the older woman was frozen in place, went to move her hand away. But then, quick as a flash, Regina's fingers landed on top of Emma's, warm and gentle but firm, holding the blonde's touch in place.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked after several seconds, trying to ignore the burning heat radiating from both Regina's palm and thigh.

"No," Regina whispered, gaze still locked on their hands, her own olive skin contrasting beautifully with Emma's alabaster colouring.

"Can I help?" Emma offered. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No," Regina said again. "No one can help now. I'll just have to ride this out and then do as much as I can in these four years. It's not like I'll get elected for a second term."

"You don't know that," Emma said, fingers lightly curling and digging into Regina's thigh.

Eventually, those deep brown eyes rose to meet Emma's. The blonde offered a reassuring smile but the brunette looked unconvinced. "The American public are not ready to elect their first female single president," she said flatly. "This is it. This is the peak of my political career."

Emma looked pointedly around the Oval Office. "Isn't this the peak you were always aiming for?"

Regina couldn't help but chuckle. "Fair, but I would have liked to serve two terms. Make twice the impact, you know?"

"Don't write yourself off just yet," Emma said. "The public might surprise you. Or maybe you'll meet someone new and then you can run as a happily married President again. The next election isn't for almost four years."

"I don't think Presidents can date," Regina said.

"Presidents are entitled to a life," Emma said, her fingers squeezing the soft flesh once more. "And they're also entitled to a private life. You don't have to endure the next four years splashed across the pages of a newspaper, Regina. Once you find out who the mole is, everything will go back to normal, you'll see."

"Will it?" Regina asked.

"Well, as normal as life can be for a President," Emma acknowledged.

"Even when this all dies down, I don't think Presidents can have a normal dating life," Regina said. "It would be full of non-disclosure acts and I'd always be worried whoever I was with wanted me to use my position to somehow benefit them politically. And anyway, it's been years since I've dated. Even if I do feel ready to move on from Robin, how does a President go around starting a new relationship."

Emma shrugged. "I'm afraid I don't have the answer to that," she said. "I'm crap at relationships and I don't have a country to run as an excuse. But it's possible, I'm sure. Otherwise you're going to be in for a very lonely four years."

Regina hung her head at those words and Emma bit her lip. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh. Of course the woman was already lonely. She had been trapped in a loveless marriage for six years. No matter what Regina had told the press today, Emma knew that the union between her and Robin had long since ceased to be a romantic one. Regina had effectively been single for six years. This week was just making the split official. It still hurt, of course, but it was also understandable that Regina was already in a place where she was ready to meet someone new. She was over Robin, over the heartbreak. She was still in pain, of course, but she had accepted that their marriage no longer existed.

"I have work to do," Regina said suddenly, standing up and causing Emma's hand to fall from her knee.

Emma stood too, smoothing down her pants and watched as the woman strode away from her and back to the other side of her desk. Settled once more behind the solid wood, Regina felt her body relax a little with the barrier between them, although the skin on her leg still tingled slightly. She turned on her computer before looking back towards Emma who was looking a mixture of awkward and guilty.

"Thank you for coming here, Miss Swan," Regina said.

Emma's eyebrows rose. "Really? We're back to Miss Swan again?"

Regina's heartbeat quickened as the woman questioned her. Few people had dared challenge her in years and she had forgotten how it felt to have someone stand up to her. Regina was a strong woman but it was only fun to command a situation if you have a worthy opponent to stand up against. Regina loved to be the one in charge and yet …

"Thank you, Emma," the brunette said softly. "I'm sorry to have kept you from your work. I suspect you have a lot to prepare before tonight's show."

"Not as much as you might think," Emma said.

Regina frowned. "What does that mean?"

Emma smirked. "Perhaps you'll just have to tune in and find out, Madam President."

With a wink, the blonde spun on her heels and strode confidently from the room. Regina watched her go, jaw agape. The brunette rarely had the chance to watch television and relied on her staff to inform her when it came to how the media were reporting her political movements. Tonight, however, she was determined to be sat on her own couch in time to watch Emma's show live. She wasn't sure what the blonde had meant, exactly, but she was certain she didn't want to miss whatever the woman had planned.

* * *

As the familiar theme tune began to play, Emma stacked the cards of questions neatly in front of her. She was actually looking forward to her guest she was due to interview on the show that evening. But before she could get to that moment, there was another piece of news she needed to address.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," Emma said when the camera settled on her face. "Welcome to The Swan Show. I'm Emma Swan. I'm sure you have all been reading the news with interest these past couple of days and are keen to learn more about the story which was premiered on this very network."

Behind the camera, Emma could see August grinning at her, still proud of his exclusive scoop. She had not run her next move past her boss but she was beyond caring. What she was about to do was right and the head of the network was not going to tell her otherwise.

"Earlier today, the President of the United States addressed the White House press room herself to speak about this story. We have a short clip of this for you now."

The show cut to the selected segment. Emma had watched it countless times, in addition to being there when it was first given but her eyes were still drawn to the monitor as Regina spoke.

"Divorce isn't easy. It's messy and painful and no one enters into a marriage believing their union will ever end in such a split. Robin and I have been married for almost fifteen years and we have shared some wonderful memories together. I am grateful for all his support during my electoral campaign. But now we have mutually decided that while we tried to overcome the damage caused by his infidelity, we will be better people if we are no longer married. At the end of the day, I have a job to do and my abilities were, I don't believe, ever affected by my marital status. Therefore, I see no reason why my future in the role of President of this great nation will be affected by my divorce. I join many other Americans who have fallen out of love with their partners and are ready to move on."

The broadcasting image returned to Emma's face and the blonde forced the pained look from her features just in time.

"This is a political commentary show," Emma began. "We are here to comment on the politics of this country on a daily basis. And I have spent the last two days following a story which is frankly irrelevant to that. While this development does mean America is due to have its first divorced female president, I do not believe that the professional capabilities of President Mills will be negatively affected by the breakdown of her marriage. I am aware that most of my colleagues will continue to report this story over the coming days but this will be the last you will hear of it on my show. As far as I am concerned, the marital status of our President is not," she used air quotes on the next word, "'political'. This is a personal issue and, therefore, I believe it has no place on a political commentary show."

Behind the camera, August was fuming. He had no idea his star commentator was about to torpedo her own show. What the hell was she doing? He had half a mind to storm up onto the stage and take over the broadcast himself. But he stayed rooted to the spot as Emma continued, completely oblivious, or deliberately ignoring, the deadly look from her boss.

"And now, onto relevant, political news. I will be joined after the break by Victor Whale, Senator for New York, to discuss the anticipated gun control legislation due to be presented later this week. I'll see you after this short commercial break."

The second the cameras turned off, August was storming up onto the stage. Emma stayed where she was, ready for his wrath.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked. "Are you crazy?"

"No," Emma replied. "I was doing what our President asked and respecting the fact that her marriage or divorce is nothing to do with her politics which I am paid to report."

"Of course it fucking is," August fumed. "Everything in her life is about politics. That's what it means to be a politician."

"No, August, that's not what it means," Emma said, sitting up a little straighter. "That woman has made the choice to serve this country and she is doing so without the help of her husband. Her private life should have no bearing on the way we report her party's political decisions because, frankly, it's none of our business."

"Everything is our business," August said. "We're the media."

"No, you're the media," Emma replied. "I'm a political commentator and I see no reason why I should spend my time discussing how two people have fallen out in love where there are other changes happening which affect more than just a few people's lives. This gun reform bill is revolutionary, August, and I'll be the only person talking about it today because of this damn divorce. She's due to address the Senate tomorrow and present the draft of the legislation. I'd say the fact that we at last have a president who is willing to stand up to the NRA is far more important, life-saving news than the fact that her dickhead of a husband cheated on her. So I'm sorry if you feel like the cash you forked out for that news wasn't worth it but I don't care. I'm going to be the only political commentator rising above salacious gossip and actually doing my job."

August's face was beet red by the time Emma had finished. But before he could reply, a show runner announced that they had 30 seconds until they were back on air. With one, final glare at Emma, he retreated from the stage. While they had been talking, the New York Senator had been brought onto the stage and Emma turned to smile at Victor Whale. As a former ER doctor before he had moved into politics, Emma was eager to find out how the man felt about the chance to reduce the number of guns on the street once and for all.

* * *

By the time Emma's show finished airing, August had disappeared. She was glad; she wasn't in the mood for another tongue-lashing. The blonde thanked her guest and headed back to her office where Ruby was waiting for her.

"Did he get as mad as we expected him to?" Ruby asked when the blonde collapsed onto her couch.

"Yup," Emma nodded. "But I don't care. It was the right thing to do."

Ruby hesitated and then sat down on the edge of the couch, beside Emma's feet. "What did the President want to talk to you about earlier?" she asked.

Emma hadn't said much about whatever had transpired in the Oval Office and Ruby had simply followed her orders when it came to writing her opening monologue. But she couldn't deny that her curiosity was piqued. She wanted to know what had happened, what had been said and, most importantly, why it had been said.

"She just wanted to know how I'd report the news," Emma said, the half-truth coming easily to her lips.

"Did she ask you to do exactly what you just did?"

"No," Emma replied. "That was what she told the entire press room. You were there, remember?"

"Then why did she want only you to come to her office?"

Emma sighed and rubbed her hands over her eyes. What the hell? she thought to herself. She trusted Ruby. She could tell her the truth. To an extent.

"She wanted to know if I knew who the White House leak is," Emma admitted. "She knows August has someone reporting to NBC and she wondered if I knew who it was."

"Do you?"

"No," Emma replied truthfully. "Why? Do you?"

"No." There was a long pause and then; "what's it like?"

"What's what like?" Emma asked.

"The Oval Office," Ruby said in an almost reverent whisper.

"Oval, surprisingly," Emma said. "And posh. It kinda oozes a feeling of power, I guess. It's intimidating but in a good way."

"And what was she like?" Ruby asked. "Was it different to meet her on her own turf?"

Emma wished she could tell her friend about the visit to her apartment that weekend but she knew she couldn't. "It was a little different, I guess," she said after a slight hesitation. "She just wants to know who's betrayed her."

"Robin betrayed her," Ruby said. "He's the idiot who cheated on her."

"I know!" Emma exclaimed. "I mean, who in their right minds would walk away from Regina?"

Ruby's eyes went wide. "Regina?"

"President Mills," Emma hastily corrected.

"Yeah, but you said Regina," Ruby frowned.

"Well, that is her name," Emma said, pushing herself up and moving towards her desk to gather her things so she could go home.

"Presidents don't have first names," Ruby said. "We never refer to her as Regina Mills."

"Maybe we should," Emma said. "Maybe if we spoke about these people as if they were as normal as you or I, the media wouldn't think their personal lives were a feeding frenzy for scandalous, money-making stories."

"So, you want to start referring to her as Regina on your show?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "No. It was a slip of the tongue. Can we just forget it?"

Ruby shrugged and picked up her handbag just as Emma grabbed her cell and slung her own bag over her shoulder. As the two women left the room, Emma glanced at the phone screen.

There was a text message from Henry telling her was studying at the library until nine but would be home soon afterwards. There was also the monthly reminder to pay her rent. And a third message from an unknown number. But Emma knew immediately who had sent it.

 _Thank you. RM_.

* * *

A/N: The number of you darling readers who wanted me to write wild SwanQueen sex in the Oval Office was brilliant. I love our optimism. Sadly, I am writing what I hope is a semi-believable story so you shall have to wait a little longer for our ladies to get down and dirty. Rest assured, it will happen.


	12. The Text Conversation

A/N: Yeah, so, I got inspired. Slow week at work means I have energy in my little fingers to type for you once I've clocked off.

* * *

By the time Emma arrived home, Henry was splayed out on the couch, a vast bowl of pasta balanced on his chest as he watched a football game.

"Hi, kiddo," Emma said, leaning over him to kiss the brow of his head. "How was LA?" She had barely seen him since he had returned from his father's the previous evening after he had landed late combined with her early start at the studio.

"Great," Henry said. "In fact, Mom, I was thinking about something."

Emma nodded as she sat down, encouraging her son, who had paused, to continue.

"Well, Dad and I were talking and we were wondering how you would feel about me moving out there after this year of school."

Emma balked. She knew her son and his father had a great relationship; of that she was glad. But it hadn't even crossed her mind that at some point the two of them might actually want to live together permanently. Even when she and Neal had first split, there had never been any question of who Henry was to live with and the two of them had simply sat down and sorted out the arrangement after Neal got his new job in California.

"You … you want to move to LA?"

"I want to spend more time with Dad," Henry said simply. "The holidays are fine but they're far apart. And most of these weekend trips are just spent flying back and forth. We hardly get any quality time together."

"But if you moved, you'd hardly see me," Emma pointed out. It may have been selfish but that was her first thought. How could she not see her son every day?

"You're so busy with work, Mom, I hardly see you as it is. And I still love you and I'll come and visit whenever I can but I think LA could be really great for me. If I want to go into writing screenplays, there's no better place."

Emma had known about her son's love of writing and his aspirations to become a screenwriter but she hadn't thought, at the age of just fifteen, he was anywhere close to moving out. She was floored; too shocked by the conversation topic to put up much of an argument.

"I mean, I'll have to speak to your dad about this," Emma said eventually. "It would be a big change for him and we'd need to make sure he's up for looking after you and start looking for a great new school for you to enrol next year."

"Mom, there are loads of great schools in LA. And I'll be sixteen by the time I move there. I don't need looking after."

Emma eyed the large bowl of pasta which was slathered in butter and grated cheese before looking back at her son. "I'm fairly sure you do," she said. "Even if it's just someone cooking for you every now and then and making sure the house is clean and the electricity bill is paid."

"Dad managed to keep himself alive all these years over there," Henry pointed out.

"Goodness knows how," Emma chuckled. "He wasn't the most domesticated person when we were together."

Henry laughed as well. He couldn't remember a time when his parents were married but he had visited his father enough times to know that the way he lived was far more relaxed and carefree than how Emma kept their Washington D.C. apartment. He didn't prefer one or the other. They were just very different parenting styles.

"I'm sure we'll be able to work something out," Henry said. "But we both agreed I'd only go if you were ok with it."

"Well, I'm not deciding anything tonight," Emma said. "It's been a long day at work and this is a big step for everyone. I'll need to talk to your dad and you separately and then together after I've had a chance to think about it myself. Is that ok? I'm not saying no, Henry, and I think you're right and LA is definitely the best place for an aspiring screenwriter. I'm just not sure you need to be moving there just yet."

"Ok," Henry said. "Well, thanks for thinking about it."

"Of course," Emma said. "I want you to be happy, after all. Is there any pasta left? I'm starving."

"Um, a bit," Henry said, sheepishly.

Emma ruffled his hair as she stood and made her way into the kitchen. The pan and utensils Henry had used were, predictably, strewn across the counter. She filled the pan with water and set it on the stove before turning to the cupboard and finding the measly remains of a packet of pasta. As she waited for her dinner to cook, she pulled out her cell phone.

She hadn't been able to resist messaging Regina back at once. She knew the text from the President hadn't required a response and she wasn't expecting a reply to her; _You're welcome. It was the right thing to do. ES_. But that didn't mean she hadn't been checking her phone every thirty seconds on the drive home. It had stayed resolutely black, plugged in to play her music and doing nothing more.

A grin spread over her face therefore, when she saw a new text. It must have come through when she was talking to Henry, she thought. The memory of that recent conversation made her heart clench for a moment, realising that she wouldn't be able to avoid speaking to Neal about the plan the two of them had evidently cooked up over the past weekend. But as she unlocked her phone to read the new text, her sadness was abated. Just a bit.

 _Well, judging by the news this evening, you were the only commentator who listened to me, so thank you. RM_

Emma replied at once, unable to contain herself. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that she was having a text conversation with the President of the United States or Regina Mills which was making her heart race. No, that was a lie. She knew exactly why her heart was racing. She wasn't even going to deny her attraction to the woman any more.

 **I suspect I was the only commentator you called into your office as well. Perhaps you should have done that for everyone. ES**

She continued to stare at the screen as her dinner cooked before draining the pasta and scooping a generous dollop of pesto onto the starchy food before stirring it together. Just as she was putting the cheese away, her phone pinged.

 _Oval Office meetings are only for special commentators. I don't invite anyone and everyone into my inner sanctum. RM_

Emma almost dropped the bowl as she read the text. The porcelain clattered to the counter top as she cast her dinner aside, desperate to reply as quickly as possible.

 **Well, I'm honoured to be considered special enough to be invited inside. I think it's the most beautiful inner sanctum I've ever been in. E**

Wondering whether Regina was reading between the lines as much as she was, Emma returned to the living room where Henry was still watching football, his empty dinner bowl now on the floor beside him.

"What's up with you?" he asked as his mother sat down.

"Nothing, why?" Emma asked, before stuffing a forkful of pasta into her mouth.

"You're grinning like a loon," Henry said, his own lips curled. "What's gotten you so happy?"

"Aren't I allowed to be happy?"

Henry cocked his head. "Well, sure. But to be honest I'm a little surprised to see you so cheery just after I told you I wanted to move to the other side of the country."

Emma's expression sobered at once. "Oh, I'm not happy about that, kid," she said quickly. "I'm not unhappy, either. I've not really processed it, to be honest."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Oh, I just had a good day at work today," Emma said. It was true, to an extent. She was sure she was going to get annihilated by August tomorrow but it had been worth it. After her morning in the White House and then the texts from Regina that evening, she didn't care how mad her boss was.

"You really do love your job, don't you?" Henry said.

"Yeah," Emma said. "I really do."

Henry smiled wistfully. "I hope I get to make it as a screenwriter. That's my dream job."

"Alright, kid, enough emotional blackmail for one day," Emma laughed just as her phone pinged.

She turned to it at once, eager to see Regina's response. But it was Ruby. She couldn't help but feel disappointed as she replied to her friend. And then another emotion took over. Worry. Was it too much? Had she been too forward? What had she even been trying to achieve by sending that text? Did she really want Regina to know she was attracted to her? Would the older woman even pick up on that reference? And even if the brunette did become aware of how Emma felt, what did she expect was going to happen? There was no way the first female, newly divorced President of the United States was going to start a relationship with a woman. Oh and there was also the minor problem that Regina wasn't gay. Apart from that, Emma's flirty text was a great idea.

As Emma got lost in her own thoughts, Henry's football game finished and the gangly teenager headed to bed, leaving Emma alone with the television channel showing the rolling news, still broadcasting Regina's divorce. Her cell phone, balanced on her thigh, remained silent.

* * *

The white ceiling stared back down at her as Regina lay awake that night, hands resting gently on her stomach. She had been trying to fall asleep for over an hour. Restless nights were part of the job and she was no stranger to them. It was natural to be nervous before the announcement of large pieces of legislation, especially something as controversial as gun control. But that wasn't why Regina couldn't sleep.

It had been over an hour after Emma's text had arrived when Regina had finally finished her work for the evening and checked her phone. The bold message had shocked her as well as sending a flutter of some other, unidentifiable emotion through her body. She had reread it several times, carefully considering each word, right down to the single letter 'E' which signed off the text. But she hadn't replied. She didn't know how to reply. She didn't know what to reply.

Yes, it wasn't the fact that Regina was about to try and put the wheels in motion to tighten gun regulations that was keeping the President awake and go up against the NRA and the second amendment, it was the fact that for the first time in a long time, she had been left speechless. Or so she thought.

By the time the dawn light broke through the heavy curtains of the master bedroom, Regina had the perfect reply. Typing it out the second her alarm went off, she swung her legs out of bed and headed into her ensuite, proud of herself and ready to face the biggest day of her Presidential term so far.

* * *

Emma loved early mornings. She loved the emptiness of the streets, the cool, crisp, new air and the promise of the day ahead. Her feet pounded the sidewalk, breath puffing out in clouds in the chilly February air. The headphone in her ears blasted a steady tempo, encouraging her to keep going right up to the front steps of her apartment. She grinned at the doorman as she passed him, slowing down at last as she approached the elevators. Her phone beeped, interrupting the music but she ignored it as she stepped forwards and ascended to her apartment.

Henry was not a morning person but was sat at the kitchen table, hunched over a bowl of cereal when Emma appeared.

"Morning, kid," Emma said as she poked her head around the door. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, you?" Henry asked.

"Not bad," Emma lied.

In truth, she had barely slept all night. She kept checking her phone, willing it to show a reply from a certain brunette. But it never had. She had drifted off in the early hours, waking in fits and starts until she had at last gotten out of bed at six am and gone for a long run, hoping to shake herself out of this obsession.

As she headed to shower, she unstrapped her phone and tossed it haphazardly onto the bed where it bounced and disappeared into her tangled sheets. The warm water washed away the sweat, feeling soothing on her strained muscles as she lathered up and stretched under the spray. It was fine, she told herself as she shampooed her hair. Of course the President wasn't going to reply to a blatantly flirty message. They had spent a few hours together; Emma had simply done as she had been not entirely subtly asked and not reported on the divorce. It was over. There was no reason to expect she would hear from Regina again.

Towel wrapped around her body and another covering her hair, Emma padded through to her bedroom just as Henry bellowed his goodbye from the hallway, followed by the front door slamming. Once dressed, Emma fumbled through her bed sheets to find her phone and disentangled it from her arm strap. Only then did she finally see the message alert from that not-so-unknown number.

* * *

A/N: I genuinely don't know what the text is going to say so … Go! Here's your chance to contribute to my story. Best suggestion will be used!


	13. The Inner Sanctum

A/N: well, I would like to have a text conversation with quite a few of my awesome readers. Thank you to the guest reviewer for this cheeky text idea.

* * *

 _Why, thank you, dear. But I suppose you've yet to have the pleasure of laying eyes on my truly inner sanctum. I've been told it's quite exquisite. R_

"Ow!" Emma exclaimed as she walked into the door frame, so enraptured by the text that she had forgotten to look where she was going. Rubbing her forehead, she stumbled into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. There was no way she was going to be able to even pretend to be able to comprehend what Regina might have meant without a lot of caffeine.

Fifteen minutes and a mug of coffee later and Emma was still no closer to understanding what Regina meant. Of course, she knew what she wanted to message to mean. If it had come from anyone else, she wouldn't have thought twice as to its blatantly flirty nature. But it hadn't come from anyone. It had come from Regina Mills: a politician, a newly separated, probably rather vanilla and utterly straight woman whom Emma had only met a handful of times. Oh, and the President of the United States. There was no way Regina could possibly be referring to what Emma's dirty mind had immediately assumed.

And who uses the word exquisite to describe their own vagina? Emma thought to herself. In fact, according to the text, one of Regina's lovers (of whom Emma, for some reason, doubted there were many) had referred to her sex in such a way. Her cheeks flushed at the thought of someone being intimate with Regina. But flushed with arousal or jealous, she wasn't entirely sure. Both, probably.

Suddenly, she sat up straighter, the caffeine finally making her brain work a little more clearly (and a little less dirtily). Of course Regina wasn't talking about her vagina. It was nothing to do with sex, no matter how much Emma had wanted it to be. No, Regina Mills was referring to something else entirely. She picked up her phone and tapped out her response before heading into her bedroom and getting dressed for work.

* * *

Regina's morning had been stressful but satisfying. She returned to the Oval Office shortly before lunch time after presenting her firearms reform act to the Senate. It was legislation she had been working on for years so the drafting of the bill had been quicker than usual and the debate committee had approved it within two days. It was time, America was saying, to put a stop to mindless gun violence.

As she passed by Ashley's desk, she requested her lunch be brought in as she was expecting to have a heap of emails and reports to read through already. Gun reform may be necessary but it was still a difficult topic and its perceived violation of the second amendment was always going to draw media attention and the wrath of the National Rifle Association. She was unsurprised, therefore, to see an email from Kathryn suggesting they meet that afternoon to discuss how they were going to placate the senators who lined their pockets with NRA money every election. Regina knew who they were. It was public knowledge. But the government still needed a plan if these senators banded together to dispute the legislation.

She was spearing a piece of lettuce on her fork when she remembered she hadn't checked her phone since earlier that day. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous to know how Emma responded to her text but she couldn't deny that the lack of a response had weighed upon her prior to the Senate meeting.

Except, she noted as she looked at her cell screen, Emma had replied. Four hours ago. Not long after Regina had headed into the Senate. Unlocking her phone, she read the message, heart beating a little harder against her ribcage.

 **I'm fairly sure there are rules against random members of the public being allowed into the inner sanctum aka private living quarters of The White House, exquisitely decorated though I'm sure they are. E**

Regina grinned. She knew there was another way the blonde could have taken her text. It wasn't sent to test Emma, exactly. But Regina had been curious to see how the younger woman would respond to the message. For fifteen years, Regina had been married to a man she had known since she was in her early twenties. And for six of those years, she had lived with the knowledge that Robin didn't love her; didn't want her. The feeling was mutual after his betrayal. Regina's dating history was limited but she had always been with men. While she fully supported the LGBTQ community, she had never considered herself as one of them. She still didn't. But she also knew that Emma Swan was gay and found her attractive.

Was it unfair? Was she leading Emma on? Regina certainly didn't mean to do so; she was just enjoying the feeling of being desired for the first time in a very long time. She liked the way Emma looked at her, the way her eyes trailed over her body. It made her feel powerful and sexy again. Was there a problem with that if she didn't feel the same way as Emma?

Not that Emma wasn't attractive. She was. She was beautiful. But Regina wasn't attracted to women; never had been. That didn't mean she couldn't enjoy some harmless flirting, though, did it? That was ok, wasn't it? Especially when their interactions made her insides tingle in a way she hadn't experienced before. But that didn't mean anything, did it?

Not wanting to psychoanalyse herself any more, Regina replied, the cheeky nature of her text coming so naturally she didn't even question it.

 _I make the rules. R_

* * *

Emma's week flew by. After her expected reprimand from August, she had knuckled down to her job. While her boss was angry, there was very little he could do given Emma's show broadcast live. Additionally, she had received a positive response online for her statement. For the rest of the week, the gun reform bill had sat side by side alongside Regina's divorce in most political commentary shows but Emma reported only on the former. It had been one of the cornerstones of the brunette's campaign and she had begun the process at lightening speed. Even Emma, a long-time supporter of the woman, was impressed. Politicians were not exactly known for keeping their word and when it came to complex legislative changes, their track record was downright terrible.

But Regina, on the other hand, had come out all guns blazing. Pun intended. Her determination and drive should be enough to quash any rumours that the woman wasn't strong enough without her unfaithful husband to perform the role of President of the United States. Emma was strangely proud of the woman; an emotion she had no right to feel but felt none the less.

There were many other emotions Emma felt when it came to Regina Mills. Too many. An overwhelming number, in fact. But the most prominent one which came to mind that Friday evening as the rear door of the black car opened for her was anticipation. She thanked the stony-faced driver and climbed into the vehicle. The door snapped shut and seconds later they were pulling away from the television studio.

Emma sat in silence, watching the dark streets outside. The windows were blacked out and everything beyond the glass was tinged with a gloomy grey overtone. But that didn't dampen Emma's spirits. She was curious to know what her evening would entail and still shocked that the invitation had even been extended. Shocked and pleased.

The gates opened silently as they approached. There was no need to show any identification this time. The car travelled down the driveway and into an underground garage. Two armed agents flanked the entrance and another moved towards the car as soon as they stopped to open Emma's door. She climbed out and offered a small smile. It was not returned.

"Hold your arms out," the man said, holding out a hand-held scanner.

Emma complied; understanding why such security procedures had to be undertaken even if she was a little disgruntled at having to go through them herself. The machine buzzed as it scanned her handbag. The man raised an eyebrow and Emma passed it over. Leaving her where she was, he headed over to a desk and emptied the contents of it. He picked up her cell phone, examined it, and placed it down before proceeding to scan each individual item, including a few tampons she kept in an inner pocket. Seriously? Emma thought to herself. People put bombs in tampons?

Eventually, her bag was handed back to her, without the cell phone.

"We need to screen it completely," the man said when Emma protested.

She knew it would do no good to argue so instead she nodded and followed the man now waiting in the entrance of an unmarked door. The corridor she stepped into was darker and narrower than those higher up the White House. She supposed they were underground. Hurrying to keep pace with the marching agent, Emma soon found herself outside a white door in a brighter corridor. Why was everything white? The interior decorators really did take the name of the building into consideration far too much. The agent knocked and waited, Emma standing nervously alongside him.

Emma wasn't sure what she was expecting but Regina Mills to be the one to open her own front door wasn't it. And yet, seconds later, wearing a white woollen jumper and a pair of tight navy blue jeans, there she was.

"Good evening, Miss Swan," Regina said, standing back to allow the blonde, whose jaw had dropped, to step inside. "Thank you," she added to the agent.

Once the door was closed, Regina turned to the blonde who was now gazing around the large, immaculate living room she had appeared in.

"Hello," Regina prompted again, the blonde still yet to speak.

"Hi," Emma said, her tongue finally working again. "Um, yeah, hi."

Regina blushed. She didn't usually blush but there was something about the way the blonde was looking at her which made her body react in such a way. "May I take your coat?" she asked, wanting to move them from the doorway.

Emma nodded and shrugged out of the black trench coat, leaving herself in a pale blue shirt and black skinny jeans. Regina took the discarded layer and hung it up in the closet beside the door and then beckoned Emma through to the kitchen where a bottle of red wine was breathing on the side.

"Thank you," Emma said, as Regina handed her a glass.

"You're welcome. Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for inviting me."

Regina smiled. "Are we just going to thank one another all night?"

Emma grinned. "We could. I think we both have plenty to be thankful for."

"Well, let's save it for Thanksgiving," Regina said, wondering for a moment whether she and Emma would still be spending time together nine months in the future.

"So, how was your week?"

"Busy," Regina replied. "Yours?"

"Busy," Emma agreed. "Thanks to you. Can you perhaps lay off the ground-breaking legislation next week? I'm tired of reporting how amazing your politics are."

Regina laughed. "I have nothing else planned before my health reform bill next month," she assured the blonde.

"Wow, you really are sticking to your campaign promises, aren't you?"

"Of course," Regina said. "I'm not your regular politician, remember?"

"Oh, I remember," Emma said. "I suspect I'm the first political correspondent ever to be invited into the private living area of the White House. You're definitely not regular."

"Which reminds me," Regina said. "I believe I owe you a tour of my inner sanctum."

In any other circumstance, Emma may have been able to have covered the affect Regina's words had on her. Unfortunately, she had chosen that exact moment to take a generous gulp of the delectable red wine Regina had served her. The liquid sprayed from not only her mouth but also her nose, splattering the previously pristine kitchen counter and, more importantly, Regina's white knitwear.

"Oh my God," Emma spluttered. "I am so sorry!"

Regina, who was a little shocked at the projectile wine display she had just witnessed, stood stock still as Emma rushed to grab some nearby kitchen towel, balling it up and dabbing the stained clothing without thinking. It didn't take long, however, for Emma to realise she was not only making matters worse by spreading the red liquid but also rubbing against Regina's breasts.

"Shit, sorry," Emma said, stepping back and dropping the red-stained towel. "Oh God. That's ruined."

"It's fine," Regina said, her heart racing as she at last looked down at her clothes. No, Emma was right. Her top was ruined. Or at least it was about to seriously test the White House staff's laundry capabilities.

"No, it's not fine. Oh I'm so sorry, Regina. What gets out red wine stains? Is it vinegar? Or white wine? Or salt? Or baking soda?"

Turning away from the woman, Emma began to open cupboard doors, searching for something, anything, that might repair her blunder. It wasn't until she felt a hand rest on her shoulder that she stopped.

"Emma, it's fine," Regina said gently as the blonde froze, back still to the older woman.

"I've ruined it, haven't I?" Emma whispered, closing the cupboard door.

"Ruined what?"

"This evening," Emma said, not able to bring herself to say 'friendship'. "I spat wine all over you. You must be thinking there is a good reason they don't invite the general public back here. We're clearly too clumsy to be trusted in the White House."

"Firstly," Regina said, "can you please turn around and look at me? I don't like to talk to the back of your head."

Emma obediently shuffled on her feet, head bowed like a scolded school girl. Regina sighed. She supposed it would have to do.

"Secondly, I think it is highly unfair to the rest of your fellow Americans that you would tarnish them all with the same brush and assume they would also all spit their wine all over me if they had been given the honour of spending the evening here."

It was supposed to be humorous but Emma's cheeks just burned hotter. It really was an honour. And she really had ruined it.

"And finally," Regina said. "You're right. The general public are not invited back here. I would never invite just anyone into my inner sanctum." There were those words again, deliberately chosen. And they had the desired effect. Emma's eyes at last lifted and locked with Regina's. "But I don't consider you the general public, Emma. I consider you one of the very few people in this world who really knows what happened between Robin and I. Beyond what the media is reporting, at least. More to the point, alongside my father, I think you are probably the single other person in the world who actually cares what this divorce means to me. Really cares, I mean, and not about how it will affect my political career. So no, Emma, the general public are not allowed free reign of the private living quarters of the White House. But you are."

"I'm sorry," Emma said again.

"Enough apologising," Regina insisted. "Let's forget all about it. I'll go and change and then we can get on with our evening. How does that sound?"

"Ok," Emma said in a small voice.

Regina hesitated for a moment before turning and disappearing from the room, into a part of the inner sanctum Emma was yet to be introduced to. Once the brunette had gone, Emma set about cleaning up the spilled wine on the kitchen counter, cupboard doors and even the floor. She really was the biggest klutz.

By the time Regina returned, safely dressed in a black sweater which would hide any more wine spillages, Emma had finished wiping away the evidence of her mess. Silently, Regina filled up both their wine glasses and led the way through into the living room. Emma paused in the doorway, eyeing the cream carpet sceptically.

"Come on," Regina chuckled. "You're not going to do it again."

"I might," Emma said even as she stepped onto the plush carpet and crossed to where Regina was sitting on the couch. "Although, to be fair, it was your fault."

"How was that my fault?" Regina asked. "In all my life, I have never made anyone spurt wine from their nose. I didn't even know that was biologically possible."

"Perhaps you just have that effect on me," Emma said, without thinking.

Regina paused before answering. "Is that a compliment?"

"Probably," Emma said. "Although a backhanded one, I'll admit."

Regina grinned. "I'll take it."

There was a pause as Emma took a sip of her wine and then glanced again around the living room. Regina watched her as the blonde took in the space.

"Would you like the tour?" Regina asked, deliberately not using the phrase she knew had been the cause of Emma's earlier incident. She hadn't intended to embarrass the blonde like that and now wanted to make an effort to make Emma feel more comfortable.

"Sure," Emma said. "But I'm leaving my wine here. This house is far too white for my liking."

"I agree," Regina said, reaching over and taking Emma's wineglass before placing it on the table. "Although there are some rooms which have been decorated to my taste a little more. Exquisitely so, in fact."

Ok, so perhaps she wasn't going to entirely stop teasing Emma. She enjoyed the gentle back and forth the two of them shared. It was a friendship unlike any other she had experienced and she was finding it rather pleasant. For too long, people had acted overly formally around her, intimidated by her political status. The longer she and Emma spent together, however, the more comfortable the blonde seemed to become with Regina's position. The only other person who treated Regina like a normal person was her father. And he was back in Maine for the month.

Glasses safely stowed on the coffee table, Regina led Emma over towards the second living room. She rarely used it but she liked the space and had hung a number of her own art pieces in there. Emma admired everything politely as they moved through to the corridor off which the bedrooms and study were located. Even with the Oval Office a few minutes away, Regina often found herself working in the home office during the evenings. It was painted a cool blue colour and its window overlooked one of the nicer areas of the White House gardens. Through the glass that night, however, there was only inky blackness.

"I like that picture," Emma said, pointing to a large portrait of Regina and her family which dominated the wall opposite the desk.

"Thank you," Regina smiled. "I hung it there to inspire me. My mother would be so proud if she could see me now and it helps to know she's watching over me when I work late into the night."

"I'm sorry," Emma said. "For your loss, I mean."

"Thank you," Regina said again, eyes still fixed on the permanently smiling image of her mother. It had been almost two years since her mother had passed away but Regina still missed her terribly. She always would.

Emma said nothing more and eventually Regina continued the tour. She waved her hands towards three closed doors to indicate bedrooms before pausing outside the next door.

"This was Robin's room," Regina said. "I haven't actually ever been inside."

"Do you want to go in now?"

"No," Regina said. "No, I don't think so."

"How has it been since he moved out?" Emma asked.

"Quiet," Regina admitted. "I mean, we didn't talk a huge amount anyway but it was nice to know someone else was here. Much as he hurt me, he was company. And he really did help me get here in the first place by coming on my campaign trail with me, even if it was an obligation he was fulfilling out of guilt for what he had done. But now I just spend my evenings alone. It's going to get quite some getting used to."

"You can always text me," Emma said softly. "If you're feeling lonely."

"Thank you but that's not why I would text you, Emma," the brunette said.

"Oh, ok," Emma said, a little hurt.

"I'd text you," Regina clarified, "because I wanted to, not because I'm bored or lonely or wanting to fill a void my cheating husband left in my life."

"Oh, right." Suddenly, Emma felt a lot better.

Regina smiled softly at Emma and continued down the corridor. "And this is my room," she said, stopping beside the final door. "This is the room where you can actually see my personality in the decorations. Would you like to see it?"

"Am I allowed?" Emma asked.

Regina laughed quietly. "Did you really think I'd bring you all this way and then deny you entry? That, my dear, would be cruel teasing."

"True," Emma said. "Although you are quite the tease, by the way."

"Really?" Regina said coyly. "I've never been called a tease before. You must bring it out in me."

Emma wondered what else she might be able to bring out in Regina as the brunette turned to the door of the master suite and opened it. Peering inside, Emma knew immediately what the brunette meant. Gone were the white walls, replaced by a soft coral shade. The silk bedspread was dark grey, as were the drapes. The glimpse of the ensuite Emma caught through the open door suggested the colour scheme continued. There was a small stack of books on the nightstand, beside an elegant silver lamp. The artwork was modern and minimalist, unlike the traditional portraits which lined the White House corridors.

"This is my favourite part," Regina said, leading Emma over to the double doors which opened up onto a balcony.

Emma stepped outside, the chill of the night air forgotten as she looked over the illuminated White House front lawn. She could see security patrol the edge but from where she stood, she felt invincible. Placing her hands against the balustrade, she marvelled at the sight before her. She was standing on the balcony of the White House. And more than that, Regina Mills was standing right beside her.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

"Yes," Regina agreed. "I try to spend a few minutes out here each morning. It helps remind me where I am, what my job is."

"I can't imagine you have much of an opportunity to forget those things," Emma pointed out.

"No, but sometimes I get too into my own head and need to take a step back. Being outside in the fresh air has always helped me do that."

Emma knew what Regina meant. There were times when she took a walk around the television studio before refocusing on her work and seeing a story with new eyes and a fresh perspective. Although walking around the NBC lot wasn't quite the same as overlooking the White House gardens, she had to admit.

"Are you hungry?" Regina asked softly.

"Um, yeah, actually," Emma said, not even realising she hadn't eaten since before she had gone for the sound check on her show hours earlier.

"I've arranged for some dinner to be sent up," Regina said. "It should have arrived by now."

"What great service," Emma grinned. "The perks of the job, I suppose."

"Or a consolation," Regina remarked. "I may be able to get any dish I like whenever I desire it but what about living a normal life? This evening isn't exactly normal, is it? Don't friends often go out for dinner in a restaurant? I can't do that. I can't do anything a normal citizen would do."

"Friends," Emma began, the word catching slightly in her throat, "spend time together. At each other's houses, in restaurants, the cinema, wherever. It doesn't matter where, really."

"Friendships sound a lot like relationships," Regina said as she led the way back through to the lounge.

"There are some similarities," Emma nodded. "It's about spending time with people you like, at the end of the day. Just with different levels of intimacy. Anyway, you're talking as if you've never had a friend."

"I've had friends," Regina said. "But not for years. Once you get to a certain level in politics, friends either disappear from your life or somehow morph into advisors and staff. I wasn't really conscious of it happening until it was too late. The only person in my life who I spent time with outside of work was Robin. And I would hardly call that a friendship."

"Well, you have one now," Emma said, as they emerged into the living room.

Regina turned and smiled at the blonde who was looking shyly at her.

"Really?"

"Really," Emma replied. "That is, if you want to be friends with me."

"I only let friends and people I really like into my inner sanctum," Regina said before turning and following the smell of freshly cooked food which was wafting from her kitchen, leaving a dumbstruck Emma in her wake.

* * *

A/N: an extra long chapter for you and an ending which could hardly be considered a cliff hanger by my standards. The evening will be continued in the next chapter …


	14. The First Dinner

A/N: dare I say it but these mid-week updates are becoming almost … regular.

* * *

"I didn't know what you liked," Regina said as Emma eyed the vast array of dishes which had appeared on the kitchen counter.

"So you ordered everything?"

Regina shrugged. "Let's consider it a tapas style dinner."

"I'm game," Emma grinned. "It smells amazing."

"The kitchen does employ some rather talented chefs," Regina agreed as she handed over a plate to Emma and began lifting the lids from the various silver platters. The portions beneath each were small; Regina hated waste. But there were so many plates to choose from neither woman was going to go hungry.

Emma politely took a little of everything, trying not to overload her plate and give away her insatiable appetite. Once they both had their food, Regina led them over to a dining table. Wine glasses topped up, they began to eat.

It surprised both women how easily the conversation flowed. While Emma might have been privy to the intimacies of Regina's marriage, they had spent relatively little time in one another's company. There was the brief meeting after Emma's show, the evening in the blonde's apartment and her summoning to the Oval Office. And yet, as they ate their way through the selection of dishes, all of which Emma enthused over, it felt like they had known each other for years.

Regina had insisted Emma tell her more about herself, claiming that the blonde knew far more about the President than was fair. After all, Regina had been a prominent politician for years and it was Emma's job to know about the woman. So Emma was more than happy to tell Regina a little about her own life and level the playing field. She hadn't had the best start, growing up in the foster system. But one of her teachers had recognised Emma as gifted when she was twelve and she had started to focus on her education with the support of her school. Once she had something to ground her, the challenges presented by her home situation were more bearable.

Getting a full scholarship to Boston University where she majored in journalism had kick started Emma's career. In her second year, she had met Neal and the two of them began dating. Starting off writing political pieces online while she was still studying, it didn't take long for her to be noticed by a local paper. She had written for the Boston Globe straight out of college but then fallen pregnant with Henry, married Neal and taken two years off after their son was born. Wanting to get back in the game, she and Neal made their way to New York where Emma spent time as an assistant editor at The New Yorker. But political commentary and reporting had always been her passion and she was eager to write again. After she and Neal split, Emma found herself drifting towards Washington D.C. It wasn't long before she headed into the world of television broadcasting and began to work on political shows. The rest, as they say, is history.

"And then you appeared on the scene and I knew everything was going to be right again in the world," Emma finished.

"The answer to the mess Trump left us, huh?" Regina smirked.

"You've got a lot of tidying up to do but if anyone can do it, you can."

"Thank you for your faith," Regina smiled. "But it's a group effort. I couldn't do what I do without the support of my team."

"Still no idea who the leak is?"

Regina shook her head. The FBI agent heading the investigation had briefed her that afternoon and had found no evidence directly or indirectly linking any of those suspected to August or NBC. It frustrated her to not know. It irked her even more that she was still working with the person who had been responsible for the exposé.

Emma read the despondent expression on the brunette's face and leaned across the table and placed her hand over Regina's which was fiddling with the stem of her wine glass.

"It'll be ok," she said softly. "They'll find out who the mole is soon enough."

Regina nodded, eyes prickling slightly. She wasn't sure if she was emotional over the still-raw betrayal or Emma's display of kindness.

"Thank you," she said, voice thick. "I hope you're right."

"If there's anything I can do, please let me know."

"Thanks but unless you can get August to tell you who his source is, I doubt NBC has the resources to match the FBI and CIA investigative teams."

"I did try to find out," Emma said. "I did ask him. I promise. But he wouldn't tell me before Monday night and now I'm pretty sure I've burnt that friendship bridge."

"He was angry about your broadcast?"

"Furious," Emma nodded. "I hadn't told him what I was going to say. I didn't even have the teleprompter loaded with my intro monologue. It was all memorised because I knew if he got wind of it, he'd shut me down."

"I'm sorry," Regina said, her fingers, which were still beneath Emma's, turning and interlacing with the blonde's. "I didn't mean for you to get into trouble."

Emma smiled gently at the woman who was now looking at her with a guilty expression. "You didn't force me to do anything," the blonde reminded her. "I did what I believe was right. Even if you hadn't called me to your office after that press release, I still would have said what I said. You were right, Regina. It's none of our business and I'm not in the industry of reporting idle gossip."

Despite herself, Regina laughed. "Emma, you're in exactly the industry of reporting idle gossip."

Emma acted mock offended. "I'll have you know I'm a respected political correspondent, not a mediocre writer for some trashy magazine."

Regina had to agree on that but she knew Emma was aware she was just teasing. The blonde was the only reporter to heed Regina's polite request to leave her private life out of their reports and she was incredibly grateful for her doing so. She squeezed her fingers which were still locked between Emma's smiled.

"I know you are," she said. "And thank you, again, for what you did. It might have been a proverbial drop in the journalism ocean but it meant a lot to me."

"You're welcome," Emma said, her thumb absentmindedly rubbing backwards and forwards over the smooth skin of Regina's hand.

The gaze of both women dropped to the point of contact, seemingly transfixed. Emma's thumb slowed and finally stilled, resting gently against the warm skin. It was Regina who pulled away, fingers slipping apart as she cleared her throat.

"Another glass of wine?" Regina asked.

"We finished that bottle," Emma pointed out.

Regina smirked. "Well perhaps there is one final part of my inner sanctum I am yet to show you."

She got to her feet and beckoned Emma to follow her through a door off the kitchen. The corridor beyond was short before it transformed into a staircase. They descended, the air getting steadily cooler as they dropped down beneath the White House. The heavy wooden door at the bottom squeaked as it was pushed open and Regina fumbled for the light switch.

"The famed White House wine cellar?" Emma gasped as the surprisingly small room was bathed in a warm glow.

"Indeed," Regina said. "Another perk of the job."

Emma wandered inside, reading just some of the labels on the first rack she came to. She suspected her monthly salary wouldn't pay for some of the bottles in here. Regina was busy locating a bottle of Châteauneuf-du-Pape she had spotted a few days earlier and admired. Emma, meanwhile, had noticed a rather impressive range of vintage scotch bottles.

"Would you prefer something harder?" Regina asked as she appeared by Emma's side, the wine bottle cradled in the crux of her arm. While many new bottles had been added since she became President, she couldn't help but feel the room had a distinctive male vibe. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy liquor but she was far more partial to a glass of wine over a measure of scotch.

"No, wine is fine," Emma said, placing the bottle she had picked up back down gently.

"Maybe we'll hit the scotch next time," Regina said.

"There's going to be a next time?" Emma asked, as she followed Regina from the wine cellar.

"I hope so," Regina nodded. "That is, if your son doesn't mind."

"Henry won't even realise I wasn't home this evening," Emma said. "He's staying with his friend tonight and they're off camping tomorrow morning. And anyway, I assume I'll have to sign some kind of nondisclosure agreement before I leave to not tell anyone about this evening."

"Why would you think that?" Regina asked. "I think you've proved I can trust you. Or were you planning on opening your show on Monday with a scoop on the inner sanctum of the White House."

"No, of course not," Emma said at once. "You don't really think that's why I'm here, do you?"

"No, not for a second," Regina said. "Which is why I don't quite understand why you think I'd make you sign a NDA."

"It's procedure, isn't it?" Emma frowned. "I mean, you're still the President."

"There is no procedure in place for situations like this, funnily enough," Regina said as they entered the kitchen. "And as the President, those documents are drawn up at my discretion. I saw no need to do that with you. Was I wrong?"

"No," Emma said at once. "No, you're not wrong. I would never do that to you."

Regina, who had just finished uncorking the wine, smiled at the blonde. "I know. I trust you."

A warm feeling welled up inside Emma at those words. Regina turned away from the woman and poured them some more wine. They made their way through to the living room, Emma having forgotten about her earlier clumsiness and entering without hesitation. Sitting down on the couch once more, their conversation continued. They were a little more relaxed and comfortable than before, both women becoming more at ease the longer they spent together.

It was almost midnight when Emma stifled a yawn and Regina glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room, a gift from her mother when she had been made Mayor. She hadn't realised how late it was. Time had flown that evening. It must be the quality of the company, she mused.

"I suppose you should be heading home," Regina said, gesturing to the clock.

"Yeah," the blonde nodded, placing her long-empty glass on the table beside the equally empty wine bottle. "It's been a long day."

"But an enjoyable one, I hope," Regina said as she stood and led Emma over to the closet where she retrieved the blonde's coat.

"It didn't start out great but I'd say it finished pretty well," Emma grinned.

"What happened this morning?" Regina asked.

"Oh, I had a conversation with Neal about Henry. He wants to move to LA in the summer and live with his dad full time."

Emma had been putting off the phone call ever since Henry had brought up his plan on Monday but she had eventually done it. She and Neal had talked for over an hour but nothing conclusive had been decided. They had established, however, that Neal was more than happy for Henry to move there. It was one step closer towards Emma's son leaving home.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Regina said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The blonde shrugged as she pulled her coat on. "It never came up."

"Yes, because we spent the entire evening talking about me," Regina said, clearly annoyed with herself.

"Well, you have a far more interesting life than I do," Emma pointed out.

"Hardly," Regina scoffed. "I'm sorry, Emma. You should have said something. If we're going to be friends, I want this to be a two-way street. It can't just be me pouring out my problems to you and not allowing you to do the same."

"I appreciate that but, really, I'm fine. Or at least, I'm not ready to talk about it if I'm not fine."

Regina nodded her understanding. She may not have children but she certainly had experience when it came to the most important person in your life leaving to live with someone else.

"Well, when you are ready, know that you can talk to me, ok?" Regina said, her hand now resting on the door handle.

"Thank you," Emma smiled. "I'll keep you in mind."

"I should hope so," Regina said.

Emma blushed. She wondered how much the older woman suspected about her feelings towards the President. Their evening had been undeniably filled with flirting and teasing from both women. Was it deliberate? Was Regina aware of how Emma felt? And if she was, what was she hoping to achieve with her flirtatious behaviour? Despite her long week, Emma knew that she would struggle to fall asleep that night, mulling over the possible answer to those questions. She would also be unable to get the way Regina was currently looking at her out of her mind.

The deep brown eyes were soft and kind, moving slowly over Emma's face, as if trying to memorise her features, commit her to memory. The blonde's cheeks flushed under the intense gaze and it was only as her cheeks reddened that Regina seemed to snap out of her state, realising she had been looking at her guest for far too long. She blushed as well, the two women standing red-faced beside the door for no discernible reason. Or at least one neither of them was prepared to voice.

"Thank you for coming this evening, Emma," the brunette said.

"Thank you for inviting me," Emma replied. "It really was an honour."

"You're welcome but I don't want you to think of this as an honour. If I was a normal person, living in a normal house, wouldn't this just be a regular friend activity?"

"Yes but you're not normal and this isn't a normal house," Emma pointed out. "Try as I might, I'm not going to be able to forget who you are and where we are."

"Ever?" Regina asked, a little sadness tinging her voice.

"I don't know," Emma admitted. "But just because I can't forget the circumstances, it doesn't mean I don't enjoy our time together. Because I do. Very much, in fact. Too much, perhaps."

Regina's throat tightened slightly as she realised that Emma's green eyes had drifted to her lips. Without conscious thought, she licked them, the flesh suddenly parched. Emma's eyes darkened noticeably as the tip of her tongue wet her lips. The brunette's heart hammered against her chest, the air around her feeling uncomfortably close but then Emma took a step back, away from the door but, more importantly, away from Regina.

"I should go," Emma said. "It's late and I should text Henry and check he's ok."

"You could have texted him at any time," Regina said. "I wouldn't have minded."

Emma shook her head. "They took my cell phone to be screened."

Regina's eyes narrowed. "They shouldn't have done that. I told them to grant you immediate access."

"They're just doing their job," Emma shrugged.

"Even so," Regina glowered. "They disobeyed a direct order. There'll be repercussions."

Emma felt a little guilty for getting the agent in trouble but couldn't deny that hearing Regina's authoritative stance was incredibly attractive. She didn't think it was possible for the woman to be even sexier but it was. And that thought, Emma realised, was why she needed to leave.

"Well thank you, again," Emma said.

"You're welcome, again," Regina smiled. "We should do this again."

"Absolutely," Emma nodded, holding out her hand to shake Regina's.

The brunette eyed it. She spent half of her life shaking hands. It was an occupational hazard that saw her carry a bottle of hand sanitizer around with her wherever she went. The formal, dull movement seemed so completely out of place that Regina didn't even stop to think how inappropriate her alternative move was.

Emma managed to hold in her gasp of surprise when Regina's arms wrapped around her. It took a fraction of a second for her to respond, hugging the brunette in return, hands resting softly against her back. She tried hard not to inhale, not to allow the unique scent of the woman to fill her nostrils; she had been unable to forget that vanilla smell for days. And then she heard it. A soft sigh.

Regina knew she shouldn't have done it the moment her arms had encircled the blonde but the feel of Emma against her forced her not to care. It had been so long since she had been hugged; really hugged, by someone who wanted to hug her. The strong frame she found herself in felt strangely safe; as if Regina could stay there forever and never be hurt again. As she breathed in something that smelt curiously like cinnamon, she let out a sigh, muffed against Emma's coat.

But not muffled enough. Emma's throat constricted as she swallowed, her body going into overdrive at the sound. She needed to leave. For her own sake as much as anything else. The evening had been wonderful but it was bordering on overwhelming now. She coughed lightly and loosened her arms. Regina took the hint and stepped away.

"Well, goodnight," she said a little shyly to the woman whose hand was once again resting on the door handle.

"Goodnight," Regina said as she opened the door at last.

The agent was still standing outside, his facial features giving nothing away as to how he felt about the evening's events. Emma suspected she and Regina were far more readable. She stepped into the corridor and turned back to her host.

"Thank you again, Madam President," Emma said.

"You're welcome, Miss Swan," Regina replied. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

A/N: Next up, our two ladies talk to their respective Henrys …


	15. The Two Henrys

A/N: happy Sunday my darlings! I hope you've all had a wonderful weekend. Here's your next instalment. Enjoy.

* * *

"What are you grinning about?"

It was late on Sunday evening and Emma and Henry were relaxing in front of some mindless television, both taking advantage of a few more hours of freedom before they returned to their respective work and school the following morning. Emma, who had been staring at her phone, looked up at her son's question and locked the screen

"Just this show," she shrugged, pointing to the television.

"It's not funny," Henry said slowly. "It's a true crime documentary about a cannibal, Mom."

"Oh gross. Why are we watching this?" Emma frowned, reaching for the television remote which lay between them but Henry was too quick for her. Snatching it up, he muted the show and turned towards his mother. Emma sighed. She knew that look. It was Henry's interrogation face. He clearly watched too many detective shows; true crime and otherwise.

"What's going on?" Henry asked. "What were you looking at to make you smile like a loon. I haven't seen you look that happy since -" He faltered, the memory of the last time his mother had been so goofily happy answering his own question for him. "You've met someone, haven't you?"

Emma's eyes widened. Was it really that obvious? Not that she had met someone. Well, she had, but it wasn't like there was anything more than a tentative friendship between herself and Regina. But the way Emma had been, admittedly, beaming at the brunette's text earlier had led Henry to surmise that his mother had met someone she was attracted to.

"Not really," Emma said after a pause.

"What does that mean?" Henry asked.

"It's complicated," the blonde said.

"So you have met someone," Henry pushed. "Who is she? Do I know her?"

"No, Henry. I haven't met anyone. At least, not like that."

The teenager slumped back into the couch, a look of disappointment on his face. "Oh, right. I just thought, you know, it's been ages since Lily left and the way you were smiling earlier reminded me of how you looked when you were around her. I just want you to be happy again, Mom."

"Hey, kid, I am happy," Emma insisted, turning towards her son and patting his legs which were extended across the couch towards her. "I'm really happy."

"Yeah but you're still single, aren't you?"

Emma nodded. "I am but my relationship status doesn't really affect my happiness. Not solely, anyway. I am perfectly happy being on my own right now because I have you and my friends and my career."

"Yeah but you don't have someone special," Henry pointed out.

"I have you," Emma offered.

Henry couldn't help but smile but he knew his mother needed someone else in her life. "Mom, I love you, but don't you want to start dating again? Don't you miss it?"

The words struck Emma harder than she expected. It was true; she did miss being in a relationship. She was never one to define herself based on her partner but she couldn't deny that she enjoyed being with someone; loving someone in that uniquely special way. Henry was her whole world and the two of them had created a fantastic life together. But there were times when Emma missed having someone to love in a different way; a more intimate, passionate way. And it wasn't just the sex; it was allowing someone else to know all of her. The kind of love that allows you to surrender unconditionally to the emotions and sensations which consume every part of your being.

"I do miss it," Emma nodded. "Sometimes. But I've not met anyone on the few dates I've been on since Lily whom I've felt a connection to."

Henry looked despondent. He wondered whether it was strange for a teenager to want his mother to start dating someone new but then, he realised, he really just wanted her to be happy. He hadn't seen her smiling like that since –

"So who were you texting?" he asked, sitting up straighter.

"What?"

"Before. The thing that started this whole conversation. You were grinning at your phone like an absolute loon. Don't lie to me, Mom. I know that was a person you were thinking about then. It's the same smile you had with Lily. And you said you had," he used air quotes, "'not really' met someone. That it was 'complicated'. So there is someone, right?"

Emma hated lying to her son. It was something she tried to avoid as much as possible unless it was for his own good. She didn't think Henry would be hurt to find out that she had a crush. No, it wasn't a crush. It was so much more than a crush. But regardless of what Emma felt and the events of the past ten days, it was the other person Emma needed to protect and there was no way Henry was going to find out who was the object of Emma's desires, even if she hadn't been made to sign a non-disclosure agreement.

"Look, kid, I'm really sorry but I can't talk to you about this. I love you and thank you for wanting me to be happy but when it comes to my love life, I need a little privacy, is that ok?"

Looking a little disappointed, Henry nodded. He understood. It had taken him over a month to tell his mother that he and Violet were dating. He still hadn't told her what happened on Friday night when he and his mates went to the arcade and had bumped into Violet and her own friends.

"Ok, I get it," Henry said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to push. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy, Henry," Emma said, smiling reassuringly.

"You could be happier," Henry pointed out.

"Perhaps," Emma conceded. "But right now all I need is you and me. If anyone starts to make an appearance, however, I promise to tell you."

Henry nodded his agreement to that arrangement but couldn't help wondering what might happen when he moved to LA to live with his dad. Would his mother be ok? How would she deal with being alone in their apartment? Perhaps he should not go and stay here to keep her company.

"Oh, I spoke to your dad on Friday," Emma said as if she was reading his mind.

"And?"

"And we're going to start looking into some schools for you to see if there is a place which we both agree is suitable. If we find one, then we can start talking about how everything else is going to work."

"Really?" Henry exclaimed. Even with his concern for his mother at the forefront of his mind seconds before, he was still a teenager and, therefore, innately self-centred.

"Really," Emma grinned. "Me and your dad want you to be happy and have the best start in life. If we find a school with great education that allows you to be in the city where there are the best opportunities for your dream career, then why not? But before you go, I'm going to teach you a few basic recipes so I can be sure you and Dad are both eating enough veg. Deal?"

"Deal," Henry enthused. "Thanks Mom."

"It's early days, kid," Emma reminded him.

"Yeah but there are loads of great schools in LA. We'll find an awesome one for me. Thanks Mom! I'm going to go and search for some now."

He jumped off the couch and headed out of the room. Before he got to the door, however, he paused. Turning around, he jogged back to his mother and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug, whispered "I love you" in her ear, before disappearing to his bedroom. Emma sighed and turned back to the television which had been silently broadcasting the story of a convicted cannibal the whole time. She unmuted it then changed the channel, settling on the NBC news show and began catching up with the day's events. It took a few minutes for her to remember she had never replied to Regina's last text: the one which had made Henry curious in the first place.

The two of them had been exchanging texts almost hourly throughout the weekend. Since their evening together in the White House, something had shifted and both women appeared to be more relaxed when it came to contacting one another. The text which had piqued Henry's interest had been one in which Regina had made a quip about Emma's job. They may be more comfortable with one another but their professions were never far from the topic of conversation. Eager to keep their banter going, Emma began to think up a witty reply.

* * *

At the exact same time, on the opposite side of the city, Regina smiled at her phone as she saw the screen illuminate.

"Hi Daddy," she said, taking off her reading glasses and leaning back into the couch behind her, grateful for a reason to stop pouring over the report on tactical combat possibilities for the armed forces.

"Good evening, Princess," came her father's familiar, warm voice. "How are you?"

"Tired," Regina admitted, stifling a yawn. "It's been a long week."

"Every week is long when you're the President," Henry pointed out, a note of pride in his voice as he remembered all over again that his daughter had achieved her childhood dream.

"Well, I hope the next one won't be quite so emotionally draining."

Henry's heart clenched as he heard the despondent tone of the younger Mills. Every time he thought of what his former son-in-law had done, a mildly homicidal desire took hold. But that emotion was eclipsed by the sorrow he felt for his daughter. Regina had loved Robin and yet that man had shattered her heart in the most brutal way. He would never forgive the man for that betrayal.

"How is it in the White House without him?" Henry asked.

"Quiet," Regina repeated, the same answer she had given Emma on Friday evening. "I'm not used to being alone."

"Alone time for politicians is rare," Henry pointed out. "Perhaps you could learn to see it as a good thing."

"I know sometimes I crave a few moments of silence but these evenings just make me feel alone. When Robin was here, even if we weren't together, at least I knew there was someone around."

"Loneliness is hard," Henry said, his thoughts straying, as they so often did, to his late wife.

"I miss Mom," Regina said quietly.

"Me too, Princess," Henry replied. "When I'm in town next week, let's meet up and have one of our reminiscing sessions; think back over our happy memories of her. I can even stay at the White House, if you like?"

"I don't think newly-divorced Presidents are allowed to have sleepovers with their fathers," Regina laughed. "It will look like you're here to support your emotionally fucked daughter."

"Gina," Henry scolded gently. He hated when his daughter swore, even though he understood the pressure the woman was under. "No one would think that. It's perfectly normal for families to stay with each other when they're in town."

"You have your own place here," Regina reminded him.

When Henry had become a consultant to the Democratic Party he and his wife had purchased a small apartment in the city to make it more convenient when they came to stay. The family home remained in Maine but much of the man's time was spent in Washington now, especially after Cora had passed away.

"Maybe I want to spend some quality time with my daughter in the most famous house in the world," Henry pointed out. "And even if you did want your family around at this time, that's natural. You may be the President but that doesn't mean you have to be devoid of human emotions."

"That's exactly what it means," Regina said. "I mean, I have to be emotive and compassionate when it comes to the state of the world and helping American citizens but when it comes to my own life, I can't feel anything. Every emotion, every connection is reported as a weakness, as something which limits my ability to do my job. I can't be seen as weak by the public, Daddy, I can't."

Not for the first time since the exposé on her daughter had hit the headlines, Henry wished he was not out of town. All he wanted to do was gather his daughter up in a hug, reassure her that everything will be ok, protect her tender heart from any more pain.

"Gina, my darling," he tried again. "No one is going to think any less of you because of what has happened. Almost half of the American population has been through a divorce. They can all relate to what you're experiencing and they wouldn't begrudge you the chance to feel those emotions just because you're the President."

Regina wiped her cheek, realising for the first time that she was crying. It had happened a few times that week, herself only noticing her outpouring of grief when a tear splashed onto whichever document she had been studying at the time. The sadness ravaged her. She wasn't sure why. She had known her marriage to Robin was over for years but it was the complete, utter, total feeling of loneliness which pained her now. The only time she hadn't felt so alone was on Friday night. With Emma. She sniffed and forced that thought from her mind.

"I have a country to run," Regina said with a tone of finality. "I don't have time for emotions."

"You can't control how you feel, Princess," Henry said. "Dealing with your emotions and moving on is far healthier for you and the American people than bottling it all up inside."

"I'm not ready for a new relationship," Regina said, absentmindedly.

Henry paused for a moment, pondering his daughter's words. "No, I didn't mean move on to a new relationship," he said slowly. "But you can move on from the place of sadness to be happy again as a single woman. A new relationship would be complicated to say the least."

"I know," Regina said. "Which is why I'm not starting anything."

"Is there anyone to start something with?"

Sometimes Regina forgot how well her father knew her. That, combined with the fact that he'd spent a lifetime in politics meant he was finely attuned to reading others. Sat on the couch in her empty lounge, the brunette blushed. And then she wondered why she was blushing. There wasn't anyone. She had no romantic interest to blush about. There was only –

"No, Daddy, of course not," Regina said, a little flustered at the direction her brain was going, determined to redirect it towards safer waters.

"Really?" came the teasing reply. "Because it sounds to me like someone is either lying to me or to themselves or both."

Regina rolled her eyes. She loved her father very much but she did not need him to encourage those thoughts she knew she could not be having.

"No, honestly," Regina replied. "I mean, when would I even meet anyone anyway? I'm in meetings with my own staff most of the day and otherwise working with senators and governors, none of which I am remotely interested in. If I thought dating was hard in college, when you live in the White House it is practically impossible. And," she continued, trying to convince herself as much as her father, "even if I did meet someone, as far as America is concerned, I just got divorced. How would it look if I started dating someone new? You can't date as the President. It's unprecedented."

"Have you ever noticed how similar the word President and precedent are?"

"What?" Regina frowned, confused at the apparently sudden change in conversational direction.

"Just think about it," Henry said. "Surely your job is one in which you are in a position to become a trailblazer."

"And the trail you want me to blaze is to immediately start dating someone less than a week after my divorce, is it?"

"Is there someone you'd like to start dating less than a week after your divorce?"

"Daddy," Regina sighed. "Please, stop."

"I'm sorry," Henry offered. "But I can tell there's something you're not telling me. Maybe it's something you're not even ready to admit to yourself yet. I don't want you to push you into thinking about something if you're not ready but I do want you to be happy. And if this person, whoever they are and don't tell me there isn't anyone because we both know that's a lie, if this person can make you happy again, then take that chance. I'm not saying announce your new love interest at tomorrow's press briefing but don't think you have to put your life on hold because of your job. You're a person too, Regina. You deserve to be loved."

Regina allowed her father's words to sink it. She loved him very much and valued his opinion. But in this instance, he was wrong. He had to be wrong. Because the alternative was far scarier. Even if, by some wonderful twist of fate, the American public accepted Regina's right to begin dating, their tolerance would surely be tested and fundamentally destroyed when they discovered who was dancing through Regina's thoughts every hour of the day and night.

"I have to go, Daddy," Regina said quietly. "I can't wait to see you next week."

"Me too, Princess," the man replied. "And I'm sorry if those words were a little too honest for you right now but I think it's important you heard them. I just want you to be happy. For me, that comes above you being the President."

"Thank you," Regina said quietly. "I love you. I'll see you next week."

"I love you too," Henry said before he hung up the call.

Regina tossed her cell phone onto the couch and groaned. She loved her father very much but she also knew his words had gotten to her and would be responsible for the sleepless night to come. Not that she had been sleeping particularly well anyway. Every creak and groan the White House made jolted her awake. She had always been a light sleeper but since Robin had left, it had become worse. Even with armed special agents positioned around the building, she was on edge.

It wasn't even like she was expecting an assassination attempt. Well, she was the President, so it was always expected. She had also presented her gun reform bill: that wouldn't go down well with millions of armed Americans. But by and large she didn't fear for her life when she stepped outside. And yet, still, she slept fitfully. When she did manage to drift off, her dreams were dominated by one individual, her subconscious desperately encouraging Regina to accept what, deep down, she knew to be true.

The grandfather clock struck ten and Regina stood. It was early for her to go to bed but she knew sitting and reading the military report would be pointless. She was far from focused and America's troops deserved her undivided attention. Yet another reason why she couldn't even contemplate starting a new relationship. She had far too much to do and it required all of her energy. She had pledged to serve the American people and she needed to do so. She could not afford to be distracted.

Brushing her teeth in front of the mirror, Regina glanced at the second, empty basin, untouched since she moved into the White House. Just for a second, she allowed herself to imagine standing side by side with someone else, grinning at one another in the mirror through foamy smile. But there was no one reflected back at her. She spat and rinsed away the toothpaste and her fantasy. Washing her face, she flicked off the light and climbed into bed, determined to sleep well and to avoid thoughts of a certain blonde.

She was unsuccessful on both fronts.

* * *

A/N: yeah, I know, chapters with no interaction between our ladies suck. Almost as much as Once episodes without Regina-Emma moments …


	16. The Unexpected Interruption

A/N: Ok, I suppose we can say that this fic is now updated every Sunday and Wednesday … officially.

* * *

Regina was grateful for her busy week. It meant she didn't have time to think, to address the emotions lurking just beneath the surface. Her nights were another story but during the day, at least, she was distracted.

Her father's visit had been delayed after a problem with the Governor of Maine had arisen and he had been forced to remain there to deal with the scandal. Regina was disappointed not to be seeing him but equally relieved she wasn't going to be grilled by him in person. Plus, she had more than enough to keep her busy with her newest legislation.

The process of implementing the firearms reform bill was getting complicated, as had always been expected. After it had been presented, the bill was subjected to the scrutiny of every single senator, such was the magnitude of the proposed legislation. More mundane bills slipped through without much hassle but this one was different. Beyond the perceived violation of the second amendment, Regina and her supporters were going up against a sleuth of senators who relied on the NRA for financial backing. These were not about to lie down and allow such a life-changing bill through.

It was a challenge Regina had been prepared for and relished. She knew the bill was right. She knew America had gone for far too long with lax gun control legislation and she was proud to be the first President to be presenting a viable solution to the problem ravaging a nation. Every week she was presented with crime statistics from each state and the number of firearm related deaths haunted her. She couldn't wait to put a stop to it. Or at least take a step in the right direction. There was a lot to be done and tightening restrictions on firearm permits, magazine capacity and mental health assessments would be a start down a long road to recovery.

Her week had consisted mostly of meetings with angry senators. Regina didn't think many of them had changed their minds despite her convincing argument, backed with statistics. What was 'right', sadly, was all too often outweighed by the promise of money. And the NRA certainly were doing that. She was eager to meet with the head of the National Rifle Association the following week in an attempt to get their support for the bill. After all, they were the group who advocated gun safety the most. If the bill made it safer for people to use guns by being properly educated, they should be supportive of that, right?

The only meeting she had attended that week which wasn't about the bill was one with the senior CIA investigator looking into the mole in her team. They had still failed to uncover anything and were now casting a wider net; looking at anyone with access to Regina. The lack of answers was becoming unbearable.

She was relieved when the last governor, a staunch Republican named Peter Panton, finally left her office on Friday afternoon. Panton had been very vocal about his distain for Regina's bill even throughout her election campaign. The meeting had gone badly. Not that she had expected anything different. The vast majority of Panton's run for Governor of Texas had been funded by the NRA. If it was anyone else, Regina wouldn't be worried but Panton was a powerful politician at the head of a powerful state. She knew her bill was going to be challenged by him from the start but she also knew without converting more senators to her way of thinking, the bill may struggle. What she really needed was the support of the NRA.

Making her way back to the living quarters soon after six that evening, Regina headed straight for the fridge and poured herself a glass of Chardonnay. She needed it. The week had finally caught up with her and she was emotionally drained. Now she needed to decompress and forget about the legislative battle she had started. Her phone pinged just as she poured herself a second glass.

 **Hey. Do you have any plans this evening? E**

Regina couldn't help but smile. She always found herself smiling when she read a text from the blonde, a daily occurrence now. Her reply was instant.

 _Wine and relaxing. It's been a long week. R_

Before Regina had even settled herself on the couch, the reply had arrived.

 **Would you like to drink my wine and relax in my inner sanctum? Henry's heading to his friend's and I've got the place to myself. Plus, I owe you dinner. E**

Regina could feel her cheeks heating up as she read the words. The invitation was so completely Emma that she found herself grinning again. She smiled a lot when Emma was around, she had realised. But then she faltered. Could she really go to Emma's apartment? Again. What would her agents think? They may have signed non-disclosure agreements as part of their job contracts but Regina was sure they gossiped amongst themselves.

Beyond those concerns were Regina's own hesitations. What if the gossiping was based on something real? Her father's words the weekend before had rattled her. They had forced her to address, or at least acknowledge, something she had been trying hard to ignore. Surely spending more time with Emma was just going to confuse matters. Regina was already confused; she didn't need to complicate her thoughts even further.

That said, after the week she had endured, she couldn't imagine anything better than spending the evening with Emma. Two weeks earlier, in that apartment, just for one, short hour, she hadn't been the President any more. Emma coming to the White House had been great but it was still very much linked to who Regina was. Perhaps away from the political space, she would be able to fully disconnect. Perhaps, in Emma's apartment, she would be able to just be Regina.

* * *

From the moment Regina's reply had arrived, Emma had been scurrying around the house. It was already tidy and she had a cleaner come once a week anyway, but when it came to her forthcoming guest, it could never be too clean. It had taken her longer to leave the TV studio after she invited Regina over than she had planned, Ruby having cornered her and trying to persuade Emma to join her and a large group of her friends for a night out. But Emma didn't feel like drinking. At least, not with lots of people. She was just plumping couch cushions when the doorbell rang.

"Good evening," Graham said, with a slight nod when Emma opened the door. "Are you ok for us to do our security checks."

Emma nodded mutely and stepped out into the corridor as the team of agents entered the apartment. It didn't take too long and when Graham returned, Emma held out her cell phone. The man looked at it for a second and then shook his head.

"The President advised that it would not be necessary for us to take your cell this time," he said, a note of bitterness in his voice that his boss was defying standard security protocol.

The blonde shrugged and pocketed her phone before entering her apartment once more. One agent was stationing in her living room watching her. There were, apparently, some practices even Regina was unable to circumvent. Emma sent a quick message to Henry, telling him she hoped he enjoyed his evening and that she'd see him in the morning before sitting almost patiently and waiting for her guest.

Regina looked a little nervous when she appeared in the living room, as if she was unsure it had been a good idea to accept the invitation. Emma got to her feet, holding out her hand to shake Regina's. She wasn't sure why she had chosen the formal gesture. Perhaps it was the overwhelming urge to touch the woman before her but knowing full well that a hug was inappropriate. Regina shook her hand without hesitation. Emma's skin tingled.

"Good evening, Madam President," Emma said, the corner of her lips curling as she spoke. The formality was already beginning to sound strange to her.

"Good evening," Regina replied before turning to her team of agents and dismissing them. Seconds later the two of them were alone.

"Hi," Emma said again, a little more relaxed at once.

"Hey," Regina said. "Thanks for inviting me."

"Was that ok?" Emma asked. "I mean, I know you invited me to yours last week but I wasn't sure if I was able to invite you over. But then when Henry said he was going out tonight and I wanted to see you and -"

"Emma."

The use of the blonde's name stopped the ramble. She blushed and shuffled her feet, a little embarrassed.

"It's fine that you invited me over," Regina said softly. "I appreciate it. After the week I've had, I'm grateful for a reason to get out of that house, to be honest."

Emma smiled at the older woman. "Well, you can come and escape here any time you wish."

"Even if your son is home?"

"He might not be here much longer," Emma pointed out. "We've spent some time this week looking at schools in LA. It seems like this move is actually going to happen."

Regina offered a sympathetic look. "Are you ok with that?"

Emma shrugged. "I'm not going to stand in the way of his dreams," she replied. "If we can find a school which will provide a good education for him, then who am I to stand in his way? Neal seems to be aware that keeping the kid alive needs to stretch beyond ordering pizza every night so I guess they'll be fine."

"And you?"

Another shrug. To be honest, Emma had tried to avoid thinking about the colossal change to her lifestyle the impending move of her son would have.

"Wine?" Emma asked, not ready to delve into such an emotional minefield sober. "I'm afraid I don't have a wine cellar but I've got a chilled bottle of Pinot which is delicious."

"Sounds perfect," Regina said.

Emma made her way into the kitchen but when she turned around from fetching the bottle from the fridge, she was surprised to see Regina standing in the doorway.

"Did you need something else?" she asked, reaching for two wine glasses.

"I just wanted to see the rest of your apartment," Regina said, bluntly. "You got a tour of my inner sanctum, so I think it's only fair I get one of yours."

Emma's brain short circuited at the husked words and she put the glasses down on the counter harder than she planned. Surprised but relieved both bases survived, she quickly filled them with wine and handed one to Regina.

"Well, this is the kitchen," she offered, sweeping her arm to one side. "I don't use it much since I got my show, to be honest. Or at least, not for anything fancy. I get home too late to have the energy to do more than something basic."

"I'm not much of a cook either," Regina said. "Never really had the time. Robin used to do most of the cooking actually."

Emma said nothing. She didn't quite know what to say when Regina's ex-husband came up in conversation. It happened often enough when they chatted, the man having been a part of her life for as long as he had. But it still triggered Emma feeling a pang of sadness for Regina and anger toward Robin whenever he was referenced.

"And there's a dining room through there," Emma continued, pointing to the ajar door at the far side of the kitchen, "but we hardly ever use it."

"You're not a regular dinner party hostess?" Regina smirked.

Emma laughed and spread her arms wide. "Do I look like a domestic goddess?"

Brown eyes trailed slowly down the woman's body, the opportunity to stare not being missed out on. Emma's outfit consisted of jeans and a black polo neck. Both articles of clothing were sinfully tight. Her pale feet stuck out of the bottom of the denim, bare. As Regina's gaze reached them, her toes wiggled slightly. She blinked at the movement and snapped her eyes back up to Emma's face.

"Um … I'm sure … I mean, if you wanted to host -"

Regina trailed off and Emma laughed before leading the way down the corridor and into the living room. "And this is where I spend most of my time. Henry and I battle over the TV remote every evening. Apparently watching political shows all the time isn't fun."

"Well, I can see how a teenage boy would think that," Regina said, her cheeks still a little flushed after she had been caught staring at Emma.

"Yeah, Moms just aren't fun when you're fifteen," Emma said sitting down on the couch and gesturing for Regina to do the same. The brunette, however, remained standing. "Is everything ok?"

"I thought you were going to give me a tour," Regina said.

"I did," Emma replied. "My place isn't as fancy as yours. The tour's shorter, sorry."

"So you and Henry just sleep in here, do you?"

The blonde swallowed. "You want to see Henry's bedroom."

"Not particularly," Regina replied. "But I think it's only fair I get to see yours."

Emma had to admit that if her tour was going to match Regina's in terms of intimacy, her bedroom should have to be included. The only problem was, in her rush to tidy the house, she had neglected that one room. It wasn't messy, exactly, but she hadn't had a chance to straighten to place up, never thinking for a moment that Regina would end up in there. Actually, there were many moments when Emma imagined Regina walking into her bedroom but they were fantastical daydreams, not viable future predictions.

"Um, it's not exactly tidy," Emma admitted.

Regina laughed, a deep throaty chuckle. "Well, then now I have to see it."

Emma scowled. She got to her feet, leaving her wine glass on the coffee table and led Regina through to the other side of the apartment. She knew there was no point arguing. When she turned on the light to her room, she realised it wasn't as bad as she remembered leaving it. The bed was at least made and she had hung her running clothes from that morning on the back of her chair. The laundry hamper was overflowing but at least nothing intimate was protruding from the mound. She stood to the side of the doorway as Regina walked inside, looking around.

"If this is what you call untidy, you must be a neat freak," Regina mused, as she picked up a picture of Emma, a man she presumed was Neal, and a baby she assumed was Henry from the dresser which was cluttered with newspapers, make up and loose jewellery items.

"It's impossible to be a neat freak with a teenage son," Emma said.

"Henry's room is bad?"

"I'm point blank refusing to show it to you," Emma laughed. "It may be a health hazard."

Regina chuckled as well. She wasn't going to force Emma to show her Henry's bedroom. That seemed too intrusive somehow. She hadn't even met her new friend's son. No, it was the blonde's personal space within her inner sanctum that Regina had been most interested to see.

"Well then shall we return to the safety of the living room?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded. She wasn't sure whether Regina was referring to the danger posed by a teenage boy's bedroom or the fact that the brunette too was affected by the fact that the two women were standing mere metres from Emma's bed. No, Emma thought to herself, of course Regina wasn't thinking anything to do with that. They were friends. Nothing more. Regina was straight. Emma was the one having inappropriate thoughts: thoughts and feelings and desires which were not reciprocated.

"Any new developments in the mole investigation?" Emma asked as they both settled on the couch and took gulps of their wine.

"Nothing," Regina replied. "Has August said anything to you?"

"He's still pissed at me," Emma replied. "But I've not heard anything from anyone else either. Plus, our shows have enough actual political news to comment on without insider leaks. This gun reform bill is incredible, Regina. It's really going to make a difference."

"Thank you," the brunette said. She was rather proud of the legislation and knowing Emma approved sent a tingle through her body. "But can we not talk about politics tonight? I'm so over being the President for the week."

"Understood," Emma nodded. "No more President Mills. No more Political Commentator Swan. We can just be Regina and Emma from now on."

"Thanks," Regina said. "I don't think you realise quite how much this friendship means to me. I don't know what I would have done with myself tonight if you hadn't texted."

"You could have contacted me," Emma said. "This friendship is important to me as well. I know it's not the same and I know my lifestyle is far less restrictive than yours but I really enjoy spending time with you. If you want to hang out, any time, just text me."

The idea that Regina now had a friend who was unrelated, comparatively, with her political cohort was a new but pleasant one. Since they had started spending time together, Regina was beginning to realise just how much she had missed out on, socially. But now, with Emma, perhaps she had found something genuine, something real, something which transcended her political career.

"Maybe I will," Regina said. "But not if you get there first."

"Are you ok with meeting me here sometimes?" Emma asked. "Or is it easier if we meet at the White House?"

"Here is fine," Regina replied. "My security team are discrete and frankly both meeting places are going to garner a certain amount of attention. At least at your apartment I can gain some distance from the job. The White House is pretty full on. The space is probably healthy. For you and for us."

Us. Emma's eyes widened at the word. She knew Regina had meant it in reference to their friendship but her brain had immediately seized upon it and thrown other, far less appropriate images into her mind. She could feel her face reddening and took a sip of wine, hoping Regina would attribute the flush to alcohol not embarrassment.

"So what do you think of this wine?" Emma asked. "I discovered it a few months ago and bought a case."

"It's nice," Regina nodded. "To be honest, any wine is good after a long week of work."

Emma wasn't denying that but she still wanted to serve her guest something pleasant. She always felt pressure when it came to serving Regina. Which was why she wasn't sure whether her earlier decision had been a good one.

"So, I kinda ordered take out for us," Emma admitted. "I'm not a great cook but I wanted to feed you. Do you like Chinese?"

"I love Chinese," Regina replied. "But I think you're going to have to mention that to Graham. Random delivery men turning up to where the President is spending her evening tends to set off alarm bells."

Jumping to her feet at once, Emma headed out into the corridor to inform Graham that she was expecting a food delivery. She handed over some money so one of the agents could pay without the man entering the building before returning to the living room where Regina was just finishing her glass of wine.

"More?" Emma asked, already heading to the kitchen to get the bottle from the fridge.

"I should slow down," Regina admitted as Emma topped off her glass. "I already had two glasses before I came over."

"I had one too," Emma said. "To steady my nerves."

"You were nervous?"

"You make me nervous," the blonde admitted.

Regina sipped her wine, unsure how to reply to the woman's blunt confession. The scariest part of it was that she felt exactly the same. There were many other emotions she experienced when spending time with Emma and for the most part, they were all positive. But it was undeniable that she felt a little nervous in the lead up to seeing Emma. The nerves tended to vanish within a few seconds but even on the elevator ride up to Emma's apartment, Regina's heart had been racing against her ribcage.

"I'm sorry," Emma said, jolting Regina from her thoughts.

"Sorry for what?"

"For saying that. It was inappropriate. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"No, Emma, you didn't," Regina reassured her. "I wasn't thinking that."

"What were you thinking then?" Emma asked. "Because from the look on your face, whatever it was, it wasn't good."

There was a moment's hesitation before Regina made up her mind. She might value her friendship with Emma and the direction their conversation seemed to be heading in may fundamentally alter their connection. But not saying anything was equally damaging. If Emma was able to be honest with her, it was only fair that Regina was honest too.

"I was thinking that I was nervous earlier as well," Regina said quietly. "I'm always nervous before I see you."

"You are?" Emma said, her voice soft.

Regina nodded almost shyly. "Yes, I am. And I don't get flustered easily."

"Flustered?"

A blush bloomed on Regina's tanned cheeks. "I suppose you fluster me as well, at times."

"In a bad way?" Emma all but whispered.

The brunette shook her head. "No, it's not bad. But it is new and a little confusing."

Emma held her breath. Was Regina saying what she thought, hoped, she was saying? Were the nerves and the flustering attributed to the same feelings which made Emma's heart pound and her own cheeks burn? Was it possible that the two of them were on the same page? Was it possible that the raven beauty before her actually felt something for Emma? And more than that, were those feelings being acknowledged?

"Regina, do you mean -"

"GET OFF ME!"

At the sudden yell, both women's heads whipped around to stare at the hallway. Emma jumped to her feet as she heard a heavy thud against her front door. Regina stood too, following Emma who had run out into the corridor.

"Emma, wait," Regina called out just before the blonde reached the front door. The scuffle taking place outside the apartment could be anything, or anyone. Whatever or whoever it was, however, her security team seemed to be physically involved and that meant there was danger.

"WHAT THE FUCK? GET OFF ME! I LIVE HERE!"

"It's Henry," Emma gasped, recognising the voice and wrenching the door open without a second thought.

The teenager tumbled through it, an agent landing on top of him and knocking Emma to the side. Regina squeaked at the scene before her and rushed forwards to try and help.

"No, Madam President," Graham said to her. "Stay back."

"That's my son, you idiot," Emma hissed to the head agent, rubbing her shoulder which had smacked against the wall. "Get off him."

Henry, who was groaning on the floor under the weight of a muscular man, felt the agent roll off him as soon as the order was given by Graham and seconds later his mother was pulling him to his feet.

"Are you ok?" she asked, concern etched on her features as she scanned him for any obvious signs of injury.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But what the fuck was that about?" Henry asked, glowering to the team of agents whom he had encountered outside his apartment and then been promptly pinned to his own front door by. Three of them now stood before them, looking rather confused. "I was reaching for my keys and then they tackled me like I was about to pull a gun on them or something."

"Um, I have a guest over," Emma admitted. There was no way she was going to be able to hide Regina's presence now.

"Your guest has their own security team?" Henry frowned.

Emma nodded and pointed down the corridor. It was only then that Henry became aware that the President of the United States was standing in his apartment.

"Fuuuuuuucckk," the teenager breathed out, just as another special agent arrived in the doorway, arms laden with an extortionate amount of Chinese food.


	17. The True Feelings

A/N: Happy Sunday! I hope you're all enjoying your weekend.

* * *

"I should go," Regina said after an uncomfortably long silence.

"No," Emma said at once, turning to her guest. "Stay, please."

Henry's eyes moved between the President, his mother and the Chinese delivery which was still being held by a confused man in the doorway, surrounded by three more White House security agents.

"Were you guys about to have dinner?" he asked, slowly piecing together the evidence.

"Yes," Emma said, reaching for the food at last and thanking the agent before shutting the door on Graham and his team. "And I ordered enough food for all of us if you want to join."

Still thoroughly confused, Henry nodded none-the-less, the tantalising smell of the take out reminding him he had left his friend's house before their own food delivery of pizzas had arrived. The appetite of a teenage boy knew no bounds and was not going to be diminished by an awkward situation.

Emma led the way into the living room and then asked Henry to get the plates and cutlery from the kitchen. Regina was hovering beside the couch, yet to say more than three words since Emma's son had quite literally tumbled into their evening. Her fingers twisted together, nerves and confusion causing her to fidget.

"I'm so sorry," Emma said, crossing the room and instinctively taking Regina's hands in her own, stilling the fingers. "I thought he was out for the night. Are you uncomfortable? Do you want to leave?"

Regina shook her head. "No, I don't want to leave at all. But what are we going to tell him? I mean, what is he going to tell other people?"

"We'll tell him we're friends," Emma shrugged. "Because we are. And we'll make sure he understands that he can't tell people that he met you. Or that we're friends. Is that ok?"

"Can we trust him?"

Emma frowned slightly. "He's my son, Regina. Of course we can trust him."

Regina blushed again and pulled her fingers from Emma's grip, embarrassed and annoyed with herself for upsetting Emma. "You're right, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Maybe it would be better if I did leave. This is just going to be even more complicated."

"I think we're past complicated," Emma said softly, reaching once again for Regina's fingers and this time feeling the brunette's interlace with hers. "And if Henry hadn't been tackled to the ground when he was, I think the complication would have come from something else, wouldn't you agree?"

The conversation the two women had been having just before Henry's arrival had almost been forgotten by the brunette but she was reminded in a rush that the two of them had been tiptoeing towards dangerous waters. No, they had been sprinting towards a shark-infested tank actually. Perhaps, in the grand scheme of things, Henry knowing about their friendship was the better option.

"Ok," Regina said. "I'll stay."

Emma smiled. "Good, and I'm sure we'll all have a nice evening together. Even if it's going to be a little different to what we both imagined."

"What had you imagined?" Regina asked, unable to keep the teasing out of her voice.

The blonde beamed, pleased that Regina was relaxing once more. "Oh wouldn't you like to know?"

Brown eyes darkened at the blatant flirtation. Even with Emma's son mere metres away, Regina was unable to stop her body reacting to Emma. And the blonde was right. The boy's presence would certainly change the atmosphere of the evening but maybe that was a good thing. Safer, at least.

Henry reappeared at that moment and Emma stepped away from Regina, releasing the brunette's hands and putting a more respectable distance between their bodies. The teenager glanced at his mother and her evening companion before setting down the plates and cutlery.

"Do you want a drink, kid?" Emma asked. "I'm just going to get myself and Regina some more wine."

"Water's fine," Henry said as he sat down.

Emma nodded, glanced at Regina who looked mildly terrified about the idea of being left alone with Henry, but disappeared anyway to fetch their drinks. Regina watched until the blonde was out of sight before returning her gaze to the boy who was looking at her curiously.

"It's nice to meet you, Henry," Regina said after an awkward pause. "Your mother's told me so much about you."

"Yeah, well, Mom talks about you all the time too," Henry replied.

"Really?"

Henry frowned. "Of course, she's always banging on about politics. It's her job."

Feeling foolish for thinking that Emma might have spoken about her in anything other than a professional capacity, Regina took her seat on the couch and said nothing more. Henry, infinitely more relaxed despite the bizarre situation he had come home to discover, began unpacking the Chinese food and helping himself.

"Henry," Emma scolded as she returned with the bottle of wine and some water for her son. "Do you have any manners?"

"I'm hungry," the boy retorted.

Emma decided now was not the time to discipline him. Instead, she emptied the remaining contents of the bottle of wine evenly into the two glasses and sat down herself. She handed Regina a plate and gestured to the sea of Chinese food.

"I suppose you should dig in before Henry eats it all," Emma said.

The boy scowled as he shovelled a forkful of noodles into his mouth. Once both women had their own food, several minutes of silence followed as the trio ate, none of them willing to start a conversation.

"So, I thought you were staying at Nick's tonight," Emma said at last, addressing the elephant in the room which was her son's unexpected presence.

"Yeah, well, he had invited loads of people over and I didn't want to be around … someone," Henry finished lamely.

"Violet?"

Henry nodded but said nothing. The fact that his ex-girlfriend was part of his friendship circle was always going to be hard after they broke up but it seemed he just couldn't get away from her. And when he had seen her the previous weekend, fawning over another guy … He just wanted a clean break.

"Sorry kid," Emma offered.

"It's fine," Henry said. "I'm just gonna go to bed."

"You don't have to leave," Emma said. "You can sit with us for a while."

"Sit with my mom and the President of the United States?" Henry chuckled. "Yeah, cos that sounds like a fun Friday evening. No offence," he added, turning to Regina, "but what are you doing here?"

"Henry," Emma scolded again. When had her son become so rude?

"It's ok," Regina placated. "I think I'd want to know that as well. He's entitled to an explanation."

Emma shrugged and placed her empty plate on the coffee table. If she was perfectly honest, she was curious to know how Regina was going to explain her presence to her son.

"Your mother and I met when I was on her show," Regina began. "She could tell I was upset about something and offered to be a friend if I ever needed one. I'm sure you can guess what caused me to show those emotions in light of the recent news about my private life. Your mother has been incredibly supportive these past few weeks in the aftermath of my divorce .We've developed a friendship but given my position it's a little difficult and unfortunately, as you pointed out earlier, I do have my own security team. I'm very sorry about the way my agents treated you and had we known you were returning, that would not have happened. In the future -"

"The future?" Henry interrupted. "Is this a regular thing? You two meeting up?"

"We've met a few times," Emma nodded. "Twice here, twice in the White House."

"So you're friends," Henry said slowly. "Like, normal friends?"

"It's not exactly normal to be friends with the President," Emma admitted. "There are some logistical challenges we're having to work around. Like tonight, for instance. But yes, Henry, Regina and I are friends."

"Regina?" Henry asked.

"Well, you don't usually continue formalities after you've been crying about your divorce to someone," Regina tried to joke.

Henry's eyes widened at the idea of the President of the United States crying on his mother's shoulder. "Right," he said slowly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Henry," his mother offered. "It's still very new and I didn't want to confuse you."

Even at the age of fifteen, Henry was aware that the way his mother was talking referred to something more than a friendship. He just wasn't sure if his mother was aware. And as for Regina's awareness levels, he had no idea.

"It's cool," Henry replied. "If you guys want to meet in private, just tell me and I'll go to Nick's or something."

"We weren't deliberately hiding," Emma said. "But it is a little complicated with Regina's position and the security measures which have to be taken when she travels."

"I get it," Henry nodded. "It's fine. I'm just gonna go to my room and you can continue whatever you had planned for the evening and pretend I'm not here."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked. "I don't want you to feel like you're not welcome to join us."

Henry chuckled. "You talk about politics too much at the best of times. I can't imagine what the two of you are like together. Thanks, but I'll pass."

"Actually, we try and not talk about politics," Regina informed him. "This is a friendship rather than a professional relationship so we talk about anything and everything."

Interesting, Henry thought to himself. Yet another piece of evidence which supported his theory; a theory which had spawned the moment he walked back into the living room to see the two women standing close together, gazing intensely at one another with their fingers tangled together. He still couldn't tell if they had acknowledged what was going on between them or if they were even aware of it. But he was. Henry Swan knew exactly what was happening between his mother and the President of the United States. It also explained that goofy grin his mother had denied the previous weekend.

"Well, either way, I want to watch something on TV anyway. Night Mom. It was nice to meet you, Madam President," Henry said, standing up.

Regina stood too and extended her hand towards the teenager. "Please, call me Regina. If we're going to see each other occasionally, I'd like you to feel comfortable around me."

"Ok," Henry said, completely nonplussed as he shook the extended hand.

"Kid," Emma said before her son could leave the room. "You can't tell anyone Regina was here, ok? And no one can know we're friends either."

"Why not?" Henry asked. "I mean, I wasn't going to tell anyone the President was at my apartment. That is seriously uncool. But why can't people know you're friends?"

Emma shrugged. "It's just not something we want to advertise, ok?"

"Alright, whatever you say," Henry said before disappearing into the hallway. Seconds later, they heard his bedroom door shut.

Regina sat back down and Emma let out a low sigh.

"Well, how do we think that went?" Regina asked.

"I'm sure this is the wrong thing to be focusing on but since when has it been not cool to have the President in your house? If I had come home to find the leader of the free world in my house when I was fifteen I would have fainted with happiness. Henry barely batted an eye at you being here."

Regina couldn't help but laugh. Of course Emma had picked up on her son's complete disinterest in politics rather than the fact that the women's tentative friendship had been discovered and, in theory, could be exposed further.

"I fear the Presidential office has some work to do when it comes to public perception," Regina chuckled. "After the last buffoon, we've rather lost our street cred. No wonder Henry doesn't want his friends to know that he's met me."

"Yeah, but you're not Trump," Emma pointed out.

Faking a gasp, Regina reached up and touched her hair, pretending to feel for a toupee. "What gave me away?" she laughed as Emma scowled.

"You're hilarious," the blonde deadpanned.

"I try," Regina said, still grinning. "Perhaps I would have been a stand-up comic if I hadn't gone into politics."

"Now that I would have liked to see," Emma grinned.

"Maybe I'll give you a private show some time."

The smile on Emma's lips faded slowly as she was reminded once again of the simmering tension between them. It came and went whenever they were together. They could be chatting casually or exchanging banter and then either herself or Regina would say something which could only be taken in a flirtatious way. She knew she was doing it herself. Emma had always been a flirty person and when she was around someone as beautiful as Regina, she could hardly stop herself. But Regina? Was she even aware of how her words affected the blonde? Was she doing it deliberately?

"Regina," Emma began, unable to deal with the not knowing any longer. "Before Henry came back, you were saying something."

"I was," Regina nodded slowly.

"You said you were confused," Emma continued, twisting on the couch so she was facing Regina. The brunette mirrored her position, legs curled beneath her and shoes discarded on the floor.

Another nod. "I did say that."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Confused," Emma clarified.

"I am," Regina said, her voice now softer, less confident.

"What are you confused about?" Emma asked, needing to hear it from the woman herself before she said anything more. It could be all a big misunderstanding, something her mind had projected onto the situation just because it was what she wished to be true.

Regina looked as if she was considering her answer carefully but when it came, it was just one word.

"You."

The gasp was audible but Regina ignored it, her eyes focused only on Emma's, desperately trying to communicate with the blonde without using words. Because words were scary. Words made everything real. Words couldn't be unsaid.

"What about me confuses you, Regina?" the younger woman asked, determined not to make the move she desperately wanted to make just in case she was wrong. She didn't think she was but she couldn't take that risk.

"Everything," came the whispered confession. "Everything about you confuses me, Emma. The way you make me feel, the way you're always in my thoughts, the way my body reacts when I see you, when I'm near you. It's all so confusing."

The beautiful brown eyes were now filled with tears. They weren't tears of sadness, however, but rather an expression of the emotional turmoil the woman was going through. Because despite what Regina had said, she wasn't confused. At least, not really. She knew exactly what was going on. She knew why she felt the way she did when she was around Emma. She wasn't confused as to why she was experiencing those feelings but she was definitely uncertain about how those emotions would affect her future; both personal and political.

Emma reached forwards and gently wiped away a fallen tear from Regina's cheek with the pad of her thumb. She wasn't sure why the woman before her was crying but she knew she needed to wait until Regina made her move; whichever move that may be.

"I'm scared," came the whispered confession after several long moments, her face still tingling where Emma had touched her.

"What are you scared of?" Emma asked.

Suddenly, at last, the dam was broken. "I'm scared of how I feel. I'm scared of what it might mean. I'm scared of getting hurt again. I'm scared of trusting someone again. I'm scared of what might happen to my career, to my reputation, to the entire country if people found out."

"Found out what?" Emma coaxed, knowing Regina was so close to confessing her true feelings, feelings she also had and now knew the brunette felt too.

Earnest eyes scanned Emma's face, her brain working in overdrive as she tried to decide what to do. She knew what she wanted to do. God, she wanted it desperately. She didn't think she had ever wanted to do something so badly in her entire life. But her political brain, the part of her mind she had trained for most of her life, was screaming at her to stop.

"Emma, I can't," Regina said, her voice quavering.

"Why not?" Emma asked. She was never one to push someone into something they weren't ready for but Emma could tell that Regina herself wasn't the problem. The problem, in Regina's mind, was everyone else.

"I'm the President," she said, a little more firmly.

"So," Emma retorted.

"I have a country to run," Regina replied. "I have taken an oath to serve the people."

"And how would this thing you're talking about but not saying stop you from doing that?" Emma reasoned.

"This thing?" Regina repeated. "What thing?"

"I think you know what thing," Emma said, her voice soft again. "The thing which is confusing you and scaring you. Except you're not confused, Regina. You know exactly what is going on, what you feel. I think you know how I feel too. And you're scared of what it might mean on a personal level, of course. That's natural. But you're placing too much importance on what other people might think, about what they might say. You're scared of how the American public would react if they found out."

"And you think I shouldn't be scared?" Regina asked. "You think they'd be accepting?"

"I think America is far more accepting than you're giving them credit for," Emma replied.

"You're deluded," Regina scoffed. "They'd never stand for it."

"It?"

Throughout the conversation, each woman had made sure not to reference what they both knew was being talked about. Saying it would make it real; unavoidable. But even without the words, Regina could tell their fledgling friendship had changed beyond recognition. She also knew that if this conversation ended badly, Emma would be hurt and their connection would have to be severed permanently. She would lose a friend. But more than that: she would lose Emma.

"Us."

The word was tiny but once again held colossal meaning. Emma sucked in a breath, staring at Regina as if she could hardly believe the whispered confession. Regina looked resigned to the fact that there was no point tiptoeing around any more. In fact, she reasoned, Emma had probably been aware of their mutual feelings for longer than she herself had been.

"Emma, I like you," Regina said, feeling at once like she was back in high school. "I like you more and more every moment we spend together. These past few weeks have been amazing but -"

"No," Emma interrupted. "No buts. Why is there a but?"

Despite herself, Regina laughed at the childish words. "There's a but because I am the President."

"So," Emma retorted.

"So I have responsibilities."

"And being in a relationship with a woman would stop you from performing them?" Emma asked.

This time it was Regina's turn to gasp. "A relationship?"

"Dating, relationship, whatever you want to happen between us," Emma said with a wave of her hand, not wanting to get distracted by semantics when they were finally talking about the real issue. "Do you think that would affect your ability to be the President?"

"I don't, no, but the American people will."

"And because of that, you're going to just ignore whatever it is that's happening here? You're going to ignore how you feel?" Emma asked.

"I don't have a choice," Regina said softly.

"So I don't either?"

Regina frowned. "What does that mean?"

"If you decide you don't want to see what we could be together, do I just have to forget how I feel as well?" Emma replied. "Regina, that's not fair. I … I'm crazy about you. I can't stop thinking about you and I love spending time with you and I think you're one of the most incredible, beautiful, funny and caring women I've ever met. But because you think the whole of America is homophobic I have to just shut off how I feel?"

"America won't accept this," Regina said, getting to her feet and moving away from the other woman. She needed space. She needed to be further away from the woman who had just told her how she felt but was now looking at her with a wounded expression.

"How do you know?" Emma asked, standing too but not moving towards the woman who was now staring out of the window over the dark roofs of D.C. "How do you know they won't?"

"They're not ready," Regina whispered. "You saw the way the media dealt with my divorce. I can't go through that again, Emma. I can't allow you to go through that either."

"I can handle it," Emma replied. "I am the media, remember? And I'm not saying we announce anything tomorrow morning. Hell, we can keep this a secret for months, years. I don't care. All I'm asking is that you give it a try. Give us a try, Regina. We could make each other so happy; I know it. You deserve that. You deserve so much more than what you had with Robin. Perhaps it's time to put yourself first, for once in your life, and do what makes you happy, not what you need to further your career."

The brunette turned slowly back around, taking in the sight of the blonde standing before the couch. She looked almost desperate, as if she could see Regina's resistance and knew that the older woman was so close to walking away. But Emma didn't want her to walk away. Emma had stood up and fought; had told Regina to put herself first. Regina never put herself first. It had always been about the next career goal and how best to get there.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough," Regina admitted.

Emma took a step towards the woman, hesitating for a moment to see if Regina would react. When she didn't, she moved to stand before the brunette. While she had been sat down, Regina had removed her heels. Emma hadn't realised how much taller than the brunette she was.

"You are the strongest, most amazing woman I know, Regina," Emma said. "And you are strong enough to deal with whatever the future may hold."

The older woman shook her head. "I'm not talking about the political scandal or the media sensation," Regina said. "I've been dealing with that my entire life."

"Then what are you not strong enough for?" Emma frowned.

Brown eyes met green at last. The truth finally about to be told.

"I'm not scared of how this might affect my career," Regina admitted. "I'm already the President. I've reached my goal. I have at least four years in office and I am going to make a real difference in that time. I know that. And it's 2021; I'm sure most of America are accepting when it comes to same sex couples."

Emma swallowed thickly when Regina said sex. Even in a mundane sentence it was arousing.

"But I'm still scared," Regina admitted, her eyes shifting away from Emma's face as the moment of her confession became unavoidable.

"Regina, please, just tell me," Emma said, almost desperate for the truth now.

"I'm scared of you, Emma," Regina said in a rush.

"I … I scare you?"

"Yes," Regina whispered, facing the now slightly hurt looking woman. "Earlier I said I was confused by you and that's true but I'm also very aware of how I feel and that terrifies me. I've been so protective of myself, of my emotions, of everything for so long, Emma. Not just as a politician but also after Robin. I promised myself I'd never get close to someone else again, would never trust again, would never -" She stopped herself, unable to say any more.

Very slowly, Emma reached out and gently curled her fingers around Regina's visibly trembling hands. She was relieved when the brunette allowed the contact and even squeezed back a little.

"Regina, I will never hurt you," Emma said solemnly.

"You can't promise me that," Regina replied.

"I can't," Emma admitted. "But I can promise to do my very best every single day for as long as you'll have me to try and make you happy and keep you safe."

"Robin promised to do that and look what happened."

Emma's features darkened. "I'm not him."

A sudden wave of guilt crashed over Regina. "I know you're not. I know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"I would never do that to you, Regina. Never. I'm not like that."

"I know but that doesn't mean it's easy to let people in."

"I'm not people," Emma said, taking a step towards Regina. They were close now. Too close. Dangerously close.

"You're not people," Regina nodded. "And that's what I'm scared of."

Emma understood being scared. Hell, all relationships were scary when they started. Exciting and fun and new but terrifying. The fear of getting hurt never went away. But if you didn't do anything ever because fear held you back, what would be the point in living? To truly experience life, you have to take the plunge.

"Do you trust me?" Emma asked.

There was a hesitation before Regina nodded, once.

Emma scanned the beautiful face, now less than a foot away from her own, searching for any sign that she should stop. She could tell Regina was scared. The woman had said as much. But beyond that fear, shining from her eyes was another emotion, one Emma knew was far more powerful. Desire.

Fingers still intertwined, Emma stepped closer, lightly pressing her body to Regina's. The President said nothing; did nothing. Emma's right hand untangled to come up and brush a few loose strands of hair from Regina's face before it gently cupped a delicate jaw. She could feel Regina swallow against her fingertips where they rested on her neck but still the woman didn't pull away.

Just before Emma's lips pressed against her own, Regina's eyes fluttered shut. And then, all she could feel was Emma. Her body was on fire; heart hammering in her chest, the fingers still touching Emma's were burning, her cheek scorched hot beneath Emma's flesh. But her lips. She didn't think she had ever felt such beautiful, wonderful, passionate and all consuming heat in her life as Emma's mouth pressed tenderly against her own.

And then, as fast as it had started, everything stopped. Emma's lips left Regina's, the hand slipped from her cheek and their fingers finally parted ways. The blonde stepped backwards, cheeks flushed and eyes dark. Regina gazed at her with wonder as if seeing her in a whole new light. Except it was how she had always looked at Emma; she just didn't understand exactly why until that moment.

Emma was about to speak when Regina's lips crashed against hers. Fingers threaded themselves through her hair, pulling the blonde closer as an eager tongue pried open the surprised mouth. At the first touch of Regina's tongue against her own, Emma let out an unadulterated moan of wanton lust. Her hands flew to Regina's hips, tugging the brunette impossibly tight against her body, breasts and hips pressed together. Regina's tongue was busy exploring, tasting, mapping, committing to memory every tiny detail about the blonde's mouth. And Emma was content to just revel in the feel of being devoured by the other woman, to finally be wanted just as badly as Emma had always wanted Regina.

It was minutes before they broke apart again, a car horn sounding way down on the street below jolting them back to where they were. Flushed and panting, the two women looked at each other. Emma stared in awe at the flustered brunette while Regina was just thinking how utterly beautiful the younger woman was.

"Yes," Regina said after a long, heavy silence.

"Yes?"

"I trust you."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry, I know you were enjoying the slow burn but I couldn't wait any longer to have these women confess their feelings. I hope I did this complicated situation and these complex emotions justice. I've never been the President of the US nor have I ever been cheated on (to my knowledge) so I'm writing blind. Thoughts are appreciated, as always.


	18. The Firearms Bill

A/N: Happy Hump Day! Quite a bit of this chapter is about the gun legislation. Let me just say I'm not American and we don't really have a gun problem in the UK. I have done a little research but I'm no politician nor law enforcement expert. I know no bill will completely fix the systemic problem of gun crime but I'd like to think there are some steps which a President could take if only a bill like this fabricated one was given a chance. Anyway, I'd welcome your thoughts on gun crime but please be gentle when ripping apart my own fictional legislation.

* * *

When consciousness returned to Regina the following morning, it took several moments for her to remember what had taken place in Emma's apartment the previous evening. But when it all came flooding back, a smile bloomed on her lips. She turned over and buried her face in her pillow, almost giddy with happiness.

She had done it. She had finally accepted the feelings she had been harbouring for Emma. Beyond that, she had voiced them, told Emma how much she meant to her as well as confessing her deepest fears. Along with the potential impact their relationship may have on her career, were it to be exposed in the future, Regina had admitted what she was truly afraid of.

Robin's betrayal still hurt. It would always hurt. But her heart was slowly mending and she was learning to trust again. And yet, with Emma, everything was so easy. It had been mere weeks since she had met the blonde but she knew Emma wouldn't hurt her. Not deliberately, anyway. There was something about the younger woman which made Regina feel safe. The feeling was almost foreign to her. She hadn't felt safe or cared for with Robin for years. But with Emma, those sensations enveloped her like a snug blanket on a cold winter's night.

She should have been scared of beginning a new relationship after how her marriage had ended. Her heart was fragile and she wasn't sure it could withstand being broken again. But the only fear Regina felt when she thought of Emma was how quickly, how deeply and how utterly completely she had already fallen for the blonde. It was terrifying, but in the most wonderful way.

If they did this, and Regina sincerely hoped they would, the two of them were going to have quite the journey ahead of them. But she knew that with Emma by her side it would be ok. She just hoped the blonde felt the same about her.

After their first kiss, and the second, the two women had returned to the couch. They had talked softly, quietly, about how they felt but also about their fears and concerns. Emma had reservations too although she was far more willing to face them than Regina had been. Given her own position in the media, a personal connection to the brunette was going to be difficult to navigate when it came to her show.

And then there was Henry. The boy's unexpected appearance had been a bizarre interlude in what had turned out to be a thoroughly surprising evening. Both women agreed that it would be best not to divulge the true nature of their relationship to the teen just yet. No one, in fact, would know. Not until they had tested the waters and found out if what they both suspected was between them was really worth the risk.

Because it was unavoidable that their budding relationship would have significant repercussions were they to continue it and go public. It was less about the fact that they were both women (because, come on, it's 2021) and more the fact that Regina held one of the most powerful offices in the world and was, as far as the public was concerned, newly separated from her husband of fifteen years. And as for Emma; while she had expressed her own political views on the show before and it was no secret that she was a Democrat, there was a difference between a bias political commentator and one who was sleeping with the President.

But that evening in Emma's apartment, and the following morning as Regina made herself a coffee and wandered out to sit on the balcony of the White House, breathing in the crisp March air, she didn't care about the future. All she wanted to do was enjoy the moment; to bask in the feeling of beginning something that, she suspected, was going to change her life forever.

* * *

"So, you and _Regina_ , huh?"

Emma, who had been making her own coffee, turned around to see her son leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his face.

"Me and Regina, what?" she asked.

"Is she who you were texting last weekend?"

Getting straight to it, I see, Emma mused. She knew her son was too smart to not have picked up on the chemistry between herself and Regina but the two women had agreed to try and keep Henry in the dark for as long as possible.

"Yes," Emma replied. "We're friends. Friends text."

"Do friends hold hands?" He hadn't missed that gesture when he had returned to the living room after fetching the cutlery and plates the previous night.

"Yes, sometimes. If they're comforting one another, for example."

"Why did _Regina_ need comforting?"

Emma sighed. "Are you going to say her name like that every time?" she asked, a little exasperated. Henry held his hands up in mock surrender and moved into the kitchen to get himself some breakfast. "And it was more the shock of the fact that my darling son had turned up and been tackled to the ground by some secret service agents. It rattled her."

"It rattled me," Henry pointed out. "A little warning would have been nice."

"Yeah, we're sorry about that. In the future, of course, I'll let you know if Regina is going to be here and the agents will also be told that you're to be allowed into the apartment without hesitation."

"I'm honoured," Henry deadpanned.

Emma knew it wasn't going to be easy. Even before she and Regina decided to explore the possibility of a romantic relationship, she knew spending time with the President would be an awkward and difficult thing to arrange. She also accepted that their meetings would impact Henry which was why she had always made sure he was away or due to be out of the apartment.

"Well, I guess once I move to LA you won't have to worry about me any more and you guys can meet here whenever you like. Is that why you agreed to me moving in with Dad? So you and _Regina_ can have more alone time together?"

"Henry!" Emma gasped. "Of course not. I don't want you to leave at all. If it was up to me, you'd live with me for the rest of my life."

"Get lost," Henry scoffed.

"No mother ever wants their child to leave home," Emma pushed on. "I love you so much and I can't imagine my life without you in it every day. But part of being a parent is doing what is best for your child. And if you think LA is the place you need to be to have the career you want, then I'm not going to stand in your way. The thought of you leaving makes me so sad but I know I have to give you your best chance. I hadn't even considered how you not being here might affect me meeting up with Regina. Yes, perhaps it will be simpler but every other aspect of my life will be so completely different. You won't be here and more, kid. I … I can't even imagine it, to be honest."

A wave of guilt washed over Henry as he realised his mother was crying. He hadn't meant to upset her. He had just been teasing really. He had no intention of making Emma feel bad about her friendship with Regina. It had been obvious to him last night that both women liked each other; more than they admitted to him, at least. And he had been so wrapped up in his idea of moving to LA and getting involved in the industry he had always wanted to work in that he hadn't stopped for a moment to think about how his move might affect his mother.

"Mom, I'm sorry," Henry said, walking to hug the woman who was now hunched by the sink. "I didn't mean to make you sad. If you don't want me to go, I'll stay here."

"No, kid, I want you to go if it's what you want and what is best for your future," Emma said, hugging her son back. "But just bear with me, ok? Accepting that you're not a kid any more is difficult."

"Maybe stop calling me kid," Henry suggested as he pulled away, smirking slightly. The nickname had been used for as long as he could remember and it was starting to get embarrassing when his friends were over.

"You'll always be my kid," Emma said, ruffling Henry's sleep-tousled hair.

"I will," Henry nodded. "No matter where I am in the world. And you'll always be my mom."

Emma pulled her son back to her for another hug, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. Things may not have worked out between her and Neal and the pregnancy sure as hell wasn't planned but at least the two of them had done something right.

* * *

After a weekend basking in her new-found (or newly-admitted) feelings, Regina was brought back down to earth with a bump on Monday morning. She and Emma hadn't been able to meet up again but they had spoken on the phone twice, Emma's cell having been given the all clear by her agents after the blonde's visit the previous weekend. Much as Regina would have liked to see Emma again, yet another mass shooting had consumed her weekend and she had been unable to sneak away.

She didn't like the fact that she and Emma would indeed need to be sneaky when it came to their budding relationship but was unavoidable. Perhaps in a few months, when there was some distance between the news of her divorce, they could discuss if and how they could go public. That said, they had to get there first. Regina didn't have much experience with relationships. What if she couldn't make it work? What if Emma got bored with her? What if she couldn't please Emma?

Regina had been so wrapped up in her new emotions that it was only after Emma made a suggestive comment the previous evening that the brunette had been reminded that, at some point, their relationship would involve sex. It wasn't that she didn't desire Emma in that way. She did. But she had never been with a woman and she was already nervous about disappointing. They had only shared one final, tender goodbye kiss before Regina left. Chaste though it was, heat had coiled low in her belly and she suspected Emma felt the desire too. The only problem was, Regina didn't know how to even go about satiating it for her future lover.

But she didn't have time to worry about that. She was due to meet with the head of the NRA, Robert Gold, in a few minutes and she and Kathryn were going over the key points Regina needed to make. Well, Kathryn was going over them. Regina was a little distracted.

"Madam President?"

Shaking her head a little, Regina snapped back to her Chief of Staff and tried to recall what the woman had been saying before her thoughts had drifted.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Are you ok?" Kathryn frowned.

"Fine," Regina nodded. "I just know how important this meeting is and I was thinking about what a difference it would make if we could get the NRA on board."

"Right," the blonde said slowly. "So perhaps we should focus on preparing it rather than staring into space."

Regina scowled. That said, she appreciated that sometimes she and Kathryn could still share moments reminiscent of their friendship. So many of their interactions were work-focused and she couldn't help but enjoy it a little when their old closeness shone through. Most people were far too formal around her and sometimes Regina liked to be treated like anyone else. It was one of the reasons she enjoyed spending time with Emma so much.

Minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Ashley, Regina's secretary, announced Robert Gold's arrival. Kathryn wished Regina good luck before leaving the room. Not long after, the head of the NRA was ushered inside.

The man was smaller than he appeared on television, Regina mused, as she held out her hand to shake his. She gestured for him to take a seat and took her preferred armchair, a small folder perched on her knee.

"Thank you for meeting with me today, Mr Gold," Regina said.

"Not at all," Gold replied. "It's an honour to be invited into the Oval Office."

"Indeed," Regina smiled. "And I intend to make my time as President be one which is remembered for all the right reasons."

"I have no doubt," Gold said with a smile that didn't reach his dark eyes.

"Which is why I started my term with the most important piece of legislation," Regina continued. "I think we can both agree it is time for the whole of America to have comprehensive, up-to-date gun legislation."

"I believe we already do," Gold replied.

"Each state has gun legislation and some had fairly comprehensive restrictions in place," Regina said. "But when it comes to federal gun law, I believe our current statutes need to be considerably altered."

"Regardless of what you think, the fact remains that our right to bear arms is enshrined in the Second Amendment of our Constitution," Gold said, almost smugly. "Are you really going to deny Americans that right? And if you do, where does it stop? What other fundamental rights are you going to try and take from the American people?"

Regina took a deep breath. She knew this was going to be a difficult meeting but Gold was already being stubborn and pig-headed. It was apparent that the man had attended with no intention of ever listening to Regina's point of view.

"I assume you have read my bill," she began and Gold nodded. "Then you will know that I am not prohibiting firearms. I merely want to make sure that those who carry weapons do so for good reason, with the appropriate training and are in a fit state to be armed. As the head of the NRA, I had hoped that you too would want gun safety to be further enforced."

"Of course we want people to be safe when using guns," Gold replied. "And our members are safe users. We're not the problem. The problem America has stems from illegal, unregistered firearms. No law is going to stop these people carrying them because they're already doing so without licenses. How is limiting the magazine capacity further and introducing mandatory firearm lessons going to stop gangs shooting at each other? The problem is systemic within our criminal culture. It is not NRA members who are going around killing people."

Regina had to concede that most crime statistics did support this fact. Cracking down on illegal, unregistered firearms as well as tackling the gang culture which was ravaging cities was crucial to the reduction of shootings. But her bill was a step in the right direction when it came to gun crime.

"I accept that, Mr Gold," Regina nodded, "but there are also unarguable statistics from other countries which supports the fact that stricter gun laws reduce crime."

"The success of that law in Australia is always quoted at me," Gold replied. "But they did not have the magnitude of the problem America does when it comes to illegal firearms."

"True," Regina accepted. "But the sheer size of the problem should not mean we give up. Yes, we have a long way to go but I believe this law is a step in the right direction."

"Teaching gun safety and improving background checks will do nothing," Gold states.

"I disagree," Regina said. "You must accept that people who are properly trained, and regularly review their shooting knowledge, are less dangerous. And this bill also will instigate a law with regards to keeping a gun in a safe while at home. No more children accidentally getting hold of a firearm and shooting themselves or others must surely be a good thing."

"Responsible gun owners already keep their guns in safes," Gold said.

"But not everyone does," Regina replied.

"Not everyone follows the law," Gold countered.

"The creation of a bill which enforces this basic requirement will increase the number of homes with secure gun storage facilities," Regina replied. "And when it comes to background checks, I hope you would agree that we only want people who are sound of mind and properly trained holding firearms."

"The mentally unstable will get hold of a gun if they wish."

"A pessimistic view," Regina replied. "And while this may be true in some cases, making the process through which one must pass harder and longer can only be a good thing. My forthcoming health bill will also seek to vastly improve mental health services so, combined, I believe these two piece of legislation will be transformative."

"The problem of gun violence in America is far greater than a few nutjobs," Gold scoffed.

Regina glowered at the way the man spoke. How he had rise to the head of such a powerful organisation, she wasn't sure.

"Reducing the number of guns in America and improving overall safety awareness can only be a good thing."

"If it infringes on our Second Amendment rights, it is wrong and the NRA will refuse to lend its support."

"How are we infringing those rights which, might I add, were written long before semi-automatic weapons with obscene magazine capacities were introduced?"

"It has been proven that magazine capacity and semi-automatic weapons have little to do with the rates of gun violence," Gold shot back. "Research into the Federal Assault Weapons Ban found its 10 year trial had no impact on crime statistics. Which is why it has never been reintroduced or made permanent. It simply didn't work."

"It was limited legislation," Regina replied. "My bill is far wider and deals with a greater number of problems. Together, the changes we are looking to make will improve gun safety throughout the country and reduce deaths."

"By removing our constitutional rights."

"By preventing those who are not properly trained or mentally fit to carry firearms from being able to do so," Regina corrected. "Surely you want guns to be used safely, Mr Gold. Can't you see that I am simply trying to make this happen? I don't want to stop people carrying guns. I accept that removing all legally registered guns would be a terrible move as it would leave us defenceless against the criminals within our nation. However, those who wish to carry a weapon on the street should be subjected to intense scrutiny until we are confident that their possession of a firearm is not a danger to society."

Mr Gold smirked. He liked the passion he saw in the President but he was still not in agreement. The members of the NRA were not the problem; the gangs were. And the President's bill was not going to do anything to stop that problem. All it was going to do was make it harder for his fee-paying members to get the weapons they needed to defend themselves and their families against these criminals.

"Thank you for inviting me here today, Madam President," Gold said, standing up and straightening his suit.

"My pleasure," Regina lied. "I hope you take some time to think over my arguments and come to the realisation that this bill is the best thing for America."

"I will consider what you have said," Gold replied. "But I cannot say I believe it is in any way likely that I shall be publically voicing my support for this bill."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Regina said, unsurprised but annoyed none-the-less. "I had hoped to make you see that what I am trying to do is something which will benefit the NRA as well as all innocent Americans at risk of gun violence."

"The right to protect ourselves and defend our homes and our families must be preserved," Gold replied. "Good day, Madam President."

Regina shook the man's hand and walked him to the door. As soon as he had left, she let out an exasperated sigh. She had known the man was going to be a hard nut to crack but it was obvious he had come with no intention of ever considering Regina's side. Without the NRA supporting the bill, Regina knew it was going to be tough to push the legislation through. She needed a greater number of senators on her side and she needed to poach those supporters from the NRA.

For too long, the membership money of the NRA supporters had been funding political campaigns of senators who were paid to keep gun control laws lax. Those laws had led to the problem the country faced. While it was true that much of the violence and deaths could be attributed to unregistered, illegal firearms and the gang culture of the States, that didn't mean it was a lost cause. Regina was determined to make a dent in the staggering crime statistics and she knew this bill would do that. And even if it didn't, the basic safety measures would stop children being able to shoot themselves or their parents when they found a gun lying around. How could anyone not want to stop these tragic and utterly preventable deaths?

* * *

"You need more air time on this bill," Kathryn announced when Regina told her later how the meeting had gone. "Maybe we'll get the public putting pressure on those senators and governors whom we need on our side."

"It's worth a try," Regina nodded. "Have you got a show in mind?"

"The Swan Show got good rating before," Kathryn replied. "And she's been supportive of the bill since it was announced."

Regina swallowed. She was being offered the opportunity to spend time with Emma by her own Chief of Staff. But much as she wanted to do so, she was unsure whether appearing live on television alongside the blonde was a good idea. Wouldn't people be able to pick up on what was happening between them?

"What about someone who isn't supportive?" Regina suggested. "I can hold my own in a debate so why not put me up against someone who will challenge me. It may offer a stronger case if I can come up with reasons to counter every one of these arguments the NRA and their supporters are making."

"True," Kathryn said slowly. "I'll speak to Zelena and see if she has any ideas as to who would be suitable. Oh, the head investigator is on his way, he has news on the mole."

Regina's head snapped up from her computer screen where she had been reading an email. "What? Why didn't you lead with that?"

"I forgot," Kathryn said, honestly. "Which, by the way, is proof that it isn't me, in case you're still suspicious."

"No, I know it wasn't you," Regina sighed. It was true; she knew that Kathryn wouldn't have told August about her divorce. She had known about the separation for years and had never said a word. She had also seen how devastated Regina was when the affair was first revealed. It wasn't in Kathryn's nature to be so malicious as to reopen old wounds. "When will he be here?"

Kathryn glanced at her watch. "Ten minutes or so."

They were the longest ten minutes of Regina's life, or so they felt. She was pacing her office when, at last, there was a knock on the heavy door. She called out permission and the CIA investigator entered.

* * *

A/N: yep, I'm leaving you hanging. Actually, I had included the reveal in the chapter but it was pushing 5000 words so I figured I'd split it. Sorry! … not sorry.


	19. The First Clue

A/N: Happy Sunday!

* * *

"Madam President," Kristoff Foster said, standing to attention as always.

"Mr Foster," Regina nodded. "I hear you have news?"

"We do, Madam President," Kristoff nodded, his floppy blonde hair falling across his eyes. "We have identified the source."

"Who is it?" Regina asked.

"We don't know," Kristoff admitted.

Regina frowned. "You just said you have identified the source." Wasn't this man, as a senior investigator at the CIA, supposed to be intelligent?

"We know where they are getting their information from but not who is receiving the information," Kristoff amended.

"Where is it coming from?"

"An internal White House computer has been compromised," Kristoff revealed. "Someone has hacked into the server and planted a piece of code which has been sending all documents to an external network. We are in the process of tracking down where the data is being received and a team of our best IT specialists are working to remove the software."

"The hacked computer is still in operation?"

"Yes," Kristoff admitted.

"Whose is it?"

"It's yours, Madam President," he said, pointing to the machine standing on Regina's desk.

Turning around at once, Regina strode over and pulled a handful of wires out of the back of it. The screen went black at once.

"So it was someone with access to this office?" Regina asked.

"No," Kristoff said. "The software was loaded remotely. We're still in the process of identifying exactly how but there is no reason for you to suspect anyone inside the White House had anything to do with it. Every one of those people you identified initially have all been checked and, in light of this discovery, we can confirm that none of them have any connection to wherever this data is being transferred."

Regina didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. While the break in the case meant that she was able to trust her inner circle once more, there was still someone else out there who had been enjoying uninterrupted access to Regina's computer for weeks. What more had that person been privy to? Her first thought was Emma but then Regina remembered that she and the blonde had never exchanged emails and her cell phone was not synced to the computer network so that secret, at least, was safe.

"What's your next move?" Regina asked.

"We're working around the clock to identify where this network is based and where the data is being sent to," Kristoff said. "And, in light of that, we're going to need you to turn your computer back on."

"What? Why?"

"We need to track the data," Kristoff explained. "The connection needs to be kept open. Plus, if you go dark they'll know we're onto them and pack up shop. It shouldn't take any longer than a couple of days and as long as there is nothing confidential on your system, they won't be gaining anything valuable."

"Of course there are confidential documents on there," Regina replied. "Military documents, forth-coming bills, election campaign details. Everything is on there. Except, apparently, a decent firewall."

"This is very sophisticated software," Kristoff defended. "It took the best researchers in the world over a week to even identify that it was embedded there."

"And now we know I have to keep allowing them access to the documents which could compromise the safety of our armed forces, the future of my political career and countless other things?"

"Yes," Kristoff replied. "Because as soon as we find out where this person is, believe me, they are not going to be in a position to ever release even a word of those documents."

Regina nodded abruptly. "Good. Make sure that's the case. Whatever it takes."

She knew the position of President would involve making difficult decisions at time but this one wasn't hard at all. In order to keep the rest of America safe, to keep their servicemen safe, to protect every American walking the streets, the person responsible for this breach needed to be dealt with. Permanently.

"Keep me updated," Regina said.

"Yes, Madam President," Kristoff replied. "Um, may I?" He gestured to the tangle of wires now hanging off the back of Regina's desk.

She nodded curtly and waited as the man set about plugging her computer back in. Once he was finished, he headed for the door.

"Mr Foster," Regina called just before he left. "Does this software have the capacity to hear what is going on inside this room?"

"No, Madam President," Kristoff replied. "And the head of your security team informed me earlier that they swept this office for listening devices again this morning and found nothing. You are free to say whatever you wish without fear of being heard within these walls."

Regina thanked the man and waited for him to close the door before pulling out her phone. She knew there were people within her immediate team whom she needed to tell about the discovery. The fact that she could talk to her own staff again was a blessed relief. But the person she craved the tell most in the world was a certain blonde.

* * *

Ruby and Emma were scanning a document sent to them by Senator Jones about his veteran initiative when the blonde's cell phone buzzed on her desk. After years of not answering withheld numbers, Emma now grinned whenever it showed on her screen. Due to the high level of encryption in the President's phone, it was not possible for Emma to save the number. And if she had, it would have to be under a pseudonym anyway.

She excused herself and picked up the phone without hesitation.

"Hello?" she said, trying to keep her voice and face devoid of the happiness she felt, knowing she was about to speak to Regina.

"My computer was hacked," came the familiar voice. "That's how the found out about the divorce. They accessed the speech we had prepared for the press release."

"Who was it?" Emma asked, ignoring Ruby who was looking at her curiously.

"They don't know that yet," Regina replied. "But the good news is it wasn't anyone in my office."

"Well, that's a relief," Emma said, gesturing to her assistant and friend that she was going to be ten minutes and that she wanted privacy. Ruby left and it wasn't until the door shut that Emma spoke again. "How do you feel?"

"Relieved that I can trust my team but concerned for what this source has also had access too. Frankly, I should be pleased that they only released news of my divorce. At least that information only affected a few people. There are far more valuable, life-threatening pieces of information on that computer and we don't know who has them nor how they plan to use them."

"They're tracking down whoever is responsible though, right?"

"Yeah," came the despondent sigh. "And until that time, I have to keep my computer operating as normal so they don't suspect anything."

"Makes sense," Emma said. "Let's hope they find whoever it was soon."

"Can I see you tonight?" Regina asked abruptly.

A little surprised but nevertheless pleased, Emma tried to remember what Henry's plans were.

"My show finishes at 7:30 and then I said I'd help Henry with his homework. But you're welcome to join us," Emma added, wanting to see Regina more than anything.

"Join you helping Henry do his homework?" The teasing tone was unmistakable.

"Join us for dinner," Emma replied.

"Like a date?"

Emma beamed. "Yeah, like a date. Except we can't tell Henry it's a date."

"Of course not," Regina replied. "So, shall I arrange for my team to get there at 8:30?"

"Sounds perfect," Emma said. "Do you like pasta?"

"Who doesn't?"

"True," Emma laughed. "And good, because it's really the only food I ever cook. Get ready for many pasta-focused dishes."

"You're very sure of yourself Miss Swan," Regina quipped, the use of her surname making Emma squirm in her seat. "Who said I was even going to accept a second date?"

"Oh, you'll be accepting," Emma said. "Who can resist my charming personality?"

Regina laughed, the deep throaty chuckle reverberating through the phone. Emma could actually feel her core clench. Knowing she had a lot of work to do to prepare for her show and would be unable to concentrate if their conversation continued, Emma made a difficult but necessary decision.

"I have to go," the blonde said. "Thank you for calling and telling me about the investigation. I'll see you tonight."

"I can't wait," Regina murmured.

Emma smiled dopily as she hung up the phone. When Ruby returned to the office five minutes later, the blonde was still on cloud nine thinking about the call and the evening she was due to spend with Regina.

"What's made you so happy?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, nothing," Emma said. "I'm just looking forward to having Senator Jones back on the show. This is a good initiative."

"Bullshit," Ruby said, sitting down opposite Emma with a wide grin. "You've met someone."

"No I haven't," Emma said, red rising up her cheeks at once.

Ruby cackled. "Yes you have. Ems, I've known you too long and I know when you're in love. Who is she? That call was her, right? What's her name? Where did you meet? What -"

Emma held up her hand to stop the string of questions. She felt bad keeping things from Ruby, especially since the two of them always shared stories of their love lives. But this wasn't about her and there was no way her assistant and friend could know who Emma was seeing. It was too early for anyone to find out that the newly divorced president was dating, let alone dating a political commentator. And Ruby's position within NBC complicated things further.

"Let's get back to this," Emma said. "I think we should draw attention to the programme which Jones has set up to offer a safe space and therapy centre for veterans with PTSD."

Ruby looked like she was about to argue and try and pull her friend back to far more gossip-worthy subjects. However, she knew their working relationship was successful only because they carefully kept their friendship out of the workplace. While they were at NBC, Emma was in charge. But when she and Mary Margaret got Emma to the bar on Friday night, Ruby would be able to find out the truth.

* * *

The news that the President of the United States would be showing up at his apartment didn't entirely surprise Henry that evening when his mother arrived home in a flurry of activity and instructions. He didn't grumble when he was told to tidy up the pile of sneakers by the front door nor when he had to move his homework into the kitchen so his mother could help him while she cooked for their guest.

Although he desperately wanted to tease the blonde about how excited she clearly was to be seeing the older woman, Henry decided to hold back. He could tell the evening meant a lot to his mother although he didn't know why the President was coming over and he suspected he wouldn't ever be privy to the reason for their impromptu meet-up. But he had decided he didn't mind. His mom was happy again. Really happy. As happy as he could ever remember her being and it was all because of her new _friendship_.

"What?" Emma asked.

"What what?"

"You just snorted," Emma said, eyeing her son curiously as she stirred their dinner.

Oops, Henry through. Seemingly his incredulity at his mother's insistence that she and Regina were only friends been vocalised. Or nasalised.

"Nothing," Henry said. "So, do you think I should make the population growth the main focus of this essay?"

Emma knew her son had snorted in mirth but she wasn't about to push him, not if he was focused on his homework. Just as the two of them were formulating the best way to structure his geography essay, the front doorbell chimed.

"Wait here," Emma said as she moved through the apartment. She had warned Henry that the special agents would be sweeping the place and he had seemed to understood.

Greeting Graham, (did the man ever take a day off?), Emma allowed the men into her apartment and waited dutifully for them to complete their duties. When one of the agents reappeared from the kitchen, Henry followed a glum look on his face.

"What's up?" Emma asked her son.

"They took my cell," he grumbled.

"Procedure," Graham said before Emma could explain. "We'll scan it and get it back to you by the end of your evening."

"Sorry, kid," Emma said.

Henry scowled. "I thought you weren't going to call me that any more."

Emma shrugged and turned expectantly towards the door, the men now having declared her apartment safe for Regina to enter. Henry retreated to the kitchen, not wanting to cramp his mom's style when the woman showed.

It was less than five minutes later when the beautiful brunette appeared in the doorway. With a nod to Graham, the door was shut and the two women were alone.

"Hi," Emma said.

"Hello," Regina replied.

Emma took a step forward. Regina glanced past the blonde, almost as if she was expecting her son to appear and catch them. Although Emma knew it was a risk, she also suspected that Henry was not going to return from the kitchen. And, to be honest, she couldn't wait any longer. With a slight shake of her head, indicating that they weren't going to be interrupted, Emma stepped forwards again. But Regina was quicker and as soon as she was sure they weren't going to get caught, she flew into Emma's arms. Their mouths fused together, messy and eager and breath-taking. Emma's arms wrapped around the brunette, pulling her closer, pressing their bodies together.

And then it was over and Regina was stepping back, a flush of embarrassment and arousal on her cheeks.

"Hi," she said again.

"Hi," Emma repeated. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Regina smiled. "Could you tell?"

"I got that feeling," Emma grinned, placing a second, far softer and sweeter kiss to Regina's lips. "Are you hungry?"

It was only then that Regina realised the apartment smelt delicious, wafts of tomato and spices permeating the air. She nodded and followed Emma through to the kitchen where they were met with a knowing smirk from Henry.

"Hello Henry," Regina said, smiling at the boy who was looking triumphant.

Emma, meanwhile, was looking a little concerned. Perhaps that kiss had been a mistake. Had Henry seen them? Or even heard them? She was sure a moan had escaped her own lips when Regina's tongue had caressed her own.

"Madam President," Henry said. "How are you?"

"Good thank you," Regina replied. "And I told you, it's Regina."

"Ok," Henry said. "Mom, can you read this for me?"

Emma, who had moved to check on dinner, nodded and held out her hand for the essay. She scanned the introductory paragraph which Henry had drafted.

"Good," she replied. "Check you spelling though, and make sure you mention about the speed of economic development if you're going to talk about the way in which international businesses are investing in certain industries."

"Thanks," Henry said.

"Would you like wine?" Emma asked, turning to Regina who was hovering in the doorway.

"Sure," Regina replied. "Shall I get it while you keep cooking?"

Emma nodded and pointed to the fridge where she had a chilled bottle of the same wine she and Regina had shared the weekend before. Henry watched out of the corner of his eye as the President crossed his kitchen, opened the fridge and collected the drink.

"Henry," Regina said, making the boy jump, worried he'd been caught watching the woman.

"What?"

"Pardon," Emma corrected automatically.

"Would you like a drink?" Regina offered.

"Coke please," Henry said, bemused and amused at the display of domesticity.

Regina nodded and fetched the bottle of Coke from the fridge to fulfil his request. Emma pointed the brunette to the glasses cupboard before returning to her cooking. Pouring their drinks, Regina handed Emma her glass and then placed Henry's down as well. Thanking the woman, Henry returned to his essay.

"What are you working on?"

Henry glanced up. Was this happening? Was the President of the United States really asking about his homework? Judging by the expectant face looking down at him, it was.

"Um, it's just some stupid essay for geography about how developing nations begin to see class divides as the economy strengthens."

"Sounds interesting," Regina replied.

"Kinda, I guess," Henry shrugged. "Geography isn't really my subject. I prefer science to be honest."

"I liked science too," Regina said. "Chemistry in particular."

"Really?" Emma asked as she drained the pasta.

"Yes, I can still recite the periodic table," Regina said.

"Geek," Emma teased.

Regina laughed lightly as Henry looked on. Were these two really going to keep up the charade in front of him? Anyone with eyes could see what was happening between the two women. And that long moment of silence after Regina had arrived could only have been filled by the duo doing one thing. That coupled with the fact that there was just the slightest stain of Regina's lipstick on his mother's lips had left Henry in no doubt. But for now he was content to play dumb, if that was what his mother wanted.

"Henry, put that away for now. Dinner's ready," Emma announced, spooning the sauce on top the recently divided pasta dishes.

The teenager obediently stacked up his books and pushed them to one side. Then, in an uncharacteristic display of helpfulness, he headed for the cutlery drawer.

"Oh, I've laid the table already," Emma said as he began to pick up utensils.

Henry frowned and looked at the small table he had just vacated. Definitely no forks nor placemats to be seen. "Where?"

Nodding her head towards the open door of the dining room, Emma scooped up all three plates, one balanced on her forearm, and made her way into the little used space. Henry couldn't even remember the last time they had eaten in there. He suspected it was when is dad had been in town for Thanksgiving a few years previous.

Settling down at the table, Regina held up her wine glass. "A toast," she announced. "To the two of you so graciously allowing me into your home at such short notice it. I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem," Emma smiled.

"Except for my cell," Henry added unnecessarily.

Regina frowned. "They took your phone?"

Henry nodded. "Mom said it was for security reasons."

Regina sighed and put down the wine without sipping from it. "I'm sorry Henry, let me go and get it back from Graham now. He shouldn't have done that."

As Regina went to get up from the table, Emma reached for her wrist. The brunette tried not to think about the delicious heat she could feel spreading from the point where Emma was touching her and instead turned to the woman who was stopping her movement.

"No, it'll do him good to have a few hours without his cell. He's glued to it," Emma said.

"Yeah, cos I have friends," Henry chuckled.

"I have friends," Emma protested, making Regina chuckle as she sank back into her seat.

"Ruby is a colleague, she doesn't count."

"Well, what about Regina? She's my friend," Emma pointed out.

Henry laughed. "Yeah, sure, if that's what you want to keep pretending is going on here."

Emma and Regina exchanged glances. Henry, however, was already eating his pasta. Emma shook her head, silently telling the older woman that they should let the comment slide. Content to follow the blonde's lead when it came to her son, Regina picked up her cutlery and began to eat.

The moan which slipped from her lips when she took the first mouthful of dinner made Emma's core clench. Even Henry looked up from his meal at the sound.

"This is delicious, Emma," Regina said when she had swallowed the food. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"I just sort of picked it up," Emma shrugged. "Had to keep this one," she jabbed her thumb towards Henry, "alive and interested in what I was serving him. To be fair, most of my creations revolve around pasta."

"I am completely fine with that," the President grinned. "Seriously, this is divine."

Thank you," Emma said, proud that Regina was enjoying her food. She was sure the woman had eaten at some of the finest restaurants in the world. "It's just tomato sauce."

"Yes, but it's homemade and by you, so it's special," Regina replied.

Henry rolled his eyes at his dinner. It was like they were somehow getting less subtle about what was so clearly happening between them.

The meal continued with polite conversation, Henry answering questions when they were directed at him but mostly it was Emma and Regina who kept it flowing. As soon as their plates were cleared, Henry excused himself.

"There's ice cream in the freezer if you want some," Emma called after him as the teenager picked up his homework and disappeared towards his room to finish his essay. And to give the two women some privacy.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Emma turned back to Regina. "I think he knows."

"Knows what?" Regina asked.

"About us," Emma replied.

"What about us?" she said coyly.

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Are you really going to make me say it?"

"I'd like to know what you're going to say, yes," Regina teased back.

"You want me to label us? Already?"

Regina blushed. "Sorry, no. I mean, not if you don't want to. If that's too fast or something. I didn't mean -"

Emma interrupted the brunette by leaning across the corner of the table and kissing her soundly. The words died on Regina's lips as Emma's pressed against hers, any fears she had melting away as she felt that increasingly familiar passion from the blonde.

"I'd say we were dating, wouldn't you?" Emma said when they broke apart.

"Dating," Regina said slowly.

"Yep," Emma nodded. "Getting to know each other. Exploring how we feel about one another. Learning everything there is to know. Dating."

"I like the sound of that," Regina said.

"Which part?"

"The getting to know you part, the exploring our feelings part. Everything, really," Regina admitted. "I … I'm excited, to be honest. I don't think I've ever felt like this about someone before and that means I don't know what to expect but I'm looking forward to finding out what the future holds."

Emma beamed at the woman before her. She had been unsure exactly what to expect when it came to starting a relationship with Regina but she was pleased to see the woman was not going to be as apprehensive nor reluctant to move forward as she had thought.

"Me too," Emma said. "And right now, I think our future involves more wine and snuggling up on the couch."

"Snuggling?"

"Yup, snuggling," Emma grinned.

"Ok," Regina said. "I'll snuggle with you."

* * *

A/N: Thank you to the guest reviewer who suggested the mole not being in the White House at all but be someone using advanced software to tap into the internal systems. So who is behind the hack?


	20. The First Date

A/N: thanks for the feedback on the last chapter. Let's just say that I did used to write for an IT security firm but I'm technologically inept and this story is also set in 2021 so I'll be taking a few liberties when it comes to the cyber capabilities of this still mysterious mole.

* * *

On their way to the lounge, Emma poked her head around Henry's bedroom door, telling him that she and Regina would be in the lounge if he needed anything. He assured them, in no uncertain terms, that he would not be disturbing them. Emma wasn't sure whether it was because the boy had no desire to spend more time with the President of the United States or because he really did know what was blossoming between the two women and, consequently, wanted to stay far away.

To be honest, Emma didn't really care which reason provided her and Regina a little quiet time as she settled on the couch and the brunette immediately cuddled up to her side, legs curled beneath her. Emma raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Regina said as she caught the blonde's expression.

"You're literally snuggling me," Emma said as her arm settled on Regina's shoulders, gently pulling the woman even closer.

"You offered me snuggles on the couch," Regina replied. "I'm taking them."

Emma laughed. "We can snuggle on the couch any time you like."

Regina smiled and nestled herself a little closer. It was strange how completely comfortable she felt already with Emma. Despite the newness of their relationship, the sensation of Emma's lithe body supporting hers as she rested her head on the younger woman's shoulder felt right, somehow. Judging by the little sign of contentment Emma made, the blonde felt the same.

"So, how was your day?" Emma asked.

A throaty chuckle reverberated through Emma's body, causing a tingling deep inside which the blonde struggled to tamp down at once.

"Are you really asking me that?" Regina said, still laughing.

"Of course," Emma said. "That's what people who are dating ask each other."

"In that case, it was busy. Lots of meetings, lots to do. The FBI agent's information didn't exactly put my mind at peace. I've just been trying to work out who could possibly have enough money to invest in what must be incredibly sophisticated spyware."

Emma nodded her agreement. She had been thinking that too. The President's computer was probably one of the most heavily encrypted pieces of machinery on the planet. Whoever had managed to not only conquer the endless cyber security barriers but do so undetected must be one of the best hackers in the world.

"Any ideas who it could be?" Emma asked.

"None," Regina replied. "The weirdest part is that the only piece of news which has been released was about my divorce. Of all the documents on there, that one was hardly the most scandalous."

"Perhaps it was valuable to whoever hacked you," Emma suggested.

"How?" Regina asked. "The only people it served were the media outlets. I don't think August and the NBC are behind this, do you?"

"No," Emma said at once. "But whoever is responsible must be somehow linked which means there's a money trail. Have you investigated August?"

"Apparently they've combed his finances and found nothing. He refuses to talk to the investigating agents, to give us a name."

"It's his right to defend his source," Emma pointed out. Regina shifted against her at the validation of the actions of the blonde's boss. "But I wish he would realise that doing so was wrong," she added hastily.

"Whoever hacked me has far more dangerous information in their hands now. I don't care about my marriage, not really. But the identity of our special agents all over the world? Our nuclear capabilities? That information cannot fall into the wrong hands. A media scandal is just the tip of what could be a very bloody iceberg if we don't find out who is responsible and shut them down."

Emma frowned. Who on earth was August possibly in communication with? Regina was right; the person behind the hack had to have vast funds and the only reason to invest so much time and research into developing the sophisticated spyware was for financial gain. The payoff from August was hardly going to be compensation. Information far more valuable was being sold.

"I don't want to ruin this evening with talks of military grade spyware," Regina sighed. "Can we just forget about it? How was your day?"

Although she was still curious about who could be behind the hack, Emma listened to Regina's request. "It was good. I've got Senator Jones on the show again later in the week. Have you read about this veteran's initiative?"

"Yes," Regina nodded. "It's admirable. He's a good man. I'm sure he's going to do great things and change a lot of lives."

"Not as many as you," Emma said, kissing the top of Regina's head. "How's the gun reform bill progressing?"

Regina sighed. "I met with the head of the NRA today to try and convince him to lend his support. It didn't go well. We're going to have to try and persuade senators one by one to vote for this bill, I fear."

"I'm sorry," Emma said. "But I'm sure you'll make it work. I have complete faith in your ability to pull this off."

"Kathryn thinks I need more air time. She suggested I come back on your show actually."

"Really?" Emma said, a flutter of butterflies in her stomach.

"Yes but I think we should we go for someone who'd argue back. Debating with a strong-willed commentator will allow me to showcase all of the reasons why America needs this bill. No offence but we both know you won't do that with me."

"Oh."

Hearing the despondence in the blonde's voice, Regina turned her head to look up into Emma's face.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to offend you," Regina said.

"You didn't," Emma said. "You're right. It would be better and make you appear stronger to be seen on television opposite someone who isn't an outspoken Democrat like me."

"Then why do you look so sad?" Regina asked. The usual smile had fallen from Emma's lips and the brunette wanted to know what to do to make it return.

"I just got excited at the thought of you being back in the studio, to be honest," Emma admitted. "I love spending time with you and having the opportunity to do that outside of either of our apartments would be nice."

"Sorry," Regina offered. "I didn't mean to get your hopes up. I shouldn't have mentioned it. And I'm also sorry for the fact that we can't meet up like normal people."

Feeling guilty for even bringing that up, Emma shook her head and pressed a quick kiss to the still upturned lips of the brunette.

"No, I understand why we can't meet in public. It's fine. It was just a stupid fantasy which came to mind. It's not like we could have walked around NBC holding hands anyway. Which commentator are you thinking would be best to showcase the gun reform bill?"

"I think we're looking at Christopher Walsh," Regina said.

Emma scowled. She knew Walsh from her time in the White House press room. He was a long-time Republican and known for his traditional views. "That man is a tool. I wish you could just come onto my show. I'll argue against you if you want."

Regina laughed. "Honey, you've been singing this bill's praises for two weeks. I'm sorry but I don't think the public are going to believe you've had a change of heart. Much as I would love to appear on your show again, now is not the right time."

It was true, Emma knew. But she was still a little disappointed. While it had only been a few short weeks since Regina had first appeared on The Swan Show, the feeling of being star struck by the brunette had worn off. Or perhaps it had been replaced by something else. Either way, the idea of having the President on her stage again made Emma realise that was something she wanted. Hopefully there would be an opportunity to do exactly that some time in the future.

"What are you thinking?" Regina murmured, still looking up at the blonde even though the angle was a little awkward and her neck was starting to ache.

"I'm just marvelling at how much has changed these past few weeks," Emma admitted.

"In a good way?"

"The best way," Emma said, her arm pulling Regina a little closer. "Unexpected but the best."

"I agree," Regina said softly. "If someone had told me that a month after becoming the President of the United States I would be divorced and dating a woman, I'd probably have them committed to a mental hospital."

"Does it bother you?" Emma asked. "The fact that we're both women?"

Regina shook her head. "It's new but it doesn't bother me. I've never found myself sexually attracted to a woman before but I think I knew fairly quickly how I felt about you."

"Don't say that," Emma said through gritted teeth.

"Say what?"

"Sex," Emma growled out.

Regina laughed lightly. The sound didn't help cool the raging heat which had erupted inside Emma when the brunette had used that word. But by the way the older woman's fingers were now trailing up the sleeve of Emma's sweater, perhaps Regina didn't mind.

"Do you trust Henry to stay in his room?" Regina murmured as she shifted slightly, bringing herself closer to Emma.

Unable to speak, Emma simply nodded. At that moment in time, she couldn't care less about being caught by her son, not when the brunette was looking at her as if she wanted to eat her alive.

As soon as Emma had confirmed that it was unlikely they would be interrupted, Regina's lips covered the blonde's. Her hand, which had been making its way up Emma's arm reached her neck and curled softly around it, pulling the momentarily stunned woman closer. It was a surprise to both women, it seemed, that Regina was so willing to initiate contact. While Emma had been planning to wait for the brunette, to follow the older woman's lead and to take their relationship as slowly as Regina required, their intimacy was developing fast. Regina too was a little surprised at how comfortable she was with Emma, touching Emma, feeling Emma. After so many years without intimate physical contact, she was expecting it to take some time for her to feel comfortable again.

But that wasn't the case. As their kiss deepened, Regina's tongue swiping into Emma's mouth and tasting the lingering wine on the woman's lips, she pressed herself even closer to the blonde. It didn't take long for Emma to be lying on her back, Regina straddling her hips, fingers buried in tangled blonde curls. Emma, for her part, had slid her hands down to cup Regina's ass, a move which earned her an appreciative moan. Grinning into the kiss, she squeezed softly before allowing one hand to slide back up to Regina's neck, fingers playing with the tender earlobe.

Regina let out a gasp of delight as she felt the blonde's fingernails scraping the sensitive flesh. She had always liked having her ears played with and she could feel Emma smirking against her mouth at the new discovery.

"You like?" the blonde asked into the kiss.

"Very much so," Regina replied before Emma's tongue invaded her mouth, the blonde taking command of their kiss for the first time.

It was different, with Emma in charge, but equally heady, Regina decided. She could feel the blonde's tongue working to explore her mouth, just as she had done when she first kissed Regina. The younger woman used her teeth as well, something new to Regina but, as she discovered, very enjoyable. As her lip was trapped gently between Emma's pearly teeth, Regina let out another little moan of pleasure. Unable to stop herself, the blonde's hips rocked upwards, seeking out just a little friction against the woman pressed above her. And then Regina pulled away, breathless.

"Sorry," Emma said at once. "I didn't mean to … I wasn't suggesting … I can wait … It's not that -"

"Emma, it's ok," Regina reassured, kissing the blushing blonde who looked angry with herself for the involuntary movement.

"I'm sorry," Emma repeated.

"You're sorry for being aroused?"

Emma swallowed thickly. Just when she thought Regina couldn't get any sexier, turns out she was wrong.

"I'm sorry for pushing for something you're not ready for."

"Who said I wasn't ready?"

Emma's throat constricted. Was Regina really saying what it sounded like?

"I'm attracted to you, Emma," the brunette continued. "I'm more than aware of how my body reacts when I'm around you and I know what that means. Just because I haven't ever been with a woman before, doesn't mean I don't very much want to find out what it would be like. With you," she added. "I didn't pull away because I don't want that. I pulled back because if I hadn't, you'd probably be naked right now and your son is only a few feet away. I stopped before it was too late and I was unable to control how much I want you."

Stunned, Emma just stared up into the face of the woman above her. Regina was still straddling her, knees resting by Emma's ribs as she sat back, their pelvises aligned. The blonde's core throbbed at the closeness and, from the sound of it, so did Regina's.

"It's only been three days," Emma said slowly. While a lot had happened since the previous Friday, it was important to remember how new their relationship was.

A frown creased Regina's forehead. "I know. I'm sorry if I was too forward. If you're not ready then -"

Lips smothered the rest of the sentence as Emma surged up to meet the brunette. Cradling Regina in her arms as she sat up, Emma's mouth tried to convey to the brunette how desperately wrong she was. There was no way that Emma did not want to have sex with the brunette.

"Regina, please, make no mistake that I want you too. Desperately. I've never wanted someone as much as I want you."

The brunette beamed at the woman in whose lap she was now sitting. "So we're in agreement? We both want this."

"Of course," Emma nodded. "You're gorgeous. Who wouldn't want you? But I don't want to rush into this. I don't want to move too fast, push you into something you're not actually ready for and ruin whatever future we may have had a chance for."

"You're not pushing me, Emma," Regina assured her. "And I am ready. I know the public think I'm newly divorced but you know the truth. I've been single for six years, Emma. I've been resigned to the fact that I'll have to wait until the end of my time as President to meet someone new. But then Robin made his move and I met you. It was serendipitous timing, I suppose. But what it most definitely isn't is something I'm not ready for. I'm not saying we jump into bed right this minute but please don't think I don't want this, don't want you."

"Sex complicates things," Emma whispered.

"This is already complicated," Regina pointed out, ignoring the discovery that the blonde saying sex affected her just as much as Emma was affected by her use of the word. "At least this way it can be complicated and pleasurable. Although, I fear it will take me some time to learn how to be with a woman."

"I'll teach you," Emma said eagerly.

Regina laughed. "I have no doubt that you will. But not tonight."

Emma pouted but nodded. Even if it hadn't only been their first date, the fact that Henry was doing his geography homework down the corridor could not be ignored.

"When?"

"Soon," Regina assured the blonde. "I don't think I can wait much longer to be honest. And not because it's been six years since I've had sex."

Emma gulped. Now the pressure was really on.

"Whenever you're ready," Emma said, trying to remind Regina that they didn't need to rush this, no matter how much they both evidently wanted each other.

"Nothing is being rushed," Regina assured her. "At least, I don't feel rushed. Do you?"

"No," Emma said. "This may only be our first official date but I think we were both ignoring what was going on between us for weeks."

"Well, I think you knew," Regina pointed out, her hands now stroking gently up and down Emma's spine.

"I knew how I felt," Emma said. "But I never thought you'd feel the same."

"How could I not?" Regina asked. "How could I not fall for someone so beautiful and smart and kind and caring and thoughtful?"

Their lips met in a tender kiss, broken only because they both heard the sound of a door closing somewhere in the apartment. Regina scrambled out of Emma's lap and retreated to the far side of the couch, the women wiping their mouths even though all traces of Regina's lipstick had long since worn of both sets of lips. Emma was straining to hear any sounds, for a clue as to where her son was. But Henry didn't appear and after the toilet flushed, his bedroom door shut once more.

"I should go," Regina said, reluctant but knowing it was the right decision. They both had work tomorrow.

"Ok," Emma said. "When can I see you again?"

"The weekend?" Regina said. "I've got a dinner on Friday night with the President of China but he leaves the following morning and I don't think I have any engagements for either Saturday or Sunday."

"My Friday night involves cocktails with Ruby and Mary Margaret," Emma said. "We lead very different lives."

Regina couldn't deny that but their differences didn't mean they were incompatible. She liked that Emma had a comparatively normal life, even though the blonde was known in her own right. She also liked spending time in a normal apartment. While the White House was starting to feel more like hers as she got used to the space, the homely nature of Emma's apartment was far more appealing. She did however concede that if the couple wanted to spend quality, alone time together, her place was far more secure.

"I'll call you," Regina said when she reached the doorway. "Can you say goodbye to Henry for me."

"Sure," Emma said. "Safe trip home."

Regina nodded and leaned in for a final, lingering kiss. Neither woman wanted it to end but eventually the brunette pulled back.

"Night," she said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear and smiling coyly at the blonde.

Emma felt herself melt just a little inside at the adorable woman before murmuring her own goodnight and opening the door. Seconds later the President had been whisked away by Graham and his team and Emma was alone in her hallway, already counting down the minutes until they were reunited.

* * *

A/N: well, that ended up way sappier than I was expecting.


	21. The Night Out

A/N: happy Sunday! I feel like the note at the bottom of this chapter may have some of you wishing for Wednesday to come faster than ever before – in a good way!

* * *

Emma was on a high all week after her evening spent with Regina. If Ruby had any doubt that the blonde had met someone, the blissful mood her boss had been in was enough to nullify them. Which was why, as soon as they settled down in a booth in Saviours on Friday, Mary Margaret joining the trio as usual, Ruby rounded on Emma.

"So, tell us everything."

She supposed she should have expected it, Emma mused as she took a long sip of her cocktail, buying herself some time before she answered.

"Tell you what?" she asked coyly, pretending not to know what her friend was referring to.

"Who is she?" Ruby pushed.

"Who is who?" Emma smirked.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "You're a terrible liar. You may be a great political commentator but you'd have been a terrible politician."

"I'm hurt," Emma joked. She might spend her life following politics but she had never had any desire to take on a political roll herself.

"Come on, Ems," Ruby whined. "I know you're dating someone. I just want to know who's making you so happy. I've not seen you like this for years."

"It's true," Mary Margaret piped up. She'd only been in Emma's presence for a few minutes and already she had noticed a change in her friend. The fact that the blonde was happier than she had been since Lily left was obvious. And naturally, both of her friends were curious as to who was responsible.

"Ok, fine," Emma said. "I have met someone. Are you happy?"

"Not as happy as you," Ruby replied. "Who is she?"

"I can't tell you." Emma replied.

Mary Margaret leaned in closer, sensing gossip. Unfortunately, given her love of talking about anyone and everyone, those who knew Mary Margaret also knew better than to divulge their secrets if they wanted them to stay secret. And Emma certainly didn't want the pixie haired brunette to find out about Regina. Not yet, anyway.

"Why can't you tell us?" Mary Margaret asked.

"We agreed to keep it quiet for a while," Emma said. It wasn't a lie, after all.

"Why?"

"It's a new relationship," Emma shrugged. "We want to see what's between us before we go public."

"Is she in the closet?" Ruby asked. "Is that why you can't tell us? Do we know her?"

"I'm not telling you anything about her, guys. I'm sorry. I promised I wouldn't and I'm not going to break that promise. All you need to know is that I'm happy and excited about the future with this woman."

Mary Margaret slumped back against her seat, looking disappointed. Ruby, however, beamed. Emma eyed her assistant's reaction suspiciously.

"What?"

"I've just not seen you like this before," Ruby said. "You really like her, don't you?"

Emma blushed slightly. Not in embarrassment but at the acknowledgement that Ruby was right. "Yeah, I do," she admitted. "I've not felt this way in a long time, Rubes."

Ruby grinned at her friend. "I'm happy for you, Emma. You deserve it."

Did she? Emma thought to herself. She had been single for a long time and she knew that she had a lot to offer when it came to relationships. She was a catch, she supposed. But that was when she compared herself to the normal dating pool. Regina was on a whole different playing field. Was Emma still a catch? She didn't doubt that Regina wanted her; that much had been obvious on Monday evening. But did she deserve Regina? Beyond their initial attraction to one another and the ease of their conversations and the time they spent together, was Emma actually going to be enough for the older woman? Was Emma good enough for the President of the United States? Sipping her drink, Emma tried to force her mind away from that rabbit hole and focused her attention on Mary Margaret who had begun to talk about the latest drama at her school.

* * *

Bidding goodnight to the President of China, Regina was escorted back from the dining hall where she had been entertaining the country head as well as a host of other leaders and diplomats. She was relieved to reach the quiet of her own living space and kicked off her heels at once. Wining and dining important people had been a fun element of the job at first but it was starting to become tiresome. That particular dinner had been more about buttering the man up to sign the new economic agreement which had been on the table for the past four days. She wasn't sure she succeeded although Daniel had said he had seen the man's gaze lingering on her exposed cleavage as they spoke.

Regina had always known being the first female President was going to be hard and she had been determined not to use her femininity to advance her political agenda. It seemed, however, that the mere presence of a woman was enough to distract the most powerful men in the world from what really mattered. At the end of the day, the economic agreement would be beneficial for both China and the US. Regina had added only a few restrictions onto the existing agreement, not wanting to rock the boat too early on in her Presidency. If the man appreciated the swell of her chest and signed as a result, she supposed she couldn't complain.

As she padded barefoot through to the kitchen, Regina pulled out her cell and shot off a text to Emma. She had been wondering how the blonde's evening with her friends had been going, which got her wondering what it was like to go out for an evening with friends. She made a note to ask Kathryn if she wanted to spend time together one day without talk of politics. She doubted either of them would be able to steer clear of the topic completely but they could at least try. It was lonely, Regina was realising, being at the top.

Even with Emma, and the two of them texted daily, Regina still felt isolated. She had been expecting as much, had prepared for the immense pressure and responsibility of being President but it was still a shock. Coupled with the fact that Robin moved out so soon after the inauguration, Regina spent most of her evening sitting in silence, either working or thinking about work. She needed something else in her life, she realised. Or someone.

Her cell phone chimed as she finished pouring herself a glass of wine. Smiling even before she opened the text, Regina's happiness faded when she realised that the sender was not who she had expected.

 **Are you free for me to call you? Robin**

Regina sighed. What did he want? Although a conversation with her ex was the last thing she wanted to do, she replied in the affirmative and seconds later answered the call.

"Hello Regina," came the familiar voice.

"Robin, hi. How are you doing?"

"Good thank you," her ex husband replied. "How are you?"

"Busy but good, thank you."

"Good," Robin said. "That's good."

There was a long pause. "Did you want something?"

"Yes," Robin said, reminded that it had been he who had requested the contact. "Some reporter found out who Marian and Roland are. They turned up at Roland's school and tried to get an interview."

"Well, it was going to get out sooner or later," Regina pointed out. "I mean, you are living with her and it's not like the public don't know your face. As soon as someone saw you with either one of them, the press will have found out."

"I know but it's not fair on them. Can you do something?"

"Like what?" Regina asked. "The press have the right to follow the story. I asked them to leave you, Marian and Roland alone but I can't do any more than that."

"You're the President," Robin huffed. "Surely you can stop this harassment."

"Turning up at a school hardly counts as harassment," Regina replied.

"They've been to the house too," Robin said. "Taking photos. Asking the neighbours questions."

"I can't do anything to stop that," Regina said. "If you want to be with your new family, then you're going to have to deal with the press wanting to find out about them."

There was an exasperated sigh. "Fine, thanks for nothing."

Regina bristled. "How is this my fault?"

"It's not your fault that it happened but I would have thought you would be a little more helpful when it came to doing something about it."

"Like what? You want me to get restraining orders on every journalist in the United States? You want me to put you and your family into witness protection or station a team of special agents outside your house 24/7? I can't do anything about the fact that the press are looking for a story when it comes to the infidelity of the man who was formerly married to their President. If you had wanted to protect them, maybe you shouldn't have gone to them."

"Is that what you want?" Robin asked. "For us to still be pretending to be a happily married couple?"

"No," Regina sighed. "No, I was as sick and tired of that charade as you were. But that doesn't mean that you don't deserve what we both knew was going to happen."

"I deserve it," Robin accepted. "They don't."

"Collateral damage," Regina replied. "Your collateral damage you which you got involved in this mess, Robin. You were the one who dragged Marian into this. The two of you are responsible for Roland. If I could protect them I would, but I can't. You're just going to have to ride it out and wait for the press to lose interest, which they will. And may I remind you that all of these stories they will write about your new family affect me too? Do you think I'm looking forward to reading about your cosy new life?"

"No," Robin said, suddenly deflating. "No I know this is hard on you too. I just hate that I can't protect them from my mistakes."

"So you called your ex wife to get me to do it for you?"

Robin chuckled. "If anyone could help me, I knew it would be you."

"That may be true but do you really think it's appropriate? Did you even think about how I might feel being asked to protect your mistress and your son?"

Regina had known Robin long enough to be able to picture the pained look on his face as he considered the brunette's words. It gave her a sick sense of satisfaction to know she had made him do a double take. "You're right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called."

"Probably not, no," Regina replied.

"Ok, well, I won't disturb your Friday evening any more. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"It's ok," Regina replied. "I guess you don't have anyone else you can turn to right now."

"No, I don't. But that doesn't mean I should have turned to you. We're not together any more. I can't keep relying on you to help me out."

Regina softened slightly. The man may have hurt her, may have shattered her heart, but he had still been by her side for over fifteen years. Even after the affair, he had stood beside her, helped her get to The White House. Although the news of their divorce had only caused a minor dip in Regina's approval ratings, had the news broken prior to the election, she doubted she would have won.

"If you really do need me, Robin, I am here for you."

"Thank you," the man said quietly. "But it's not fair. Sorry again. I won't bother you in the future."

The line went dead. Regina stared at the device for a moment before casting it aside. What a way to end her week, she mused, as she sipped her still-full wine glass.

She pondered her feelings as she reclined on her couch. What she had said to Robin was true; she could do nothing. But that didn't mean she didn't want to. While she knew that Robin deserved everything he was getting, she knew the media attention was unpleasant. Marian deserved it as well, she decided. After all, the woman must have known who Robin was when they got together and it seemed she was instrumental in the man's decision to leave Regina. But Roland? Well, he really was just innocent collateral damage. Regina knew the small boy didn't deserve to be in the middle of a media frenzy.

That said, Regina couldn't help but feel resentful of Roland. She knew the six-year-old boy had done nothing wrong personally but, unfortunately for him, he was a representation of the one thing Regina and Robin had not been able to create together. They had tried for a baby for years and then some other woman had come along and given Robin what he desired most. It wasn't Roland's fault he had been conceived and she didn't blame the child personally. But she couldn't help see him as the baby she never had. And that hurt.

Her cell chimed again. Regina was almost hesitant to answer it this time but she also knew Robin wouldn't be in touch again. He genuinely seemed to realise what his phone call had been asking of her. Even after the emotional turmoil of the last ten minutes, seeing the blonde's name on her screen made her smile.

 **My night has been good. But I'm drunk. And I miss you x**

Regina's heart melted at the words. She missed the blonde too. If she had been anyone else, holding any other job in the world, she would have headed out to find Emma in whatever bar she was drinking with her friends. But she knew that wasn't a possibility.

 _Get home safely please. And don't be too hung-over for tomorrow. X_

The response was almost immediate.

 **What have you got planned for me tomorrow? X**

 _You'll just have to get into the car which will be at your place at 6pm and find out… x_

Regina smiled at the cell phone. She had been planning their second date since Monday night and was very much looking forward to hosting Emma again. More to the point, it was the first time the two of them had been in the White House since they had confessed their feelings. They would be alone and uninterrupted at last.

It may be quick. Only a week had passed since that night in Emma's apartment when the President had at last told the blonde how she felt. But it didn't seem rushed. After weeks of spending time together as friends, the change in their relationship status merely added an additional element to the time they spent together. Sex.

The fact that it had been a long time since Regina went to bed with someone played on her mind at times but she also knew that she was not nervous of being intimate with Emma. Regardless of how inexperienced or out of practice she may be, she was also sure that she wanted it. Wanted Emma. The feeling, it seemed, was mutual, as Emma's reply came through less than a minute after her own text.

 **I can't wait to see you again. And be alone with you. I've been dreaming about what I'll do to you all week xx**

Regina's core tightened involuntarily when she read the reply. She was undeniably aroused both when thinking about Emma and discovering that the blonde was also fantasising about the two of them together. She would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about their first time. She had conjured images in her mind most evenings as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Across town, Emma grinned at her phone as Regina's text came through.

 _I've got a few fantasies of my own I'm looking forward to experiencing xx_

She was about to reply when her phone was whipped out of her hand. Startled and mildly petrified, Emma's head snapped up to see a triumphant Ruby sat on the far side of the booth.

"What's got your attention?" she asked, peering at the screen of the cell she now held.

Emma sent a private thank you that she hadn't saved Regina's number under the President's name, even if the encryption of the cell phone made that impossible. Ruby had already read the text but was none the wiser as to who Emma's mystery woman was.

"This girlfriend of yours is pretty flirty," Ruby remarked.

"She's not my girlfriend," Emma said, snatching the phone back before Ruby could scroll back up through the conversation. She deleted their texts on a daily basis but she didn't want her friend prying any more than she already had.

"She sounds like your girlfriend," Ruby said. "How's the sex?"

Emma scowled. "We've not slept together yet," she admitted.

Eyebrows rose. "I get the feeling that's about to change. She's gagging for you."

The scowl deepened. "Don't talk about her like that."

"Don't talk about who?"

"I'm not telling you who she is," Emma reiterated. "But I think whoever she is she deserves your respect. As do I, come to that."

Ruby had the good grace to look guilty as she realised she had pushed her friend too far. Emma rarely snapped at her but when she did, Ruby knew she had crossed a line.

"Sorry, Ems," Ruby said. "I was only teasing. I just want to know who this woman is."

"And I've told you, I can't and won't tell you. Please respect that and don't go digging around. If not for her, then do it for me, ok?"

"Ok, I'm sorry," Ruby said. "Come on, let's dance and we can go and keep an eye on MM."

"Where is she?" Emma asked, realising their friend had gone to the bathroom ten minutes earlier and not returned.

"Having her face eaten by some bloke over there," Ruby said, pointing to the dance floor where, indeed, Mary Margaret was locked in a passionate embrace with a man.

Emma chuckled and slid her phone back into her pocket. "Come on. Let's go and see if she's ok."

The duo made their way towards the short brunette, Emma all the while wondering the extent of the scandal which would erupt if she and Regina were caught making out in the middle of a crowded club. She doubted it would be worth the sensation even if, right in that very moment, she wanted nothing more than for the President to appear in front of her.

But she didn't, so Emma, Ruby and Mary Margaret continued their night, stumbling home in the early hours and falling into their respective beds. Emma passed out almost at once, her mind already filled with possibilities for the following evening.

* * *

A/N: this is the last T rated chapter …


	22. The First Time

A/N: I would have probably uploaded this sooner had I been able to. But I wasn't so I am regrettably on time. Sorry! And enjoy. Please note that the rating of this chapter has changed … this is what you've been waiting for, isn't it? NSFW!

* * *

Emma had been hovering in the lobby area of her apartment building for fifteen minutes. The security man on duty had eyed her curiously but said nothing. The blonde was in a world of her own and didn't care how it looked to others as she paced up and down in the doorway, glancing at the street outside every few seconds through the drizzling rain.

At 6pm on the dot, a black car glided to a stop outside the apartment building. Emma bounded down the stairs and was at the door almost before the security agent had a chance to open it for her. And then she was safely inside, the car recommencing its journey as it moved away from the curb.

The drive to The White House had never felt longer and Emma gazed out of the window, desperate even for the first glimpse of the impressive building. It wasn't the fact that she and Regina were seemingly going to take their relationship to the next level which was exciting the blonde. Sure, the idea of slowly undressing, gently caressing and endlessly worshipping the older woman made Emma's core coil in anticipation, but that wasn't the only reason why she was excited. In addition to her all-consuming sexual desire for the brunette, Emma also loved spending time with Regina. She craved to see her, to be with her in any capacity.

The gates parted and the car made its way down the drive. Emma's heart beat faster as she craned her neck up at the white building as they passed. It never failed to awe her. And then the car was descending into the underground garage and the journey was over. Emma's night, however, was just beginning.

* * *

A knock on the front door interrupted Regina in her task. Frowning as she noted the time, she made her way through the apartment, untying the apron she had put on to protect her red dress as she went. She was grinning widely before she had even opened the door but that grin faded as she saw who was standing there.

"Sorry to disturb you, Madam President," Graham said. "I've just been informed that my team have collected your guest and are on their way."

"Oh, thank you, Graham," Regina said, relieved she had a little more cooking time as she didn't want to be preparing their food while Emma was there.

Graham, however, stayed standing in the doorway. Regina quirked an eyebrow. "Was there something else?" she asked her head of security.

"It's not my place," Graham began, colour rising in his cheeks. "But are you sure it is a good idea to be having such frequent meetings with Miss Swan?"

Regina's eyes opened in surprise. Had her security agent really just questioned her? "It's not your place, Mr Humbert," Regina said coldly, "but since you ask, I see no reason why the President shouldn't spend a little time with her friends. I'm sure you understand the stresses which come with my position and it is important to maintain a work-life balance."

"Of course, Madam President," Graham said. "It's just that I think you should know word will get out about your … work-life balance sooner or later."

Regina's eyes narrowed this time. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Graham shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other, wishing the ground would swallow him whole. It didn't. So he was forced to make eye contact with the woman he was sworn to protect and answer the question.

"There has been talk. Speculation, I suppose, amongst some of the agents regarding the nature of your relationship with Miss Swan. I've instructed them not to discuss it, either at work or outside of work but it is not going to take long before others join the dots."

"What dots?" Regina asked. "What exactly are they speculating about?"

Unable to help himself, Graham's eyes trailed down the brunette's body. Her hair had been restyled from the way it was when the man saw her earlier and now swept carefully to one side. The red dress was form-fitting, a slit running from the neck fastening down to the beginning of her cleavage, offering a tantalising glimpse of skin. Her feet were encased in black heels and he could smell freshly applied perfume.

"I just think you need to think about how this might look if it became public knowledge. As far as they are all concerned, you and Mr Mills only broke up a few weeks ago."

"Oh, so you're my publicist now, are you?" Regina snapped. "I'll let Zelena know she's been replaced."

"No, of course not," Graham said hastily. "I'm sorry Madam President. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, you shouldn't have," Regina said. "I've got to finish cooking. I do not wish to be disturbed again until Miss Swan arrives."

"Understood Madam President," Graham said, face beet red by now.

Regina stormed back to the kitchen, fuming at the encounter which had just taken place. What gave her glorified body guard the right to question Regina's private life? Why did Graham think it was any of his business what was or was not happening between herself and Emma? And the other agents had been gossiping too? For a team of what were supposed to be the most highly trained and discrete agents in the world, they sure acted like a group of mothers getting together for morning coffee.

She knew the fact that she and Emma were meeting regularly was going to be picked up on by her agents. And to be honest, she wasn't naïve enough to think they wouldn't speculate as to why she and the blonde were enjoying private rendezvous at least twice a week. But she had expected a little more discretion and a little less directness when it came to Graham.

Stirring the sauce on the stove, Regina took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She didn't want to be in a bad mood for when Emma arrived. Regardless of what her security detail thought about their relationship, Regina still very much wanted to enjoy her evening, and hopefully night, with the blonde. In fact, given Graham's earlier comments, asking Emma if she wanted to stay with her for the whole night now held fewer concerns. After all, it appeared the entire security team already through the two women were romantically involved. If that was the assumption, was there any point in trying to hide it? They may as well enjoy the pleasure the team believed them to be sharing.

The second knock to the door came moments after Regina had slid the lasagne into the oven. Scooping up the salad bowl and stowing it safely in the fridge as she passed, she made her way through to the living room for the second time, confident that the person on the other side of the door would be the woman she couldn't wait to hold in her arms again.

Emma's almost shy smile greeted her as Regina opened the door. Graham stood further down the corridor than usual, his gaze carefully diverted from the interaction.

"Come in, Miss Swan," Regina said, stepping back and beckoning Emma into the private living space.

The second the door was shut, Regina found herself pressed up against it, Emma's mouth covering hers and her tongue already invading. Regina tried desperately not to moan but didn't think she was successful. She prayed the doors were soundproof.

"Hi," Regina said breathlessly when Emma finally released her.

"Do you know what it does to me when you call me Miss Swan?" Emma asked, hands now resting gently on Regina's hips.

"I didn't before but I suspect I do now," Regina smirked. "My apologies, Miss Swan, it won't happen again."

Emma growled. Actually growled. Regina's eyes darkened in lust at the sound and this time it was her lips which pressed furiously against Emma's. The two of them stumbled backwards, Regina guiding them blindly through the living room until Emma's knees hit the edge of the couch and she toppled backwards. It was less elegant that Regina remembered seeing in the movies and Emma had to push herself up again so the brunette could straddle her lap. But it was worth it and Regina gasped as she felt Emma's hands cup her ass as she settled into the blonde, their lips now meeting in a softer, gentler kiss.

It was only with reluctance that Emma broke the kiss. She leaned back against the couch and looked up at the woman sitting astride her. Regina's red dress had ridden up around her thighs, exposing a generous expanse of tanned, toned thigh. Emma's fingernails dragged tenderly up for a moment before retracing their steps. Regina watched the movement, seemingly entranced.

"So, apparently my security team think we're sleeping together," Regina said, pulling Emma from her reverie.

"What?"

Regina nodded. "Graham just told me to be careful because they're talking apparently."

"So I shouldn't have pushed you up against the door when I first arrived, I guess," Emma said sheepishly.

"Probably not but I wasn't complaining," Regina pointed out. "And frankly, they've all signed non-disclosure agreements. I doubt any of them would be willing to lose their jobs by talking."

"They might," Emma said. "Can you imagine how much you'd get paid for an exclusive like this? 'Newly divorced President now a lesbian with political reporter.' I can see the headlines now."

Regina smiled wryly. "Well, the damage is done, frankly. Between the number of times I've been to your apartment and your visits here, they appear to have put two and two together."

"Women can be friends, you know," Emma said slowly. "Why do men always have to make us gay?"

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow quirked and looked down to where Regina was straddling Emma, the blonde's fingers still stroking the smooth skin.

"What I was going to say is that since they already assume we're romantically involved and there's no point trying to convince them otherwise, would you like to stay the night?" Regina asked. Straight to the point, as always.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked. "I mean, I don't want you to be rushing into this."

"I'm not rushing anything," Regina said. "But if you think it's too soon or you need to get back to Henry."

"He's at a friend's tonight. They're working on some school project tomorrow morning as well. He wouldn't even notice I was gone."

"So … is that a yes?"

Emma grinned. "Yes, Regina. I would love to spend the night with you."

Regina leaned down to kiss the woman beneath her. As their tongues met, Emma's stomach gurgled and Regina chuckled. "Hungry?" she asked, pulling back.

"Kinda," Emma said. "It smells amazing, by the way. I noticed as soon as I arrived but I got distracted by," her finger came up to trail its way along the edge of the slit in Regina's dress, "these."

Regina smirked. "Well, how about we have dinner and then we won't have anything to distract us but each other until tomorrow morning?"

Emma nodded enthusiastically. That sounded like the best Saturday night plan she had ever heard.

Although she was somewhat reluctant to remove herself, Regina climbed off Emma and pulled the blonde to her feet. They kissed again, neither able to stop themselves, but then made their way through to the kitchen. Regina busied herself pouring them both a glass of wine and gesturing for Emma to take a seat at the breakfast bar. The dining room was far too formal for just the two of them and she thought Emma would feel more relaxed in the kitchen. The oven timer pinged, the lasagne was removed and Emma was suddenly presented with a steaming plateful. Her mouth watered. Much as she was looking forward to the next stage of their date, she couldn't deny how hungry she was.

They chatted as they ate, both careful not to mention anything about what was to come. Emma was still a little apprehensive about how fast they were moving. It wasn't that she didn't feel ready; she did. But she was concerned that Regina might not be as emotionally secure as she appeared. After all, it had only been a few weeks since the world found out about her separation. That said, Emma did know that the marriage had been over for years and Regina herself had reassured her many times.

With the plates cleared, Regina returned to Emma, who had been scolded when she had tried to help. Moving to stand between the blonde's legs, Regina craned her neck to kiss the blonde's mouth.

"Thank you for dinner," Emma murmured when they broke apart. "It was delicious."

"I'm glad you liked it," Regina said. "Are you ready?"

"Are you?" Emma countered, pulling back a little so she could better read Regina's face.

The brunette sighed. "Honey, I know you think I'm rushing into this and maybe I am. I've certainly never slept with someone on the second date before. But I've also never slept with a woman before and all I can tell you is that right now, I want nothing more in the world than to take you to my bed."

Unable to do more than nod dumbly, Emma slid from the barstool as Regina's fingers tangled in hers and began to lead the way back through the living room and towards the master bedroom.

The room was dark but Regina turned the lights up slightly to bathe it in a warm glow. She dropped Emma's hand to cross to the window and draw the heavy drapes. Emma stood next to the door, wanting to be sure Regina was the one to dictate the speed of the evening.

"Are you coming inside?" Regina asked, smirking slightly as she saw the blonde still rooted to the spot.

Emma nodded and stepped forwards. Regina smiled reassuringly and the blonde came closer. Sensing hesitation, however, it was Regina's turn to frown.

"Are you ready for this, Emma?" Regina asked.

"Of course," Emma replied. "It's not like it's my first time."

Regina smiled softly. "I don't mean sex." Emma swallowed. "I mean sex with me. You seem hesitant. Is everything ok?"

"I told you before than sex complicates things," Emma shrugged. "I just don't want us to rush into something and then for you to realise you've made a mistake and pull away. I don't want to lose you because I can't control my libido."

Regina closed the gap between herself and the blonde, taking Emma's hands in her own.

"Firstly, I'd say you have excellent control over your libido," she said. "And secondly, I have absolutely no intention of pulling away. I don't think this is a mistake, Emma. This is right regardless of how fast it may seem because of how intensely I feel for you. I may not have been with a woman before but I know that's what I want with you. And it may have been six years since I last had sex but this isn't about that either. It's not about needing human contact, it's about needing you, Emma."

Green eyes gazed down into the earnest face and, finally, believed.

"Tell me if I do anything you don't like or if you want to try anything, ok?" Emma said as her hands came to rest on Regina's hips.

"If our past encounters are anything to go by, I'm sure I'm going to love everything you do to me," Regina said, just as Emma's lips landed at the base of her neck.

She tilted her head back, granting the blonde access as the lips began to suck at her tender skin. Careful not to leave a mark, Emma soon moved up the delicate line until her nose nudged the chiselled jaw. A finger reached up to curl the perfect hair back over Regina's ear as her lips captured the lobe. Regina groaned, head falling further back as Emma's arms encircled her.

Regina clung onto Emma as the blonde's tongue twirled around her ear, knees weak at the sensation. Just as it was almost becoming too much, Emma's lips released her tender flesh and moved down her jaw towards her mouth. Regina met her eagerly for a kiss, tongues dancing together as Emma's fingers began to seek out the fastenings at the back of Regina's dress.

"You first," Regina mumbled into the kiss, as she began to remove the tailored jacket from the blonde.

Emma nodded her understanding. Undressing in front of someone for the first time was always a little unnerving and Regina hadn't experienced the sensation in over fifteen years. The least Emma could do was take the lead.

It didn't take long for Emma's jacket to be discarded and the buttons on her dress shirt to be undone. With the material hanging open, Regina's eyes, then her fingers, trailing down over the defined plane of the blonde's stomach.

"Wow," Regina breathed as she felt the abdominals twitch under her touch.

Emma couldn't help but feel a little proud. She loved to work out and her almost daily running, combined with her core exercises kept her in good shape. She had struggled after Henry was born to lose some of the pregnancy weight but she had been determined and the results were worth it. Especially now the President of the United States was looking at her with unadulterated desire.

Slowly, Emma shrugged her shirt from her shoulders and cast it aside, leaving her in just a bra and slacks. Regina's gaze finally met her own just as the brunette licked her lips. Emma groaned as she watched the pink tongue wet the plump flesh. Unable to hold back any longer, Emma crashed her mouth back against Regina's, the brunette's arms pulling her closer, reassuring her that she was just as aroused as Emma.

It didn't take long for Emma's slacks to be discarded too, the blonde toeing off her socks in the process. Regina's fingers slid down the blonde's back until she reached the lace of Emma's underwear, toying with the edge for a moment. Emma revelled in the feel of the brunette's hands exploring her body, her core throbbing already. She wasn't sure how long she was going to last once the two of them finally made it into bed. Luckily for them, however, they had all night.

"My turn," Regina said quietly, stepping back from Emma and turning around, sweeping her hair over one shoulder.

With slightly trembling fingers, Emma unfastened the dress and watched as the red material slid to the floor. Regina wiggled her hips slightly as it fell until it pooled at her feet. Emma swallowed thickly as she took in the body before her. Only a skimpy set of satin red lingerie now adorned the olive skin and as Regina turned back around, both women knew the time had come.

Stepping towards the bed, Regina pulled back the heavy duvet and climbed onto the mattress. Emma watched her settle herself against the pillows before following. The bed, she realised as soon as she knelt on it, was the softest, most luxurious she had ever felt. But that thought was quickly replaced by another as she saw the hardened tips of Regina's nipples straining against the thin fabric of her bra.

"Is this ok?" Emma asked as she positioned herself over Regina who was lying flat on her back.

"More than," Regina nodded, her hands already on Emma's hips and pulling the blonde closer as if to reiterate her agreement.

Emma smiled down at the woman below her before lowering herself onto her forearms. Regina's breath hitched as she felt Emma's breasts press against hers. They had been this close before but there had been clothes between them in the past. Now she could feel the warmth of Emma's body against her own. She shivered, despite the hotness of the situation. Emma seemed to understand because she dropped a soft kiss to Regina's lips before sliding one hand down Regina's side.

Although the President didn't have the abs Emma boasted, her physique was still toned and slender. Even though her job left little time for working out, Regina had always tried to keep fit and eat well. As Emma's fingers slid down her sides, she squirmed slightly, the touch tickling her. But the Emma's journey moved up and began to slide underneath her. Understanding what the blonde wanted, Regina arched her back. Within seconds, the bra had been unclipped and Emma was leaning away, making space to remove the red material.

Topless at last, Regina watched as Emma's hands came up to cup the generous globes. Thumbs ran over her stiff, sensitive nipples, drawing a gasp from her lips.

"You're gorgeous," Emma said, gazing reverently down at the woman between her thighs.

"So are you," Regina said, gesturing for Emma to lean down so Regina could undo her bra.

While she had been fastening and unfastening her own bra for decades, Regina discovered that it was a little harder to do on someone else. But after a slight fumble the material was suddenly released and slid quickly down Emma's arms.

Their bare breasts pressed together felt even better, Regina discovered, as Emma lay back down on top of her and they began to kiss. She liked feeling the weight of the younger woman, as well, she realised. The feeling of Emma's lithe body against her own was somehow comforting as well as arousing. Her hands stroked up and down the smooth skin of Emma's back before reaching down to cup Emma's ass, the lace underwear still in place. Emma moaned into the kiss, her lips freezing as she was distracted by the sensation of Regina's fingers gently digging into her ass.

It didn't take long for Emma to make the next move. While Regina was most certainly in charge, Emma was taking the lead when it came to their movements. She was ready to stop as soon as her partner appeared unhappy but she was also aware that Regina's inexperience would make the brunette a little unsure.

So it was Emma who finally broke the kiss and began to crawl backwards down the bed. Regina watched her go, their eyes locked, as Emma edged back. She paused over Regina's breasts, one cupped on one hand, the other kissed lightly. A tongue darted out as she reached the taut nipple, flicking it back and forth. Regina gasped, her hands fisting the sheets as a jolt of arousal shot through her body. Emma smirked into the soft flesh and switched to the other side, laving the same attention to the neglected nipple.

Much as Emma would be happy to worship Regina's breasts until the end of time, she was also eager to explore more. So she continued her journey southwards. Regina's legs parted willingly to allow Emma to settle between them. Green eyes checked with the older woman and received a breathy, "yes", in consent. The red satin underwear fitted perfectly. Emma almost didn't want to remove it. Except she really, really did want to discover what was underneath. Hooking her fingers into the top, she eased the final scrap of material down Regina's legs, climbing awkwardly out of the way until they were kicked off Regina's foot.

Turning back to the woman she had finally unwrapped, Emma's breath hitched as she took in the bare mound before her. She could see moisture on Regina's core already and inhaled the new smell. Looking up at the brunette again, Emma could see a slightly uncertain look on her features.

"You're breath-taking," Emma said.

"Am I?" Regina asked.

"Beautiful," Emma said, crawling back up the body to drop a quick kiss to Regina's mouth. "Are you ok with this?"

"Yes," Regina nodded. "I'm ready."

Emma nodded and returned to where she had previously lain between Regina's spread thighs. Her nostrils filled with Regina's scent and she was unable to wait a moment longer. Leaning forwards, the tip of her tongue trailed softly over Regina's lips. Hips bucked upwards at the contact and Emma's eyes snapped up, mouth frozen in place. Regina was staring at her, lip trapped between pearly teeth. Emma groaned. Regina gasped.

"Fuck, you taste good," Emma moaned before diving in for a second sampling.

Regina cried out as Emma licked more firmly, her tongue this time parting her lips and travelling from her centre up to her clit. She squirmed as Emma licked her sensitive nerves but then the blonde was retreating, her tongue swiping downwards. Regina's heart was racing. She had never felt so aroused in her life. It wasn't that she and Robin had had a bad sex life but it was nothing compared to how Emma made her feel.

Deciding to use just her tongue this first time, Emma established a steady rhythm, sliding it through the wetness between Regina's entrance and her clit. She could feel the hard little bundle twitch at her touch but wanted to make Regina wait a bit longer before she came. She moved up and down, her lips, chin and nose becoming coated with the brunette's moisture. Emma could feel her own underwear grow damp as she worked and knew it would take little more than a touch from Regina to have her exploding.

When Emma heard her name being moaned, she looked up, pausing her movement. But Regina's eyes were closed in bliss, her chest rising and falling heavily and her fingers gripping the sheets. Emma couldn't help but feel proud.

"Regina," she murmured, placing a kiss to a trembling inner thigh.

"Why did you stop?" Regina asked breathlessly, eyes now open.

"I just want you to watch me," Emma said. "Watch me as I make you come."

If Emma's eyes had been trained on Regina's core, she would have seen the muscles clench at the words. But instead they just saw the brunette nod, at which Emma smiled and lowered her mouth once more, eyes locked on the brown orbs above her.

Her tongue focused solely on Regina's neglected clit now. The older woman gasped, her hips rocking forwards, desperately seeking out more contact as Emma's tongue flickered back and forth. Emma pressed harder, moved faster and curled her arms around Regina's thighs, pulling her mouth even closer to the delectable sex before her.

She watched as Regina's mouth fell open, her eyes widened and her entire body froze. And then she was coming, head falling back against the pillow, muscles trembling with pleasure as her core clenched through its release. Emma kept licking, suckled the clit for a moment before dipping southwards where Regina's juices were even thicker. She moaned as she drank in the woman's taste, knowing she would never tire of doing so, revelling in the woman's climax.

It was Regina's breathless, "enough", which made Emma stop. She understood. She was often very sensitive herself after an orgasm and considering this was the first time in at least six years that Regina had come at the hand of another, Emma imagined it would be even more intense. So she climbed back up the brunette who was still breathing heavily, and lay beside her, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand as she did so.

Immediately, Regina rolled into her arms, cuddling up to the blonde and pressing their bodies together. Emma embraced her at once, throwing her own leg over Regina's hip and tugging her closer. It felt out of this world, she realised, to be cradling a naked Regina Mills in her arms.

"Emma," Regina murmured against the blonde's neck, lips grazing the skin in a messy kiss.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked, a little concerned suddenly.

"More than ok," Regina said, pulling back. "That was incredible."

Emma blushed. "You're incredible," she countered.

Leaning into the kiss, Emma couldn't help but rock her own hips forward, seeking out a little friction against her own aching core as Regina's tongue entered her mouth, tasting her own come on Emma's lips. Through her underwear, she managed to find a little resistance as she pressed herself against the jutting bone of Regina's hip. It would do, for now, Emma decided, as she focused on kissing the woman in her arms.

So focused on kissing Regina was she that the brunette's move took her by surprised. Emma let out a yelp as she found herself on her back, Regina now on top of her.

"Don't think you're getting off by rubbing against me," she smirked, causing Emma to blush. She had definitely just been caught grinding against the President of the United States. "It's my turn to make you feel good now. Just be patient with me, ok?"

"I'm sure you're going to be amazing," Emma said, heart beating faster at the mere thought of Regina between her thighs.

"I'm sure I won't be the first time but I'm looking forward to learning," Regina said, shuffling herself down the bed. "May I remove these?" she asked, gesturing to the underwear Emma was still wearing.

The blonde nodded enthusiastically and seconds later she was completely naked, Regina now kneeling between her thighs, studying her most intimate area. Emma let her. She suspected this was the first time Regina had seen another vagina, aside from her own and wanted to give her some time to get used to it. She was just glad she had gone to get waxed herself that morning, although she always left a little landing strip leading from her core up towards the top of her underwear line.

Regina's hands came to land on Emma's thighs, pressing the already splayed legs wider. Emma complied. She would probably do anything the brunette instructed of her in that moment, she decided.

When she was finally satisfied she knew what she was faced with, Regina reached out and gently parted Emma's glistening lips with a single, long finger.

* * *

A/N: too much sexy writing for one day. Sorry! I needed a break and I didn't want to wait to post and give you guys blue-balls. I promise to pick up from exactly this point in the next chapter… Let me know thoughts of our ladies' first time after your cold shower. See you all on Sunday!


	23. The Morning After

A/N: More NSFW to start with. And then it gets decidedly more angsty… sorry!

* * *

"You're so soft," Regina murmured, watching as her finger slid easily over Emma's sensitive skin.

The blonde was unable to reply, too overwhelmed with the sensation of Regina touching her for the first time to form words. She simply continued to stare down her naked body at the apex of her leg where the President's hand was moving gently.

Seemingly unbothered by Emma's lack of an answer, Regina continued her exploration, her finger slipping up and down Emma's core, steadily being coated with the blonde's juices. She could feel the small entrance at the base of her descent and after a few moments, tentatively pressed her fingertip against it. Emma moaned. Glancing up at the blonde, Regina pushed a little deeper, feeling Emma's body part to welcome her own. The sensation of Emma's hot, wet centre wrapped around her finger made Regina's breath hitch and she slowly pulled out, watching as she left the blonde's more intimate space.

Emma whimpered at the loss, the teasing sensation of having Regina inside her so quickly removed. But she needn't have worried; Regina's finger returned almost at once, this time pushing inside with a little more confidence, reaching deeper and curling up slightly. Emma moaned again, her core squeezing and, even around the narrow intrusion, Regina could feel it.

"You're tight," Regina murmured.

"It's been a while," Emma admitted breathlessly. "Don't stop."

Regina had no intention of stopping and moved her finger back out before pushing forwards, establishing a steady rhythm easily. Emma's hips joined in, rocking up to meet the thrusts, encouraging Regina's finger deeper until her knuckles bumped against Emma's body.

The feeling was out of this world, Regina decided as she felt Emma's body pulse around her, the movement becoming easier and easier as the blonde got wetter. She glanced up at Emma and, at her nod, added a second finger, stretching the woman's entrance slightly and feeling the ridges of her inner channel even more intensely. Emma's eyes closed. She hadn't felt someone inside her for months and the fact that it was Regina heightened the experience to a whole different level. She canted her hips as Regina sped up the rhythm slightly, feeling her orgasm draw nearer.

"What do you need?" Regina asked. She could feel Emma's body becoming more tense and reacting to her movements but she got the feeling it wasn't enough for her to be pumping inside her.

"My clit," Emma admitted. "I need you to touch it."

Regina nodded her understanding. She had to admit she had read up a little prior to her night with Emma and knew that few women were able to come from internal stimulation alone. Learning about sex as a young woman and during her marriage to Robin had been more about studying the male form. But this time, Regina knew exactly where Emma wanted her.

Keeping her two fingers pumping steadily inside Emma, Regina's other hand came into play. She slid the pads of two fingers through the essence coating Emma's lips before moving up to the hidden bundle of nerves. In the dim light of the bedroom, she could still see the hardened pink nub peaking out from beneath its hood. Her fingers ghosted softly over it, not wanting to apply too much pressure until she knew how sensitive Emma was. The cry which echoed off the bedroom walls provided her answer.

The lightest of touches circled the top of Emma's clit, making the blonde's body tremble. The orgasm which had been building for an hour was an unstoppable force now and Emma cried out as she felt her pleasure crest. Regina watched, amazed and aroused, as Emma's back arched off the bed, her core clenching involuntarily around Regina's still pumping fingers and her muscles twitched and jerked. Eyes closed and head rolled back, Emma gave herself over completely to the sensations caused by the woman knelt between her thighs.

After what seemed like an age, but in reality was no more than twenty seconds, Emma collapsed onto the bed, chest rising and falling, sweat glistening on her body. Regina slid her fingers from Emma's core, marvelling at the clear liquid which coating them. She was unable to resist sucking them into her mouth. If Emma had been watching, the sight may have made her come again. But the blonde's eyes were still shut and by the time they had opened, Regina was laying beside her, watching curiously for the younger woman to come back to her.

"Well?" Regina asked. "Was that ok?"

Emma didn't reply. She didn't think Regina really needed a verbal affirmation. It was blatantly obvious to both women that the blonde had just experienced an exceptionally powerful orgasm. Instead of confirming that, Emma just rolled onto her side, pressing her naked, damp front up against Regina's and kissing her.

It was perhaps the most tender, sweet and, dare either of them think it, loving kiss they were yet to share. There was nothing rushed or desperate about it. The kiss merely conveyed to either woman how much they were treasured, valued and respected.

When the kiss finally ended, Emma moved to lay on her back, shifting her arm so Regina could snuggle into her side. Dropping a kiss to the slightly mussed brown hair below her chin, Emma settled into the sinfully soft bed and sighed deeply.

"Happy?" Regina murmured against Emma's bare breast where her cheek now lay.

"I've not felt this happy in a very long time," Emma replied softly. "Are you happy?"

"Yes," Regina said. "Blissfully so."

They drifted off to sleep not long afterwards, satiated and consumed with a feeling of contentment both women knew was the sole result of their bed companion. That night was the first time since becoming President that Regina really, truly slept restfully.

* * *

It was late in the morning when Regina finally climbed out of bed. She had woken to discover the space beside her empty but the smell of bacon wafting from the kitchen told her Emma was still at her home. In fact, the pair had woken earlier and had worked up quite the appetite before dozing off once more.

Shrugging on her robe, Regina padded barefoot through the residential quarter in search of her bed-mate. Leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen, she watched as Emma stood before the stove, humming softly as she fried eggs.

"Good morning," Regina murmured after a few moments.

Emma turned around and grinned widely. Her hair had been scraped back into a messy bun and faint smudges of mascara rimmed her eyes. The blonde had clearly dug around in Regina's closet and found some yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt to put on. Regina didn't think she had ever seen a more beautiful sight.

"Hungry?" Emma asked, gesturing to the breakfast she was in the middle of cooking.

"Starved," Regina admitted.

"I'm not surprised. We've had quite the workout," Emma smiled, moving to pour the President a steaming cup of coffee and handing it over. "The food will be ready in a few minutes. I was going to bring it to you in bed," she added, nodding towards a tray she had found and laid with cutlery and condiments.

"I can go back to bed if you want me to," Regina said.

"I'd love you to," Emma chuckled. "But first." She crooked her finger, encouraging the woman still standing in the doorway towards her.

Regina came willingly, depositing her cup on the side and sauntering up to the blonde. Arms looped around the slender waist and she pressed her lips against Emma's. And then pulled back.

"Did you use my toothbrush?" she asked, the unmistakable and not unpleasant minty freshness still in her nostrils.

"No, I used some toothpaste and my finger," Emma chuckled. "Why?"

"Because sharing toothbrushes is disgusting," Regina declared.

Emma just laughed. "Regina, do you have idea how much bodily fluid we've exchanged in the past twelve hours? Would it really matter if I had used your toothbrush?"

"You make a fair but unpleasant point," Regina admitted.

"Unpleasant?"

"Well, not at the time, of course," Regina said. She couldn't remember ever spending a more 'pleasant' night with someone. "But you did phrase what occurred during out bed activities rather crassly."

Emma couldn't deny that. So she just leaned in to kiss Regina lightly once more before stepping away to tend to their eggs which were close to becoming overcooked.

Their breakfast in bed was interrupted part way through when the telephone in Regina's bedroom rang. Ignoring Emma's question of 'who has landlines any more?', Regina answered the call only to be summoned to the briefing room for an emergency meeting.

"It's fine," Emma assured her as she got dressed. "You can't exactly take the day off from being the President, can you? When duty calls, duty call."

"I know but I'm still sorry," Regina said. "I'll have some agents escort you home."

Ten minutes later, Emma was sat in the blacked out vehicle, driving back towards her apartment and Regina was being given the run down on the military tactics which needed to be deployed after a roadside bomb had exploded and several American troops had been taken hostage.

* * *

By the time Henry returned from his friend's house where they had been half working on a school project and half playing computer games, Emma had cleaned their entire apartment and was sat on the couch, catching up on the weekend's news.

"Hey kid, how was your night?"

"Fine, how was yours?" the teenager asked, collapsing on the couch next to his mother.

"Good thanks," Emma said casually.

"You saw Regina, didn't you," Henry grinned.

Emma blushed. "How did you know?"

"Because A, I know you wouldn't miss an opportunity to see her without me interrupting you. And B, you have a hickey on your neck."

Emma gasped and clapped her hand to her skin, as if trying to feel for the mark. Henry burst out laughing at her reaction, glad to have finally got one over on his far too intelligent and switched on mother. Emma scowled at him when she realised it was a joke. Both she and Regina had been careful not to mark one another, knowing that any visible signs of their night wouldn't be ideal in either of their lines of work.

"You're too much like your father," Emma said, returning to her newspaper.

"And you're too in love to be able to hide it," Henry replied.

"I'm not in love," Emma said.

"Maybe not yet. But both of you must be pretty invested in whatever is happening between you to risk your careers over it."

Unable to deny her son's logic there, Emma ignored the statement. She would admit that both she and Regina were taking a risk but it was still far too early to use the 'L' word. The fact that anyone in either of their places of work discovering their relationship (and surely a discovery on one side would lead to everyone in the world knowing) added an extra pressure, Emma supposed. If they thought their tryst was going to be short and meaningless, it wouldn't be worth it. As it was, both women had a lot on the line but they both also seemed to think whatever was between them was worth the risk. At least, Emma knew that was how she felt when it came to her relationship with Regina.

"I spoke to Dad earlier," Emma said, ignoring her son's previous statement. "We've narrowed the list down to three schools. If you take a look and see which one you like the most, we'll think about applying."

"I would be annoyed at the fact that you're changing the subject but I'd rather talk about the fact that I'm really going to move to LA. Seriously, Mom? You're actually ok with this?"

"I'll miss you like crazy but yes, if it's what you want to do, you can move to LA."

Henry launched himself at his mother and hugged her tightly. Emma squeezed back, trying desperately not to think about the fact that, if these plans went ahead, she wouldn't be able to hold her son in her arms whenever she felt like it. Although it wasn't the same, she found herself hoping that she could console herself with hugs from Regina when autumn came around and Henry moved away. That was five months away. Would she and Regina still be together? Emma very much hoped that they would be.

* * *

A knock on her office door the following Friday morning distracted Regina from the document she was reading. Calling out permission to enter, her mild annoyance at being interrupted evaporated at once when she saw who appeared.

"Daddy!" Regina exclaimed, jumping to her feet and circling the desk to hug the man now striding towards her.

"Hello, Princess," Henry Mills said, enveloping his daughter in his arms.

Regina inhaled his familiar scent, feeling her tense body relax into his embrace. It had been a long week, made longer by the fact that she had not even managed to speak to Emma, let alone see her. A few texts were all they had communicated since the previous weekend.

"I didn't know you were in town," Regina said, releasing the man and leading him to the cluster of couches and armchairs.

"I arrived last night," Henry said. "And I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you certainly did that. How are you? How was Maine?"

"Busy," Henry said. "But good. I think everything is sorted now."

Regina had barely had the time to keep up to date on the political problems her father had been dealing with. Since the previous Sunday, there had been several more incidents when US military troops had been attacked and either killed or taken hostage. More worryingly, there had been two bombings of military bases. She was beginning to think that there was more than just luck behind the enemy's recent successful attacks.

"I want to catch up with you, but can we do it tonight? I've got a meeting with the head of the Department of Defence in half an hour. We need to work out how we're going to deal with this problem in the Middle East."

"Yes, I saw there had been another bombing of a US base this morning," Henry said.

Regina nodded grimly. "Yes. I'm starting to think they have access to our intelligence."

"Your computer hacker?" Henry asked.

The President shook her head. "We removed all those documents once we discovered the breach. Any on there are either outdated or bogus. All the true, up-to-date data is stored in the Pentagon."

"But if they had access to the documents earlier, they'd know about our bases, if not the troop movements."

"True," Regina nodded. "Which is why I think we're going to be discussing moving the locations of some of our key bases. I know I pledged to withdraw our military completely but with the political situation so unstable, I can't do that yet. We have to stay put but I need to know our troops are safe."

It wasn't like she hadn't expected it. She knew that the information which had been stolen from her computer was going to find its way into the wrong hands sooner or later. The fact that the FBI and CIA still had no idea who hacked her computer nor who was monitoring it was infuriating. The only silver lining of this leaked military data, if indeed that was what was going on, was that there would be a money trail. So far, however, they were still in the dark.

"Well, I'm sure you'll make the right decision," Henry said. "Dinner tonight? Can you come out for a meal or does that take too much organisation."

"I'm sick and tired of eating either at my desk or alone in my kitchen," Regina admitted. "I'll speak to Graham and we'll arrange something. Where would you like to eat? The restaurant will need to close for the time we're there so we'll have to decide now and notify them."

"How about that sushi place?" Henry suggested. "The one your mother and I took you the day you decided to run for President."

Regina smiled at the happy memory. "Perfect," she said. "I'll send a car to your apartment at seven and meet you there."

"Can't wait," Henry said, standing up just as Regina did the same. "See you later, Princess."

* * *

Emma's week had been equally busy. While she had been reporting on some of the attacks on US troops in the Middle East, she had been focusing more on the political implications of the looming gun reform bill which was due to be put before a committee the following week. It was impossible to remain impartial on such an important piece of legislation and therefore she simply hadn't done so. It was no secret that she was a democrat and had championed Regina's pledge to decrease gun crime during her election campaign. Just how invested she was in the success of the bill and the President herself, however, was still a secret.

"Em," Ruby said, jolting the blonde from her thoughts.

"Sorry," Emma said, snapping back to the opening monologue she was supposed to be writing for that evening's show.

"You're thinking about your girlfriend, aren't you," Ruby teased.

"Yes," Emma admitted, not wanting to deny it nor correct Ruby when it came to the exact term. She and Regina were yet to label themselves. After all, they had only been dating for two weeks.

"You gonna tell me about her yet?" Ruby asked.

"Nope," Emma said.

Ruby pouted. "Spoilsport."

"Nosy," Emma countered. "Come on, we have work to do."

While she and Ruby worked, Emma's mind regularly wandered back to Regina. It wasn't just because the woman's name came up regularly as they were discussing the monologue but because, she realised, she missed her. It had been five whole days since she had said goodbye to Regina in the White House and Emma missed the brunette more than she expected to. The newness of their relationship made Emma feel foolish for feeling that way but it was undeniable. She missed Regina Mills.

* * *

The drive to the restaurant that night was the first moment of quiet Regina had managed to snatch all week. But after two minutes of reclining against the leather seats, she realised she didn't want quiet. She wanted Emma.

"Hello?" came the familiar voice after just a few short rings.

"Emma, it's me," Regina said. "Can you talk?"

"I go on air in ten minutes," Emma said. At that very moment she was sat behind the desk on her stage, unclipping the microphone in case it was already recording and tossing it aside.

"Sorry, I forgot," Regina confessed, feeling guilty for not even knowing when Emma's show aired. "I just wanted to speak to you."

"Don't apologise," Emma said. "I feel the same way. It's been one hell of a week, right?"

"Yes," Regina said. "I'm going out for dinner with my father and I'll be there any minute. I just wanted to call you and say hello quickly. I miss you."

Emma glanced around to see if anyone was close enough to overhear her. They weren't.

"I miss you too," she murmured. "When can I see you?"

"I don't know," Regina admitted. "It's non-stop at the moment. I barely have time to eat, let alone socialise."

"I hope you're taking care of yourself," Emma said.

Regina smiled at the blonde's caring nature. "I'm fine," she assured her. "I'm just sorry I can't see you. I know this isn't the best start to a relationship."

"Relationship?"

There was a deep chuckle. "You referred to this as a relationship even before anything had happened, Emma," Regina said. "Don't be coy now."

Emma grinned smugly. "Ok, I won't be. And you don't have to apologise. I knew from the start that your job comes first. It has to. I understand that."

"I'm still sorry," Regina said. "This weekend is all booked up already. I'm playing golf with the British Prime Minister tomorrow and then I have prep work for the first gun reform committee meeting on Sunday before they convene on Monday."

"I understand," Emma repeated just as Ruby made her way onto the stage, frowning at the woman who was chatting on her cell phone minutes before the show went live. "I've got to go. I hope you enjoy your dinner. Call me when you can, ok?"

"Ok, have a good show," Regina said, just as the line went dead.

She sighed. She had known starting something with Emma was going to be difficult when it came to making time for dating and even just communicating. But what she hadn't anticipated was how frustrating it was going to be. She had found herself on more than one occasion that week wanting to pack it all in and just run into Emma's arms. It was hard, she discovered. Being the President; making life and death decisions; holding the fate of the thousands of loyal US troops in her hands.

But then she remembered how hard she had worked to get to that office. Her whole life and been building up to this time. She couldn't give up now. Emma had become her comfort, her distraction, her person who could make her forget the world. But there was a time and a place and the majority of her efforts had to be directed towards serving the people of America. At least Emma understood that.

It was hard, however, as Regina realised her car was driving past the turning into Emma's street. The blonde wasn't even there and yet Regina found herself wanting to tell the driver to change course, to take her to Emma's, to disappear in that apartment for just a few hours and, for a while, be Regina, not the President.

And then the car glided on, moving steadily towards the restaurant where, by now, her father would be waiting for her, escorted there by Graham who had made all the arrangements for the evening and collected her father personally. Regina relaxed, remembering that she was on her way to spend time with the one other person in her life who didn't treat her like the world leader she was. For a few hours now, she and her father were going to spend some much-needed quality time together, eat some fantastic sushi and reminisce over fond memories of Regina's mother.

Turning into the street which housed the restaurant, the car came to an abrupt stop. Regina didn't need to ask why. The road was filled with activity, the red and blue flashing lights of the police escort vehicles which had been driving ahead of the President bouncing off every surface.

The driver's radio crackled. He said something to the special agent beside him but Regina couldn't hear through the muffled glass.

"What's happened?" Regina asked, leaning forward to find out more.

The driver said nothing. He promptly slammed the car into reverse and backed the vehicle quickly out of the street. Regina's knuckles tapped on the glass divider. The agent turned around and slid open the internal communication window just as the car began to move swiftly back in the direction they had come.

"What's going on?" Regina asked, heart pounding as the fear inside her mounted. An ominous sensation had gripped her the moment she had seen those emergency service lights.

"There was a shooting, Madam President," the special agent responded.

"Who?" Regina asked, throat now tight.

"I don't know," the agent responded. "Apparently someone shot at the other White House car which arrived before us."

Regina's stomach dropped. "Turn back," she demanded.

"Madam President, we have orders to return you to the White House," the special agent said.

"And as the President, I am able to override that order," she spat. "Turn back right now. I need to find out what happened."

The two men exchanged looks but both seemed to realise they couldn't argue. The car did a U turn and was retracing its route once more. Regina stared out of the window, the drone of the sirens getting steadily louder again. By the time they returned to the street, more ambulances and police had arrived on the scene.

"You need to stay in the vehicle, Madam President," the agent said. "I'm afraid I can't let you out under any circumstances."

"Find Graham for me," Regina said. "Driver, move closer to the restaurant. Now."

The agent stepped out and hurried down the dark street towards a cluster of police officers. Regina saw him flash his badge as the car crawled into the busy road. She scanned the street, searching desperately for the man she knew would have been in the vehicle which came under fire. Where was he? Was he ok? What had happened?

She was so busy looking, she didn't see Graham entering until he was right outside her door and gesturing that he was going to open it. She slid out the way to let her head agent in.

"What's going on?" Regina asked before he had even sat down.

"There was a shooting," Graham said.

"Yes, I know that," Regina huffed. "Who – Is that blood?" she asked, spotting several red flecks on the stiff white collar of the man beside her.

"Yes," Graham said, tugging his black coat up to obscure the evidence of what had occurred mere minutes ago. "But it's not mine. I'm fine."

"So whose blood is it? Who was shot?"

Graham shifted to look at the woman beside her. "He's still alive. They've taken him to Walter Reed."

"Who?" Regina all but yelled. "Tell me who!"

"Your father, Madam President."

Despite the bullet proof car, a nearby group of officers turned to stare at the vehicle as the President's agonising scream burst into the night air.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I'll admit, this wasn't part of my initial storyline but I decided I was being too nice to you with all the sex and wanted to break your hearts just a little bit. I eagerly await your hate.


	24. The News Breaks

A/N: I have had a very very long three days of work but I promised you updates twice a week and I am not one to break my word, especially after such a cliff hanger!

* * *

Although Emma's show was live, it was predominantly scripted and prepared beforehand. She enjoyed the little thrill she got, knowing that if she messed up, there wasn't much she could do about it. The added pressure made her perform better, she had decided after appearing on both live and pre-recorded broadcasts. Since she had started on her own show, almost a year earlier, she had had very few surprises. That evening, however, was different.

Her guest was a political analyst from New York who was discussing the minor scandal which had been caused by the Senator for the city, Victor Whale. An article had been written claiming the man had developed an unhealthy obsession with cadavers when he was at medical school. Just as Emma was listening to the analyst question the validity of the reporter's sources, she heard August's voice in her earpiece telling her to read the autocue.

Obeying, Emma glanced towards the large screen before her. She was unable to hold back the gasp which escaped her but luckily the mic didn't pick it up.

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt you there," Emma said distractedly to her guest, "but we've just received some breaking news that … that the President's convoy has come under fire here in Washington D.C."

A ripple went through the studio but it was nothing to how Emma felt. It was only her years in the media which enabled her to sit still and continue reading the words which scrolled over the screen. Every nerve in her body was screaming at her to pull out her phone and contact Regina. Or try to contact Regina.

"We have no specifics yet but we believe a sn-," the word caught, "a sniper fired shots at the vehicle as it arrived outside a restaurant in Upper Northwest Washington D.C." She swallowed thickly, her throat tight. "At least one person was … injured." No, she thought to herself. No, it couldn't be her. The words continued to move, so she read them on auto-pilot. "A reported from NBC is en-route to the scene now and we will bring you updates as soon as we learn more."

Emma glanced at August, who had appeared in the studio, and saw he was signalling for her to go to a commercial break. She had never been more relieved to get off air.

"We'll be back with an update for you after this break."

The recording light went off and a second later Emma was out of her chair, reaching for her phone as commotion exploded around her. No one was paying her any attention as everyone began to gossip, speculate and theorise. Emma's guest was led off the stage, his segment cut short in light of the events. In the darkness behind the stage, Emma was texting furiously.

It couldn't be Regina. It just couldn't be. She had only spoken to her twenty minutes ago. There was no way she had been ... Emma couldn't even bring herself to think the word. She had no idea how she was going to get through the second half of her show. She had to know Regina was ok. She had to speak to her, to see her, even. And yet she knew both were an impossibility. Regina's phone didn't receive calls from external numbers so Emma could only text. And it wasn't like she could turn up at the crime scene. Plus, whatever had happened, Emma was sure Regina wasn't there any more. One way or another, she'd have been moved somewhere safe.

"Ems, are you ok?"

She whipped around at her friend's voice and saw Ruby looking curiously at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied.

"Really? Cos I wouldn't be fine if I had just told the United States another President had been shot."

"We don't know she's been shot," Emma snapped.

Ruby's eyes widened. "No, that's true. But someone tried to shoot her. I'd say that was pretty obvious. Damn, I thought we'd gotten past this whole killing the President thing."

Emma's stomach was in knots. She would give anything in the world for Ruby to shut up right in that instance. And then her cell phone vibrated. She looked greedily at the screen, desperate to see a message from the woman the whole of the country now thought was dead. But it was Henry. For the first time in her life, she felt something akin to disappointment when seeing her son's name, followed by a wave of guilt at even feeling that way.

 **I just saw the news. Are you ok? Is Regina ok?**

Touched by her son's thoughtfulness just for a moment, Emma suddenly realised she didn't know how to answer those questions. Well, that wasn't true. She knew she was very much not ok. But Regina …

"We're back on air in thirty seconds," a stage runner said, approaching Emma and Ruby.

"Do we have an update?" Emma asked the young girl.

"No, but our reporter is at the scene. We're setting it up so you'll be able to cut live to her in about five minutes."

Emma nodded and made her way back onto the stage. Ruby watched her go, concerned and confused. Sure, the news Emma had just announced was enough to rattle anyone but somehow she knew it was more than that. Emma's entire body seemed to be trembling slightly, her fingers fidgeting as she sat in her chair and glanced, once more, at her phone before sliding it into her pocket.

* * *

She couldn't remember the drive to the hospital. It had been pure coincidence that the closest medical facility was also the one at which Presidents usually received medical attention. Regina hadn't realised they had arrived at the Walter Reed Army Medical Centre until she was being ushered into the large building via one of the back entrances by Graham.

A pristine white corridor stretched ahead of her for a moment before uniformed agents swarmed around her, eyes darting this way and that, bodies thrumming with adrenaline after what had just happened. Graham walked by her side, wordlessly. Regina was only vaguely aware of the tears flooding down her cheeks. No one said anything.

They were escorted to a private room where Regina was gently guided into a chair, but by whom she couldn't say. Everything was hazy. She could dimly hear Graham giving instructions to his team and after a while the number of agents in the room diminished somewhat. And then Graham himself was crouching down in front of her, peering into her face and trying to gauge whether Regina was listening to him.

"What?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"Are you ok, Madam President?" Graham asked.

Regina didn't answer. She didn't think the question really warranted one. Wasn't it obvious that she was not ok? Her father had just been shot. The knowledge washed over her again and her gaze flicked to the visible spatter of blood on Graham's collar. Her father's blood. Her stomach rolled.

"News?" she managed to say, forcing down bile.

"Nothing yet," Graham said.

Regina didn't know if that was good or bad. They said no news was good news but not knowing was absolute torture. She supposed that at least meant her father was still alive. If he had died –

She jumped to her feet, needing to move, to do something, to not sit helplessly any more. Graham steadied her at once as the President swayed and, reluctantly, she allowed herself to be guided back into the armchair, her legs refusing to hold her weight.

"What happened?" she asked, looking pleadingly for Graham. After all, it was evident from his collar that he had been right next to her father when it had happened.

"A sniper," Graham said. "I had just opened the door to the car and he was hit as soon as he stood up."

"Where was he hit?" Regina asked.

"His chest," Graham admitted.

Regina whimpered. She wasn't a doctor but you didn't have to have an MD to know that chest shots were far more deadly that most.

"The sniper?" Regina asked.

"Dead," Graham said. "One of our agents returned fire before he could shoot again."

"Good," Regina said.

Graham said nothing. He could understand why Regina wanted the person who shot at her father to be dead but that also meant they had no one to interrogate. The first step towards finding out who had shot at the Presidential convoy was immediately a colossal challenge. From Graham's experience, these events were never solo endeavours but the one person they knew for certain to be involved was now zipped into a body bag.

"Find the doctor," Regina said, sitting up a little straighter and wiping her face, lucid thoughts beginning to form. "I want an update."

Unwilling to leave the President personally, Graham dispatched two agents to find the doctor in charge, a third to get the President a cup of coffee and sat down in the chair beside the brunette. All either of them could do now, was wait.

* * *

The following thirty minutes was the longest of Emma's life. Their on-scene reporter had gleaned nothing of any value, not least because 'on-scene' turned out to be five blocks away after the Presidential security team and the full force of the CIA had set up a strict blockade. Reporters swarmed the barricades but no news seeped from within. All they had managed to find out was that an ambulance had driven to Walter Reed Medical Centre. A second NBC report was on their way there within moments of that discovery.

On auto-pilot, Emma asked questions. She responded to the non-news. She looked down the camera lens and told America, told the world, over and over again that the Presidential convoy had been shot at by a sniper and that there had been at least one casualty.

To make matters worse, she had switched her phone onto vibrate on a whim just before going on air. The damn device had been buzzing against her leg the entire time. At the commercial break, she had whipped it out only to find news alerts from various networks informing her of the very story she was reporting on. There was also a message from Henry, MM and other friends who had seen the news. But the one person she wanted to hear from most in the world had not replied. She sent another text before she went back on air.

By the time the broadcast ended, Emma was shaking. She stumbled blindly from the stage and made her way to her office, ignoring anyone who spoke as she passed. Leaning heavily against the door, the tears which had been stinging her eyes for almost an hour finally spilled down her cheeks. She slid down the hard surface, landing heavily on the floor and wrapping her arms around her shins, her entire body trembling. Distantly she could hear Ruby knocking on her door, calling her name. But Emma didn't answer. She just buried her face in her knees and sobbed.

Eventually, Ruby gave up and left. She wasn't sure what but she knew something other than the news of the shooting had shaken her friend. But when it became apparent that the blonde wasn't going to let her through the door, she had decided to leave her to process whatever it was in peace.

It took over half an hour for Emma to muster the strength to stand again. Drained, she grabbed her bag, wiped her face to remove the smudged make up and headed for her car.

As soon as she climbed into the vehicle, she knew where she was going to drive. It probably wouldn't do any good, she knew that. But being as close as possible to the place from which news would surely, eventually emerge, was the only thing she could think to do. Messaging Henry to let him know, Emma began to drive towards the hospital.

* * *

Surgery. That was the only news Regina had been given. Her father was in surgery. Nothing more. She had no idea what the surgery involved but Graham had tried to reassure her that if they were operating, that meant he had a good chance. The thought did little to reassure her but she had managed to thank the doctor who had appeared to update her. "He's in surgery", however, was hardly the most detailed update ever offered.

She had taken to pacing the room, unable to sit still now her strength had returned. Graham and the other agents just watched as the President marched up and down, only interrupting when she walked to the window. They weren't taking any chances. Even with the blind now drawn, Regina was not to go anywhere near the window. Just in case.

After over an hour, she finally sat back down, the cup of coffee the agent had brought to her untouched and cold on the table beside her. The thought of eating or drinking anything made her queasy. She had been hungry on the drive to the restaurant but the subsequent events had pushed all thoughts of food from her mind. The only thing she was able to think about was her father. And –

"Emma."

"Madam President?" Graham said, startled slightly at the first word to have been uttered since the doctor left over half an hour before.

"Emma," Regina repeated. "She'll have heard about this on the show. Or at least about the shooting. What have the press been told?"

"I don't know," Graham answered. "I presume Kathryn and Zelena are preparing a statement."

"Bring her to me," Regina said.

"Kathryn or Zelena?" Graham asked. Regina turned to look at her head of security. Both of them knew neither of the women named were who the brunette was talking about. "I'm afraid that won't be possible, Madam President."

"Why not?" Regina asked.

"Because someone just tried to shoot at you."

"They shot at my father," Regina said, voice hard. "I have given you an order. I expect you to follow it."

"She hasn't got a high enough level of security to be allowed anywhere near you right now, Madam President," Graham said. "You know that."

"Then get her the right level," Regina snapped.

Graham swallowed. "Madam President, I strongly advise you against this. I know I spoke out of turn last weekend but I think you and I both know that if I do as you ask, the public are going to start asking questions."

"Do you think I care?" Regina all but shouted. "My father was just shot. I trust Emma not to try and kill me, so please do your job and bring her to me. Whatever it takes."

Lips set in a firm line, Graham nodded. "As you wish, Madam President."

He stood and left the room, muttering something to the man by the door as he left. Regina watched him go, a flicker of anger now mixed with the overwhelming sadness and anxiety she also felt. How dare he disobey her. How dare he try and keep Emma from her. Regina knew nothing would make her feel anything near better except knowing her father was ok but she hoped Emma's presence would alleviate at least a little of her pain, offer her just a modicum of comfort.

* * *

Predictably, there were already dozens of reporters outside the hospital. Emma parked her car and climbed out, making her way towards the front gate. Several people nodded at her in recognition but she ignored them. As she moved closer towards the hospital entrance, where a barricade had been set up, she could hear snatches of dialogue. Nothing new was being reported. Spotting the NBC crew easily, Emma made her way towards them. If they were surprised to see a senior political commentator at the scene, they didn't show it and Emma settled in behind the camera as their reporter relayed the same news which had been offered on Emma's own show.

She looked past the presenter to the building beyond. Regina was inside. Now she was here, she was sure of it. She could sense it. The only question was, in what state? Her stomach was in knots, as it had been for over an hour. At least the tears had stopped although she knew her eyes were red. The darkness of the evening concealed her anguish from those around her.

Checking her phone again, Emma swiped through her news notifications, replied to Henry and sent yet another text to Regina. There was still no reply. As she was staring at the screen, wishing it to come to life, a miracle occurred.

'Unknown Number' flashed up before her eyes and Emma's heart leapt in excitement. Not caring who overheard her, she answered with a breathless; "Regina."

"No, it's Mr Humbert. Head of the President's security team," came the familiar voice, if only not the one she had so desperately wanted to hear.

"Graham," Emma said. "Is she ok? What's happened? Where is she?"

"She's fine," Graham said.

Emma let out a sob before she could stop it, clapping her hand over her mouth as she realised people were starting to look at her. She moved back through the crowd, away from the cluster of reporters.

"She's really ok? She's not hurt?" Emma asked as soon as she was out of earshot.

"No, she's not," Graham replied. "She wants to see you."

"She does?"

"She has requested your presence at the hospital," Graham said. "I have to come to collect you personally, however. Where are you now?"

Emma bit her lip. If the man had any doubts left as to what was going on between the two women, they were surely about to evaporate. "I'm outside the hospital."

"Of course you are," Graham said. He sounded half annoyed, half amused. "Make your way to the southern entrance then head two streets east, I'll pick you up on that corner. You can't be seen entering the site."

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Emma said, already walking in the direction she had been told.

"See you shortly," Graham said. "Oh, and Miss Swan, do not relay any of the information I have told you about the President to anyone. The White House will be issuing a statement in due course."

"Of course not," Emma said.

There was a pause. Emma thought Graham was going to say something more but then the line went dead. Slipping her phone back into her pocket, Emma tugged her coat more firmly around her shoulders and hurried onwards. Regina was alive. Regina was ok. Regina was … in the hospital. So if Regina wasn't hurt, what was she doing there? Emma's feet moved faster; she was almost running at this point. When she reached the corner Graham where had instructed her to wait, she stood on the edge of the sidewalk, craning for the first glimpse of the car. It glided up beside her less than five minutes later. She got in wordlessly. Graham didn't turn around. They were back at the hospital gate in seconds, this time passing straight through the barricade and driving around to the back where the eyes of the press couldn't follow them. Graham climbed out and opened Emma's door.

"This way," he said, leading Emma inside.

* * *

The wait was becoming unbearable. How long would the surgery last? Was it good that it was taking a long time? At least they knew it was still happening; that her father was still alive. She had received no update from the doctor. She still had no idea what the surgery involved. It was agonising.

After Graham left Regina had resumed her pacing, the few agents still remaining in the room following her with their gaze, as if they thought she too might be shot if they looked away even for a second. She didn't care, however. She was used to being watched. All she wanted now was to know if her father was ok. And Emma. To hold the blonde to her chest, to be told it was all going to be ok, to be reminded that she wasn't alone.

Because that had been the first thought which had gone through her head when she heard about her father. She was alone. First her mother, then her father. She was an orphan, she was abandoned, she had no one. But that wasn't true, not least because her father wouldn't, couldn't die. And as well as her father, she had Emma. New and unsure and complicated though their relationship may be, she had Emma.

The door clicked open. She saw Graham for an instant before a flurry of blonde hair passed him and rushed into the room. Regina barely had time to breathe out the woman's name before she was being bundled into her strong arms. Graham glanced at the other agents who, for the first time in over an hour, were all looking anywhere but at the President.

Regina buried her face in Emma's shoulder, fresh tears falling from her eyes. She could feel Emma's body trembling and knew the blonde was also crying. She felt a wave of guilt, realising that the poor woman would not have known what had happened, would not have known if Regina was dead or alive. The relief was palpable and she clung to the woman pressed against her as if her life depended on it.

"You're really alive," Emma whispered into her neck, still holding Regina against her.

"I am," Regina mumbled back. "Thank you for coming."

"I was outside," Emma admitted.

Regina pulled back and looked up into the blonde's face. She wiped away several tears with the pad of her thumb and offered a watery smile. "You were?"

Emma nodded. "I knew you were here. I don't know how, but I just knew. I needed to be close to you. And then Graham," she turned to offer a smile to the awkward looking security agent, "called and he brought me inside."

"Thank you," Regina said to Graham, to which the man nodded. "I asked for you. I needed you here."

"Why are you here?" Emma asked, standing back and surveying the brunette, looking for any identifiable injuries.

Regina swallowed, the memory of where they were and why they were there crashing back over her. "My father," she said quietly. "He was shot. He's in surgery now."

Wordlessly, Emma gathered the woman back into her arms and held her tightly as Regina sobbed against her once more.

* * *

A/N: oh the angst!


	25. The Waiting Game

A/N: Hi all. This is a slightly shorter chapter than I wanted but I am incredibly busy this week. In line with that, there will be no update on Wednesday as I am flying home to the UK and have to juggle working full time, losing several hours as I fly backwards in time and university reunions. Sunday, however, will be an extra large update as an apology! Enjoy this one.

* * *

Eventually the two women sat down, fingers tangled together as Regina told Emma what had happened. Or at least, told her as much as she knew. Which wasn't a lot. Even though she had felt momentary relief at seeing the blonde, her frustration at the lack of information returned in full force and she had Graham send for an update before turning back to Emma and asking what the media was saying.

"Not much," Emma shrugged. "When I was reporting, I only knew that the Presidential convoy was shot at by a sniper. Our on-scene reporter didn't get any more information either."

"I suspect Kathryn and Zelena are preparing a statement now," Regina said. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Don't be ridiculous," Emma said, brushing off the apology. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know but I can still feel bad for you having to report on a story like that. I mean, I'm guessing it wasn't easy." She faltered suddenly, realising that she had made some pretty huge assumptions about how Emma had been affected by the news.

"It was the hardest thing I've ever done on television," Emma said sincerely, her fingers squeezing Regina's. "It would have been hard, whomever was involved but thinking you might have been hurt was torture."

"In some ways I wish it had been me," Regina said, looking past Emma and towards the door, silently praying for a doctor to walk through and deliver good news. "I must have been the real target, after all. But it's my father who's now fighting for his life."

Fresh tears fell and Emma leaned forwards, embracing Regina once more and doing the only thing she could to try and comfort the older woman, knowing all the while that news of her father's health was what she most desperately needed. It broke Emma's heart that she could do nothing to help. She clung to Regina tighter, willing herself not to cry at the thought. Regina needed her to be strong right in that moment.

The door opened, quickly followed by Regina's hopeful eyes. Her gaze widened however when she saw who was standing there and she pulled back from Emma abruptly.

"Kathryn," she said, the name making Emma whip around. "And Zelena."

The two women were staring at the scene before them, both sets of lips slightly parted in shock. In unison, they exchanged meaningful looks before stepping into the room and shutting the door.

"Have you heard how my father is?" Regina asked when neither woman said anything.

"No," Kathryn said shortly. "What's going on?"

"I'm waiting to hear how my father is doing after he was shot," Regina said, standing up and folding her arms.

"Yes, I can see you're waiting very patiently," Zelena said, eyes locked on Emma who was still sitting down. "What is a political correspondent doing in here?"

"Miss Swan is here at my request," Regina said.

Kathryn's eyes widened at the defensive tone. Well, that and the blush which had begun to rise up Regina's cheeks. She had known the brunette a long time and could read her like a book. Even if she hadn't been privy to the intimate hug they had walked in on, she would have suspected something going on between the two women.

Zelena too knew what was happening. It was her job to spin stories to the press which meant she was also able to spot a potential scandal a mile away. And this, she was sure, was a scandal.

"It's been a month, Madam President," Zelena said sternly. "One month since we announced your divorce to the public. And already you're jumping into bed with someone new."

Behind Regina, Emma's cheeks flushed beet red, leaving no doubt in anyone's mind that the publicist was right as to what was going on between the two women.

"Do we have to discuss this now?" Regina snapped. "I think there are more pressing matters at hand. Like my father's life."

Kathryn had the good grace to look sorry for the President but Zelena, who was sometimes too career-minded for her own good, still looked pissed at the newly discovered secret.

"We've got a statement which Sidney is about to take to the press," Kathryn said, breaking the awkward silence which had settled over the women. "We wanted to review it with you beforehand but we've got to say something. The media is swarming out there."

"And in here," Zelena added, unnecessarily.

Regina held out her and took the tablet Kathryn handed her. She scanned the statement. It was brief, contained minimal detail but confirmed that Regina herself was unharmed. There was no mention of her father.

"Fine," Regina said, returning the device. "Anything else?"

"Yes," Zelena said at the exact same time Kathryn shook her head.

Regina sighed. "Now is not the time, Zelena. Please. Once I know my father is going to live, then I would be more than happy to discuss how you are going to try and keep my sex life out of the media but for now, I would really appreciate being left alone."

Zelena looked as if she might argue but Kathryn's hand landed on her arm and she snapped her mouth shut, looking annoyed. Her chief of staff nodded slightly at her and Regina offered small, grateful smile. The discovery of the blonde correspondent in Regina's arms had been a shock to Kathryn but things were starting to make sense to her now; not least how much happier the woman seemed to have been over the past few weeks. She may work for the President but the two of them had been friends long before that arrangement and she couldn't help but feel a little glad to know Regina had found someone new.

No one said another word and after a few seconds, Zelena turned and walked from the room. Kathryn glanced once more between Regina and Emma, smiled again, and followed. Once they were alone, aside from the agents whose presence was somehow discounted, Regina sank back into her chair.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked.

"No worse than I already was," Regina said, staring at the shut door. "Perhaps Graham was right about you coming here. It was a bad idea."

Emma's heart clenched. "Do you want me to go?"

"No," Regina said, her gaze finding hurt green eyes. "No, I don't. Sorry, Emma, I think that came out wrong. I want you here but I think we've both come to realise it was a foolish decision of mine to ask Graham to bring you to me. But I wanted it so much I overrode him, perhaps to our own detriment."

"Zelena looked ready to kill me," Emma observed.

Regina let out a dry chuckle. "She glares at everyone who might make me look bad like that."

"Yeah, it was the same look she gave me before we went on air on my show," Emma mused.

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm sorry you're going to have to endure her wrath."

Emma's eyebrows rose. "Her wrath?"

"Oh yes," Regina said. "The two of us are in for a thorough tongue lashing in the not too distant future. Still, it was going to come out sooner or later."

"Was it?" Emma said.

"I presumed so," Regina said. "Although I will admit to imagining it happening later rather than sooner. I had also wanted to tell my father first. In fact, I was going to tell him about you tonight."

Ignoring the surprise she felt at the reveal, Emma offered words of comfort to the lost-looking woman before her. "You still can," she said, her fingers reaching out to rest on Regina's arm. "When he gets out of surgery, you can tell him yourself, Regina."

"What if I can't, though," Regina said, fresh tears falling suddenly.

"You will," Emma said, hugging Regina once more. "I know you will. Your dad is a fighter and he's going to get through this and be strong. And when you're ready, you can tell him … whatever you want to tell him about us."

"I want to tell him everything," Regina said, face buried in Emma's neck. "I want to tell him everything about you and us and how you make me happy and how special I feel when I'm with you. I just want to tell him, Emma. I want the opportunity to tell my father that I'm actually happy again."

Emma didn't say anything. She didn't think she needed to. Regina clung to her as she cried and the tears Emma had been holding back began to slide down her cheeks at last. She knew the brunette would be able to feel her frame trembling but she didn't care. Too overwhelmed with emotions, they sat in each others arms once more, no longer concerned about being interrupted, being discovered, being exposed.

* * *

Three hours after Emma's arrival, Regina had finally fallen asleep, exhausted by the day's events and the long work week. Her head was resting on Emma's shoulder, the blonde's fingers trailing through her hair as she sat there, waiting. Graham and the other agents glanced at them from time to time but none of them said anything. Kathryn had appeared, without Zelena, to let Regina know that the press had been briefed. There was no news from the operating room.

Faint dawn light was beginning to glow around the edges of the blind covering the window when a doctor finally reappeared in the room. Emma gently roused Regina, the brunette taking a moment to remember where she was and what had happened. When she finally took in the man in the white coat before her, she jumped to her feet.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He's stable," the doctor said. "We've settled him in the ICU and are monitoring him closely."

"He's going to be ok?" Regina breathed, hardly daring to believe it.

"We're optimistic, yes," the doctor nodded. "The surgery was extensive. The bullet had damaged his lung, nicked the right atrium of his heart and shattered a rib. We've repaired his major organs and removed the bullet. If he makes it through the next twenty-four hours, we'll be confident that the surgery has been a success. It's going to be a long recovery but we are hopeful. We're just getting him settled and comfortable and then you can see him. We'll come and collect you in about twenty minutes."

Regina's knees gave out beneath her but Emma caught her before she hit the floor. Neither woman noticed the doctor looking at them curiously. He had recognised Emma the moment he entered the room but had only just registered how strange it was for a political correspondent to be, apparently, comforting the President.

Seeing that Regina was in no fit state to say anything, Graham thanked the doctor and escorted him out of the room. In the hallway, he muttered to an agent to get Kathryn. There were going to need to be a lot of Non-Disclosure Agreements drawn up after the night's events. He then dispatched more agents to do a complete security sweep of the ICU and the route to the room where Regina's father now lay.

Grahm was frustrated at Regina's insistence to have Emma with her. He knew it was a bad idea. He knew the discovery of their relationship was going to be a political scandal. While it was his job to keep the woman safe, Graham had grown fond of the brunette during his time as her head agent and wanted her Presidency to be a success. If Emma jeopardised that, Graham was going to be intensely resentful towards the blonde. Despite those feelings, however, he couldn't help but feel glad that Regina had someone to hold her when he turned back to the room and found the two women curled up together on the floor. He had lost his own parents at a young age and knew what Regina was going through. If Emma was offering some sort of comfort, then perhaps her presence wasn't so bad after all.

When Kathryn reappeared in the room, however, Graham began to wonder all over again just how the women's relationship was going to appear to the media.

"Madam President?" Kathryn said softly to get Regina's attention.

The brunette looked up, spotted her Chief of Staff and wiped her face. "Kathryn, did you hear? He's going to be ok."

Kathryn smiled. She had known Henry Mills for years and had been relieved to discover he was going to recover. "Yes, the doctor told me. I'm very glad to hear that, Madam President."

It seemed to dawn on Regina suddenly that she was indeed the President of the United States and that she was sat on the floor. With Emma's help, she got to her feet. The blonde stood too, a little awkwardly, just behind the brunette.

"Why are you here?" Regina asked. "Do you need me to make a statement to the media?"

"No," Kathryn replied. "Graham called for me, apparently?" She turned to the man in question who stepped forwards and nodded.

"We're going to need NDAs for all of the staff here, not only about what happened this evening but also about Miss Swan's presence."

Emma stiffened. They were going to make the entire hospital staff promise not to tell anyone that she had even been anywhere near Regina. Was this all a big mistake? Was there too much at stake for them to even contemplate a relationship? Surely the positive change Regina could have on the country if she was able to stay President for as long as possible was more important than the happiness of two people.

Regina, however, turned to Kathryn. "What do you think?" she asked.

"About what?"

"About swearing everyone to secrecy about something which is going to come out in the next few months anyway."

Kathryn's eyes widened. "And what exactly are you thinking is going to come out, Madam President?"

Regina sighed. "Do I have to spell it out for you, Kathryn?" she asked, reaching for Emma's hand and wiggling her fingers until she felt the blonde take it.

Her Chief of Staff glanced at the interlocked hands for a moment before looking back to her boss. "I don't think now is the right time to announce a new relationship, to be honest, Madam President. But really, I think we should be discussing this with Zelena. She's the one who will know how best to present this … development."

"I value your opinion more than hers," Regina said. "As a friend and my Chief of Staff. What do you think the impact would be on my approval ratings, for example, if Emma and I were to go public?"

"I can't say they would be positive," Kathryn admitted. "As far as the public aware, you're newly divorced and straight. This is going to be quite a shock to them."

"Regina," Emma said softly. "I think we should wait as well. I mean, we've only been seeing each other a few weeks."

Turning around to look at the woman still stood behind her, Regina tried to read Emma's expression. "You don't want to go public?"

"Not if it affects your Presidency, no," Emma said. "We haven't even discussed how we would work as a couple if it did become public knowledge. There's too much to consider to make this sort of decision based on what has happened tonight. And I think we should probably think about how my job will be affected too. I'll lose all credibility as a correspondent once people know we're together."

Regina's face fell. She hadn't even thought of that. She had been so wrapped up thinking about how their new relationship might affect her that she hadn't even stopped to remember that Emma's job was equally affected by politics. Her job was politics, in fact.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think," Regina said. "You're right. It's too close to my divorce and you are going to need some time to work out how this will play for you as well."

"Maybe in a few months," Emma offered. "But let's take some time to make sure this," she gestured between them, "is worth jeopardising our careers over."

Regina's heart jumped. Is that what they were doing? Were they really entering into something so dangerous? Were the repercussions of their relationship really so extreme? And if so, why? What did it matter whom either of them were dating? She felt a rush of annoyance for the overwhelming obsession with public perception but she forced herself to nod. She knew Emma was right. She also knew that, whatever happened, Emma was worth the risk.

"Ok, so we'll get everyone who had seen Emma with me to sign NDAs," Regina said, turning back to Kathryn. "And make sure the medical staff keep quiet until we release our own statement about my father and his progress."

"Very well, Madam President," Kathryn said. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Tell Zelena that provided my father is still stable, I'll meet her on Monday morning after I address the gun reform committee. I should be available at 11. She can rip into me about Emma then but I don't want to hear about anything except how my father's injury has been reported from her until that time. Clear?"

"Crystal," Kathryn nodded. "I'll pass along the message. Oh and Madam President? Congratulations." She smiled at Emma, winked at Regina, and disappeared from the room.

Somehow the knowledge that her father was going to be ok, and that her relationship with Emma was not going to lead to the political scandal of the century (or at least not that day), Regina managed to slip back into her Presidential role.

"Graham," she said, turning to her agent, "as soon as I get back from visiting my father, I want a full briefing from your team regarding what happened outside the restaurant as well as an update on who the shooter was and their motivation."

"Yes, Madam President," Graham nodded.

"And can you please arrange for someone to escort Emma home."

Graham glanced at the blonde, who was wearing a shocked expression at the sudden dismissal, and gave a curt nod before relaying instructions to his team. The man himself was still refusing to let Regina out of his sight.

"I guess I'll be going then," came the small voice from behind Regina.

The brunette turned and took in the woman before her. She hadn't realised quite how callous her instructions must have sounded as Emma looked hurt and a little miffed.

"I'm sorry," Regina said, stepping towards Emma and winding her hands around the blonde's neck. "I want you here but I have work to do and I think it's probably best if we're going to keep this quiet that you don't stay here."

Emma shrugged her agreement. She knew Regina was right, but wasn't the damage already done? Enough people had seen her with Regina, hugging Regina, and now standing with Regina's arms draped over her shoulders. What was the point in leaving now?

"Hey," Regina said, her eyes seeking out Emma's downcast gaze. "I really am sorry, Emma. If I was anyone else in the world, I would never ask you to leave me here. But I'm the President and I have to track down the people who tried to have me killed and instead shot my father. And then I have to rewrite my introductory speech for the gun reform committee because goodness knows I've got a lot to say on that subject."

Emma couldn't help but offer a small smile. Trust Regina to find the positive in such a terrible event. She hoped the brunette was able to capitalise on the tragedy; something good could perhaps come from the night's trauma if this gave renewed momentum to the gun reform legislation movement.

"I get it," Emma said, and she really did. "But it's hard, you know? I want to be here for you and I can't. I know I was the one who said we should keep this quiet for longer but it's still difficult being apart from you."

"You were right, though," Regina said. "We can't go public just yet. It's too soon to the announcement of my separation with Robin and I hadn't even thought about you and your show. How selfish does that make me?"

Emma's hands landed on Regina's hips, pulling her closer. She didn't care about the few agents remaining in the room; there was no secret to what was going on any more. Her lips pressed softly to Regina's. She could feel the brunette shudder slightly under her touch before letting out a whimper.

"You're not selfish, Regina," the younger woman said when they broke apart. "You've got the most to lose when it comes to our relationship going public."

"You could lose your job too," Regina pointed out.

"I could but I doubt I would," Emma replied. "I may not be impartial but I could offer some unprecedented political insights from the inner sanctum of the White House." She waggled her eyebrows as she spoke and Regina laughed. It felt strange to do something so carefree after the night she had had and it made her appreciate and value Emma's presence all over gain.

"If you dare go on your show and tell the American people anything about our private life, I may just have you killed, Miss Swan."

Emma laughed as well, ignoring the way her core tightened at the name Regina had used for her.

"Well, how about we cross that bridge when the time comes?" Emma said. "For now, you need to go and see your father and then find out who that son of a bitch was who tried to kill him. And you, I suppose."

"Thank you for understanding," Regina said. "I'll call you later."

"Ok," Emma said. "I'll be thinking of you the whole time."

A dopey smile spread over Regina's face just as an agent entered the room and informed Graham that a car was ready to take Emma to her apartment. With a final hug, the two women parted company, Emma to be bundled into the back of yet another blacked out car and Regina towards the ICU where her father lay, still fighting for his life.

* * *

A/N: once again, there will be no update on Wednesday because I won't have the time. I'll see you this time next week! Love to you all.


	26. The New Concerns

A/N: hi all. Thanks for being so understanding and for your kind messages. I'm now back in the cold UK and enjoying some time with my family. I am afraid I will have to reign back my updates and limit them to once per week throughout the month of December. Bonus Wednesday chapters may happen but I cannot guarantee them what with working full time and seeing everyone I have to before I leave again in a few weeks. Anyway, here's your chapter – thanks for your patience!

* * *

"Where were you?"

Emma's tired eyes met her son's worried face as soon as she stepped into the hall of their apartment early on Saturday morning.

"Sorry kid," she said, stifling a yawn. "I didn't mean for you to worry. I ended up going to the hospital to see Regina."

"All night?" Henry frowned.

"They let me inside," she shrugged, passing the teen and heading into the kitchen. Henry followed, not satisfied with the answers he had so far been provided with.

"So what happened?" he demanded as Emma flicked on the kettle to make some coffee.

"Her father was shot," Emma said, deciding that the news would come out sooner or later now the man had successfully come through surgery. "It's not been announced yet so don't go tweeting that, ok?"

Henry rolled his eyes but then remembered what he had just been told. "Is he ok?"

"He should be," Emma nodded. "He's recovering from surgery. Did I tell you he is called Henry too?"

"Please tell me I wasn't named after some political advisor," the teen groaned.

Emma laughed. "No, you weren't. Funny coincidence though, isn't it?"

Henry shrugged and reached for an apple from the fruit bowl. "So Regina's ok?"

"Aside from her father getting shot, yes," Emma nodded. "She's physically fine at least. Although I'm not sure quite what's going on in her head at the moment."

The brunette had been, understandably, a little scatty at the hospital. Emma could only imagine the stress the woman was experiencing but she had still been a little shocked when Regina began thinking about announcing their romance to the country. It had barely been two weeks since the women admitted their feelings for one another and already Regina had wanted to tell the nation? Not that Emma didn't want people to know that she, Emma Swan, was dating the most beautiful woman she had ever had the good fortune to meet and one of the most incredible politicians America had ever known. If she was in any other line of work, she would be shouting it from the rooftop. But she wasn't. And August was still angry with her about her rogue statement regarding Regina's divorce, a point which was sure to be revisited if and when the relationship was exposed.

And then there was the sudden dismissal. Emma had almost seen the Presidential mask fall back into place. She knew the woman had a job to do. She knew that the news of her father's successful surgery and the fact that the doctors were optimistic had been a huge relief for the brunette. But she had promptly switched from worried daughter to business-like politician in a way which had shocked Emma. The blonde rarely saw that side of Regina and while she respected her and admired her political work, it was a little different to be treated so formally by her now they were dating.

"So, you were allowed to go in and see Regina at the hospital?" Henry asked, interrupting his mother's ponderings as she scooped coffee into the French press.

"Yes, her security agent came to get me. And then he'd driven me almost all the way home before we remembered my car was at the hospital. But I couldn't be seen getting out of the President's car so he dropped me off in a side road and I walked back to ours."

"Subtle," Henry snorted. "Surely people saw you in the hospital."

Emma blushed. "Yes, they did."

"And they know you're dating?"

"We didn't spell it out," Emma replied, a little uncomfortable having such a conversation with her son.

"You wouldn't have had to," Henry remarked. "You two fawn over each other whenever you're together. It's obvious from a million miles away what's going on."

Emma ignored him. She knew he was right and she also knew that a lot of people had recently become privy to their relationship status. While Regina and Kathryn might be getting everyone to sign non disclosure agreements, Emma knew full well that for the right money, someone would talk. There would already be pressure on the medical staff for the inside scoop on the aftermath of the shooting. It was only so long before word got out.

Three months ago, she may have confided in August. She had always trusted her boss and considered him a friend. He, as the head of the network, may have been able to help. But now he was not only angry with Emma but also, presumably, still connected to whoever it was who had hacked Regina's computer. Someone was spying on the President and Emma was not going to risk giving them any more ammunition than they already had by talking to someone she knew to be connected with them.

"I'm going to shower," Emma said as she took her first sip of the newly brewed coffee. "Did you eat something healthy last night?"

"The cold pizza from the day before," Henry shrugged.

"I wouldn't call that healthy," Emma remarked.

"Well, I was left to fend for myself," Henry teased.

Emma looked a little guilty. "Sorry, kid. I didn't think. Sometimes I forget you're only fifteen."

"Mom, I'm kidding. I was fine, see." He spread his arms to indicate the fact that he was indeed still alive. "Regina needed you last night. I get it."

"Thanks, kid," Emma said, giving Henry a peck on the cheek and picking up her coffee. "Give me fifteen minutes and I'll give you a ride to soccer practice if you like?"

* * *

Sitting beside her father, Regina watched his chest rise and fall steadily, the machines beeping and whirring beside her. His hand was clasped in hers, the wrinkled skin cool beneath her own. Graham was stood by the door, still unwilling to leave Regina alone after the events which had led to her father now lying in a hospital bed in the ICU.

Her mind was racing. She knew the sniper had been sent to kill her. She knew her father was collateral damage. But what she didn't know was how the shooter, or whoever had ordered the hit, had known where she was going to be. The meal at the restaurant had been a last minute plan and she hadn't been to that particular location for months. And yet Graham's agents had found a sniper's nest on the roof, evidence that the shooter had been lying in wait, in anticipation, for quite some time. How? How had they known?

Refusing to leave her father's side all day, Regina was updated by Graham every few hours as to the development of the investigation. Nothing had been found on the deceased sniper to indicate who he was, nor who had hired him to try and kill the President. His fingertips were not on file either, so they still had no identification on the body now lying on a cold, unforgiving slab in a morgue somewhere.

The doctors were in and out regularly, checking on Henry and assuring Regina that he was doing well. Kathryn appeared to get a statement approved by Regina. They were releasing the fact that her father had been shot at last. Regina couldn't bring herself to watch the broadcast, however, not until her father's eyes opened once more and she was convinced he was really going to be ok.

Graham tried to get Regina to go to the White House, to get some sleep, to take a step back. But she refused. Instead, she worked all day, preparing the opening statement she would present to the committee meeting to discuss her gun reform bill on Monday. Soon after midnight, she finally put her files aside, rested her head on the edge of her father's bed and dozed off.

* * *

She woke only a few hours later, the unmistakable sensation of fingers gently running through her hair. She raised her face slowly, the contact suddenly lost but it didn't matter. She found herself staring into the familiar eyes of her father at last.

"Daddy," she breathed out, standing up and leaning over to kiss his stubbly cheek. "Are you ok?"

"What happened?" Henry asked, his voice hoarse, forehead creasing in confusion.

Regina's throat constricted. She was going to have to tell her father that he had been shot because of her.

"There was a sniper, outside the restaurant."

"I was shot?"

Regina nodded, eyes filled with tears. "Yes. In the chest. The doctors operated and they're optimistic about your recovery. Let me get someone to come and check on you. Graham." She turned to her agent who nodded his understanding. How he was still awake, she had no idea. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Henry said. "And confused. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Regina said. "Worried out of my mind but physically fine. I wasn't there. We went to the restaurants in separate cars, do you remember?"

"Not really," Henry said. "I can remember coming to see you in your office. And then I was picked up by one of your cars, wasn't I?"

"Yes," Regina nodded. "We think the shooter thought it would be me in the car. It seems he shot before realising it wasn't. I'm so sorry, Daddy."

"Shhh," Henry soothed. "It's not your fault, Princess. And if it had to be one of us, I'm glad it was me."

"I told Emma I wished it was me," Regina said without thinking. She'd done enough thinking over the past 24 hours and seemingly her brain had finally given up.

"Emma?"

Regina blushed. She might have imagined telling her father about her budding romance with Emma a few days ago but these were not the circumstances she had imagined. For one thing, her father's skin was paler than she had ever seen it. For another, a doctor had just appeared to check how the newly conscious Henry Mills was doing.

Sitting back as the doctor went to work, asking her father how he felt and what he remembered, Regina braced herself for the onslaught of questions she knew were heading her way. Henry may have been inches from death mere hours earlier but he was a sucker for gossip. He had made a living by keeping his ears to the ground and advising politicians regarding the whispers he had heard. And there was something about the way his daughter was now picking at her nails, a habit he hadn't seen her do since she was a teenager, that made him curious.

After confirming Henry was lucid and wasn't in any pain, the doctor left. Graham was still stubbornly standing at the door. Henry glanced at him before deciding that if you couldn't trust the head agent to the President of the United States to be discrete then all hope was lost. So he turned to his daughter and levelled her with his questioning stare. She squirmed beneath it.

"Who's Emma?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye.

Regina's relief at seeing a little life return to her father almost made her forgive his nosiness. She wanted to tell him about Emma but in her own time and frankly the shooting had rather altered her mind set. While she had called for Emma in the immediate aftermath and was grateful for her comfort, the time since the blonde had left had got her thinking. People close to her were in danger. Her father had been shot because he was coming to meet her. What if the same happened to Emma once their relationship was public knowledge? Could she risk that? No, she had answered herself quickly. Emma's life wasn't worth the risk.

"The political commentator. Emma Swan," Regina answered at last.

"From The Swan Show?" Henry asked.

"Yes," Regina replied.

"You gave an interview about my shooting where you said you wished it had been you not me?"

"No," Regina said. "She was here, in the hospital."

Henry couldn't help but glance at Graham at that. Surely security measures hadn't gotten that lax, especially in the wake of an attempted assassination. The agent was looking stoically at the floor.

"Why?"

"I requested she be brought to me," Regina replied.

"Why," Henry pushed.

Regina sighed. There was really no point in lying. "We've been dating, I suppose."

There was a heavy silence and then a grin spread over Henry's face. He could tell there was something bothering his daughter, something beyond the fact that he had just been shot, but he could also tell something was different with her. She had seemed happier the day before in her office. And that phone call from weeks earlier was starting to make sense too. It helped that Henry was an admirer of Emma's broadcasting work.

"I'm happy for you, Princess," Henry said. "Although I presume this is a secret at the moment."

"For now," Regina nodded. "Although I think Graham would point out that my decision to override him when it came to Emma coming to the hospital wasn't the best idea."

Henry chuckled and then winced. His ribs hurt. A flash of pain also crossed Regina's face at seeing her father's discomfort.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" Regina asked, wanting to do something, anything to help.

"No, I'm ok," Henry said, settling back into the fluffy pillow. "But I am tired."

"Get some sleep," Regina said. "I'll be here all night."

"Don't you have a country to run?" Henry smirked.

"Daniel's taking care of everything until I'm back," Regina replied. "That's why I have a Vice-President; he's someone to delegate responsibility to. Right now, it's more important that I'm here with you."

"And Emma," Henry grinned.

Regina blushed again. "Well, yes."

And then her mind was racing again. As her father fell asleep, a gentle smile on his lips, Regina was mulling over her relationship with Emma. She was crazy about the blonde; that much she knew. But she was also aware that their connection was fraught with complications. If someone was trying to kill Regina, and had settled for her father instead, did that mean they'd target Emma? And what about Emma's son? Was he at risk too if their relationship became public knowledge?

She was angry at herself for overriding Graham. Of course the man's advice had been right. He was a trained professional whose sole job was to protect Regina. And while it had felt amazing to hold Emma in her arms and to have her support, what was the cost? If it was Emma's life, or Henry's life, it wasn't worth it.

Seeing that her father was asleep, Regina stood and left the room. Graham followed silently, several other agents falling into step in front and behind her. She ignored the company. The corridors, aside from her protective detail, were deserted. The entire wing of the hospital had been shut down after the events of Friday night. Her heels clacked on the pristine floor as she marched, trying to clear her head. The early morning light caught her eye and she glanced at the time. Seven am. Was it rude to call so early? Even if it was, Regina didn't think she could wait any longer with the thoughts flying around her head.

* * *

The buzzing phone roused her slowly. She hadn't slept until the early hours, nervous at the lack of contact from Regina. Since she had left the hospital, all she had received was a brief text saying her father was doing well in the early evening. And then nothing. Emma had drifted off to sleep eventually but it hadn't been restful. And now someone, probably a drunk Ruby, was disturbing her Sunday morning.

"What?" Emma asked when she finally reached for her phone and answered it.

"I woke you." It was a statement, not a question.

"Regina?" Emma sat upright at once.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called so early."

"No, it's fine," Emma assured her. "How's your father doing?"

"Good," Regina said. "He's sleeping now. He woke up a little earlier. I told him about us."

"You did?"

"Yeah," came the slightly lacklustre response.

"Oh dear. Did he not take it well?" Emma asked, collapsing back into her bed.

"No, he took it great, actually," Regina said.

"Then why do you sound so depressed? Emma asked.

There was a long pause and then; "I think this is a mistake, Emma."

The blonde's throat went dry. No, this wasn't happening. Not after only a couple of weeks together. Not when she had worked to get Regina to admit her feelings for the blonde. Not after they had both come to the realisation that they shared something special, something powerful, something magical. It wasn't happening; Emma wouldn't let it.

"This isn't a mistake," Emma said firmly. "What made you say that?"

"Um, everything that's happened in the last 48 hours," came the somewhat sarcastic reply. "My father was shot, Emma. Because of me."

"No," Emma said at once. "Your father was shot because this country has a serious gun problem which you're going to put a stop to."

"He was shot because he was getting out of a car that they knew was connected to the White House," Regina insisted. "They thought it would be me stepping out. They knew I was going to that restaurant somehow and they climbed up to the roof of a building to shoot at me. If they knew about my father and I having dinner, they could find out about you, about your son, Emma. I'm not risking it."

"You're being paranoid," Emma protested.

"I'm being practical," Regina retorted. "If being with me puts you in danger, then I think we can both agree that this is a mistake."

"I'm not in danger," Emma said. "No one even knows about us."

There was a dry chuckle. "That won't last long. And then you're just another person who could get hurt. Because of me. I almost lost my father tonight, Emma. I'm not ready to lose you."

"I'm not lost," Emma said. "I'm not going to be lost. I'm right here. Come on, Regina. You've had a scare, a horrible, horrible experience. But is that a reason to give up on what we have? I know it's only been a couple of weeks but I know there's something special here and I'm not going to let you throw it away because you think some lunatic is going to shoot me thinking I'm you."

"But what if that does happen?"

Emma let out a huff of frustration. "What are the chances? I mean, lightening doesn't strike twice, right? And I'm sure Graham has stepped up your security measures already. I wouldn't be surprised if I wasn't ever allowed back in the White House and I think we can rule out you ever coming here again. I'm not going to get shot, Regina. Neither are you. This gun reform act is going to go through. The budget for the police is going to increase and you're going to start tackling this epidemic."

"I hate that you're so into politics sometimes," Regina said.

Was that a joke? Emma desperately hoped it was. If it was, it meant Regina was listening to her and forgetting the absurd idea of giving up on their young relationship.

"What can I say? I'm a fan of your work."

The fact that Emma had quoted from Regina's first speech about her gun reform bill and her plans for the police had not gone unnoticed by either woman.

"Well, I'm a fan of you too, I guess."

Emma grinned goofily. "Does that mean you've given up on trying to break up with me?"

She could almost hear the President's eyes rolling. "Perhaps. But I still want you to be careful. You're right, Graham's in full protective mode and there is no way I'll be allowed back at yours any time soon. And we're going to have to be careful not to let anyone else find out about us, not until we've had some time to talk about how this is going to affect both of our positions."

"Maybe I should buy a wig and a fake nose," Emma mused, only half joking.

"If Graham hears you offering to do that, you know he'll make you."

Emma laughed. "Well, if it means I get to see you, I'm willing to do anything. When can I see you, by the way?"

"I don't know," Regina admitted. "I'm still at the hospital. I'll stay with him tonight but then I have to go back to the White House and meet with Daniel. He went to meet the Prime Minister and play golf in my place. I need to speak to him about what was discussed. And then I have to prep for this committee presentation. After which I've agreed to meeting with Zelena and talk about us, by the way."

"Well, sounds like you have a fun start to the week," Emma said. "If you need a distraction any evening, let me know. If Graham can find a way to smuggle me in, you know I'll be there in a heartbeat."

"I know, and thank you. That means a lot. I'm sorry I freaked out. I just can't stand the thought of anything happening to you or Henry because of me."

"It's ok," Emma assured her. "But there really is no need to worry. And if you are having these thoughts and worries, promise you'll talk to me, ok? Communication is really important."

"I'll try," Regina said. "It's hard, you know? My whole life has been focused on building this political powerhouse. Robin was by my side as my husband for most of that but he knew from the start who I was and where I was destined to be. This isn't the easiest place to start a new relationship from."

"Hey, I'm not complaining," Emma said. "Just talk to me. That's all I ask. And maybe commission the building of a tunnel between my apartment block and the White House. That way we can see each other whenever we want and I can give you that hug I think you probably really need right now."

Regina smiled softly. "I do need a hug."

"Will you accept a virtual one?"

"For now," Regina laughed. "But I expect to make up for that when we are finally in the same room as one another. Deal?"

"Deal," Emma grinned.

There was a long pause. Neither woman wanted the conversation to end but there was really nothing more to be said.

"I have to go," Regina said eventually. "I'll speak to Graham about working out a safe way to get you here without it attracting attention."

"Now I feel like a hassle," Emma remarked.

"You're worth it," Regina replied.

"Well, seeing you is worth the hassle it looks like I'll have to go through," Emma said. "But for now, I'll say that I hope your father is getting better and I want to hear all about what you told him and what he said when I see you."

"I'll tell you everything," Regina said. "Always."

Emma smiled dopily. She did that a lot when she was talking to Regina. "Have a good day, Regina."

"You too, Emma. I'll see you soon."

"Not soon enough."

* * *

A/N: happy weekend everyone!


	27. The Weeks Apart

A/N: happy Saturday darlings. I know it's not Sunday but I'm away for three days and the only way I could not miss my deadline was to be early. So here's a premature chapter for you. Enjoy!

* * *

Regina didn't think she could feel more passionately about gun reform in the United States but that Monday morning, she discovered she was wrong.

As she stood before the committee which had been assembled to debate her bill, her hands trembled, clasped behind her back. Years of politics ensured her emotions didn't show on her face. Yet there was not a single person in the room who was unaware of the events which had transpired the previous weekend.

The speech she delivered had been written in the corner of a hospital room, machinery beeping beside her, keeping her father alive. Henry had wanted to help out at times, in between his regular bouts of sleeping and the doctors coming to check on his recovery. He was eager to help his daughter as she approached her first big political hurdle. Regina had been talking about implementing gun control for as long as he could remember and the fact that she was now so close was something he was immensely proud of. He just wished he was in a position to offer more than a few words here and there.

Her father's rasping breathing, the wince of pain as he tried to move and the way his parched lips wrapped around the straw she held there, encouraging him to drink a little that morning consumed Regina's mind throughout the speech. She was so used to public speaking that she was almost able to do it on auto pilot and she hoped that her distracted mind-set didn't show on her face.

It wasn't that Regina no longer cared about the committee before her. She knew that the decision the group, hopefully, would ultimately mean that gun crimes like the one her father had become a victim of would be less common. She was more dedicated and more convinced that reform was needed than ever before. But that meeting was the first time that she had been away from her father's side since the shooting.

She was relieved when it came the final part of her speech; the end was in sight.

"The United States has resisted gun reform legislation for far too long. There have been half-hearted attempts in the past but nothing has stayed the course. We all know that our country is suffering from an epidemic and yet no one has stood up and done anything about it. The NRA claim that legislation won't help; that this problem is bigger than the law, that the people who are responsible for these crimes are not going to pay attention to any new legislation which may come out of the White House. So does that mean we give up? Do we look at this problem as too big, too insurmountable, too difficult to resolve? No. After years of shying away from the problem, of being kept under the thumb of the NRA, it is time to stand up and take that first step. This bill is not going to magically solve the problem but it is a start. And with that start, comes change. We can change our nation. We can address this systemic, intrinsic and fundamentally deadly problem which has been festering in our neighbourhoods for far too long. Please, take your time to consider this bill, to recommend any changes and amendments you believe it requires, and allow this government to be the one to stand up and say no to gun crime. Thank you."

Her eyes scanned the room a final time. She had their attention, of that she was sure. But it was hard to know exactly how each of the committee members felt about the task ahead of them. And there was undeniably pitying expressions on some of the faces before her, people thinking she spoke so passionately because of her father. He may have been at the forefront of her mind but Regina had always believed that the United States needed better gun control. Maybe, just maybe, something good could come out of her father's shooting.

Mind drawn back to the man who raised her, lying in a hospital bed, Regina turned and left the committee room. Two of Graham's agents was waiting outside for her, the man himself was finally taking a day off. Minutes later, she was on the way to the hospital, to her father.

* * *

There was a political lull on Emma's show that week. While she reported the meeting of the committee and Regina's address to them on Monday, nothing else happened. The group retreated behind closed doors, not predicted to emerge for weeks if not months. The legislation was hardly simple and the controversy swirling around the gun reform act was going to affect their decisions.

Once the news had been broken that it was Henry Mills, not Regina, who had been shot, the public lost interest fairly quickly. No news of the sniper had been released to the media and there was little more to report. Henry was going to make it; Regina was unharmed. Life went on, according to the American people.

Emma hated slow news weeks. Time dragged at work and her show seemed to go on for hours. Her viewing figures dipped as well with people less interested in finding out what went on if no big headline story had broken. Which was why she found herself in August's office that Friday afternoon, defending herself.

"Everyone's figures are down, August," she huffed. "How is it my fault that people aren't interested in politics when everything in bumbling along as normal?"

"ABC did a big exclusive about the shooting," her boss told her. "They got over a million more views last night."

"Yeah and crappy ratings," Emma pointed out. "Did you watch it? They had no new information, nothing the public didn't already know. It was just rehashed news and the viewers knew about it. Do you really want me to lower my ratings just to pull in views?"

August scowled. He knew his best political correspondent was right but he was still annoyed with her about her refusal to report Regina's divorce and was most definitely holding a grudge. After all he had been through to get that scandalous information, his network had not seen the ratings boost he had hoped for that week, over a month before.

"Your pieces haven't been on topic," August shot back at her. "CNN have done programs about other attempts on our Presidents. You could have done that."

Emma sighed with exasperation. Even if she hadn't been in a relationship with Regina she would not have wanted to spend her time researching how many times people had tried to kill the President of the United States.

"That's not my style," Emma replied. "I report current affairs and it just so happens that there wasn't anything juicy or scandalous this week. That wasn't my fault. I reported the shooting; I reported Henry Mills' condition as and when we've had updated but what more can I do? It's not like I can make news happen is it?"

"Some people can," August said absentmindedly.

"What does that mean?" Emma frowned.

August looked up from his cell phone which had just lit up. "Well, news is simply the reporting of what people around the world are doing, right? Some people can make news happen."

"Right," Emma said slowly. "Well, I can't. I report it, comment on it and offer my opinion. That's my job and I'm good at it. So unless you've called me in here to suggest I report fake news which I would never do or to tell me I'm doing a bad job, I think we're done."

August wasn't listening. He was already replying to the text which had come through. Emma waited to be dismissed but after a few moments just got up and left the office. Fuming, she returned to her own.

She was damn good at her job and August knew it. There were slow news weeks at times and that just meant more analysis, interviews with lesser known politicians and the inclusion of international news as well. It wasn't Emma's fault the White House was quiet. For Regina's sake, she was glad that the political world had slowed somewhat. Every time she had spoken to the woman since the previous weekend, she had sounded exhausted. She was sleeping at the hospital with her father and working on implementing changes within the police service to accompany the gun reform act. Emma had told her she needed to take a break but it hadn't happened. Regina insisted she was fine. Emma suspected differently.

It was hard not being able to see Regina whenever she wanted, especially after the week the brunette had had. The news on Emma's sow may have been slow but Regina's mind hadn't stopped thinking and worrying and calculating. Emma wished she could just see her, hold her, support her. But she couldn't, not yet. She was already counting down the minutes until Regina phoned that evening. They had fallen into an unspoken habit of talking on the phone each night around ten. Emma glanced at her watch, wishing away the hours until she heard the woman's husking tones.

And then Ruby interrupted her, inviting her out for drinks with herself and MM that evening. Emma accepted without hesitation. She needed to decompress, to get away from work, to let herself go for just a little while.

* * *

Henry Mills smiled knowingly at his daughter as Regina glanced at her watched and excused herself. Even in his condition, he hadn't failed to notice the disappearance of his daughter every evening at ten pm. But Regina didn't see the smirk, too engrossed in her phone as she made her way out of the corridor and into the private waiting room opposite which was reserved for her. An agent stood by the door, mute.

"Hey," came Emma's voice a few seconds later.

"Hi," Regina said, sinking into a chair and holding the phone tight against her ear, wishing she could push herself into the device and appear beside the blonde.

"You sound tired," Emma observed.

"Long week," Regina replied. "Are you going out this evening?"

"Yep, just getting ready now," Emma said, her phone already on speaker as she resumed the task of twisting her hair into some form of style. "Work has been a nightmare this week."

"Why?" Regina frowned. "Nothing's happened."

"Exactly," Emma said. "So August has been on me about my viewing figures because they're predictably down. He even seemed to allude to it being my fault that nothing has happened."

"Your boss is thoroughly strange," Regina said.

"I know," Emma laughed. "And while I hate slow news weeks, I know you've had more than enough on your plate without anything else happening. How is your father?"

"Good," Regina said. "The doctors are really pleased with his progress. He's going to be in hospital for another few days and then he's going to be moved to Storybrooke. I've hired a private nurse to care for him in our family home and I'll be travelling up next weekend to spend some time there."

"It will do him good to get out of the hospital," Emma said. "And you could probably do with a vacation too, right?"

Regina sighed. "I am exhausted," she admitted. "It's only been a couple of months. I don't know if I have the energy to do this for another four years."

"Of course you do," Emma said at once. "You're an amazing President and you've just had a bad few weeks." A derisive and thoroughly unladylike snort sounded through the phone. Emma amended herself. "Ok, you've had a shit few weeks. But that doesn't mean it's always going to be like this. Your dad is going to get better, people will forget about Robin and that scandal and you're going to get this gun reform passed."

"I hope so," Regina said. "I just need a break from the city, to be honest."

Emma understood that. It had been months since she and Henry had been away, although her son had been to LA several times throughout the winter months. "I'm sure you'll feel differently after you've been back to Maine. Back in your childhood home, right? Everything will feel better and look more positive from there."

"Will you come with me?"

The brush Emma had been using clattered to the surface of her dresser as she turned and stared at the phone beside her. "Um, what?"

"Come with me, Emma," Regina repeated. "Come to Maine. Come to Storybrooke and give us a chance to spend some time together away from DC, away from politics, away from everything."

"You do realise that you're the President now, right?" Emma said. "You can't get away from politics. And the paparazzi are going to be all over that house. My presence there is going to blow whatever shaky cover we have left over our relationship."

"Our house is down a long private drive," Regina said. "We have security on every entrance. My team will be there. And I don't plan on leaving the house to wander down into town to buy some milk and bread. Please, Emma. I don't know when I'm going to get the chance to see you what with everything that's going on. At least this way we'll get to spend some quality time together."

"I would love to spend the weekend with you," Emma said hastily, not wanting Regina to think for a second that that was the problem. "God, Regina, I can't think of anything else I would rather do next weekend. But you do realise we'll be taking a huge risk."

"We can spend some time talking about our options when we're there," Regina said. "Your work, my position. We can figure this out; work out how we can spin things to the public."

"Spin things?" Emma said. "I think there's going to be very little to spin once this news gets out."

"So, does that mean you'll come?"

Emma could hear the hopefulness in Regina's voice. The woman hadn't sounded as much like her old self as she did in that moment since the shooting. Emma's heart warmed at the sound. She couldn't let her down. More to the point, she didn't want to.

"Yes, I'll come with you," Emma said.

Regina let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding as relief washed over her. She knew she had missed the blonde but it still shocked her just how much she craved Emma's presence.

"Thank you," Regina said. "I really need this."

"I know," Emma said. "I think I need it too, to be honest. And you know I want to spend time with you. I miss you, Regina."

"I miss you too," Regina said. "I can't believe it's still going to be another whole week before I can see you again."

"How will we get to Maine?"

"Helicopter," Regina said. "My father is being airlifted from the hospital earlier in the week. I'll be going from the White House on Friday evening. You can meet me there."

"What about your father?" Emma said, suddenly realising that the romantic weekend getaway she had started to imagine was all happening because Regina's father had been shot and would be in the same house as the couple.

"He knows about you," Regina said. "He's a fan of your work apparently."

"Really?" Emma asked, a slight smugness welling up inside her. She herself admired Henry Mills' career so to know there was a mutual appreciation was a nice feeling.

"Yes, he wants your autograph," Regina joked.

Emma grinned. It sounded good to hear Regina happy again. "Well, I look forward to meeting him."

"What about your Henry," Regina said suddenly. "Will he be ok on his own next weekend?"

"It's spring break," Emma said. "He's in LA with his dad. They're going to look for a bigger place because the room he stays in at the moment is tiny and Neal wants him to feel like he has his own space."

"The move to LA is really happening then?"

"I guess so," Emma said as she began to apply her mascara.

"How do you feel?" Regina asked.

Emma shrugged then remembered that the other woman couldn't see her and tried to voice her emotions. "It's a big change but it's what's best for Henry."

The answer sounded lacklustre to both their ears but Regina didn't push. There would be time to talk about Emma's changing family dynamics next weekend and she made a mental note to make sure they did just that. Already their relationship had been far too much about Regina's life and not enough about Emma's. She wanted to make sure they were both supported, both getting something out of their connection. Regina didn't want to be the focus, to be the one around which everything revolved. That wasn't fair and it was also a feature in far too much of her life. Emma deserved to be an equal, a partner in their relationship.

"How does a Saturday morning mope in bed with bacon, eggs and coffee sound?" Regina said, her voice a little lower.

Emma perked up slightly, distracted from her family issues. "Amazing but I'd rather do other things than mope," she pointed out.

Regina laughed. "Well, I do too but there is someone listening to my phone conversation so I decided to keep things clean."

"Who's listening?" Emma asked.

"My agent," Regina said, casting her eyes up and seeing that the man was looking straight ahead, avoiding Regina's gaze. His ears, however, were pink at the tips.

"Oh, of course. You're never alone."

"No and yet somehow I'm always lonely."

"Hey, you're not lonely, you've got me," Emma said softly. "And I know it's not the same and I can't even begin to think about what you're going through or the pressures of being the President but I am here, Regina. Whatever you need, whenever you need it. I'm here."

Regina felt a lump in her throat at the sincerity of Emma's words. She so desperately wanted to instruct her agent to drive her to the blonde's apartment. But she knew Graham would have told his team in no uncertain terms to refuse such orders. She also knew Emma was about to leave for a night out.

"Thank you, Emma," she said, after a pause. "It means a lot. Much as I don't want to end this call, I've got to go back and see my father now and I'm guessing you're going to be late to meet your friends. I hope you have a good night and I'll speak to you soon."

"Tomorrow?"

"About ten," Regina confirmed.

"I can't wait," Emma said. "And I can't wait to see you next weekend either. A whole two days, just the two of us."

"And my father."

Emma laughed. "And your father."

"I can't wait either," Regina said. "Goodnight, Emma."

"Goodnight."

* * *

The next week dragged even slower. There was a little excitement when a political problem between North and South Korea flared up but not much else featured on Emma's show. By the time she went off air on Friday evening, she was bolting out of the door, barely saying goodbye to Ruby before she tore into the parking lot and headed for her car. With her weekend bag already in the backseat, she set off.

Graham had called her to relay the plan the day before. The man seemed resigned to the fact that it was now in his job description to smuggle the blonde correspondent in and out of the White House. Emma suspected he didn't really mind. It was surely more interesting than standing outside the Oval Office.

She parked in the underground lot at her building and climbed out. The black sedan opposite flashed its lights as soon as she appeared. Grabbing her bag, she made her way across the empty space and climbed in. The agent didn't look familiar to her but she showed Emma her credentials when the blonde asked for proof of identification. As soon as she was buckled up, the car was pulling out of the space and driving out of the lot.

The gates to the White House compound parted without them even stopping; something Emma had become used to as she was chauffeured around in the Presidential fleet. She could see the helicopter she was to be flying in on the lawn, floodlights illuminating the area. A small group of people in black clothes were standing outside the machine whose black paint glinted imposingly. The car veered off the path and drove down the gentle slope, stopping before the huddle.

"Wait here," the agent said, climbing out of the car and shutting the door.

Emma watched as the women crossed to the group and spoke to Graham. She saw the head agent glance at the chopper, then at the car and finally towards the fence where paparazzi cameras were known to lurk. A few seconds later, the woman returned, carrying something in her arms.

"Put this on," she said, thrusting a large black coat at Emma. "Hood up."

Emma rolled her eyes. Was that the best the security team for the President of the United States could come up with? The woman looked defiantly back at Emma until the blonde relented and began to tug the coat awkwardly on in the back of the car. Once satisfied, the agent opened the door.

"Leave the bag," the woman said as Emma reached for her holdall. "We need to screen it."

"You're kidding," Emma said.

Judging by the expression which met her, the woman was not kidding. Emma sighed and got out of the car, leaving her bag on the backseat. The agent marched her over to the helicopter and passed her over to Graham who helped her up inside.

It was smaller than Emma expected in the cab; there was space for just a few people to sit. But it didn't matter because the only other person in the helicopter was the one woman Emma had been craving to see for two weeks.

"Regina," Emma breathed out, shrugging off the heavy coat and letting it fall to the floor as she made her way to the woman sat alone at the back of the cab.

"Emma," the brunette murmured back, hands reaching towards the younger woman and pulling her close at once. "You came."

"Of course," Emma said. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

The windows were blacked out but even if they weren't the two women wouldn't have been able to resist. They kissed. Lips against lips for the first time in two weeks, a gentle, tender and sweet exchange, both reminding one another of how they felt. And they felt good.

"I missed you so much," Emma said as she made her way into the seat beside Regina.

"And I you," Regina said. "Let's not go two weeks without seeing each other again."

"Deal," Emma said. "And let's make up for that lost time this weekend."

Regina smiled. "Let's."

They were about to kiss again when Graham climbed into the cab, followed shortly by the woman who had driven Emma in the car. Graham looked like he knew exactly what he had interrupted but said nothing as he took his seat. The woman shut the door, sat down beside the head agent and tossed Emma's bag towards her.

"This is Alice," Regina said. "She and Graham are our two agents for the weekend. They're fully aware of the situation and know what's at stake if news of our relationship gets out. It'll be their task this weekend to make sure that we are able to enjoy our vacation without fear of being exposed."

"Nice to meet you officially," Emma said to the woman.

Alice glanced at Emma before looking out of the window as the blades began to rotate and the group beneath the helicopter moved back.

"Ready?" Regina asked.

"I've never been in a helicopter before," Emma said.

"Nervous?"

"A little," Emma admitted.

Regina's hand slipped in between the two clasped on Emma's lap, their fingers lacing together so naturally Emma couldn't help but smile at the familiar sensation. Oh how she had missed this. And she was sure as hell going to make up for not seeing Regina for so long over the weekend ahead of her. Two blissful days of Emma Swan and Regina Mills. Oh, and Henry Mills, Graham and Alice.

But Emma decided the extra company didn't matter, not when Regina squeezed her hand lightly and the helicopter began to rise, the lawn of the White House falling away from them as they rose steadily into the night.

* * *

A/N: I'm afraid you'll be waiting until Sunday next week to find out how their weekend getaway goes … Have a great week!


	28. The Parental Meeting

A/N: Happy Sunday peeps! There's sex in this. You're welcome.

* * *

Even through the darkness, Emma could tell the President's childhood home was vast. As the helicopter dropped lower, she practically pressed her nose against the glass, taking in the grand façade of the house which was illuminated before her. Regina smiled as she watched, excited at the prospect of showing Emma around and also seeing her father again. She was also nervous about the fact that Emma and her father would shortly be meeting for the first time.

Emma was nervous too. She was never great at meeting parents. Neal wasn't in touch with his which had been convenient but she had never felt comfortable around Lily's mother. The fact that she knew of Henry Mills didn't help when it came to meeting him. Emma wasn't sure if you could be a fan of a political advisor but feared that was exactly what she was. Plus, she was the first female partner which Regina had introduced to her father; an added pressure.

The helicopter bumped down onto the grass and Emma turned to look at Regina. She received a reassuring smile, fingers stroking her hand. They hadn't separated throughout the journey.

"Ready?" the older woman asked

"Yeah," Emma said. "Do I need to bundle up in that coat again?"

Regina looked at Graham who shook his head. "No, this area is completely secure. There's no way anyone can see who is in the house or in the immediate grounds. If you walk closer to the perimeter, you may be spotted but we're fine here."

Emma nodded her understanding as Alice opened the door and hopped out. The blades of the helicopter were slowing down and the blades of grass barely moved as the others followed. Graham returned for their bags and then the group made its way to the house.

Light poured out of large glass doors which exposed a spacious kitchen. Regina opened one and led the way inside. It was a good job they were far from the road, Emma mused. There was no hiding in this room with an entire wall made of glass.

"I'll just go and tell my father we've arrived and see if he's feeling well enough to meet you," Regina said. "Are you ok here?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded.

Regina smiled and placed a soft kiss to Emma's lips, ignoring the two agents who were still stood by the door. Telling Emma to help herself to wine and food, Regina made her way further into the house. Alice followed her.

"Are you going to be with us all weekend?" Emma asked Graham as she moved towards the large fridge. She understood why the agents were there but couldn't deny they were a little annoying and intrusive.

"We're just going to make sure the premises are secure and then we'll hang back," Graham assured Emma. "I'm not her babysitter."

Could have fooled me, Emma thought to herself, as she poured a glass of wine from a bottle she had found which didn't look too expensive. Ignoring Graham, Emma wandered around the kitchen, taking in the beautiful décor and the large space. Peeping through the adjoining door, Emma saw a long corridor, down which Regina had disappeared. She wondered how the conversation with her father was going. How much did he already know? What had Regina told him? Emma realised that perhaps the two of them should have had that discussion prior to arriving.

But Emma didn't have too long to dwell on that because Regina was back within minutes, a warm smile on her face.

"How is he?" Emma asked.

"Much better," Regina said. "That nurse is a miracle worker. He's sat in his armchair reading and apparently he went for a walk outside this afternoon."

"That's great news," Emma said.

"And he can't wait to meet you either," Regina added.

"Yeah, about that," Emma began.

"Emma, you can't be in this house all weekend and not meet my father," Regina admonished.

"No, that's not what I was going to say," Emma insisted. "I just wanted to know how much he has been told, or what you want to tell him about us. I mean, as far as he's concerned, what's going on between us?"

"You mean have I labelled us when talking to my father about the fact that I'm having sex with a woman?" Regina asked, a glass of wine now in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other for her father.

Emma's ears went pink and she whipped around to see if Graham was in the room. He wasn't. Presumably he had left to perform a sweep of the house and take their bags upstairs. Regina laughed as Emma turned back, scowling.

"Honey, I've simply told my father that we're dating and that it's something we are keeping from the public. But I have also said that this is something which means a lot to me and I wouldn't have started anything if I didn't think there was a future. Not with us both holding positions within politics."

"And what did he say?" Emma asked.

"He's happy I'm happy," Regina said. "He wasn't ever Robin's biggest fan. I think the word spineless was used a few times."

"And the fact that I'm -"

"A woman?" Regina finished. Emma nodded. "He's not made any reference to it, to be honest. Daddy's always been very liberal. I'm sure it doesn't bother him at all."

Emma wasn't so sure about that. The man may be a democrat, and a liberal one at that, but that didn't mean it wouldn't come as a shock to find out his daughter who had been married to a man for fourteen years was suddenly in a relationship with a woman.

"He's going to love you," Regina said.

"How do you know?" Emma asked.

Regina had to bite her lip to stop the words which came to mind so easily falling from them. She cleared her throat, buying herself some time. "I just do. Come on."

She beckoned for Emma to follow her and the two women moved down the corridor towards the downstairs room which had been converted into a temporary bedroom for Regina's father. The walk, Emma realised, was not as long as she had hoped and seconds later they were outside the door. Regina knocked once and they entered.

* * *

Henry Mills hated being immobile. The ten days in the hospital had been torture, and not because of his physical discomfort. More than once doctors had admonished him for getting out of bed and walking around, concerned that the movement would delay the healing process. It had been a relief to return to Storybrooke, to the house where he and his late wife had lived so happily with their daughter. Although it always made him miss Cora to be back there, if he had to be lying in a bed anywhere, it was the best place he could think of.

The nurse had been very good and allowed Henry short walks throughout the day, even caving to his request to go outside a few times. He missed fresh air and the tour of the house always made him feel better. What made him feel the best, however, was seeing his daughter's smiling face appear around the edge of the door.

Waving his permission, Henry cast aside his newspaper and sat up a little straighter. He would have preferred to meet his daughter's significant other, for that was evidently what Emma was, without being stuck in either a bed or his current armchair but that was not to be. Regina stepped into the room, Emma just behind her.

"Daddy, I'd like you to meet Emma Swan. Emma, this is my father, Henry Mills."

The blonde was stood slightly behind Regina, cheeks a little flushed. Henry decided to put the young woman out of her misery and break the ice.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Emma," he said. "Regina has told me so much about you."

"Thank you, Sir," Emma said. "It's an honour to meet you. I've admired your work for many years."

Henry waved away the compliment. "Let's do away with the Sir, shall we?" he suggested. "And I'd say you have a few impressive accolades yourself, dear. I do enjoy watching your show."

Emma's cheeks darkened. She always felt embarrassed when someone complimented her work. Regina moved to Henry's side and passed him the bottle of beer. She had conceded to his request after the nurse, who was taking a break, had assured her one wouldn't interfere with his medication.

"Come and sit down," Regina said, taking the chair closest to her father and pointing the second one, which had presumably just been put there for Emma.

Doing as she was told, Emma moved to take her seat. Henry smiled at the two women now before him. Regina beamed back. Emma still looked a little unsure.

"Don't worry, my dear," Henry said. "I'm completely supportive of you and my daughter."

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Henry asked. "Look how happy you make her."

This time it was Regina's turn to blush. She could feel Emma's eyes on her and eventually turned to face the blonde. "It's true," she said, almost shyly.

"What father wouldn't want her daughter to be happy?" Henry said, settling back against his chair and talking a sip of his beer.

"But what about her career?" Emma asked. "Surely you must realise the implications of this on Regina's public image."

"I'm sure my princess has a plan," Henry said. "And it's 2021. I don't think homophobia is going to end the career my daughter has worked so hard to build, do you?"

Emma had to admit she wasn't sure. She hoped that Henry was right. She hoped Regina had a plan, although it wasn't one she had shared with Emma if it did exist. She hoped that Americans were forward thinking enough to recognise that sexuality has no bearings of a person's capacity to perform a job. But was hope enough?

* * *

The two women sat with Henry for about an hour before the man began to tire and they took their leave. Regina kissed her father's forehead and wished him goodnight before leading Emma from the room. Graham and Alice were both hovering in the corridor.

"Are you hungry?" Regina asked Emma.

Realising she hadn't eaten dinner, Emma nodded. The foursome made their way to the kitchen where Regina found some bread and they began to make sandwiches. Graham and Alice watched on.

"Is the house safe?" Regina asked, almost sassily.

"Yes, Madam President," Graham replied. "Alice and I will be in the bedrooms either side of yours."

"Did you bring earplugs?"

Emma squeaked and dropped her knife, chipping the plate beneath it. Regina merely smirked at Graham before turning to assure an apologetic Emma that it really didn't matter. In all fairness, it was probably Regina's fault anyway. She cleared away the shards of crockery and handed Emma a new plate with a gentle smile.

After they had eaten and finished the bottle of wine, Regina tidied the kitchen and switched off the lights. Without speaking, she led Emma upstairs. The two agents followed.

"Thank you for taking care of us, Graham, but I think we'll be fine from here," Regina said when she got to a closed door.

"Very good, Madam President," Graham replied. "We shall see you in the morning."

Regina nodded to him and Alice before opening the door to her childhood bedroom and stepping over the threshold. Emma followed. As soon as the door was shut behind the President and her companion, the two agents went to their respective rooms, wondering just how thin the walls would turn out to be.

"Well, that was an intense evening," Emma said as she looked around. Predictably, the room was beautiful and stylish. While there were a few pictures of Regina when she was younger, there was little evidence of her childhood. Just in case reporters came snooping around, she supposed.

"Too intense?" Regina asked, moving to wrap her arms around Emma's waist from behind and rest her chin on the blonde's shoulder. She had hoped the position would be both romantic and comfortable but once again she was reminded of how much taller Emma was than her and found the angle awkward for her neck.

It didn't matter, however, because Emma wanted to hold Regina a different way as well. She turned in the older woman's arms and pulled the brunette against her. A hand came up to brush some stray hairs away from Regina's face before their lips met softly.

"Everything is intense when it comes to you," Emma murmured when the kiss ended. "But in a good way."

"Intense how?"

"The situation, the complicated ways in which we have to meet up, my feelings," Emma admitted.

"I'm sorry," Regina offered but Emma shook her head.

"Don't apologise," she insisted, kissing Regina again. "Never apologise for how you make me feel. I don't care about the awkward meetings or your security detail or the fact that both our careers might implode if this gets out. It's worth it."

"Is it?" Regina asked.

"Yes."

That was all that needed to be said with words. Everything else, how they felt, how much they desired one another could all be expressed physically. Either Emma forgot that two special agents were in the rooms on either side and that Regina's father was downstairs or she didn't care. As Regina's tongue pried open her mouth, she was consumed by lust for the woman in her arms.

She steered Regina blindly in the direction of the bed, mouth working against the brunette's plump lips. As her knees hit the bed, Regina toppled backwards, followed inelegantly by Emma.

"Sorry," the blonde mumbled as she landed on top of the woman.

But Regina barely seemed to notice. Already her hands were fumbling to undo the buttons on Emma's shirt, her hips rocking upwards, seeking out friction. She realised it had been far too long since she had felt the blonde's body against her own. Emma joined in the task, shedding her own shirt quickly before unbuttoning her slacks. In just her underwear, she climbed back on top of Regina, gasping as she felt the brunette's fingers rake up and down her bare skin.

They became lost in one another's mouths again, tongues and teeth joining their lips as the kiss got messier. But neither cared. It didn't matter. It was intense; just like every other aspect of their relationship.

"You're wearing too much," Emma mumbled against Regina's lips after ten minutes.

"Do something about it then," Regina replied.

"With pleasure," Emma said, climbing off the brunette and pulling her to her feet.

"Wait," Regina said, just as Emma's fingers reached for the zip at the back of her dress. Emma froze but Regina offered a reassuring smile. "I just want to shut the curtains before anything else happens." She pointed to the window through which, Emma realised, they would be visible … to anyone up a ladder in the garden. Still, better safe than sorry.

Seconds later, Regina was back in Emma's arms, their activities safely screened from view. The zip was pulled down, the dress shrugged off and bras quickly followed. Hooking her fingers into Emma's underwear, Regina removed the final piece of clothing. Once naked herself, Emma returned the favour.

"You're so beautiful," Regina breathed out, eyes drinking in the woman before her.

"You're stunning yourself," Emma said, her hands landing on Regina's trim waist and pulling their bare bodies flush together. She groaned at the sensation, her core tightening.

"I've missed this," Regina said. "Is that mad? How can you miss something which has only happened once?"

"I don't know, but I've missed it too," Emma said before bringing her lips to Regina's for a heated kiss.

Tumbling back onto the bed, the two women found themselves entwined beneath the sheets minutes later, Regina's thigh pressed hotly between Emma's. Unable to resist, the younger woman had begun to rock against the pressure, her clit stimulated intensely as her mouth worked Regina's earlobe.

Despite her threat to Graham, Regina was conscious of being quiet. She didn't want her father to overhear anything. And she wasn't actually keen on Graham or Alice hearing her in the throes of passion either. But it was hard, as Emma's fingers dipped between her thighs. She hissed in delight as two fingers pressed against her centre, Emma's tongue now curling around the shell of her ear. She had never felt like this before. Never. It was like Emma could read her like a book.

Fingers moved lower, slid easily through the juices which had gathered at Regina's apex. Emma groaned at the feeling of how wet Regina. She did that. She was the reason the President of the United States was writhing in pleasure. One, then two fingers pushed inside, Regina's body parting to welcome them. Emma began a slow rhythm, reaching as deep as she could before dragging her fingers back out, pads pressing against the the ridged wall inside.

Regina's head fell forwards, teeth biting Emma's shoulder as she attempted to muffle her pleasure. The movement shifted Regina's leg so it was pressed even harder against Emma's core. The blonde flinched, forcing herself to move away slightly so her mind could focus on Regina. That was more important than her own arousal, in that moment. Regina didn't even seem to notice. She was panting and sighing against the skin of Emma's neck, arms looped around the blonde, keeping their torsos together and trapping Emma's hand between their bodies.

She pumped a little faster, feeling Regina's channel stretch and become even wetter. She carefully added a third finger, her own core clenching desperately as the brunette let out a deep moan against Emma's clavicle.

"I wish I could hear you really let go," Emma whispered.

Regina whimpered. Much as she wanted to, she knew now was not the time or the place to give in to her pleasure. And yet she was so close to doing so. As Emma's fingers moved faster, her palm now pressed against Regina's neglected clit, the brunette's mind short circuited. It was only her position and the fact that her mouth was already pressed against the sweet, damp skin of the blonde that stopped her waking her sleeping father downstairs.

She shuddered through her orgasm, Emma's fingers buried deep within her core, body trembling with pleasure. Emma murmured in her ear the whole time, coaxing her through with soft strokes and gentle words. Eventually, she lay still, chest rising and falling, eyes closed. Emma pressed a kiss to Regina's cheek and slid her fingers from the brunette's core. Regina hissed lightly.

"Did I hurt you?" Emma asked, suddenly afraid. She hadn't used her fingers the last time she and Regina had slept together and realised three may have been too much.

"It's fine," Regina said.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, Regina," Emma said, heart breaking a little.

"No, it wasn't painful," Regina assured her. "God, that was the opposite of painful. It was amazing, Emma. It just felt a little tender when you pulled out. I'm fine, honestly."

Emma looked unconvinced and made a mental note to go more slowly next time. Regina saw the wariness on the blonde's face and sighed. Rolling onto the younger woman, Regina propped herself on her elbows and kissed Emma softly.

"Honey, I'm fine," she assured her. "It's just been a while since anyone has been inside me like that. It felt amazing, I promise you."

"I'm still sorry," Emma said.

"Well, don't be," Regina said. "No more apologising today, unless it's to Graham and Alice when you wake them up screaming my name."

Emma chuckled. "Confident, are we?"

"Just enthusiastic," Regina said, shuffling down Emma's body and burrowing beneath the sheets.

Emma watched the brown hair disappear from sight and then threw off the covers. The room wasn't particularly warm but she didn't care. She needed to see this. Regina glanced up, winked and began to kiss her way down Emma's defined abdomen, sliding into the gap between Emma's parted thighs.

"I don't know what I'm doing, by the way," Regina said as she found herself face to face with Emma's bare core. "But I'm a fast learner."

In truth, Regina had been aching to taste Emma ever since she had licked the blonde's orgasm of her fingers over three weeks earlier. And it was more delicious than she remembered. The flat of her tongue slid up Emma's centre, parting her lips and covering her pulsing clit. The blonde clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the cry of delight at the feeling of the hot, wet muscle against her most intimate area.

"Mmmm," Regina said, licking again to gather more essence. "You taste divine."

Emma looked down her body and almost came on the spot. Regina was smirking up at her, lips glistening, pearly teeth biting into the plump flesh. There was nothing sexier in the world, Emma decided. And then Regina lowered her mouth. Without breaking eye contact with the blonde, she fastened her mouth over Emma's clit, sucking softly.

Whether it was embarrassing or not, Emma didn't care. Her orgasm shot through her without warning. Her back arched off the bed, her eyes slammed shut and before she could stop it, a cry of delight left her lips. Regina decided she didn't care. The sound of ecstasy was worth it. She kept sucking, her tongue sliding over Emma's clit, pushing her headlong into a second orgasm even before the tremors of the first had faded away. By this time, Emma had groped for a pillow to cover her face, screaming out her pleasure into the soft fabric so as not to wake up the whole house.

The next thing Emma was aware of was the pillow being gently lifted from her face and a smug Regina appearing in her line of vision.

"Are you ok?" she asked, peering down into the face below her.

"You're too sexy, you know that?" Emma said, pulling Regina down on top of her and kissing the brunette firmly. Her mouth tasted of Emma. The younger woman whimpered.

"So, I guess that was ok for a first attempt?" Regina asked when the kiss ended.

"And second," Emma pointed out. Regina frowned in confusion. "I came twice," the blonde explained. "The perks of being a woman."

"Oh," Regina said. "I've never had more than one."

Green eyes widened. "The more I hear about Robin, the more I don't like him."

Regina laughed. Emma grinned up at her. In all fairness, she probably shouldn't have mentioned Regina's ex-husband in bed. She was glad it hadn't gone down badly.

"Well, I suppose you'll just have to show me what I've been missing out on," Regina said.

The blonde smiled even more broadly. "I would love to," she said as she rolled Regina over.

"I love you too."

Emma, who had been kissing Regina's neck, froze. Slowly, she raised her head to look down into the face of the woman now beneath her.

"What did you say?"

Regina's eyes widened. "What did you say?" she echoed, suddenly fearful she had made a terrible mistake.

* * *

A/N: have an awesome rest of weekend. Next chapter will be posted on Christmas Eve!


	29. The L Word

A/N: Happy Christmas Eve! Have a wonderful festive time with your family and loved ones if you're celebrating. If you're not, Happy Sunday. Whoever you are, whatever you believe, wherever you live, here's some angsty, sexy, sickly cute SwanQueen times. And a cliff hanger.

* * *

Emma licked her suddenly dry lips. "I said 'I would love to,'" she repeated softly.

"Oh," came the embarrassed reply.

Regina turned her head, unwilling and unable to look up into Emma's face any longer. Her heart pounded in her chest, racing as if it was desperate to break free and run before it was shattered. She could feel Emma's gaze still upon her and blinked rapidly to try and stop the tears burning her eyes. Why she felt like crying, she wasn't sure. But she had the distinct feeling that she had just made a colossal mistake.

She felt Emma's body lift off her own. Regina didn't know whether it was the rush of cold air which swept over her or the fact that Emma had physically pulled back which caused the hairs on her arms to stand on end. Emma settled on her side, close but not touching the brunette, the woman's face still turned away. She didn't see the tear drip into the pillow beneath Regina's cheek as the silence stretched on.

"Regina?" came the curious tone after a long pause.

She didn't reply. She didn't even move. She wasn't sure what Emma wanted from her. What was she supposed to say? There was nothing to be done to make those words unsaid now.

"Regina," Emma said again. "Are you ok?"

"Fine," Regina said, the words muffled into the pillow.

Unconvinced, Emma waited for a little longer before climbing carefully over the woman whose back was still firmly to the blonde. Settling down on the other side, it wasn't until she lay her head on the pillow that she realised Regina was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Emma asked, sliding herself closer and wrapping her arm around the brunette's waist. "Why are you crying?"

Regina didn't answer. She just buried her face in the blonde hair which was tumbling over Emma's shoulder. Emma held her close, feeling the woman trembling in her arms. She kissed her temple, trying to soothe her, even though she wasn't quite sure why Regina was so upset.

"Regina, what's wrong?" Emma said after several minutes of silence.

"I'm sorry," came the muffled response into Emma's now damp hair.

"What are you sorry about?" Emma asked.

"I fucked up."

The swear word shocked Emma. The President rarely swore and was usually so composed when it came to her language.

"Fucked up how?"

At last, Regina pulled back and finally looked into Emma's confused face.

"I shouldn't have said that. Not yet. I mean, it's too soon. We've barely been together six weeks. I didn't mean it."

"You didn't mean it?" Emma asked, eyebrows raised.

Regina bit her lip. "Um, no. No, I didn't mean it. It was a mistake. I shouldn't have said that."

"So you don't love me?"

The older woman balked. Had Emma really just asked her that so bluntly?

"No, I don't mean that."

"So you do love me?" Emma pushed, her lips curling slightly.

Regina frowned. Was Emma teasing her? Was this all a big joke to her? Did she not realise how deathly terrified she was that their tentative romance had just imploded because she had forgotten to filter her thoughts?

"I shouldn't have said it," Regina repeated.

"Why not?"

"Because it's too soon. It's too much."

"Is it true?"

Regina sighed and pulled away, rolling onto her back and staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't look at Emma any more.

"Yes."

The bedside lamp was casting long shadows over the room. Regina stared at the shapes, remembering all the nights she had spent in that room as a child, as a teenager and as a young adult when she was home from college. And then the ceiling disappeared, replaced with Emma's face as she climbed back on top of the brunette. Regina tensed. Emma felt it and held herself up, giving Regina space. Despite herself, brown eyes flicked to admire Emma's defined, muscular arms.

"It's not too soon if that's how you feel," the blonde said softly.

Regina swallowed thickly. It was how she felt. She had known for a while the depths of her feelings for the woman now hovering over her. But she also knew that what she had said might send Emma running for the hills. Except Emma wasn't running. She was right there, smiling slightly, curiously.

"What do you want me to say, Emma?" Regina asked, too confused to try and decipher the cryptic messages behind the blonde's movements.

"I don't want you to say anything," Emma said. "I don't think there's anything left for you to say, to be honest."

"No, you're probably right there," Regina said with a half-hearted laugh.

"But there's something I want to say," Emma said, now lowering herself down onto her elbows, their bare breasts pressed together. Regina's core clenched. The arousal which had been so suddenly tamped down before flared up again.

"What do you want to say?" Regina breathed out.

"I love you too," Emma said simply.

Brown eyes widened as Regina took in the whispered words. "You do?"

"I do," Emma said. "I was just waiting for the right time to say it. I guess you beat me to it."

"I would hardly call my timing impeccable," Regina pointed out.

"Yeah, you did kind of freak out. What was that about?"

"You were the one who climbed off me," Regina defended.

"You looked like you were panicking or something. I wanted to give you space."

Regina smiled and reached her arms around Emma, pulling their bodies even closer together. "I don't need space from you, Emma. In fact, space is the last thing I want from you."

"Good," Emma said. "Because I don't want space from you either. What I do want, however, is an orgasm. Well, I want to give you one, actually."

A smirk spread across Regina's lips. "I think I'm willing to accept that, but I have a condition."

"What's that?" Emma asked, stealing a kiss before Regina could answer.

"I get to give you another orgasm too."

"I accept that condition," Emma smiled. "But I'm going first. I was about to blow your mind when you told me you loved me and then freaked out and we had this unnecessarily long and convoluted conversation."

Regina pouted. "It's not my fault. You didn't say it back."

"You surprised me," Emma said. "And then looked too scared to hear me say it back to you."

"I was scared," Regina pointed out. "I was petrified that I'd ruined this by saying the 'l' word too soon."

"You could never ruin 'this'," Emma said. "I won't let you. And you can say 'love' now. I mean, I think we've established what's happening here, even if we're still referring to our relationship as 'this'."

"And how should we refer to 'this'?" Regina asked.

"Well, I would usually only say 'I love you' to someone I considered my girlfriend, I suppose," Emma said quietly. "How does that sound?"

"That sounds amazing," Regina said. "I love you."

Emma beamed. "I love you too," she said, kissing the brunette again.

It was such a relief to say it at last. Before Regina's slip, Emma had been contemplating telling the brunette how she felt but, just like Regina, she did think it was a bit soon. She was relieved they were both on the same page. Knowing Regina felt as strongly about Emma as the blonde did in return was not only a relief but also a comfort.

Their lips moved more slowly now. After the intensity of their earlier love making and then the confession of just how deep their feelings ran, both women were content to just feel one another. Emma's body was pressed against Regina's, warm and soft beneath the covers. The brunette raked her fingers up and down the smooth skin of Emma's back, trailing the gentle undulations and feeling the slight dips and rises of her ribs.

After a while, Emma rolled off Regina, pulling the brunette with her so they both lay on their sides. Legs intertwined, Emma pushed her thigh between Regina's, towards her core. The residual wetness from her first orgasm coated her skin and she groaned as she felt Regina rock against her, seeking out friction. The kiss deepened, tongues swiping more eagerly, tasting more intensely.

Unable to wait any longer, Emma reached down and cupped the heated sex of her girlfriend, fingers gently caressing the smooth skin. Regina whimpered into the kiss at the delicate touch, already craving more. Emma was more than happy to oblige. Two fingers pressed inside, pumping slowly. Careful not to hurt Regina or push her body too far, Emma kept the movements a little shallower this time. She moved in such a way that her palm was applying a consistent pressure to the throbbing bundle of nerves, drawing the older woman to new heights.

"Emma," Regina moaned, her body overwhelmed with sensations. The sound of her name on her girlfriend's lips made Emma equally proud and aroused. She wanted to hear Regina crying out in ecstasy, to hear her own name echoing around the room. But she also wanted to look Regina's father in the eyes the following day, so she knew they would have to wait for a more appropriate time and place for that achievement.

She was unable to wait any longer, however, to taste the brunette. With her fingers still pumping rhythmically into the tight core, Emma broke off the increasingly sloppy and desperate kiss and wriggled her way down the bed. Regina willingly rolled over and spread her legs wide so the blonde could settle between them.

Wasting no time, Emma's mouth covered Regina's pulsating core at once. Eyes closed, she savoured the flavour which coated her tongue, the smell which invaded her nostrils, the sensation of Regina's thighs tightening slightly around her. This, she decided, was her favourite place in the world.

It didn't take long for Regina to come again. Emma's two fingers never broke their rhythm as her tongue and lips joined in. Licking the length of Regina's core a few times, Emma quickly focused on her tender bundle, sucking it and teasing it until the President began to quake with pleasure. She didn't relent, her tongue still flicking over the hardened nub as Regina crested, fingernails digging into Emma's scalp to pull the blonde closer.

How she hadn't screamed out, Regina wasn't sure. But as the last waves of her orgasm rolled through her, she collapsed back onto the pillows, panting and exhausted. The pleasure which Emma was able to draw from her body surpassed anything she had ever experienced before. It astounded her each time just how intense the sensations were.

And then it started all over again. Determined to out-perform Regina's past, mediocre lover, Emma began to lick Regina's tender sex once more. Her tongue moved more slowly this time, gliding gently over the skin and swirling around the edge of her clit rather than directly over the top. But Regina's body was already so sensitive and her nerves hyper-aware, that it didn't take long for the brunette to feel herself climbing that peak again.

All it took was Emma's fingers pressing a little deeper, her tongue flattened against her clit and pressed a little more firmly, and she was flying again. Her hand clapped over her mouth as a cry erupted, unbidden, from her chest. She arched her back as she felt her body succumb to the pleasure for a third time, pressing herself even closer to Emma who was still feasting between her legs, happy to keep stimulating the brunette for as long as she could manage.

But eventually it was too much and Regina whimpered this into the dim light of the room. Emma appeared above her, smiling smugly, lips still coating in Regina's essence. Reaching up, the brunette pulled her girlfriend into a kiss, tasting herself on Emma's tongue.

"That was amazing," Regina murmured.

"Good," Emma said. "Because I thoroughly enjoyed myself too. You're beautiful when you come, Regina."

Blushing, Regina managed a shy smile. She had always struggled to accept compliments about herself in bed. To be honest, she hadn't received many. Robin hadn't been the most vocal of lovers. If he had been more willing to talk about their sex life, perhaps it would have been better, Regina mused. Perhaps he wouldn't have cheated, if he had told Regina what he needed in bed. Perhaps their marriage wouldn't have fallen apart after he found someone who could satisfy him.

"Hey, where did you go?" Emma asked, sliding off Regina's body and curling herself around the brunette's side. She had seen a glazed, wistful and then suddenly haunted look come over the older woman's face and knew Regina's thoughts had left the room.

"Sorry," Regina said, turning to kiss Emma softly. "I was just thinking."

"I know," Emma said. "Can you tell me what you were thinking about?"

Regina rolled onto her side, pressing herself up against Emma and looping her arms around her waist. "I was thinking about all the things that went wrong with Robin and I," she admitted. Emma stiffened slightly. It was never a good sign for a lover to be thinking about an ex post orgasm. "And then I realised that I had been sad about the breakdown of that marriage for too long."

Frowning, Emma nodded at Regina to continue. "Robin broke my heart when he left but he actually did me a favour, it turns out."

"How so?" Emma asked.

"If we had stayed together, even if we had still been in our sham marriage, nothing would ever have happened between us. Regardless of how I felt about Robin or how I feel about you, I would never have cheated. If Robin hadn't done what he did, if he hadn't betrayed me and shattered my heart and destroyed our marriage," Emma's hands were balled into fists at this point, "I would never have been in a position to start anything with you. I wouldn't be here now, in your arms, happy and safe and so completely in love that nothing which came before even matters. I love you, Emma. And the events which led to this moment, to us being together, are inconsequential now. I'm moving on, I've already moved on. To you."

"I love you too," Emma said. "And I'm so sorry you had to go through all that hell before we met. I'm sorry Robin didn't see what I see in you, didn't understand how amazing you are, didn't recognise you as the most amazing, precious woman in the world. But I'm also glad, because it means we're together now. I would never wish heartbreak on you or anyone, but if that was what you had to go through for us to be together, then I'm going to spend the rest of my life working to make sure it was worth the pain."

"It was, you are," Regina said at once. "You're worth any price I have to pay, Emma."

"Well, let's hope neither of us have to pay too high a price when this does finally come out," Emma mused.

Regina shook her head. "Let's not talk about that," she said. "Let's just lie her. Together. In love. Until I have enough energy to fulfil my condition and give you another orgasm. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like the way I want to end every day for the rest of my life," Emma said honestly.

* * *

The moment the two women stepped out into the corridor the following morning, Graham and Alice appeared from their respective rooms. How long they had been waiting for them to emerge, Regina could only guess. She nodded shortly at her head agent before leading the way down to the kitchen. Henry was already there, sat at the small table with a cup of coffee steaming in front of him. His nurse was at the stove, cooking breakfast.

"Good morning," he said as they entered. "Did you sleep well?"

"Wonderfully, thank you, Daddy," Regina said as she kissed him on his cheek. "How about you?"

"Like a baby," Henry replied. "And you, Emma? How did you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you, Sir," Emma replied politely, trying hard not to think about the fact that the man may well have heard their not so sleepy activities the night before.

"Come on now, Emma," Henry scolded lightly. "I did tell you to call me Henry, did I not?"

"Sorry, Henry," Emma said.

It still sounded strange to her to say her son's name to another person. Henry was not a popular name in modern times so it was rare for her to ever meet someone else. The fact that Regina's father shared a name with her son was a bizarre coincidence.

"What do you ladies have planned for today?" Henry asked.

"Nothing at all," Regina said, moving into the kitchen area and setting about making breakfast for herself and Emma. The nurse glanced at the two new additions but said nothing. "We're here for a relaxing weekend and have no desire to leave the house. Well, we couldn't even if we wanted to, in all fairness. It's not like we can walk around in public. If anyone saw us together, the media would explode."

"Yes," Henry said slowly. "What is your plan for dealing with the press?"

Regina glanced at Emma who shrugged. "We haven't exactly got one," the brunette admitted. "So perhaps you could say our plan for the weekend was coming up with a plan for how we can go public with our relationship without people calling for me to step down from the White House and Emma to lose her show."

Henry nodded slowly. "Yes, I think you two are going to have to think carefully about how this news goes public. But I am sure there is a way to tell everyone without too much damage."

"Have you got any ideas?" Emma asked.

"I'll mull some over and get back to you," Henry said.

Emma knew the next hurdle their relationship face was going to be a big one. As someone who had worked in the media for most of her career, she knew how vicious the press could be. The news was going to break and the sharks would strike. There were people who would use the news of Regina being not only in a new relationship but with a woman as a way to derail her political career, to dislodge her from her position and to disgrace her as a politician. Emma believed that the way their relationship came across would be critical.

And then there was her own career. Emma was already fairly confident that the big bosses at NBC would not be happy with their chief political correspondent presenting a show and then returning to the White House for her evening meal. Once she and Regina went public, Emma was probably going to lose her show. Or at least, lose it in its current format. She had been mulling over ideas for a while of a different political show. While she needed to talk it through with Regina, Emma had begun to think about how her unique access to the President could make for a great and unprecedented program type.

She was not planning on broadcasting any intimate details of their relationship, but Emma knew people were endlessly curious about the President of America. What if Emma could satisfy that curiosity by providing exclusive access into the day to day workings of the White House? Without spilling state secrets or revealing their private lives, Emma had come up with what she thought might be a great show which she could pitch her bosses in the aftermath of their relationship going public. Or, perhaps, before the news broke.

"I have an idea actually," Emma said as Regina placed a cup of coffee and a pile of pancakes down in front of her.

"Oh yes?" Regina asked, taking the seat besides Emma with her own breakfast. "Come on then, let's hear it."

It took Emma less than ten minutes to explain her thoughts to Regina and her father. But before either of them could offer their feedback, Graham interrupted them.

"Madam President, Mr Mills," he said, "I have just received an update into the investigation of the shooting and thought you may both like to hear the latest."

"Go on," Regina said, lowering her coffee. The slow progress of the investigative team had infuriated her and she desperately hoped this update provided a tangible lead for them to follow. The fact that the person who shot her father, who had been trying to kill her, was unnamed and his motives unknown terrified her. That and the fact that it was highly doubtful that he worked alone.

Graham glanced at Emma, unsure whether the woman had the right clearance level to hear the news.

"Get on with it," Regina snapped. "And please don't treat my girlfriend as if she's someone not to be trusted again."

Henry's eyebrows rose at the use of the label. His daughter hadn't once referred to Emma as such before that moment. Clearly some discussions had been had the night before, he mused.

"We've identified the sniper," Graham said at last. "We know his name."

* * *

A/N: Anyone who guesses correctly who the sniper was can submit a one shot prompt to me – I'll have way more time to write in January and should actually get around to doing them this time!


	30. The Shooter Revealed

A/N: Any fans of Rizzoli and Isles will recognise where I got the inspiration for this storyline. I'm now back home and am hoping to return to my bi-weekly updates … but it is all dependent on how on top of my work I can get myself. Apparently taking 6 whole days holiday is unacceptable in the world of digital marketing. Anyhow, I wrote this on the plane for you all. You're welcome!

* * *

"His name is, was, Gideon French," Graham said. "At present we are searching our records to try and find out exactly who he is and whether he has any connection to known terrorist groups or other organisations we have identified as threatening."

"So he wasn't known to us?" Regina asked.

"No," Graham said. "And his DNA wasn't in our systems."

"How did you find out his name?" Henry asked.

"We've been following the evidence and have come across what we think may have been his home. Or at least a base. There were various fake passports and IDs in there but most of them carried the name Gideon French. We thought we were dealing with a foreign national at first but he is believed to be an American based on the style of his dental work, although we have no record of that either. We suspect his identity may have been wiped from our databases prior to the attack."

"How could someone do that?" Emma asked.

Graham looked a little awkward. "In truth, it may have been a deliberate erasing by our armed forces. We call it sheep dipping and it happens when our high level soldiers are assigned to black operations. In order to ensure their identity as American military is not discovered when they go undercover, we remove all trace of them from army records. Trouble is, when these guys go rogue, they're impossible to track down unless they pop back up on our radar."

"And that's who you suspect this guy is? Some highly trained black ops solider?" Henry asked, glancing at Regina who was frowning. She knew about sheep dipping although had little to do with the decisions involved in this process. It had been standard protocol in the army for decades. Henry was aware of it too, having consulted with Obama on a number of operations and the implications these moves would have.

Again, Graham looked a little uncomfortable. After all, he was essentially admitting that the person who had shot Regina's father had been trained to shoot so precisely by the American government.

"We can't be certain yet," he admitted. "But it's looking likely."

Regina glanced at Emma. She wasn't sure what to say. She also wasn't sure if Emma knew about the practices of the elite operations of the American armed forces. She supposed the commentator did now.

"Thank you for telling us," Regina said. "Please let me know if you are able to find out anything else."

Graham nodded and left the room, understanding that he was being dismissed. Emma and Henry both looked at Regina, wondering what to say.

"One of our own," she murmured eventually. "The person who tried to kill me and ended up almost killing my father is an American soldier."

"We don't know that yet," Henry said hurriedly.

"Yes we do," Regina said. "Graham wouldn't have speculated like that unless he was confident that his assumptions were correct. It's a sheep dipped solider. We trained the man who tried to assassinate the President. What is wrong with this country?"

Emma shuffled her chair closer to Regina and put her arm around the brunette's shoulders. It wasn't much, but it was something. There was not much anyone could do to make Regina feel better about the terrible situation but Emma hoped she was some comfort. Both women missed the soft smile Henry shot at the pair of them as they looked at one another.

Silence descended over the breakfast table as they finished their food. None of them were particularly hungry, however, but they went through the motions none-the-less. When they had finished, Emma insisted Regina stay sitting and cleared the table. But the nurse, Poppy, reappeared as soon as Emma started the chores and batted her hand away from the washing up.

"So, my idea," Emma said slowly when she returned to the group. "Do you want to talk about that now?"

"Yes," Regina said. "Let's distract ourselves from Graham's bombshell. So you think that we should wait a couple more months before releasing the news of our relationship to the public, at which point your entire TV show will change to accommodate for your new access to politics."

Emma frowned slightly at the way Regina phrased that final section. Henry too, thought the description was a little brash.

"I'm not saying I'll be broadcasting a tell-all," Emma defended. "But there is no way that NBC will let me continue presenting what is technically meant to be a neutral, unbiased political broadcast once they know I'm with you. I just think perhaps we could use that connection to my advantage when it comes to keeping my job."

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry," Regina sighed. "I get that a political commentator can't exactly be neutral when they're sleeping with the President." Emma blushed and looked at Henry but he was listening to Regina and seemed to have ignored the reference completely. "But I don't think Zelena is going to be on board with you broadcasting political issues from an internal angle. She'll want to vet every show script."

"She's more than welcome to do that," Emma said. "I'm not going to be talking exclusively about your policies or how you go about your day. But I think the only way which will allow me to keep my job is to embrace and highlight this new access."

"Access?"

Emma blushed. "That's not what I mean," she said hurriedly. "I just mean I'm seeing a whole different side to politics and perhaps that can actually improve the way I talk about current events. Rather than commenting on the press releases which are provided, I can talk about the processes which lead to those statements and the political decisions your government make."

"So you would talk about the general workings of the White House, not just my daily activities?" Regina asked.

"I think it would make for a good show," Emma said. "And I think it's the only show I could make without betraying you or spilling state secrets."

"Then Zelena really would kill you," Regina mused.

"And I don't want that," Emma said. "I also don't want to hurt you. But I can't give up my show, Regina. I have worked so hard to get to where I am and the only way I can keep it when our relationship goes public is if I offer the network something else. Something better."

"I would never ask you to give up your show," Regina said at once. "You're fantastic at what you do and want to help you to keep doing it. I just don't know if Zelena would approve."

"You know I'd paint you in a good light," Emma said. "I'm bias, remember?"

Henry and Regina both laughed. Emma grinned too.

"Well, let's see what Zelena says then," Regina said. "I suspect she may want to come on board as an executive producer for your show and have approval of every piece of information you share."

"Understandable," Emma said. "But it'll be worth it if it keeps me on air and doing what I love."

"We'll make sure you don't lose your job, Emma," Henry piped up. "And I personally think that show sounds like a good idea. It's also something which hasn't been done before. Americans love politics but they don't know much about how our systems work. I mean, look at the idiot they voted into office before my daughter and the damage which is done when they misunderstand political campaigns. You could make everything much clearer and offer a true insight into our systems."

"That's a good point, Daddy," Regina said. "Maybe you could do something each day about how different aspects of the White House work?"

"Yeah?" Emma said, surprised at how suddenly Regina was now on board with the idea. "I think that's a great idea. Educational and politically informative."

"Would you move into the White House?" Henry asked.

Luckily, Emma didn't have a mouthful of coffee at that moment. Eyes blew wide at the question, however, and she turned to look at Regina who was blushing.

"It's a bit early to be talking about that, Daddy," Regina admitted. "We only clarified that we were girlfriends last night. I know lesbians have a reputation for moving quickly but this would be extreme."

Emma was beet red by this time but Henry was laughing. "Just a thought," he said. "That place is big and I worry about you being lonely."

Regina smiled softly. "Thank you for worrying but you needn't," Regina said. "I'm honestly fine on my own in there. And Emma and I talk often enough on the phone."

"Yeah and Graham is going to build us a tunnel between my apartment and the White House, right?" Emma joked.

"Where is your apartment?" Henry asked.

"Woodley Road, Just off Wisconsin Avenue," Emma said.

Henry paused for a moment, thinking. "There's a tunnel which has an entrance way under Washington National Cathedral. That's only one block away from you. Why hasn't Graham suggested you use that?"

"You're kidding, right?" Emma gasped. "There is actually a tunnel leading from the White House to my neighbourhood?"

Regina chuckled. "Honey, there are tunnels all over D.C. from the White House. Dozens of the things. But we hardly ever use them. They were installed for emergencies and to enable Presidents to get around the city undetected in the event of a security threat."

"Not for late night booty calls?" Emma said without thinking.

Regina's mouth dropped open. She was close to her father and she had been enjoying teasing Emma about their relationship in front of him but perhaps that was a bit far. There was a heavy silence, no one quite knowing what to say.

"Well, I suppose it could be seen as a security threat for Regina to be out and about in the city," Henry said eventually. "It would be safer for all involved if you were able to enter the White House discretely, at least until you go public."

"Yes," Regina blustered, thankful that her father had moved on without making a big deal of Emma's blunder. "I suppose you're right. I'll speak to Graham at some point over the weekend and see if we can discuss Emma's use of the tunnel. I'm not sure what the security protocol is when it comes to entering the tunnels but I suspect we'll be able to arrange something."

Henry smiled and drained his coffee. "Well, in that case, I think I'll go for my morning walk. Would either of you two like to join me? I travel rather slowly at the moment but it's a beautiful morning and the garden is beginning to look lovely with all the spring flowers."

"Maybe later," Regina said, answering for the both of them, assuming (correctly) that Emma wouldn't want to walk with her father without Regina being present. The brunette herself was feeling rather overwhelmed by their morning conversations and was keen to retire to one of the many reception rooms and curl up on the couch with her girlfriend.

"As you wish," Henry smiled. "Where's Poppy?"

"I'm here Sir," the nurse said, appearing from the hallway. She had clearly been waiting there until she was needed.

"Ready for our walk, my dear?" Henry asked. "And please, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Henry? Emma's gotten the hang of it, haven't you, dear?"

"Yes … Henry," Emma said, blushing slightly.

"Well, I suppose you have to be on first name terms with the father of your girlfriend, don't you?" he said, standing up shakily and taking Poppy's offered arm. "Enjoy your morning. Shall we meet at 1pm for lunch?"

"Perfect. Enjoy your walk, Daddy," Regina said.

* * *

After Henry left, the two women made a fresh pot of coffee and carried it through to Regina's favourite living room. It was the one which she and her mother used to spend their evenings with. Homelier and less formal than the others in the large house, Regina led Emma over to her preferred couch and they sat down. Steaming coffees in hand, they sank back into the cushions.

"So, that was an intense morning," Emma said, glancing at the large clock on the mantelpiece and noting it was barely past ten.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that little interlude regarding the shooting as well," Regina said but Emma waved the apology away.

"Come on, let's just forget all about it and enjoy spending some quality time together. I know there was talk of me moving into the White House this morning, which I'm suitably freaked out by, for the record, but we really are still getting to know each other. I mean, I suppose I know more about you than you do about me because of the fact that I followed your campaign and political career with interest -"

"Stalker," Regina interjected.

Emma mock gasped. "I was an enthusiast," she defended. "I was merely doing my job and paying close attention to the person whom I always knew was going to become the next President of our great country."

Laughing, Regina nudged Emma's side gently. "I'm teasing you, honey. I know you were just doing your job. But you're right. I suppose you do still know more about me than I do about you. Care to even the playing field?"

"What are we playing?" Emma asked, eyebrows waggling.

"Something PG," Regina chuckled. "I don't think my father will be out for long on this walk. I mean, he was only shot two weeks ago."

Emma's features darkened at the remind. "I'm glad that Gideon guy is dead," she said abruptly. "But we still don't know who sent him, who he was working for. And now he's this sheep dipped soldier. How the hell are we supposed to find out who he is if even our army don't have any record of him?"

"There will be a record somewhere," Regina said. "We've just got to find it. And by we, I mean the best agents in the country. Emma, I know this is hard and believe me I want to find out as well but can we try and forget about that for a while. At least a few hours. I just want to spend time with you, without thinking about the fact that someone was clearly sent to kill me, got the wrong target and decided my father could become collateral damage."

"Ok, you're right, I'm sorry," Emma said.

She may have spent her career as a political commentator but she was new to this side of things. It was hard to separate herself from issues which concerned Regina in the way she used to. But for her girlfriend's sake, she was going to try. The two of them deserved a relaxing weekend after the events of the past month.

* * *

It was almost lunch time when Henry decided to disturb his daughter. He had returned from his walk and chosen to retreat to the temporary bedroom, giving Regina and Emma some space. Although it was his house, he knew Regina had come to escape the difficult political challenges she was facing. He also knew that the two women got little time to spend together and didn't want to interrupt.

He had guessed, correctly, that Regina had settled in the living room he knew to be her favourite. As the smell of their lunch wafted into his bedroom, he had eased himself out of the armchair and made his way slowly down the corridor to let the two women know that the food was almost ready. He knocked on the ajar door, even though he could see two sets of feet splayed out on the couch through the gap.

"Come in," Regina called at once.

Henry was unsurprised to find the two women in each other's arms. Well, Regina was in Emma's arms. The blonde was reclined against the end of the couch, her legs creating a crux for Regina to nestle in. Emma had wrapped her arms around the brunette and Regina's fingers were trailing softly up and down the exposed skin of her forearms.

"How was your walk?" Regina asked as her father made his way into the room.

"Hard work but nice," he said. "I'm definitely getting better. I did two laps of the house this morning. I've set myself a challenge of three by the end of the weekend."

"Don't over-do it," Regina warned. The last thing she wanted was for her father to push himself too far and hurt himself or slow down his recovery time.

"I'm fine, Princess," he assured her. "Why don't you come with me for my afternoon stroll and you'll see for yourself. You can come as well, Emma. I'm sure Graham has checked our entire property by now and there is no way any paparazzi are getting anywhere near this house. You can't sit inside all weekend."

"That sounds like a good idea," Regina smiled.

"How was your morning?" Henry asked.

"Good," Regina said. "We don't get much time just the two of us to chat and get to know one another so these couple of hours have been precious."

"Well, that's what this weekend is for, is it not?" Henry smiled. "And once you persuade Graham to allow Emma access through the tunnels, I'm sure you'll be able to spend more time together."

"Perhaps," Regina said. "But we are both rather busy. And Emma has a son to take care of. I don't want to pull her away from her responsibilities."

"You wouldn't be," Emma assured the brunette at once. "But you're right. Even if you had your evenings free, I do want to be home for Henry. My Henry," she added with a glance at Regina's father. "The fact that I have an evening TV show means I'm already absent quite a lot. I don't want him to think that I'm looking forward to him moving to LA so I can spend more time with my girlfriend."

"Your son's moving to LA?" Henry asked, just as Poppy appeared and informed them that dinner was ready.

They made their way through to the kitchen again where the table had been laid for their lunch before Emma answered. She explained about her situation with Neal and how the two of them had agreed that Henry could move to LA to begin to pursue his chosen career path. Talking about it with another person made the plan all the more real. Emma was able to forget about the impending move often enough because it wasn't a topic of conversation too regularly in her life. While Ruby and MM knew, the trio didn't tend to discuss Henry much either at Emma's work (with Ruby) or on nights out. Saying out loud to Regina and Henry over their lunch, however, reminded Emma all over again how much her life was about to change. And not just because she was in a relationship with the President of the United States.

* * *

True to their words, Regina and Emma accompanied Henry on his afternoon walk. Assuring Poppy that they could manage without her, the little group set off around the house. A gentle slope led away from the house before the lawn flattened out and after helping Henry navigate the gradient, they set off, father and daughter arm in arm.

It was nice to be out in the fresh air, Emma realised. While D.C. was a relatively clean and unpolluted city, the countryside of Maine was something else entirely. As they flew in the previous evening, Regina had pointed out the cluster of illuminations which made up Storybrooke town. While the Mills family home was only a couple of miles outside of the town, the area surrounding it was silent.

As they walked and talked, Emma glanced every now and then at the boundary of the garden, convinced the flash of a camera was going to appear through the dense foliage. But there was nothing. Graham was right. The garden really had been secured against the paparazzi. Relaxing into the walk, reassured that their relationship was not about to be exposed, Emma was fully able to enjoy the stroll with Regina and her father.

When they returned to the house, Henry announced he wanted to take a nap. Regina appeared concerned that walking twice around the perimeter had been too much but the older Mills assured his daughter that he was fine, just a little tired. Emma and Regina returned to the living room and, without speaking, resumed their positions from that morning.

"So," Regina said, nestling more snugly against Emma's front as she settled in the cradle of her girlfriend's legs, "now we have a plan for how you can keep your television show, should we talk about how I can keep my job?"

Emma's arms wrapped around Regina, pulling her even closer. "It won't come to that," she murmured in the brunette's ear, before kissing her neck. "It's 2021. A gay president isn't going to break America."

"Am I gay now?" Regina asked.

"Well, I don't think you could say you were straight," Emma said, hands splayed over Regina's flat abdomen, fingers toying with the waistband of her jeans. Emma loved casually dressed Regina. While the dresses and power suits were sexy as hell, there was something completely adorable about the woman when she was wearing her jeans and a loose t-shirt, as she was that afternoon.

"No, I suppose I'm not," Regina said. "And they're going to label me, aren't they? The press."

"Probably," Emma admitted. "People like to label things. It seems to make us understand things better."

"Should I label myself to avoid them doing it for me?" Regina asked. "I mean, when we come to address the public, perhaps we should say something then."

"We'll do whatever you feel comfortable with," Emma said. "But I can tell you one thing. If the public got over your divorce, which you were so sure they were going to be up in arms about, then they'll get over the fact that you're now in a relationship with a woman. People are more open minded than you may think."

Regina twisted slightly in Emma's arms so she could look up into her girlfriend's face. "Do you really believe that?"

"I do," Emma said. "We can make this work, Regina. I mean, what can people possibly have against love?"

A dopey smile returned that sentiment. "That is true. And we are pretty adorable together."

Emma laughed and kissed Regina's cheek. "Can't argue with you there. Maybe we should do a couple's photo shoot and just announce it that way. I'd say we'd end up with some pretty cute pictures."

"You're joking, right?" Regina frowned.

"Of course," Emma chuckled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make light of this. I know the way we announce this, or the way you announce this, has big repercussions for you."

"For both of us," Regina pointed out. "Your career is affected too."

"True," Emma said. "About that, I was thinking that perhaps I should approach August and the network before the news broke. I mean, a couple of hours before. I just think it would be best if they heard it from me and didn't feel like I was going behind their back."

"I still find it difficult the accept that your boss was in contact with the person who hacked my computer," Regina said. "I mean, for all we know, that person could be the same one behind the attack on my father. This Gideon person had to get the information from somewhere, didn't he?"

"Was there anything on your computer which referenced your plans with your father that night?" Emma asked.

"No," Regina replied. "We've been keeping everything important off the systems because the software is still in place. Our tech team are trying to track where the data is being collected. Graham sent someone in person to the restaurant to arrange our meal there. The only people who knew were my immediate staff and they've all been cleared of any involvement."

The duo fell silent, both pondering the complicated situation they found themselves in. The fact that there was someone out there trying to hurt Regina, to damage her presidency was unsurprising but unsettling. The lack of answers to the incidents which had already taken place was even more alarming. Whoever was behind this, and Emma suspected there was just one person at the head of this evil snake, was powerful.

"I think we need to tell the public sooner rather than later about us," Regina said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Emma asked. "Ok."

"Do you agree?" Regina said. "I just think the longer we wait, the greater the risk of the information being leaked from another source. I think the best way to control the way the public accept this development is for us to break the news first."

"Yeah, you're," Emma said. "Give me a week or so to put together a full proposal for the new show though, ok? And what about Zelena? You never did tell me what she said when you two met the week after the shooting."

"She didn't so much say as shout," Regina said. "She's one of the few people who seems to completely disregard my position and treats me like anyone else. It's almost refreshing to be seen as a normal person. I only feel like that around you and Daddy."

"Is that a good thing? Or am I too informal?"

"If you're asking me whether I want you to address me as Madam President, no, of course I don't. I like that you're relaxed around me. This relationship only works because we see one another as equals."

Emma smiled and kissed the top of Regina's head. "So what did Zelena shout at you?"

"That this was going to be a PR nightmare and that my approval ratings were going to tank and that everyone would be clamouring for my resignation."

"Do you believe her?" Emma asked.

"No," Regina replied. "I think there'll be a lot of noise to begin with. It's a big piece of news for people to take in. But at the end of the day I think most citizens will appreciate that their president's sexual preference has little bearing on the running of the country. Plus, as you said, it's 2021."

"So, we're really doing this?" Emma said. "We're going public?"

"If you're ready," Regina said. "I think we've established how we feel about each other. I don't have any doubts about what I want from this relationship. Do you?"

"No," Emma answered at once. "No doubts at all."

"So it's settled then," Regina said. "Let's arrange a meeting with Zelena when we get back and prepare a statement to be released Monday week from the White House. That gives you nine days to put together a proposal which Zelena can approve and then you can present to August just before our press release."

"Sounds perfect," Emma said.

"And in between, I'll speak with Graham and work out how to get you access to that tunnel. I don't want to go another week without seeing you."

Emma smiled dopily and hugged Regina tighter. "Me neither. Although I have to admit, I think I might actually miss being your dirty little secret. All this sneaking around has been tiring but kinda fun."

"Reckon you'll get bored with me once everything is out in the open?" Regina asked, fingers now interlaced with Emma's which still lay on her stomach.

"Never," Emma said.

"And, you know, just because we're not sneaking around, doesn't mean we can't make our relationship dirty in other ways."

Emma's hips twitched slightly beneath Regina. The brunette smirked as she felt the involuntary movement.

"You're pure evil," Emma groaned. "You know we've got to meet your father for dinner in half an hour."

"I say that was long enough," Regina said, wriggling her butt slightly against Emma, causing the seam of the blonde's jeans to rub tantalisingly against her hot centre.

"Upstairs. Now," Emma instructed, all but pushing Regina away from her and standing up herself before she grabbed the brunette's hand dragged her from the room and up to the bedroom.

"Your turn," Graham said to Alice as the pair of agents followed them up the stairs.

"How is that fair?" Alice asked. "I had to listen to them last night."

Graham chuckled. "I'll pulling rank," he said. "It's called delegating."

Alice scowled. "Fine, but you're taking first shift this evening."

"Fine by me," Graham said. "If they're having sex now, they won't be doing it again tonight."

Alice raised her eyebrows. "And men wonder why women choose to be in relationships where no dicks are involved."


	31. The Best Friends

A/N: Let's take a look at our favourite ladies with their BFFs now. I miss writing Ruby and Kathryn's characters – they're fun!

* * *

Monday was a shock to the system for everyone. Henry Mills missed the chatter of the two women over breakfast as he sat with Polly, both reading the newspaper in silence. Regina gulped at the pile of files on her desk when she first stepped into the Oval Office. And Emma was reminded with a jolt that her job was to report on the activities of Regina's government without giving away the fact that she had made the President come no less than nine times over the course of the weekend.

But she had to push aside her memories of Regina's face as she crested and focus on preparing for her show. And in every spare moment, she was beginning to put together a brief for August and the network for the show she would like to present once the relationship was revealed.

Regina was preparing for that moment as well. With Kathryn.

"You want to do what?"

Although her Chief of Staff had been more supportive than Zelena when it came to Regina's new relationship, Kathryn was still a little dubious about how the President could possibly survive such a political scandal.

"Emma and I are going public," Regina repeated, sipping on her coffee as she surveyed the blonde before her. The two of them had finished their usual end of day briefing on Monday afternoon and Regina could withhold the news no longer.

"As in, tell the nation? Tell the world?"

"Yes," Regina said. "We're tired of hiding and we know it's only a matter of time before the news breaks. Too many people have seen us together for this to be kept quiet much longer. I can't quite believe no one has said anything so far, to be honest."

"Well, I suppose that's true but …" She tailed off, looking a little guilty.

"What?" Regina pushed. "Come on, tell me what you're thinking."

"To be frank," Kathryn said, shifting slightly in her chair. "I kinda thought this was just a phase. That you were on the rebound from Robin and that it wasn't going anywhere."

"Oh," Regina said. "Um, no, that's not the case. And while I can understand why most of America may think this looks like a rebound, I'm surprised you do. You know Robin and I were only together for appearances sake after the affair. You know how that betrayal broke our relationship. As far as I'm concerned, emotionally at least, I've been single for six years. I thought you knew that I had moved on from him."

"Yes but -" She stopped again, more suddenly this time.

Regina frowned. There was clearly something the woman wanted to say to her but was forcing herself not to.

"Kathryn, why don't you talk to me as if I'm Regina, your friend, rather than the President for the next few minutes. I can tell you're thinking something that you don't want me to know. What is it?"

"Emma's a woman," the blonde blurted out at last.

Nodding her head slowly, Regina put her now empty coffee cup down. "Yes, she is. Is that a problem for you?"

"No," Kathryn said at once. "No, you know I don't care about anything like that. But … I mean, were you always gay?"

"Here we go with the labelling," Regina sighed. "I think it would be only right to say I was bisexual after all the years I spent with Robin, wouldn't you agree? At least, that's what I think we should tell the press. I'm going to need you to set up a meeting with Zelena and Mal by the way. I think we should speak to them about it on Thursday; that means Zelena won't be distracted by this gun reform debate I have on Wednesday evening. And I'm sure Mal will need to be involved from as early as possible to minimise the scandal."

"Yeah, speaking of Wednesday … don't you think you have enough going on without becoming the first female, divorced and now bisexual President?" Kathryn signed. "You're trying to pass revolutionary legislation. You need these distractions, to be honest."

"Emma isn't a distraction, Kathryn," came the calm, measured response. "I love her."

Whatever Kathryn thought of Regina's relationship, she hadn't been expecting that. In all honesty she hadn't thought it was serious at all. The word relationship was too strong in her mind. Fling may have been more appropriate. It seemed she had been wrong.

"You … you love her?"

"I do," Regina said. "Very much. And she loves me. We're in this for the long haul, Kat, and if I didn't think we had a future, you know I would be putting myself through this. As for the increasing number of labels I'm acquiring, I think I've stopped caring. As long as I can do my job, what does it matter who I sleep with?"

Kathryn had to admit that Regina did have a point. At least, as a Democrat, she was in agreement with her statement. The problem was that just under half of the country were Republicans and, unfortunately, within that group, homophobia was still common. She just hoped Regina's political prowess was strong enough to weather the storm she sensed was coming straight for the White House.

"If this is what you want, you know I'll back you all the way," Kathryn said at last. "And when it comes to telling Zelena and Mal, if you need my help, just say the word."

"Thanks, Kat, that means a lot," Regina said. "I'm glad you came with me on this journey. All the way from Town Mayor right up to the Oval Office."

"It's not over yet, Madam President," Kathryn said wryly.

"Come on, please, call me Regina when there's no one else around," the President said. "Now, shall we go over the interview points for Christopher Walsh's show on Wednesday?"

* * *

Emma decided that she must know how a teenage boy felt, scrabbling to close her browser every time Ruby came into her office. Except it wasn't porn she was hiding; it was the outline for her new show. The only problem, she discovered, was that she wasn't as good at hiding her plans as she thought.

"What's this?" Ruby asked as soon as Emma came back into her office after going to the bathroom on Wednesday morning.

The blonde stopped dead, staring at Ruby who was standing beside her computer, pointing to the screen where the incriminating document was proudly displayed.

"Rubes, I can explain," she began but Ruby cut her off.

"You're pitching a new show?" Ruby asked. "I thought you loved working on The Swan Show. I thought this was your dream. When were you going to tell me?"

"Soon," Emma said. "And it's not what you think. I don't want to stop, but I have to."

"What?" Ruby frowned.

Her eyes flickered back to the screen. In all honesty, she had only had the chance to scan the document for a few seconds before Emma had reappeared.

"You haven't read the introductory paragraph, I presume," Emma said, walking over to the couch and beckoning Ruby to join her. "I can explain everything if you'll listen but can I first say that if you want a job on this show, if they accept this concept, I want you to come with me. We're a great team and I don't want to stop working with you."

Ruby folded her arms. "If you want to do this new show with me, why am I only just finding out about it?"

"Because we only made the decision about how the show would be structure on Saturday," Emma said, patting the couch again. Ruby remained standing.

"We? Who's we?"

"Me and Regina," Emma said.

"Regina," Ruby frowned. "Who's Regina?"

Emma said nothing. She just nodded in the direction of the computer screen, inviting Ruby to read a little more of the page she was on. It didn't matter where in the document Emma had left the window open; Regina's name was littered throughout it. Ruby did as commanded, scanning the words before her.

"Mills?" she gasped. "As in President Regina Mills?"

"Yes," Emma said. "We're in a relationship."

There was a heavy silence. Wordlessly, Ruby made her way over to the couch and at last collapsed into the space beside Emma. The blonde waited patiently, knowing it was a pretty colossal piece of information to take in.

"You're dating the President?" Ruby said at last.

"Yes," Emma said.

"She's the woman you wouldn't tell us about?"

"Yes," Emma nodded.

"How long?"

"We met on my show," Emma said.

"I know, I was there," Ruby cut in.

"Yeah, well, when I escorted her back to the dressing room, we kinda got talking. I mean, you know how big of a fan I am of her and -"

"I'm a fan of Idris Elba but I'm not fucking him," Ruby interrupted.

"Right, but we sorta connected. I could tell something was up and left her my number, just in case she needed someone to talk to. She called a few days later. She told me about Robin and the breakup before the news hit. In fact, the night before it broke on this very network. She thought I'd leaked it to NBC at first but I managed to convince her it wasn't me. And then we just kept talking and meeting and I suppose one thing led to another."

"So she's gay?"

"I think we're saying bisexual," Emma said, wondering as she did so why everyone was so obsessed giving everything they came into contact with a name. "We figured it would be best for us to label what's going on ourselves rather than the press having free reign."

"You are the press," Ruby pointed out.

"I'm a commentator," Emma amended. "And this new show is going to reflect that as well as my … new position."

"That position being between the legs of the President?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Do you have to be so crass? No, it's not a tell all about Regina and life behind the closed doors of the White House."

"You've been into the living quarters of the White House?" Ruby interjected again.

"Yes," Emma said. "A few times."

"I'm jealous," Ruby said at once.

"Anyway," Emma pressed on. "This show is going to be about day to day life in the White House. I see it as a platform offering Americans an insight into how our political system works instead of regurgitating the same content so many other shows analyse every evening. It'll be different, a little more intimate, I suppose."

"And the President has agreed to this?"

"Yes," Emma said. "Although she suspects that Zelena, her publicist, will want to become an executive producer."

"Jeez, that woman was a bitch," Ruby groaned, remembering the fiery redhead from their brief encounter several months before. "You're really going to force me to work with her?"

"Well, I mean I have to get the network to agree to it first," Emma said. "Hence I'm working on a proposal. But, are you on board? Is this you saying you're coming with me if we get approved?"

"Of course I am," Ruby said. "I'm your best friend, Emma. I love working with you and, to be honest, this show sounds kinda fun. Different too. No offence but I was getting a little bit bored of some of this political bullshit."

"Well, there'll be a lot of politics in the new show too," Emma pointed out. "But maybe from a more personable point of view. I've just got to get August and the network to go for it and forget about the fact that I didn't report on Regina's divorce. You know they're going to put two and two together and rip into me at that point. They're still mad about my refusal to comment on that story."

"Were you guys together back then?" Ruby asked.

"No," Emma replied. "But she had been at my apartment that weekend. She told me about it. And then just after you called me, telling me to look on the website, she called me practically in tears thinking I'd betrayed her."

"Intense," the brunette mused. "Shit, you guys must have been together when her father was shot."

"Yeah," Emma replied. "That was … tough."

The memory of that night, of those emotions she felt when she had to report on the shooting suddenly flooded, unbidden, through her body. Before she knew it, her eyes were burning and Ruby was gathering her into her arms. It was stupid; she knew Regina was alright. She even knew first hand how well the real casualty, Henry, was doing. But it still hurt to remember that night, those minutes when she didn't know if Regina was alive or dead.

"Come on then," Ruby said when they broke apart. "Let's work on this proposal and create an idea the network would be mad to say no to. They're not getting rid of The Swan Show without a fight."

* * *

A/N: sorry for the short chapter. My neighbour was sick and I took her chocolate and distracted her 2-year-old so she could chill. I know, I'm awesome. How I'm still single is quite simply a mystery. Perhaps it's something to do with the 10+ hours per day I spend writing at my computer …


	32. The Other Interview

A/N: Happy Sunday peeps! I wasn't going to write the interview but then I did. Again, I'm British, not American and these views are based on my own opinions and basic Googling.

* * *

"You do realise you can't tell anyone about me and Regina, right?" Emma said, just before she and Ruby left her office to head to the studio for that night's show.

"Um, yeah, I got that," Ruby said. "But thanks for the vote of confidence in my intelligence."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I was just checking. Everyone who has found out about us has been made to sign confidentiality agreements which basically threaten their lives and those of their families if the news gets out. Be grateful I'm not making you do that too."

"So I'm thick and untrustworthy," Ruby teased.

"Hey, I'm not making you sign it," Emma protested. "That means I do trust you. And you only have to wait until Monday anyway."

"Why? What's happening on Monday?"

"That's when we're going to release the press statement," Emma said. "And about an hour before that, I'll be telling August and pitching this new show."

Ruby's eyebrows rose. "So soon?"

"We've been together almost three moths," Emma reasoned. "And we both know this is more than a fling. What's the sense in waiting?"

Ruby had to admit the blonde had a point. Or at least she would have if the two women involved hadn't been the two women they happened to be. Ok, perhaps Emma was in a position to announce a relationship with anyone. The fact that she was gay was public knowledge. But Regina? Ruby couldn't even imagine how the press would react when they found out that the newly divorced president was not only dating again but dating a woman. More to the point, she was dating a political correspondent. Frankly, the scandal was going to be unprecedented.

Emma was yet to tell Henry that she and Regina were going public. The boy was still in LA visiting his father and Emma didn't want to tell him over the phone. They'd talk about it on Sunday evening, she reasoned, when he returned.

The week was a taste of what her life would be like once Henry moved to the other coast. She didn't like it. The house was too quiet, too tidy. There was no one to talk to about her day, no one to eat breakfast with, no one to pick up after. She had been a mother for fifteen years and the absence of her son felt like she had a limb missing. How she was going to deal with it as a permanent living situation, she wasn't sure. But she was going to have to.

"He'll come to visit all the time," Regina assured her on Tuesday evening when Emma had confided in her girlfriend that she missed her son terribly.

"Will he?" Emma said, sceptical. "I mean, he only goes to see Neal every few months now. What with school and having a social life, I doubt he's going to want to be flying backwards and forwards across the country every other weekend."

"There's Skype," Regina reasoned. "And you can visit him as well."

That was true, Emma mused. She hadn't really thought about herself going out there. She wasn't a huge fan of LA and the few times she and Henry had visited Neal together she had returned wondering why anyone would ever want to live there.

"It's still weird to be living alone," Emma said. "I've never lived alone, I realised. I shared a room at college, then I married Neal and Henry came along."

"I hadn't lived alone either until Robin moved out," Regina said. "It took some getting used to but I quite like it now. Having my own space and not being obliged to consider what other people might want to do or whether my activities are disturbing them. Does that sound selfish?"

"No, it sounds freeing, to be honest," Emma said. "Not that I regret it for a second but I've always put Henry's needs ahead of my own. I suppose I've almost forgotten to think about what I might want."

"What do you want?" Regina asked.

"To see you," Emma sighed, flopping back onto her bed. It had been a long day and while she was enjoying her conversation with Regina, she was looking forward to sleep.

"I want to see you too," Regina said. "I wish I could have arranged to appear on your show tomorrow instead of Walsh's."

"Me too," Emma said. "But I was thinking about it and Kathryn is right. You'll be able to appear far stronger against someone who isn't an outspoken supporter than you would on my show. Plus, that guy is a real douche; you'll be able to easily outsmart him."

Regina chuckled. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"You know you have my vote," Emma grinned.

"Is this your way of telling me you voted Democrat in the last election?" Regina teased.

"I know. Shocker."

Regina laughed again. Emma sighed. She missed that sound. She missed seeing Regina's face when she laughed. The way the delicate crow's feet appeared, crinkling at the corner of her eyes, her plump lips curved upwards, the joyous sound escaping outwards. Hearing Regina laugh was one of Emma's favourite things and when she knew it was herself who had made it happen, she felt on top of the world.

"I have to go and finish preparing for this interview," Regina said after a pause.

"Ok, I should head to bed," Emma replied, heaving herself upwards so she could start her nightly routine.

"I wish I could head to bed," Regina said, eyeing the folders in front of her with distain.

"I wish I could head to bed with you," Emma countered.

"This weekend?" Regina offered. "You can come here. I spoke to Graham about the tunnel. He said he'd look into the logistics."

Emma gasped. "I get to sneak into the White House? Awesome!"

Another throaty laugh escaped the brunette. "You're such a child," she scolded.

"You love it."

"I do," Regina said. "I love you."

A dopey grin spread over Emma's face. She didn't think she'd ever get tired of hearing Regina say that.

"I love you too," she replied. "Good luck tomorrow. Call me afterwards and let me know how it goes?"

"Of course," Regina said.

* * *

Emma was a little less motivated than usual to prepare for her Wednesday show. She knew with the President appearing on a rival network, her viewer figures would be way down. Plus, she and Ruby still had a lot of work to do on the proposal for the new show. It was coming together slowly and she was increasingly excited about the concept. The greatest challenge was going to be convincing the network to commission a show with her at the helm after the news broke.

Regina didn't have time to not be motivated. She and Zelena spent all day going over the different questions and statistics associated with the gun reform bill. Although Regina was confident in her own arguments and the proposed law, she was somewhat nervous about the live show that evening. She had made the mistake the previous night of searching for other interviews conducted by Walsh. It hadn't calmed her nerves. The man could be vicious.

The drive to the studio that afternoon was far shorter than Regina would have liked. Zelena was chattering away beside her the entire time but the brunette was hardly listening. She wasn't particularly engaged with what her publicist had to say as she sat in her chair either, Belle carefully applying her makeup as always and making sure every hair was perfectly in place.

Unlike Emma, Christopher Walsh made no attempt to see Regina before the show and the first time the two were introduced was just a few short minutes before they went live. He shook her hand and smiled politely before turning back to his notes and all but ignoring his guest. Emma was right, Regina decided, the man was a douche.

"Ready?" Walsh asked, just as the introductory music began to play.

"Always," Regina replied.

As Walsh began his opening address, Regina composed herself. This interview was not about showing up the man now introducing her, it was about gaining public support for the gun reform bill. She needed the nation to hear about and understand the importance of this law and recognise its vital place in their country's legislation. With enough public support and, consequently, public pressure, the law had a far greater chance of succeeding.

"Madam President, welcome to the show," Walsh said, beginning the interview.

"Thank you for having me to discuss this important topic," Regina smiled.

"Yes, let's jump straight in. You're here today to talk about your proposed firearms act which is currently being considered by a committee. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Regina nodded. "There is a committee going over every inch of the law with a fine toothcomb to make sure the legislation will hold up. After they recommend any changes and the bill is approved, it goes forwards to Congress where it may undergo further changes during a debate period. After that stage, there is a vote. We hope very much that the congressmen and women will be voting to make this bill American law."

"So let's get down to what the bill entails," Walsh said. "This is your way of combatting gun crime, correct?"

"I'm not pretending that this bill is going to solve all the problems we have in this country," Regina replied. "But I do hope that it will be the first stepping stone towards a safer community."

"And in what way will this bill do that?"

"We're implementing far stricter rules when it comes to obtaining firearms and licenses," Regina said. "These include extensive firearms training and mental health assessments."

"So you're saying all shooters are crazy?"

Regina raised an eyebrow. "No, I'm not saying that at all," she replied coolly. "But irrespective of how a gun is to be used, I think we can all agree that people who suffer from mental health problems should not be able to access firearms. It's as much for their own safety as it is for the general public."

"You realise that mass shootings are only a tiny proportion of gun crime, right?" Walsh said. "These are the events that make the news and get the public riled up but compared to suicides and homicides the numbers are negligible."

"I am aware of that, yes," Regina said. "And I hope that our mental health assessments will go some way to curbing the number of firearm suicides in the future."

"If people want to kill themselves, they'll find a way," Walsh countered.

"That may be true but it doesn't mean we should make it easy for them to access deadly weapons," Regina replied.

"Ok, I think most Americans would agree that people who are crazy shouldn't be allowed guns," Walsh conceded, although Regina bristled at the choice of words. "But let's talk about all the other gun owners. These people committing homicides are already breaking the law. In fact, most of their firearms are already unregistered, correct?"

"Well, by their very nature, it's impossible to predict the number of illegal firearms."

"My point exactly," Walsh replied. "The people who are committing these crimes obtain their weapons by illegal means. They aren't the sort of American who will walk into a gun shop, fill out all the paperwork, attend lessons at a firing range and then head off to commit murder, are they? These people will bypass any law we put in place."

"And that means we give up, does it?" Regina asked. "We throw our hands up in defeat and accept that there are people living outside the law? No, what we do is we tighten up. We increase the funding to our police force. We put increasing pressure on the illegal gun trade. And we stand up to these people and say that America is no longer willing to live in fear."

"So this law won't actually do anything, will it?" Walsh said. "The changes need to come from our police force, from quashing the gun trade, not from restricting the magazine capacity of handguns or giving people a few shooting lessons."

"We need to change the entire culture," Regina replied. "Individually, these laws and developments may not be enough to impact the problem, but together we can make this country safer for everyone."

"The NRA have refused to give you their support," Walsh continued. "This is an organisation committed to keeping America safe from firearms and yet they won't get behind this bill. Don't you find that rather telling of its ineffectiveness?"

"The NRA haven't endorsed this bill because if it is passed, the profits of gun shops will be severely reduced. I can hardly imagine their members will be pleased if that were to happen. It is not the ineffectiveness of the bill on gun safety which they are worried about. It is the effectiveness of this bill to drastically limit a booming firearms business."

"So this bill will be bad for business," Walsh said. "You will have less money coming into the economy through taxes and yet you want to increase resources for the police."

"These are two separate issues," Regina said. "The point is, the NRA are not concerned with the safety of American citizens, not really. I don't believe that more guns make this country safer, as they claim. I think more guns makes America far more dangerous. International statistics support this."

"You're referring, I presume, to the subsequent reduction in gun crime in countries such as Australia after strict gun laws were introduced."

"Do you remember what happened to spark that reform back in the 1990s?" Regina asked, not waiting for an answer before she continued. "35 people were killed by a shooter in the country's worst mass shooting. It took less than two weeks to introduce new gun laws in all Australian states. And you know what? They haven't had a mass shooting since. I know you say that mass shootings make up minor statistics but that doesn't mean we shouldn't do what we can to stop them. This bill is based on the one introduced in Australia and it worked. It will work here too."

"Australia didn't have a booming black market of firearms," Walsh argued. "All your reform will do is deny American citizens the right to protect themselves from criminals. Guns will still be on the street but there will be no one to protect the innocent from this threat."

"The police will protect us," Regina replied. "We don't need every American carrying a gun for their own protection. No other country in the world has that mentality. No other country has so little faith in their law enforcers that they feel the need to protect themselves from the perceived threat."

"The police aren't protecting us because these shootings and homicides are still occurring," Walsh replied.

"These shootings aren't happening because of a lack of police. These shootings are happening because there of a lack of faith in and respect of the law. The police will protect you. The law will restrict guns. Mass shootings will be reduced. And America will be safer. Australia was motivated by one mass shooting. Why haven't we been? How many more innocents need to die before America finally decides to do something? As far as I'm concerned, we're ready. We're ready for tighter gun laws. We're ready for restrictions on every aspect of this industry. And American citizens are not only ready but have the right to feel safe on their own streets again."

Walsh paused for a moment. "Did the shooting of your father a few weeks ago affect your judgement when it came to this bill?"

Regina bristled. In all the preparation she and Zelena had done, they had somehow overlooked how she was going to address that event. To be honest, neither woman had considered the possibility of it being brought up.

"This bill was drafted over a year ago, before I was even elected," Regina said simply. "It was already passed onto the committee before my father was shot."

"But it must have affected how you feel," Walsh pushed.

How was she supposed to answer that? Regina thought to herself. She had wanted to keep this interview factual, minimising the amount of emotion shown on a very sensitive subject. Talk of her father was hardly neutral.

"I was already working towards implementing this bill when my father became another victim of gun crime," Regina said. "His experience, and my own, have only reinforced my existing belief that America has a serious gun problem and we need to solve it."

"He was shot by a trained sniper though, correct?"

"Yes," Regina said slowly. "Although that particular piece of information isn't public knowledge so I'm curious as to how you know it."

"I have my sources," Walsh said smugly.

Regina paused for a moment before pushing on. "Well, regardless of how you came to obtain classified information which you have now broadcast to the nation and compromised an FBI investigation, I don't think the training of my father's shooter is relevant."

"But your gun reform advocates for training, correct?" Walsh said, completely unperturbed by Regina's accusation.

"Yes it does," Regina said. "The NRA and I at least agree that it is important everyone who is carrying a gun knows how to use it."

"So this shooter, under your proposed law, would qualify to obtain a weapon, correct?"

"The gun which shot my father was unregistered," Regina replied. "Were the shooter to have survived the incident, he would have been charged with a number of crimes, including using an unregistered firearm."

"Yes, the shooter was shot and killed in the aftermath of your father's shooting," Walsh said.

"He was," Regina said.

"But under your new law and its restricted carry permits, he may have had the opportunity to shoot again."

"He was shot by an FBI agent who had been assigned to protect my father," Regina said. "There would be no changes to how these highly trained and skilled individuals use firearms. Irrespective of the law, that man would have been killed."

"So gun crime is sometimes a good thing, I suppose."

Regina balked. Had Walsh really just said that? Taking a slow, measured breath, she replied.

"I am sorry that man is dead. I would have liked him to have survived so he could face the consequences what happened that night. I regret that the only course of action available to my security team was to end his life. Gun crime is never, ever a good thing and I sincerely hope everyone watching this interview is in agreement with me on this point. And if that's the case, I hope they will understand the value of my proposed firearms bill."

"Well, I guess we'll find out what the people think when it comes to the Congressional voting. After all, that's why you're on my show, right? To gain public support and increase the pressure on our politicians to support this bill."

"I believe the public should be fully informed on all legislation passed or rejected by our governing body," Regina replied. "Given the relevant information, I trust the American public to make up their own mind about the future of our gun laws."

"I've no doubt that they will," Walsh said. "We're out of time for today but thank you for joining us Madam President. Please pass on my wishes to your father and everyone here hopes he gets better soon."

Regina managed to force a smile and thank the host for his hospitality. As soon as the live recording ended, she was making her way off the stage and away from that despicable man.

* * *

As soon as Emma's show finished, she too headed from the stage, straight to her office where she had set up her television to record her rival's show. She wanted to see exactly how Regina had dealt with the interview.

"Is it weird?" Ruby asked as the two of them sat on the couch.

"Is what weird?"

"Seeing your girlfriend in TV with a peer?"

"Firstly, I don't like to think of Walsh as a peer," Emma said. "Secondly, keep your voice down when we're at work, please. And thirdly, no. I like watching her being interviewed. It's not the same when she's sat right before me: I guess I can concentrate more on her than my work from this side."

"Why didn't she come on this show again?" Ruby asked.

"She wanted to have someone argue against her bill," Emma shrugged. "She thought I'd be too supportive and not offer her the opportunity to demonstrate how important the bill is."

Ruby couldn't argue with that. Emma would have been a firm supporter of the bill even if she hadn't been sleeping with the President.

"Come on then," Ruby said. "Let's watch your secret girlfriend in action."

Emma rolled her eyes but pressed play and settled back to watch the interview.

* * *

Closing the door to her assigned dressing room, Regina sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Live interviews were never fun but that had been more draining than usual. She was relieved it was over and from the way Zelena had smiled at her as she left the stage, it had gone well. The two of them had walked towards her dressing room together before Zelena paused to speak with an old acquaintance. Graham accompanied Regina back to the room alone, passing the guards who had been stationed outside the entire time.

She walked over to a chair and sat down, waiting for Graham to collect her. He left her to check the route to the parking lot was clear. Two agents were outside the door but, for now, Regina was alone. It was a rare and enjoyable time.

Glancing around the room, she noticed a manila envelope on the side table. Curious, and somewhat bored, she stood up and walked over to it. It was unaddressed. Regina didn't usually think of herself as a nosey person but she found herself flipping it over and sliding her finger beneath the unsealed flap. Two items slipped out. She caught one but the second fluttered to the floor.

Looking down at what she was holding, Regina gasped. It was a photograph. The quality wasn't great but there was no mistaking what was happening nor who was in the picture. Peering at the background, she knew immediately where the image had been captured. She flipped it over: the back was blank.

Crouching down, she picked up the second piece of paper from the floor. It was a typed note. Although short, it said all it needed to:

 **Quash the Firearms Bill by 5pm tomorrow or your lover and her son will pay the price.**

* * *

A/N: come on then, final chance to guess? There's one missing piece to the puzzle which I suspect you'll be able to identify now.


	33. The Blackmailer Revealed

A/N: Happy Wednesday. The pieces are all falling into place. At least, they will be for you, my lovely leaders. The CIA and FBI still have some investigating to do.

* * *

As Emma and Ruby gathered up their possessions after watching Regina's interview on the rival network, there was a knock on the office door.

"Come in," Emma called.

A timid show runner Emma recognised but didn't know the name of appeared around the edge of the door.

"Miss Swan?" she asked, as if she was questioning Emma's identity despite the name clearly displayed on the door she had just rapped her knuckles on. "There's someone here to see you."

"Who is it?"

"Mr Humbert, I think he said his name was."

Emma frowned. What was Regina's head agent doing at the studio? She glanced at Ruby who looked, naturally, completely unaware as to who this man was.

"Show him in," Emma said.

The girl nodded and disappeared. Ruby opened her mouth to ask Emma who the unknown Mr Humbert was when he strode into the room, evidently having been waiting just outside.

"Graham, hi," Emma said, throwing the last of her notes for her show the next day into her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "What's going on?"

"You need to come with me," Graham said, glancing sideways after he spoke, only just registering the woman's presence.

"What? Why?"

"I'll explain in the car," he said shortly. "President's orders."

"Regina didn't say anything to me about you coming here," Emma frowned.

Graham looked once more at Ruby.

"I know about them, don't worry," Ruby said.

The man grunted and turned back to Emma. "We don't have much time. Come with me now. Please," he added as Emma's eyebrows rose at the authoritative tone.

The two women exchanged a look before Emma sighed and nodded. "Fine, but next time, I'm expecting Regina to give me a heads up. I'll see you tomorrow, Rubes."

"Bye," Ruby said as Emma walked out of the office.

"So, what's going on?" Emma asked as she and Graham strode down the corridor, joining a second agent at the entrance which led to the parking lot. A blacked out sedan was waiting. Emma climbed in, Graham still yet to say a word. She huffed in annoyance. She knew Regina was the President but that didn't give her the right to summon Emma whenever she felt like it. Even if the blonde was actually quite looking forward to seeing her again.

The drive continued in silence, Graham refusing to answer any of Emma's questions as he sat behind her, the other agent driving them swiftly towards the White House. Eventually she slumped back in seat, resigned to the fact that she would have to wait and speak to her girlfriend about this unexpected and unplanned rendezvous.

* * *

Regina sat alone in her office. She had to be alone. There was no one she could confide in; not now. She had been betrayed. Someone close to her had betrayed her. There was no one inside the White House she trusted at the moment. No one except Graham and she had assigned him the most important job of all.

A copy of the photograph and the note she had found lay in front of her. The originals had been whisked off to a lab somewhere for analysis. A fingerprint, a skin cell, the smallest piece of hair, anything which might offer the FBI a clue as to who had the audacity to blackmail the President. Well, it wouldn't work.

Everyone knew the gun reform bill wasn't going to be universally popular but this was extreme. Threatening the lives of two innocents, a blatant blackmail note left in a public place and the threat of a smear campaign which could destroy the President. Whoever was behind this would pay. Whoever was behind this would be identified. They would not win. Regina would not cave in to fear. Nor would she put the lives of Emma or Henry at risk.

She jumped when there was a knock on the door. Standing up, she hurried around the side of her desk and made her way across the room. Ashley had gone home. So had most of the White House staff. She thought she knew who was there but she wanted to be sure. The peep hole confirmed her suspicions. She yanked the handle open and flung her arms around Emma. Startled, it took a few moments for the blonde to react but then she hugged her back, sensing that Regina was deeply upset about something and needed to be held.

When it became apparent Regina wasn't letting go, Emma carefully walked them, still intertwined, into the office. Graham followed and closed the door. The sound of the heavy wood clicking back into place seemed to remind Regina where she was and she at last pulled back, hands now coming up to cup Emma's face, staring up in awe for a moment.

"You're here," she murmured, pressing a soft, fleeting kiss to the pale lips of her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm here," Emma said. "I mean, I didn't exactly have a choice about it."

"I'm sorry," Regina said, dropping her hands and stepping back, allowing Emma to have a little space. "I didn't mean to summon you here."

"Why did you?" Emma asked.

Regina didn't answer. Instead, she walked to her desk and picked up the two items she had been staring at before Emma arrived. Handing them over to the curious blonde, she waited for Emma to take in the information.

"Henry," she breathed out, her maternal instincts bypassing the threat to her own life and zoning in on her son's.

"There are agents in LA heading to Neal's house right now. They'll bring him here," Regina said. "You'll be safe here. Both of you."

"You're bringing my son here?" Emma frowned.

"Of course," Regina replied. "He's in danger. You both are."

"This is actually something to take seriously?" Emma asked, waving the threat towards Regina. "And how do you know Neal's address?"

"We're not taking any chances but it looks pretty serious to me, wouldn't you agree? And the White House has rather extensive resources when it comes to tracking people down."

Emma looked back down at the note and then the photo again.

"This is in your bedroom in Maine," she said studying the grainy image. She had recognised herself instantly. Standing at the foot of Regina's bed in her underwear, the other woman standing in front of her, still wearing the dress which, Emma knew, ended up on the floor less than a minute later. Before that had happened, however, they had closed the curtains. Not soon enough, it appeared. The photo didn't show them kissing but Regina's hands were on Emma's bare waist and there was really no mistaking the nature of their relationship.

"Yes, Graham thinks it was a drone, judging by the quality of the image and the angle. There was no breach on the ground but a drone could have been flown in remotely," Regina replied. "We think they are using the picture as proof that they know who you are but I had no doubt they would release it and whatever else they have if I don't do as they ask."

Emma sat down heavily on the couch, dropping the photo and note to the table. Regina sank down beside her, not sure what to say. The threat may have been addressed to her, demanding something of her but Emma and Henry were the people who were in danger.

"What are you going to do?" Emma asked.

"I'm going to keep you safe," Regina replied at once. "You and Henry."

"You're not giving them what they want?"

Regina hesitated. Did Emma want her to give in? Did she want Regina to bow to their demands and throw out the legislation? No, surely not. Emma was as passionate about gun control as Regina was. There was no way the blonde would sacrifice the good of the nation. But it was her son, Regina reminded herself.

"You and Henry are safe," Regina said quietly. "I'm not going to do what they ask but I'm also not going to let them hurt you either. We'll find out who they are. They made a mistake this time. They've gotten careless, desperate. They know the gun reform bill is gaining more support and they took a drastic measure. They messed up."

"How?" Emma asked.

"The person who left this, whomever they are, will have been caught on CCTV," Regina said. "Graham's team is going through the footage of the corridor outside the dressing room at the TV studio. There were agents on the door the entire time but even if it was one of them, we'll find out. They're not getting away with this, Emma. They're not threatening you or Henry or even me."

"They left this for you in the TV studio?"

"Yes," Regina replied. "In fact, Graham, can you go and check on the investigation? They must have found something by now."

Graham nodded and left the room at once, giving instructions to his most trusted agent outside the Oval Office not to let anyone in or out while he was gone. Beneath the White House, teams of highly trained intelligence officials from both the FBI and CIA were working to identify who dared to blackmail the President.

"They know about me, about us," Emma said, pointing to the picture. "And they know I mean something to you, that threatening me and Henry would force you to do act."

"Oh I'm acting alright," Regina said darkly. "But not the way they think. I'm not backing down from this, Emma. But I'm not losing you or putting Henry's life at risk either. He'll be here soon. You can both stay here until this is all over."

"So I'm under house arrest?" Emma said, eyebrows raised. "Regina, I have a job to do, remember?"

Regina shook her head. "By the time your show airs, the deadline will have passed. If we can't identify them by tomorrow, if they're still out there, if they're still a threat to you or Henry, I can't let you leave."

"Let me?" Emma repeated, standing up and walking over to the iconic window overlooking the dark grounds of the White House. "Regina, you don't get to tell me what to do, ok? I don't care if you're the President. As far as I'm concerned you're my girlfriend and that means you have to treat me with respect. You can't just summon me here and then forbid me from leaving. This whole thing might be an elaborate bluff. Come on, you really think they're going to try and kill me?"

"I don't know," Regina replied honestly, "but I'm not prepared to take that chance and I don't think you should be either. After what happened with my father, I'm starting to think there are people out there who really don't want this bill to be passed."

"You think that shooting was connected?" Emma asked, still annoyed but her curiosity piqued.

"I think someone wanted to shoot me that night," Regina replied. "I've always suspected I was the real target. Whether they realised it was my father and decided to shoot anyway or took the shot before they got a good look at the person getting out of the car, I don't know. I don't think we'll ever know who this Gideon French person was supposed to be targeting. But I don't think it's a coincidence. Someone wants this gun reform act quashed and they're using guns to make that happen."

Emma barked out a laugh. It was ironic. Or perhaps they were trying to make a point. Guns are more powerful than you. Or something equally idiotic. The problem was that idiot wielding guns were scary.

The door opened and both women spun around. Despite Emma's insistence that she didn't need to be protected by the White House, she couldn't deny that she was feeling nervous and that she'd be far more relaxed once she knew Henry was ok. Graham entered, looking grim.

"What's happened?" Regina asked. "Did you find out who it was?"

"Possibly," Graham said. "But first, Emma, Neal is refusing to let the agents take Henry."

"You mean my son's father won't let strange men take our child from him?" Emma scoffed. "Of course he is. What did you expect?"

"They have an order signed by the President," Regina pointed out.

"Yeah, well, that's not going to mean anything to a parent who is trying to protect their child, is it?" Emma snapped, pulling out her cell phone and finding Neal's number. She missed the flash of hurt which crossed Regina's face at the unintentional jab towards the brunette's lack of parental experience.

Regina and Graham listened as Emma explained to Neal that the order was real and that Henry should be allowed to go with the agents. Thoroughly confused by the whole ordeal, Neal made Emma promise to call him the next day to tell him what was going on, even as the agent chivvied Henry and his half packed bag out of the house and into a blacked out vehicle.

"Ems, what's going on?" Neal pleaded, as he watched the car drive his son away, their precious time together cut short for an unintelligible reason.

"Everything is fine, Neal, I promise," Emma said. "I've got to go. I'll make sure Henry texts you when he gets home."

As soon as Emma hung up, Regina rounded on Graham. "What did they find?"

"Nothing," Graham replied.

Regina's forehead creased. "But you said they had a possible lead."

"We do," Graham said slowly. "In the sense that there is only one person who could possibly have left that note. I searched that room before you arrived. You left with Zelena and myself for the stage and I was leaning against the table where you found it. We can be sure that the envelope was not there before the show, correct?"

"Yes," Regina said.

"And no one else entered the room until you returned with me after the recording."

Regina huffed out her frustration. "Graham, spit it out. Was in one of your guys? Have you got a mole on your team?" After all, the only other people in the vicinity were the two agents stood to stand guard over the room.

"No, it wasn't them," Graham said. "I told you. No one went into the room while we were gone. But someone did leave."

Regina stared at him for a moment before her mouth quite literally fell open. She leaned on the desk behind her, legs suddenly weak. How could it be? After all these years? After all those hours spent together? Throughout the campaign trail, for every electoral debate, the night of her inauguration. She had been there for all of it, by Regina's side. Quiet, loyal, professional. And invisible. They hadn't even thought about how much she might be overhearing, the kind of information which was discussed in her presence. She knew about Regina's dinner with her father. She knew about her planned weekend away in Maine. And she knew about Emma.

"Regina, what's going on?" Emma asked, confused and concerned in equal measure.

"Belle," she said at last. "My makeup artist and hair stylist."

"Your makeup lady is trying to kill me?" Emma said, before chuckling. "Yeah, I think Henry and I will be just fine at our own apartment."

"No, you won't be," Graham said. Regina and Emma both looked up at him. "Her name, Belle Lacey, is an alias. We don't know who she really is yet. We're running all the information we have on her through every database in the country. She might have appeared sweet and kind but I can promise you she's been planning whatever this is for a very long time. We can't underestimate her."

"Where is she now?" Regina asked, pushing herself to her feet.

"We don't know," Graham replied. "She left the studio before you found the note, of course. She must have had a plan as to what to do next, knowing you'd jump into action as soon as it was discovered. Whether or not she knew the studio had CCTV in the corridor, we're not sure. It seems like a rookie mistake. We're pulling footage from the parking lot surveillance videos now and we'll try and track her from there."

"Take me and Emma back to my home and then go to help your team find her," Regina said.

She was suddenly exhausted and didn't want to spend another moment in her office. Graham followed her instructions at once, leading the two women through the corridors to the residential area of the White House. He bid the two women goodnight but promised to come to update them if any leads were discovered. Regina also instructed him to personally greet Henry when the helicopter arrived at the White House and escort him to her living space. The teenager would currently be sat on one of the government's jets, speeding across the country from LA to DC. They had arranged for him to land at an outlying airstrip from which he would be choppered into the White House.

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind Graham, Emma pulled Regina into a hug. She knew it was her life, and that of her son, which was being threatened, but she could tell the woman needed comfort. She did too, in all fairness. But Emma hadn't just found out that someone who had been diligently applying mascara and studiously styling every hair on her head for years was now trying to kill her girlfriend. That said, Emma mused, Regina's life was probably in danger as well. Perhaps it was better if they all stayed hidden away until this psychopathic makeup artist was found and locked away.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked when Regina eventually pulled away.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "No, I'm not."

"Wine?" Emma asked. There was nothing more the two of them could do that night and she wasn't sure about Regina but she herself needed a drink.

Regina nodded and led the way into the kitchen. She gestured for Emma to sit at a bar stool and uncorked a half-drunk bottle of wine she had opened two nights before. Pouring them both a glass, she placed one in front of Emma and took a generous swig from her own.

"Belle," Regina said. "I never even considered her. And yet she she must know so much. She was there, in the background, doing my makeup or hair or nails or whatever as I talked about so much to so many people. How did we overlook that?"

"You trusted her," Emma said.

"Or I didn't even notice her," Regina said. "Is that it? Did I not give her enough attention? Did she feel like I ignored her?"

"I don't think people threaten the lives of teenagers and shoot people's fathers because they feel snubbed."

"What is it then?" Regina said.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that she changed her name," Emma pointed out. "Not many makeup artists have to hide their identity. I'm guessing she has something in her past that she doesn't want people to know about."

"True," Regina said, stifling a yawn. "Does that mean this was planned ever since she began working for me?"

"I don't know," Emma said. "Look, Regina, I'm not suggesting we do anything other than snuggling but do you want to go to bed? I don't think speculating is going to do either of us any good and Henry isn't going to be here for hours."

Regina nodded her agreement. The day had been utterly shit but the knowledge that it would at least end with Emma in her arms made it a little bit better.

"Are you still mad that I summoned you both here?" Regina asked, picking up her wine glass and leading the way towards her bedroom.

"I mean, a heads up might have been nice," Emma replied. "But I get that you had other things to worry about and your first thought was that you wanted me to be safe."

"And what about Henry?"

"If this is a genuine threat, then he needs to be kept safe too. Where safer than the White House?" Emma remarked.

"The White House where the only suspect has been on multiple occasions," Regina mused.

As her words registered with her brain, the President, who was halfway down the corridor to her bedroom, stopped midstride. Emma walked into the back of her, almost spilling her wine onto the pristine carpets.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"She was in her two days ago. Belle. She came to do my makeup before a meeting. We need Graham to do a security check immediately."

"Woah, Regina, I don't think she'd planted a bomb in your bed or anything," Emma tried to joke, now following Regina in the opposite direction towards the front door.

"I'm not taking any chances," Regina said over her shoulder. "Not with you, not with Henry."

She opened the front door to find John, one of Graham's most senior team members. She curtly informed the bearded man that Graham's presence was required immediately and that she and Emma would be waiting in the hallway until his arrival. Stepping smartly out of the room, pulling Emma by the hand, Regina closed the door and crossed to the other side of the corridor. John stared at both women for a moment, each holding a large half-full wine glass.

Brown eyes flicked down to the waistband of his pants, where his radio was fastened and then up at his face, eyebrow raised.

"Right," John said, jolted back to the task at hand as he fumbled for the device and sent through the instruction to his boss for him to return to the President's private quarters immediately.

Regina took a sip of her wine just as Emma's fingers curled around her own. It was going to be alright, she thought to herself. Emma was here. Emma was safe. Henry was on his way. It was all going to be ok. Wasn't it?

* * *

A/N: I'm planning to wrap this up in 40 chapters, by the way …


	34. The Sleepless Night

A/N: Happy Sunday peeps! This one unexpectedly (for me) became NSFW …

* * *

"I've never felt less relaxed in bed in my life," Emma said into the darkness of Regina's room over an hour later.

The bedroom and every other inch of the living space of the White House had been checked and re-checked for anything and everything which might harm the President. Graham and his team had declared it safe and Regina and Emma had continued their evening plans. Which had been to snuggle in bed, as per Emma's suggestion. Although that was exactly what they were doing, both women were tense, on edge. It was only natural, given the circumstances.

Regina rolled out of Emma's embrace and flicked on the bedside lamp. She had turned it off, under the illusion that they may fall asleep but that was never going to happen, not with so many unanswered questions. A soft glow now illuminating the space, Regina returned to the snug, reassuring arms of her girlfriend. Even after the evening she had had, there was at least some comfort in knowing Emma was with her, safe and alive. Once Henry arrived, she would feel even better.

"I wonder how the investigation is going," Regina mused.

"Graham would have told us if he found anything," Emma said. "What I was thinking was how come Belle or whatever her real name is even got granted entrance into the White House? Surely you guys have a pretty extreme vetting process before anyone is issued with a pass."

"Usually, yes," Regina said. "But Belle was already part of my team when I became President. I guess their checks are a little more relaxed on existing staff members or something. It's an oversight, I'll admit but I doubt anyone who was already connected to me through my campaign was given the thorough vetting which a new employee would receive. Clearly that protocol needs to change."

"How long has she been working for you?"

"Three years," Regina said. "On and off. It wasn't a full time job until I became President and the process of shifting her from part time to one of my permanent staff members apparently didn't include a detailed background check."

"Why do you think she's doing this?" Emma asked.

"I honestly have no idea," Regina admitted. "I didn't really know her well. She was always polite and sweet but we didn't chat very much. Whenever I'm getting my hair and makeup done it's usually for some big television or political event so Kathryn or Zelena would be there to talk through the upcoming schedule or specific points which needed to be addressed. I didn't have time for small talk. Maybe that's her reasoning."

Emma snorted. "Yeah, because people really hate being ignored so much that they decide to try and kill the President and threaten people she cares about. No, this is all to do with the gun law. That's what she's motivated by, judging by the note. The question is, why is she so invested in stopping it?"

Regina shook her head. She had no clue why Belle would want to keep America's gun laws so lax. The woman didn't come across as someone who spent her weekend out hunting, nor did she seem like someone who would be carrying a gun for personal protection. Belle was quiet, reserved and diligent when it came to her job. Nothing about her screamed gun owner. As far as Regina could recall, the woman had never mentioned firearms in her presence.

"I think it's something to do with the reason she changed her name," Emma continued, not expecting Regina to have answered her previous question. "I think something happened to make her want to hide her identity. It can't be a coincidence, can it? I wonder if she got the job as your makeup artist to get close to you."

"Probably," Regina said. "Otherwise it would be awfully coincidental. I mean, she gets almost unrestricted access to me, knows my schedule, travels with me and yet is barely noticed. It's the ideal cover for someone who wanted to know what was going on in the White House."

Emma gasped. "She was at the TV studio the day we met, right?"

"Right," Regina said slowly. "She did my hair and makeup before we went to the studio and then came up onto the stage to make some final touch-ups just before we went live. Why?"

"August," Emma said. "She would have met August that day. He was behind the camera; he would have seen her and known her position in relation to you. I bet they got talking and he offered her money for some inside exclusive. That's how he found out about the divorce. Did Belle know?"

"She knew we'd been separated for years, I'm sure," Regina said. "It wasn't really a well kept secret on the campaign tour. Everyone was made to sign confidentiality agreements. And she probably would have known about the press release because I had scheduled to have my makeup done in anticipation for addressing the press room. There weren't any details which were released she couldn't have overheard during her time working for me."

"When I asked August that morning, he told me he had an inside source at the White House who was willing to sell him exclusives. It has to be her, right?"

"I guess so but it doesn't make sense. Why go from trying to destroy me with a scandal to shooting my father to threatening my girlfriend and her son if I don't tank my own legislation? Surely the whole aim of this insane plan is to stop the gun reform bill, right?"

"I think so," Emma nodded.

"So why the other events? Why the leaked information? Why the attempted shooting? Doesn't it make more sense to blackmail someone and then, if that doesn't work, shoot them? I feel like she's done this out of order."

"Are you trying to rationalise a crazy woman's actions?" Emma asked, pulling a distressed Regina closer to her body and holding her a little more tightly. "Maybe she hoped that the scandal of a divorce would force you out of office. Then when that didn't work they went right to shooting you but screwed up. I'm guessing your protective detail has been far higher since your father was shot, right?"

"Oh yes," Regina nodded. She could barely walk without one of her agents moving to shadow her. It was overbearing, but, it seemed, necessary.

"So she couldn't try to kill you again, thank goodness," Emma said. "And then she resorted to blackmail, by this time knowing about me and the fact that you and I had spent a weekend together. I'll admit it's desperate but so is everything she's done. The fact that she got herself caught on CCTV shows that she is starting to act irrationally."

Regina nodded slowly. What Emma was saying did make sense but there were so many unanswered questions. Why was Belle doing this? Who was Gideon French and where did he fit into this story? And where was Belle now? What was her next move? If Regina didn't quash her own legislation by the following evening, how would the woman react? More to the point, it seemed highly unlikely Belle was operating alone. Who else was involved? How powerful were they? How far would they go to achieve their aims? Regina closed her eyes and snuggled herself closer to Emma. She couldn't think about that. She didn't dare think about that.

After several minutes, Emma switched the light off but neither woman slept. They just lay there in the dark until, finally, Graham knocked on the door to let them know Henry had arrived soon after two in the morning.

* * *

"What the hell is going on, Mom?" Henry asked as soon as Emma and Regina appeared in the living room.

Emma didn't reply. Instead she crossed the room, Regina right behind her, and embraced her son. Henry hugged her back, partly because of his instinct to reciprocate and partly because he actually had missed his mother since he had been in LA. Over her shoulder, he spotted Regina who was hovering nearby, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Um, hi again, Madam President," Henry said, the words prompting Emma to release her son.

"Hello Henry," Regina said. "And I've told you to call me Regina."

"Right," Henry said, nodding slowly. "Um, what's going on? Some guys just turned up at Dad's and made me go with them to get in some private jet. I mean, it was pretty cool and all. But then I got told to get in a helicopter and the next thing I knew I was landing at the White House. Graham met me, took my phone again and now I'm stood here. What's going on?"

"Someone has threatened us," Emma said simply. She didn't lie to her son. Not about something like this.

"What?" Henry frowned. "Who? Why?"

"We're working on the answer to both of those questions," Regina said. "But for now the White House is going to be keeping you and your mother safe. You have my word on that."

"Someone wants to hurt me and Mom?" Henry frowned. "Why?"

"Because they know I care about you both," Regina replied. "They've blackmailed me. They've threatened to hurt you if I don't do something."

Henry's eyes widened. "You're being blackmailed? Have I just walked into some Hollywood blockbuster? Does that actually happen? I mean, who's stupid enough to try and blackmail the President?"

"We're investigating that," Regina said. "And until we find out who is involved and put a stop to whatever they have planned, you and your mother are going to stay here."

"Here?" Henry asked. "In the White House?"

"Yes," Emma said. "And I know it's going to be tough, kid, and believe me I wasn't on board with it when Regina first told me but this threat is real. It's not safe for us to go home right now."

"Can't you just do what they want?" Henry asked Regina. "Then we'll be safe, right?"

Regina shook her head sadly. "Firstly, I'm not giving into blackmailers on principal but secondly, what they are asking of me is simply not going to happen."

"They want her to scrap the gun reform bill, Henry," his mother added, knowing Regina was holding back the information because she was unsure how much Emma wanted her son to be aware of. "You and I both know how important it is for America to have this new law and we're not backing down. The CIA and FBI are both working to find out who is behind this and we'll stop them."

It was a lot of information to take in, both women knew so they gestured for Henry to take a seat on the couch. He did so, followed by Emma who sat beside her son and Regina who took a nearby armchair.

"Do you have any questions?" Emma asked softly.

"I don't know," Henry said. "I mean, how long do I have to be here? Can I go back to school on Monday?"

"If we find out who's behind this, yes, of course," Emma said. "But if they're still out there, then no."

"Do you have any leads?" Henry asked, noting as he did so that he probably watched too much television.

"Yes," Regina replied. "We think we know one person who's involved but we suspect there are more. We're working to identify possible accomplices."

"And until that happens, we just hang out in the White House?" he asked, looking around the room.

"Yes," Emma said. "I can think of worse places to be under house arrest."

Henry wrinkled his nose. "Looks pretty boring to me."

"There's a swimming pool," Regina said. "And a movie theatre and bowling alley. We'll assign an agent to you and then you'll be free to move around inside whenever you want."

"A movie theatre?" Henry repeated, suddenly perking up. "That's kinda cool. What movies do you have?"

"Pretty much everything," Regina said. "I don't watch them very often but Robin loved movies and Presidents are able to request copies from production companies. If there's anything about to come out that you want to watch, I'll see what I can do."

Henry nodded his approval at this feature but then stifled a yawn, reminding his mother that it was nearing three o'clock in the morning.

"Bed time, kid," Emma said. "And you need to text Dad. I promised you'd let him know when you arrived but you can't tell him what's going on. Just say you're home, ok? I'm gonna call him tomorrow and tell him what I can."

"I don't have my phone, remember?" Henry scowled. "Graham took it."

"He'll be screening it, in case it's been bugged," Regina said. "These people who are threatening you and Emma know who you are, so that means they may be watching you. If they're listening in or tracking your movements, we need to know. Once Graham has installed some encrypting software on your cell, I'm sure you can have it back."

"Use mine for now," Emma said, handing over her phone which had been fitted with advanced software months ago.

It took only a few seconds for Henry to rattle off a text to his dad, after which Regina led him through to the corridor from which a number of bedrooms could be accessed. Telling him to take a look and choose whichever one he wanted, Regina then made her way into her own room, allowing Emma to have some time alone with her son. Once Henry had settled on the largest room which had a luxurious ensuite complete with Jacuzzi bath, he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. Emma perched on the edge and patted his leg through the covers.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Henry said. "I'm not scared or anything if that's what you mean."

"There's no need to be scared here, Henry," his mother assured him. "You're perfectly safe. But it would also be natural to feel scared about the whole situation. And what happened in LA with the men showing up, that must have been pretty scary."

Henry shrugged. He wasn't about to admit that he had been rather rattled by the appearance of several men, guns strapped to their hips, on the doorstep of his father's house.

"Someone really wants to hurt us, huh?" he asked.

"No," Emma said at once. "No, someone is using our connection to Regina and the way she feels about me to change American law. It's illegal and they're not going to get away with it. These people don't wish us harm, or at least not on a personal level. But they know that if they threaten to hurt us then they can influence Regina."

"Do you think they'll follow through with the threat?" Henry asked.

"No," Emma said. "The best agents and investigative minds in the world are working to find out who did this. They're going to be identified and caught before anything happens. And don't forget that you're in the White House now. You're safe."

"We can't stay here forever," Henry pointed out. "What if they can't find out who's behind it. Surely we'll have to leave sooner or later."

"I promise nothing will happen to you or me," Emma said solemnly. "Regina won't let it. She's going to make sure we're safe and the people who threatened that safety are going to be held responsible."

Henry nodded but wasn't convinced. After all, whoever was behind all of this had successfully delivered a blackmail message to the President. What was to stop them gaining entrance to the White House and following through on their threat?

"I'm tired, Mom," Henry said. It was true, in all fairness, but really he just wanted some time alone to digest all of the information he had been given. Which wasn't much. He suspected both Regina and Emma knew a lot more than he had been told but knew better than to ask just yet. Maybe tomorrow, he mused. After all, didn't one have the right to know who was threatening to kill them?

"Ok, kid. Sleep well. If you need me, I'll be in the room two doors down on the left, ok?"

"Yeah, cos I'm gonna come bursting into the President's bedroom if I have a night terror," Henry deadpanned.

"Do you want me to stay in here with you tonight?" Emma offered at once but Henry was shaking his head before she had even finished the question.

"I'm fifteen, Mom," he reminded her. "I'll be fine."

"Well, if you do need me, you know where I am. You can knock on the door any time, ok?"

Henry nodded his understanding, knowing full well that he was not going to be knocking on the door of the bedroom of the President of the United States any time soon, even if his mother was sleeping inside.

"Goodnight, Mom," Henry said.

"Night, kid," Emma said, standing up and kissing her son on the forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too," he said.

* * *

Regina didn't ask what Emma and Henry talked about when the blonde slipped back into the dark bedroom. She lay in bed and watched as Emma hung up the dressing gown and disappeared into the bathroom to pee and brush her teeth. As soon as the blonde slipped back under the covers, Regina rolled into her side, arm slipping around Emma's waist and her leg hooked over the younger woman's thighs.

"Limpet," Emma teased, kissing Regina's forehead.

The brunette tilted her face up and captured the retreating lips, deepening the kiss at once as she begged for entrance in Emma's mouth. It was granted, their tongues sliding against one another slowly but the kiss soon heated up. Regina rolled herself on top of Emma, her knees planted on either side of the blonde's thighs, hands coming up to cup a strong jawline.

Emma's own arms wrapped around Regina's back, pulling their bodies closer together as she kissed her girlfriend back, both women suddenly realising how desperately they needed to feel the other. It had barely been four days since they were last together but with such an intense situation thrust upon them, desire now burned hot.

Regina's hands fumbled with the buttons on Emma's borrowed pyjama top, pushing the material open as Emma tugged off the brunette's own slip. Before she had a chance to do anything more, Emma pulled her down, bare bodies flush against one another. Regina moaned at the sensation of flesh on flesh, her core burning even hotter.

"Is Henry going to interrupt us?" Regina asked.

"No," Emma said, the reply muffled against Regina's lips.

"Good," Regina said, her hands now pushing down the sleep shorts Emma was wearing.

Within seconds, they were both naked, bodies hot beneath the sheets. Regina reached between their bodies, ignoring the awkwardness of the angle because she couldn't bear to stop kissing Emma. Her fingers found her girlfriend's core, already slick and wet. Sliding two digits through her folds, she dipped the tips inside before returning to Emma's clit and circling softly. The blonde's hips bucked at the action and then Emma's own fingers moved to cup Regina's core.

Two sets of fingers moved in time with one another, steadily getting faster as the wetness gathered. Slick skin became slippery, both centres hot and begging for release. This wasn't about taking their time. This wasn't about coaxing gentle orgasms. This wasn't about sweet caresses or tender touches. This was about being together, being alive.

Emma's teeth nipped at Regina's lip, the kiss getting messier as their pleasure built. She allowed Regina's tongue to plunder her mouth as she focused on pressing hard against Regina's clit, tight, fast circles drawing her girlfriend closer to the edge. Her own orgasm was approaching too, Regina's fingers moving almost frantically over her clit, messy and unpredictable but oh so wonderful.

It took mere minutes for both women to come. Regina crested first, her head thrown back as she reached her peak, the kiss at last broken. Emma craned forward and latched onto the exposed skin of Regina's neck, licking and sucking as her fingers continued to move. And then her own orgasm hit her and she lay back against the pillow, a soft cry echoing through the room. Regina watched, her body tingling from orgasm, as the woman below her lay panting and flushed, chest rising and falling against her own.

"I love you so much, Emma," the brunette murmured when green eyes met her own once more.

"I love you," Emma said simply, the hand not wedged between Regina's thighs coming up to pull the older woman down so their lips met in a softer, more sensual kiss.

"If anything happened to you," Regina began but Emma shook her head, silencing the dark thought.

Regina rolled off Emma and curled herself around her side, hot skin pressed tightly together.

"It's going to be ok," Emma said, pulling Regina impossibly closer. "Me, you, Henry. It's all going to be ok."

Sleep claimed the two women at last, the exhaustion of the day overtaking the worry they felt. Tangled naked in one another's arms, they slept until a knock on the door roused them just a few short hours later.

"Just a minute," Regina called, rolling reluctantly away from Emma and pulling on her sleepwear just as the blonde did the same.

With a robe securely tied around her waist and Emma dressed and concealed under the rumpled covers, Regina opened the door to find Graham stood before her, a grim look on his face.

* * *

A/N: See you all on Wednesday!


	35. The Lost Son

A/N: I completely forgot it was Wednesday. Luckily, I wrote most of this in a hammock on Sunday afternoon, spurred on by my own cliffhanger. Sorry it's a little shorter than normal, however.

* * *

Regina and Emma appeared in the living room, fully dressed (Emma had borrowed some clothes) ten minutes later. They could tell from the look on Graham's face that they were not going to want to be sat in their pyjamas to hear the news the agent clearly had come to impart.

It was still early and there was no sign of Henry. The teen could sleep late at the best of times and considering it was three am when he had at last gone to bed, he was unlikely to be disturbing them any time soon. Emma was glad. She didn't want Henry to be exposed to more details until they had something concrete to tell him. Theories and speculation were not appropriate.

"What did you find out?" Regina asked as soon as she and Emma had sat down. It was only then that she realised she could smell coffee. Graham must have asked one of the kitchen staff to come up and prepare breakfast for her and Emma. She was grateful as she suddenly realised she was starving. And who could face information about whoever was threatening their partner without caffeine?

"We know her real name," Graham replied. "It took all night but we've tracked her down through dental record. Apparently Belle Lacey had some minor work done in town and her records match perfectly with another Belle from Fairfax, Virginia."

"Fairfax," Regina repeated. "The city which hosts the headquarters of the National Rifle Association? That can't be a coincidence."

"No, we don't believe it is," Graham continued. "Although we haven't found a direct connection yet. The version of Belle we found registered, lived there from 1978 until 2018 when she disappears from all databases. Belle Lacey pops up in D.C. a month or so later and there's no trace of Belle French from then on."

"French," Regina said sharply. "That's her real surname?"

Graham nodded, his mouth set in a thin line.

"The sniper who shot Mr Mills was Belle's son?" Emma asked.

"We think so," Graham confirmed. "She definitely had a son, records show, who was born in 1994. Gideon French looked approximately 27 so we have no reason to believe this isn't the same person. There's no record of Gideon in Virginia or D.C. or any other state after 2012, however."

"The year he turned eighteen," Emma said. "The year he was old enough to enlist. Your sheep dipping theory was right."

"It appears so," Graham replied. "We're still trying to track down his military records. They have to be somewhere. Or at least someone must know something. You may be able to erase a paper trail but you can't erase memories. If Gideon served in the army, there will be other soldiers who remember him."

"Is there a father on record?" Regina asked.

"No," Graham replied. "But Belle was only sixteen when she had Gideon. It's entirely possible that she either didn't know who the father was or he didn't want anything to do with the child. Belle's parents died before she was eighteen and it's not clear exactly where she was living after she left the family home. She never registered a home address and use a beauty salon address for her taxes."

"She is a makeup artist then, at least," Emma said. "That's not a lie."

"No, she was talented," Regina said. "I wouldn't have hired her otherwise. What do we know about this beauty salon?"

"There are agents on their way there now to interview the owner. It's still in operation so we're hoping they'll be able to provide us some information. We struck out on social media. As far as the Internet is concerned, neither Belle French nor Belle Lacey exist."

"She can't be working alone," Regina said.

"I agree," Graham said. "But we're hitting dead end after dead end. There aren't any other family members. The only missing link is this kid's father, I suppose. And perhaps the beauty salon."

Regina couldn't believe she was almost starting to feel sorry for the woman who had, it seemed, orchestrated the shooting of her own father. Pregnant and alone at sixteen. Her parents dead. No family support. A son who disappeared, presumably into the army at eighteen, turned into a killer. And yet, Belle had used her son's military prowess to try and kill Regina herself. Her sympathy faded as fast as it had come.

"Gideon's death must have spurred her to act irrationally," she said.

"I don't think so," Emma said, piping up at last. She too had been thinking about the few facts about the woman's life and trying to make sense of it all.

"What do you mean?" Regina frowned, turning to her girlfriend.

Emma hesitated before explaining herself. "A mother who sends her son to kill someone only for him to get killed himself doesn't wait three weeks to act. A mother whose son has died under any circumstances doesn't remain cold and calculating. A mother who has lost her son doesn't turn up to work as if nothing has happened, especially when the person they work for is, distantly at least, responsible for his death. I mean, did you notice any difference in Belle after the shooting?"

Regina shook her head slowly. "No, but I didn't see her for three days. I was in the hospital the whole time. It was only when I addressed the committee on Monday that she did my makeup again. I think we've established that I maybe didn't pay her enough attention but I don't remember anything feeling different."

"Just three days after her son was shot dead by your security, you didn't pick up on any emotions? That's not right. No mother, no sane mother could act as if nothing had happened. You're perceptive, Regina. You can read people. If Belle was acting completely normal, then something is very, very wrong."

"Like what?" Regina asked.

Emma shrugged. "Now that I don't know. All I can tell you is that Belle's relationship with her son was warped somehow. Whether by him, or her or a third party. Either way, her reaction to his death and her actions afterwards tell me that she's invested in this mission more than she is her son."

"She or someone she works with did follow you to Maine to take these images," Graham pointed out. "They were focused on gathering information. It's a calculated move. Emma's right; it's not what you'd expect from a grieving mother."

"Are we sure she and Gideon are related?" Regina asked.

"It's not a common name," Emma pointed out. "Do you have a photo of Gideon? Maybe he looks like Belle."

"We do but he was shot in the head," Graham said. "I'm not sure it would be appropriate."

"Show me," Regina said. "I want to help and if this will ensure we know we're investigating the right people, I don't care how gruesome it is."

"How gruesome what is?"

Emma, Regina and Graham all turned to see a sleepy Henry standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. He'd pulled his jeans and crumpled t-shirt back on from the day before and his hair was sticking up all over the place, just like Neal's always did.

"Morning, kid," Emma said.

"Morning," Henry grunted. "What's gruesome?"

"Just something which may help us find out who's threatening you and your mom," Regina said. "Why don't you go and see what breakfast you can find and we'll join you in a minute."

She pointed towards the door which led to the kitchen and Henry slouched in that direction. Emma knew he was walking more slowly than usual, hoping to overhear something, but eventually he was out of sight. The adults waited until they could hear voices as Henry met whichever chef was in the kitchen before resuming their conversation.

"Do you have a picture with you?" Regina asked.

Graham nodded and pulled out a small tablet. With a few taps and swipes, the image was displayed.

"Are you sure?" he asked, one more time.

Regina just leaned over and pulled the screen from his hands. Emma peered down at it as well, curiosity overwhelming her.

It wasn't as bad as they had expected. Most of Gideon's face was intact but the top left side of his skull had been blown away. It was evident that the blood spatter had been removed before the photo was taken so his skin was an unnerving clean, pasty white. His eyes were open, short hair cropped close to his head and the lightest trace of stubble on his strong jawline. Regina forced herself to look away from the exposed inside of the man's head and instead stared at his features.

Here was the face of the man who had tried to kill her father, who had been sent to kill her. Although she wouldn't have made the connection alone, with Belle in her mind, she could see the similarities. Their eyes were different colours but the shape was unmistakable. So too were the lines of their cheeks and chins. Their hair also appeared to be the exact same shade of brown. She may not have expended much energy talking to her makeup artist but she had spent hours, days even, staring at her face.

"He's her son," she said, handing the tablet back. "I'm sure of it."

"Ok," Graham said, standing up. "Then it sounds like we're investigating the correct leads. I'll let you know as soon as the agents who have gone to the beauty salon report back. In the meantime, we're going to try and find people from her old neighbourhood who may have known her parents. Perhaps they know who the father of Belle's baby was. A teenage pregnancy is likely to be remembered, after all."

"Check the military bases in Virginia for anyone who remembers Gideon French," Regina added. "He's most likely to have trained there."

Graham nodded silently. He hadn't assigned anyone to do that yet but it was on his list. Perhaps Regina was right and it was a good place to start. Before he had even left the room, he was making a call on his cell to send more agents down to Virginia. The sooner they found out everything there was to know about Belle and Gideon French, the better.

* * *

"What was gruesome?"

Emma glanced at Regina and rolled her eyes. Of course the fifteen-year-old boy hadn't forgotten about that. The moment the two women entered the kitchen where he was sat in front of a large plate of pancakes, slathered in syrup he was eager for the answer.

"A photograph," Emma said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Photograph of who?" Henry asked, ignoring his mother's question entirely. "Did they catch the person who's trying to kill us?"

Regina glanced at the woman who was standing in her kitchen cooking. There was no way she hadn't heard that but then Regina also concluded that Graham would only have sent up a staff member he trusted for the job of cooking for the President.

"We're getting closer," Regina said to Henry. "Would you like some juice?"

"Yes please," Henry said, completely nonplussed at the whole situation he had found himself in that morning. "Was it a picture of a dead person?"

"Yes," Emma said. "Now let's stop talk about that, ok? How did you sleep?"

"Fine," Henry said. "That bed is super comfy. Can I go to the movie room this morning?"

"Sure," Emma said. "As soon as Graham comes back, we'll get you an agent so you can move around a bit, ok?"

"Can I get an agent who isn't like 500 years old please?"

Emma ruffled his hair and took the mug of coffee Regina passed her just as the juice appeared in front of her son. "Yes, kid. We'll get you the coolest, youngest agent on the team. Deal?"

"Thanks," Henry said. "Can I have my cell back?"

"Oh, yes," Regina said, remembering that Graham had handed over the device, with its new encryption software already installed, earlier that morning.

She disappeared into the living room and came back seconds later. Henry thanked her and swiped it open at once.

"Um, you're not to put this on Facebook or Twitter, ok?" Emma said.

"Yeah, I'm not that stupid, Mom," Henry said, without looking up. "Anyway, my mates all think I'm in LA so it's not like they're going to be asking where I am."

It was also a blessing, Emma realised, that it was the school holidays. At least there weren't going to be any awkward questions. With any luck, of course, by the time school started again the threat would have been removed, so Henry and Emma would be free to leave the White House.

"I need to call the studio," Emma said. "I'll just tell them I won't be in this morning. You never know, we may have caught Belle by the time my show airs. I'll hold off telling them I can't broadcast until later."

Regina nodded and offered a sympathetic smile. Despite the fact that she had, realistically, summoned Emma to her side the night before and insisted she stay with her until the blackmailed was caught, she knew it was an inconvenience. To be fair, being dead was more of an inconvenience and Emma seemed to understand the severity of the threat now. The fact that she was keeping her girlfriend from her work sat uncomfortably with Regina, however. She didn't want to be the reason Emma couldn't do her job. Already the blonde was going to have to pitch a new show format.

"So," Henry said, once his mother had left the room to make the phone call. "Someone is trying to kill me and Mom because they found out about you two?"

Well, this was going to be awkward, Regina decided as she sat down opposite Henry.

"Not exactly because they found out about us," Regina clarified. "They are using their knowledge of our secret relationship to force me to do something."

"But you're not going to do it," Henry prompted. "The thing they want you to do? You're not going to agree to it."

"No, I'm not. But you and your mother are going to be safe, I promise you that."

"I know," Henry shrugged. "But this is all going to come out eventually, right? I mean, you're going to have to tell the world you're dating my mum? These people have evidence. There's no way it will be kept quiet for much long."

"It was already going to come out," Regina said. "We were planning to go public."

"Were you?" Henry frowned. "Mom never told me that."

Regina bit her lip. She hadn't known that Emma hadn't spoken to Henry about the planned press release. But of course she hadn't, Regina scolded herself. Henry had been in LA ever since they made the decision. It wasn't the sort of news you imparted over the phone.

"Um, yeah, there was a plan, before all of this came up," Regina said, knowing she had to say something to the expectant teenager. "How do you feel about that? How do you feel about everyone knowing we're together?"

"We're not moving into the White House or anything, right?" Henry asked, a little apprehensive of what the answer would be. A movie theatre was cool but there were surely more downsides than upsides to living in the President's home.

"No," Regina said. "No we're not announcing anything like that. We're not ready for that step yet. I think we were just going to say that the two of us are in a relationship. It's better that the world hears this from us rather than it coming out and being a huge political scandal. This way we can better control how the news is broken. The only thing that would really change is that we wouldn't have to sneak around."

"And the whole world would know you're gay," Henry pointed out.

"Bisexual," Regina corrected him, wondering whether she should wait until Emma was back to continue this conversation. She somehow felt she was overstepping when it came to how much they were telling the teenager.

"Ok, cool," Henry said. "So once this crazy person is caught, you guys are going public?"

"Are you ok with that?" Regina asked.

"Sure," Henry nodded. "I mean, school will be super weird for a while and everyone will want to know what it's like now my mum's dating the President. But I don't care who knows, not when Mom is super happy."

"She's super happy?" Regina repeated. She knew Emma was happy when the two of them were together. At least, they were happy when someone wasn't threatening their lives. But to hear that Emma was also happy, super happy, about their relationship and more generally in life when she was with her son warmed her heart. She made Emma super happy.

"Yeah," Henry said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I haven't seen her like this before. She's all dopey and goofy and she lets me do anything I want. It's awesome. Please, keep her this happy. There's a new game for my play station that's R rated but if she's still completely in love with you then she'll totally let me buy it."

Regina couldn't help but laugh. "I'll do my very best," she promised. And it was true. She was going to spend the rest of her life trying to make Emma Swan as happy as possible.

But first, there was a psychotic makeup artist to track down.

* * *

A/N: Aw – cute Regal Believer times.


	36. The Father Revealed

A/N: Happy Sunday peeps!

* * *

After breakfast, Henry and his newly appointed best friend, a young agent named Peter, headed to the movie room. Emma was pleased that her son was not kicking up too much of a fuss about his house arrest. She had enough to worry about, like the four missed calls she had received while she ate her own stack of pancakes.

Both August and Ruby had attempted to contact her, word having got out at the studio that she would not be coming into work that morning. Emma was a workaholic and it was unheard of for her not to be prepping for her evening show in her own office. Alongside Ruby's missed calls, she had also received several texts from her friend, asking what was going on. The woman had been there to witness Graham's summoning the night before and was clearly suspicious something was wrong. Judging by August's voice message, he was just pissed.

Regina, however, couldn't call in sick. While her girlfriend and her son were being threatened, Regina had a number of Presidential duties to attend to. Luckily she had only internal meetings scheduled that day but she still had to go to the Oval Office and continue on as if nothing was happening.

"I'll be fine," Emma assured her, when Regina expressed regret at having to leave. "I may as well do some prep for my show tonight. Hopefully this will all be over by then and I can broadcast as usual. And if I get bored, I can go down and watch a movie with Henry."

Emma's new best friend was John, the large bearded man whom Graham trusted implicitly. He was currently outside of the living quarters but if Emma wished to leave, he had been assigned to escort her.

"I still wish I could stay here with you," Regina said. "There's someone threatening to kill you."

"Yes but you have another 350 million Americans you also need to work for," Emma reminded her. "Plus, there's no way anyone is going to get in here."

"True," Regina agreed. "If I hear any news from Graham, I'll let you know."

Information from the FBI and CIA agents did indeed trickle into the Oval Office throughout the day. Graham came to update the President about once an hour as they slowly built up a picture of who Belle French or Belle Lacey really was. While they were learning more and more about the woman who had left the blackmail note, they still had no clue who she was working for. But the fact that she was not alone had become apparent. With no bank accounts registered to her, aside from the one she used to get paid for her work at the White House, Belle Lacey didn't exist. Financially at least, there must be someone else involved.

It wasn't until early afternoon, barely four hours before Belle's deadline, that a breakthrough was made. Regina was in a meeting with Kathryn at the time, the Chief of Staff having been told what was going on that morning. The two of them were supposed to be talking about an upcoming Peace Treaty with a nation emerging from years of civil war but in fact were mostly speculating about Belle's motives. Kathryn too had spent countless hours with this woman and couldn't believe the turn of events.

Graham's knock on the Oval Office door interrupted their discussion about how the woman may be working undercover for some international gang overlord. As soon as Regina saw his face, she knew the news was not good. But at least it was news, she mused. Not knowing was even worse.

"What do you know?" Regina asked as soon as Graham had sat down.

"The father of Belle's baby," Graham said. "One of the neighbours remembered him. Her parents tried to keep it quiet; ashamed of their daughter and not a fan of the man, apparently. But they were Catholic so wouldn't allow her to abort it."

"Who is it?" Regina asked. "Are they involved."

"Oh I'd say so," Graham replied. "He was described to our agent as short, mousy hair, dark eyes, walked with a slight limp and with an air of power and authority. Always wore a suit. Never gave a genuine smile. Was in his late twenties when Belle got pregnant. Sound familiar?"

Regina nodded slowly but dare voice her suspicions. "Did you show them a photo? Did they confirm the identification?"

Graham nodded grimly. "Yes. It's obviously been almost thirty years but they confirmed it was him. Robert Gold fathered Belle's baby."

"The head of the NRA is behind all of this?" Kathryn gasped.

"We think so," Graham nodded. "Financially it would make sense. That organisation has the funds to orchestrate something like this. Gold is significantly older than Belle but we suspect she moved in with him after her parents died. His private life has always been very private. He lives on some large estate outside of the city but it's not a well documented lifestyle. The only thing we know is that a hunting accident left him with a permanent limp when he was a young man. There's every chance he could have moved his teenage girlfriend in with their child without anyone noticing."

"Is that where Belle is now?" Regina asked.

"We've got agents on the way there but we doubt it. They will have a plan in place following the delivery of the blackmail note and they won't take a chance on us failing to identify the people involved. There'll be a safe-house somewhere. We're pulling all information we have about the NRA; property it owns, bank accounts."

"We need to find them. Now," Regina said. "With that much money, they've got the ability to buy anyone. If we get to 5pm and haven't met their demands, there's every chance they'll attempt to follow through on their threat. Can we put the White House in lockdown?"

"Security has already been tightened," Graham replied. "Anything more and the press will get wind that something is wrong."

"I don't care," Regina said. "Emma and Henry's safety is more important than people finding out about this blackmail attempt or our relationship."

Graham nodded his understanding. "Oh, Zelena is here to see you, by the way."

"She was scheduled to come so we could talk about Emma and I going public," Regina said, suddenly remembering that she had asked Kathryn to book her publicist a meting earlier in the week. "Kat, what do you think?"

"I think you're lucky no one has found out about the two of you so far," Kathryn reasoned. "Talking through your plans with Zelena is something you need to do sooner rather than later, especially if Gold knows about the relationship. They could use it to discredit you or even distract from whatever plan they have, assuming you don't give into their demands."

Regina hadn't thought of that. The head of the NRA could certainly distract not only the media but also Regina by leaking the news that she was dating Emma. She was still doubtful that was their plan, however. As far as she was concerned, the images were more of a threat to let Regina know that they knew who Emma was, not that they were going to expose their relationship.

"You're right," Regina nodded. "I'll meet with her now. Perhaps we should go public with it today. The sooner the better, I think."

Kathryn's eyebrows rose. "Why?"

"Because it will put the spotlight on Emma. She won't be a regular civilian any more. It will make her a much higher profile target and we could more easily arrange a protective detail," Regina said. "Plus it will take away the power these blackmailers have regarding their knowledge of our relationship."

"Yes, but their threat towards Emma and Henry remains," Kathryn reasoned. "And bear in mind that these people tried to kill you, if we're to assume the shooting of your father was a botched attempt at an assassination. High profile doesn't seem to bother them."

"I'll admit that but I still think we can better protect Emma and Henry once people know who they are."

"That, or they'll become targets for other blackmailers looking to get something out of the White House," Kathryn pointed out.

"We can protect them," Regina said, more to reassure herself than anyone else. She wouldn't be able to ever forgive herself if anything were to happen either to Emma or Henry. She hadn't spent much time with the teenager but she was fond of him. And the fact that he was Emma's son made her immediately protective of him. No, neither Emma nor Henry were going to be hurt on her watch.

"I have to go," Graham said, checking his cell phone. "Do you need anything else from me, Madam President?"

"Can you ask John to escort Emma here please," Regina said. "I think she should be present in this meeting with Zelena. We're going to have to decide how and when she informs the studio."

"You're evil," Kathryn chuckled. "Putting Emma in a room with Zelena who you know is going to hit the roof over this."

Regina shrugged. "Zelena works for me. Her job is to help us find the right way to do something, not to tell us what we should or shouldn't do. Emma and I were going to go public sooner or later. We just need to work out how to do this without it ruining our careers."

* * *

Emma couldn't help but be slightly awestruck every time she entered the Oval Office. The iconic room, through which so many politicians had passed, was a marvel for her. And the fact that she was standing it in, her girlfriend by her side, was nothing short of a dream come true. That bubble of wonder promptly burst when Zelena was informed of their plans and brought up to speed on the blackmail scheme.

"No way," the redhead said staunchly arms crossed. "You can't go public."

"I'm not asking permission," Regina replied, her voice curt. "I'm telling you what is going to happen and it is now your job to put together a press release."

"Oh sure. 'Hi America. Your President is now a lesbian. Oh, and guess what? Someone is threatening to kill your new First Lady of the United States.' Yeah, not going to happen, Madam President," she said sarcastically.

"We're not releasing the blackmail details," Regina replied. "And to be honest, that's really not what we're here to talk about. I only mentioned it because the blackmailers have photos which could surface. I think we should get out in front of this."

"What images?" Zelena asked.

Regina walked to her desk and pulled the copy of the photograph from her drawer. Zelena scanned the image, glanced up at Emma, whose cheeks were slightly red as she realised Zelena had just seen her in her underwear.

"They've not released these yet?" the Brit asked.

"No," Regina replied. "I think this is about proving they know who Emma is and what she means to me. They want the gun reform bill tanked."

"Yeah, and discrediting you would do that," Zelena said. "These photos will be released, I can promise you that. Media outlets would pay millions for this exclusive."

"August," Emma said, speaking for the first time. "They've got his contact details, right? They must do if they gave him the information about your divorce."

"Get him down here," Regina said to Kathryn. "Tell Graham we need to speak to August Booth now. Promise him an exclusive from the White House. If the news of our relationship is going to get out, we may as well give it to them and control the information ourselves."

Kathryn nodded and stood up at once, leaving the office to make the necessary arrangements to get the head of the NBC studio down to the White House and in front of the President.

"You're giving this exclusive to the man who told the world you were getting a divorce?" Emma asked, before Kathryn had even left the room.

"We don't have a choice," Regina said.

"She's right," Zelena said. "This way we're taking away the power of that picture. They would have planned to release the photo through August if he is their contact and we can beat them to it. You and Emma can announce your relationship and the blackmailers have lost their leverage. The picture will no longer be breaking news."

"Their leverage is threatening my life and that of my son," Emma said darkly. "As far as I'm concerned, the world knowing about me and Regina and the fact that I may lose my job is irrelevant compared to that. I'm not bothered about the picture being leaked. I'm bothered about the death threat."

"I agree," Regina said. "The threat is still out there. The blackmail scheme must have a next step. If they don't get what they want, and they won't, there must be a plan."

"Perhaps the plan is to release the images, distract the media and you from the task of keeping Emma safe," Zelena said.

"Well, if that is their plan, they're going to fail," Regina replied. "Or at least, we're going to do it first. But there's no way I'm going to 'forget' to protect the woman I love."

Zelena's eyebrows rose. "That's why you're doing this? Because you're in love?"

"We're going public because there's nothing to be ashamed of," Regina said. "If I was dating a man, I wouldn't have needed to hide from the world. Why should it be any different because Emma is a woman? It's 2021, for goodness sake."

"Hey, you know I agree with you there," Zelena said, holding her hands up. "But you also know that homophobia still exists in America and across the world. This isn't going to be universally accepted news."

"Nor was the gun reform bill," Regina pointed out. "I'm doing what I think is right, not what will please everyone. This gun reform act is crucial to the future of America. Emma is nothing to do with my politics. She's a woman I met and fell in love with. I'm not going to apologise for that and to be honest I'm tired of hiding. I'm proud to be in this relationship and I don't think I have any reason to deny who I am any more."

Towards the end of Regina's speech, she had turned to look at Emma who was sat on the couch beside her. She smiled softly at her girlfriend, hands now interlaced between them. Zelena watched on, resigned to the fact that she was going to have to do what Regina wanted and now considering a plan. She had to admit, they were rather adorable together.

"Ok, let's do this," Zelena said. "Do you want Sidney to deliver this news or you?"

"Emma and I will do it. Both of us," Regina said. "I want us to do this together. I want us to do everything together from now on."

Emma's breath hitched. It wasn't the fact that she, it seemed, was going to be the first person not employed by the White House to address the Press Room. It was the fact that Regina had effectively just told her she wanted to spend her life with Emma. They were in love, Emma knew that. But to hear Regina was thinking about their future made her heart glow even brighter. She hadn't voiced her own desires and dreams but she too had been imagining the two of them growing old together.

"What about your work, Emma?" Zelena asked, pulling the two women back into the room, both having gotten lost in the eyes of the other.

"If you're bringing August here, I'd like the chance to tell him myself," Emma admitted. "We've known each other for years. We were friends. I owe it to him to tell him the truth."

"You'll lose your job," Zelena said. "There's no way they'll let a political correspondent who's sleeping with the President have their own show."

"Actually," Emma said, glancing at Regina and receiving a nod of permission. "There's something I want to run by you."

* * *

A/N: Fun fact, I fell off my motorbike two days ago. I'm totally fine but it reminded me that you should all know, the only reason I would ever leave a fic unfinished would be if I died. There's nothing I hate more than an unfinished story and I pledge to you here and now that only death would ever force me inflict this fate on you all.


	37. The Blackmailers' Trail

A/N: Happy Wednesday! Thanks for all the messages r.e. the motorbike incident (it really was minor - my knees are just a wonderful rainbow colour of bruises and my boob hurts although I still can't work out what I landed on to do that damage). Your concern both for my wellbeing was perfectly balanced with mild threats that I am not to die before the story is finished. Three more chapters …

* * *

August had been taken aback by the appearance of White House officials in his office. Hadn't they been through this? He was not going to reveal the name of his source. And they had no right to force him to do so. When the head agent calmly told him the White House were fully aware that Belle Lacey had passed him the information, however, August stopped talking. Once informed that the President had requested to speak with him, he dutifully got into the blacked out car. To be fair, judging by the number of agents who were waiting outside his office, it was apparent that there really was no other option.

His inside source, Belle, had been niggling in the back of his mind for weeks. When she first approached him, he was just glad to have got his hands on the exclusive. She had practically offered it to him on the spot and the fee had been negligible. The network was over the moon with it and his pay check had seen a healthy bonus that month.

Emma's reaction had irked him, however. He still didn't understand why she had refused so adamantly to report on the story. True, it was more personal than her show usually covered but it wasn't like the President getting divorced was a common occurrence. She was being petty, he had decided. It had cost her show and the network valuable ratings.

And then he had begun to wonder whether he had in fact crossed a line by broadcasting the news in the first place. It was deeply personal, he knew. But the more he thought about it, the more he thought it was strange that this particular source had so willingly contacted him with the information. Why? What was her motive? It wasn't money. August had easily been able to pay her fee from his own account. Over time, the man couldn't help but speculate as to whether his network had become a pawn in a much larger game.

The interrogations he had endured were a testament to something bigger going on. He had assumed it was over. After days of refusing to speak to the agents who repeatedly asked for the name of his sources, he had heard nothing more. But now they knew her name: Belle Lacey. That meant they were still investigating. And, seemingly, had new information.

August walked down the corridors in the White House, an agent in front of him and two behind him. Despite the heavy guard, he was still able to enjoy the beauty and architecture of the prestigious building. He was being led, he realised, straight to the Oval Office, his cell having being confiscated as soon as he arrived. Told to wait, he sat in the expansive reception area for less than a minute before he was shown inside by Graham.

"Emma," he said, aghast as he realised his network's most successful political commentator was sat beside the President. Both women were perched on a cream couch, apparently having been waiting for him.

"Hi August," Emma said, rising to her feet as the woman beside her did the same.

"Mr Booth," Regina said. "Thank you for coming."

"M-Madam President," August stuttered, stepping forward and shaking the offered hand of the most powerful woman in the world. "What's going on? Why am I here?" This question, despite where they stood, was directed towards the blonde.

Regina glanced at Emma, nodded slightly at her, a clear indication that the younger woman was ok to lead this conversation. The two women sank back down in unison and August placed himself on a chair opposite them.

"August," Emma began. "I guess you know that I called the studio to inform them I couldn't come in this morning, correct?"

"Yes, Ruby told me," August said. "What's wrong?"

"Ok, well, before I tell you that, there's something you need to know," Emma said, shifting slightly on the couch. "Um, Regina and I are in a relationship. We're dating. We're a couple."

The man's jaw dropped. He stared at the blonde before him before his gaze moved to the President who was sitting calmly beside the correspondent. August's eyes dragged back to Emma who seemed to be waiting for a reply.

"You're dating?" August said at last.

"Yes," Emma said. "Although, I suppose you could say it was a little more than that at this point. We're in love. We've been together for a few months."

"In love?" August repeated.

"Yes," Emma nodded, reaching for Regina's hand and clasping it.

"A few months," August said slowly, mentally working backwards through the year. His eyes snapped to Regina as he did the maths. "Is that why you got divorced? You met Emma and left your husband?"

"No," Regina replied. "Robin chose to leave me. You know about his affair, of course. Although I will admit that I had confided in Emma before the news of our divorce was broadcast."

"You confided in a political correspondent about the fact that you were getting a divorce?" August frowned.

"I confided in someone whom at the time I felt I had some sort of connection to," Regina said. "I wasn't sure what it was back then. I suppose I thought it was the beginning of a friendship but it's blossomed into something much more. I had no one to talk to here in the White House and Emma had offered to be something akin to being my friend when we met on her show. I will admit that when the news broke, I did doubt Emma's loyalty for a moment."

Emma squeezed Regina's fingers. She had long ago forgiven Regina for that heated phone call. If she had been in Regina's position, she was sure she would have drawn the same conclusions. After all, it was too coincidental.

"That's why you bit my head off?" August asked his correspondent. "Because you were pissed your girlfriend got mad at you?"

"Firstly, she wasn't my girlfriend then," Emma shot back. "And secondly, no. I got pissed at you because that story crossed a line. I told you then and I'm telling you now, it's not our place to report on the private lives of our politicians."

"Not when you're seeing that private life from between their bed sheets it isn't," August snarked back. "You could hardly be seen as in a position to offer an impartial view now, could you?"

Emma glowered. "We'll move onto that in a bit. I have a new show idea for you, as I presumed you wouldn't be happy with me presenting my existing one. But before we get to that, there is a reason we asked you to come here."

"And it wasn't to tell me about your relationship with the President?" August said, surprised. What could be bigger than that?

"It's related," Regina said. "You needed to know about that for the current situation to make sense. The lives of Emma and Henry have both been threatened by Belle Lacey and the NRA. They're trying to blackmail me and they're using my feelings for Emma and her son as leverage. We need your help to find her and Robert Gold, who we believe is bankrolling a huge scheme to block my gun reform bill."

Once again, August's jaw fell open. He had been speculating what the White House may want on the way over but he had never for a second thought of this scenario. Emma dating the President. Emma and Henry's lives being threatened. His inside source linked to the NRA and embroiled in illegal activities.

"Are … are you sure it's her?" August asked.

Emma and Regina both nodded grimly.

"We can't tell you the details right now but we do need your help," Regina said. "I appreciate that you have just been given some pretty big news but we only have a few hours left to find Belle and Gold before they make their next move."

August's head whipped back to Emma. "Where's Henry?"

"He's here, he's safe," Emma assured him, reminding her that the two of them had once been friends. Henry used to spend lots of time at the studio when he was younger and August had always had a soft spot for her son.

"I don't know what I can tell you," August admitted. "You know who gave me the story. I assume you also know how she got the information. I don't understand how I can help."

"The money," Regina said. "You paid them for the story, right?"

"Right," August said, just as Graham moved to sit down, joining the small group now the conversation had moved towards the investigation.

"How did you pay her?" Graham asked, hoping it was a wire transfer so they could follow the money to some previously undiscovered bank account.

"Cash," August replied.

No such luck, Graham mused. But then again, perhaps it wasn't a dead end.

"Did you hand it over in person?"

"Of course," August nodded. "Don't drop-off points only exist in movies? Plus, I'm not about to leave twenty large ones taped to the bottom of a trash can."

So that was how much her private life was worth, Regina mused. Twenty thousand dollars. She hated the media sometimes.

"Where did you meet?" the agent asked.

"Somewhere off Route 66," August said. "A park. Southside Park, I think."

"What happened?" Graham pushed.

"Not much," August admitted. "It was a Saturday afternoon. We met on the edge of the park, by the play area. She was there before me, sat on a bench. She was wearing sunglasses, I remember. I though it was a little odd at the time because it was a grim, grey day. But then I figured we were exchanging information from inside the White House so perhaps she didn't want to be recognised. We talked. She told me what she knew. I took notes. She didn't have evidence but she explained her position and I knew she was your makeup artist. Then she told me about the upcoming press release."

"How did you know to send me here on that Monday?" Emma interrupted.

"What?" August frowned.

"You made me and Ruby come up here," Emma reminded him. "You specifically told us to come here rather than our regular White House reporter. Why? Did you know it was going to be Regina speaking?"

August glanced at 'Regina', almost impressed that Emma was allowed to call the President of the United States by her first name.

"Um, yeah, Belle called me that morning," he confirmed. "Told me that the President would be taking to the podium. I figured it would have given you an edge when it came to your show."

Emma glanced at Regina. The brunette smiled softly, grateful and relieved that her girlfriend had indeed stuck to her moral compass and not reported on what was the biggest political story of the year. At least, they hoped it continued to hold that title and wasn't surpassed by the deaths of the President's new girlfriend and her son.

"She called you?" Graham said, continuing with his line of questioning. "She has your number?"

"Of course," August replied. "That's how she told me where to meet her."

"We ran your phone records," Graham said. "We couldn't find any number linked to Belle."

August rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well of course I don't use my registered phone for confidential sources. It was a burner cell. I use them all the time."

"Do you still have it?" Graham asked.

"Yeah, I think so," August said. "I've got loads."

"We're going to need that cell," Graham said. "But let's go back to the day in the park. After she told you everything, what happened?"

August thought for a moment. "She walked off," he said. "I had driven there and when I realised she was on foot, I offered to drive her somewhere. It was raining by that point and really cold. I felt bad. Plus, I had just handed her a wad of cash and I didn't know who may have been watching. She agreed and got in my car which was parked nearby."

"Where did you drive her?" Graham asked.

"Not far," August said. "We drove for maybe five minutes away from Route 66, towards Vienna. She told me to stop just after we passed a school. The house was nothing special but there was a fancy car in the driveway. I remember thinking it was weird she hadn't driven to meet me. If I owned an Audi like that, I'd be driving it everywhere."

"Do you remember the Audi model? Or the name of the school?"

"It was an R8," August said, without hesitation. The car had been a dream of his ever since they hit the market. "As for the school, I don't know but it was no more than five minutes from that park. There can't be many, right?"

"We're going to need that burner cell," Graham said, standing up. "Where is it?"

August recounted where in his office the burner cells were located. Graham nodded his understanding, dismissed himself from Regina's presence and left the room. They were close, he could sense it. He was going to find Belle and Gold and eliminate the threat to Emma and Henry. Over the weeks and months, he couldn't help but grow rather fond of the pair. And he had vowed to protect Regina with his life. As far as he was concerned, that included protecting her politics and his heart.

The women could sense they were close to the end too. This was it. This was the lead that was going to help them track down Belle and Mr Gold. Once they knew where they were, the threat could be removed. Emma and Henry would be safe.

"So, um, what now?" August asked, looking at the couple before him.

"You'll have to stay here," Regina said. "I can have you escorted to a room where you can get some food and drink. Emma and I are prepping to speak to the press now."

"About the blackmailing?"

"About us," Emma said. "We're going public."

"Today?" August said, eyebrows raised. Didn't these two women have enough on their plate without creating their own political scandal.

"We were planning to go public next week," Emma said. "I was going to talk to you about this new show idea on Monday, before the press conference. I wanted to tell you myself, you see. And I do appreciate that I can't present my show in its current format from now on. Once everyone knows about me and Regina, any semblance of impartiality I may have been able to uphold is shattered."

"You have a new show idea?"

Emma nodded. "And a new executive producer. Self-appointed, I might add."

Regina smirked. Zelena had been adamant that the only way Emma's show concept was remotely viable was if she was a permanent member of staff on the production team. The President wasn't sure how her publicist was going to juggle her two roles but she was also hoping that the need for Zelena's skills would significantly reduce once everything was out in the open.

"Right," August said slowly. "Well, I guess I look forward to hearing about this idea then."

"Does that mean I'm not fired?" Emma asked.

August let out a dry chuckle. "You know as well as I do that the network won't fire you, Emma. You're our best correspondent and your show has the highest ratings in its genre. I might have been pissed at how you handled that story but at least now I understand why. And if you really can present me with a viable alternative, I don't see why The Swan Show can't live on. I assume you have access to a higher calibre of guest now."

His eyes flicked to Regina who was nodding slightly. They had already discussed that and Regina had agreed to make somewhat regular appearances on the show. If this was going to be about how politics in the US really worked, it made sense to have the President featured. Plus, Emma now had a whole slew of different tactics she could use to persuade Regina to appear. Most of those tactics involved them both being naked.

"I don't mean to dismiss you, Mr Booth," Regina said. "And I certainly appreciate you being so forthcoming with the information. Hopefully we will be able to make sure Emma and Henry are no longer in danger very soon. However, Emma and I do have to prepare for this press release. It's not every day the President stands up and tells the world she's in a relationship with a woman. My fixer is arriving shortly to help us prepare for the forthcoming scandal."

Although August understood, and knew that he was going to be locked up in the White House for several hours, he was slightly annoyed that he would miss the aftermath of the announcement. Regina was right, this was going to unprecedented news and he wasn't going to be at the network to see it being broadcast.

"I understand, but I do have a request," August countered. "Seeing as I've been so cooperative, as you've acknowledged, I was wondering if I could have an exclusive on the blackmail story."

Regina glanced sideways at Emma. Did this man ever not think about work? The two of them hadn't even discussed releasing the details of the blackmailing to the press. If everything was dealt with quietly, there was no reason for anyone to ever know it happened.

"Once everything has been resolved and we are sure Emma and Henry are safe," Regina said after a few seconds, "how about I appear on the last airing of Emma's show, in its current format, explaining what happened. We can use that time to launch her new focus as well."

"Deal," August said, holding out his hand to shake. "Assuming I agree to Emma's new show idea."

"How about you agree right now?" Emma suggested.

August laughed. "Not a chance, Swan. I'll wait until I've heard the pitch, thanks."

Regina stood and moved to the door. One of Graham's agents outside was assigned the task of accompanying August to an unoccupied meeting room and arranging lunch. He was not to be left alone, Regina insisted. August may have helped them but he was still the media and she wasn't taking any chances on either story being leaked before she and the White House were ready.

Alone once more, she settled herself back on the couch beside Emma and let out a deep sigh.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked, concerned.

"Exhausted," Regina admitted. "And scared. But we're getting closer, aren't we?"

Emma shuffled over and pulled Regina into her arms. "I'm going to be fine, you'll see. Graham is going to track down these two crazy people and Henry and I will be safe. We'll go back to our apartment and everything will be normal again."

"I don't want you to go back," Regina mumbled into Emma's shoulders.

The frame of the blonde froze. Regina, registering what she had said, pulled back, stuttering out an apology. "I didn't mean … I'm not saying … It's not like I was asking -"

"Regina, I love being here with you," Emma interrupted, not needing the brunette to finish her sentences to understand what she was trying to say. "I love you. But I can't move in here right now. I have Henry to think of and also the fact that being the partner of the President kinda makes me the First Lady. I'm sorry but I'm not in a position where I can give up my career and do that role. Not yet."

"I have someone in the role of First Lady," Regina pointed out. After Robin had moved out, the duties which were usually performed by the President's spouse had been reassigned. "But I understand. And I wasn't asking you to move in. I was just saying I'm going to miss you when you leave."

"I'll miss you too," Emma assured her. "Although I do prefer it when we spend time together because we choose to, not because someone is trying to kill me and my son."

Despite the statement, Regina let out a wry chuckle. "I agree with you there. Now, shall we get back to how we're going to tell the nation about our relationship?"

Jolted back to their upcoming task, Emma nodded. Was she really about to stand in front of America, in front of the world, and announce that she was in a relationship with the President of the United States? She glanced at Regina who was now pouring over the brief notes she had already made for the press conference and felt her heart warm at the sight.

It had been quite the revelation to discover that Regina wore reading glasses. The sight made Emma's core clench, despite the situation. But it wasn't the raw physical attraction to Regina which warmed Emma's heart. No, it was the all consuming, overwhelming and utterly blissful feeling of love she could feel welling up inside her every time she looked at or even thought of her girlfriend.

"Let's do this," Emma said, leaning forwards and scanning Regina's notes as they began to work together to sketch out the details for the press conference which was scheduled in less than an hour's time.

* * *

A/N: Next up … the press conference. Feel free to submit your questions which you think journalists would ask and I'll see what I can do to squeeze them in.


	38. The Press Room

A/N: Happy Sunday! I can promise you will not be happy by the time you reach the end of this chapter, however…

* * *

"You know," Mal said, surveying the duo before her, "I think you're the first President to have created your own scandal of this magnitude so early on in their presidency."

"It's nice to know you're earning your pay check, I suppose," Regina shrugged.

She really didn't care if their decision to go public had generated work for her fixer. That was why they had Mal, wasn't it? And she and Emma weren't going to keep their relationship quiet just so the woman who was supposed to be the best in the country didn't have to do her job.

"And then some," Mal scowled as she looked back down at the press statement Regina and Emma had prepared over the past two hours.

It wasn't a long announcement but the process of writing it had been interrupted a number of times by Graham who had appeared to offer periodical updates on the progress of the investigation.

The house to which Belle had returned after meeting August had been identified. The Audi R8 stood out in the neighbourhood and it hadn't taken long for the team to be pointed towards the residential property which usually hosted the car. Except, that day, the driveway was empty. A quick search of the FBI database confirmed that the house did indeed belong to Robert Gold. Teams had been dispatched to the three other properties registered to the head of the NRA, including two large estates, one in Pennsylvania and another in Michigan, and a townhouse in New York City.

"So, are you happy with this?" Regina asked after several minutes of silence.

"I mean, it does what it needs to, I suppose," Mal said, handing the tablet with the displayed text on it. "There's not really a better way to say it."

"It being the fact that I'm in a loving relationship with a woman?" Regina scowled. She hadn't thought Mal would be one to react in such a way to the news. Whether it was because she was concerned about the upcoming political scandal or because she personally didn't agree with Regina and Emma's relationship, she wasn't sure.

Mal had the good grace to blush when she realised how her words may have sounded. Reddened cheeks highlighted the alabaster skin of the fixer as she stuttered to rectify her mistake.

"Madam President, that's not what I meant. I have no problem at all with you and Miss Swan being in a relationship. My concern is nothing personal. I am merely on edge about how the rest of America will take this. While it is not possible for you to be removed from your position, I fear this will spark a backlash from the more conservative citizens and you may find other politicians use this to discredit you."

Regina nodded. She knew what was coming. She knew that the next few weeks, or even months, were going to be difficult and she was going to be facing any number of questions. But it would be worth it. To be able to be with Emma publically, for the two of them to no longer have to hide, would be worth the scandal.

She was also hoping that the announcement may distract Gold, Belle and whoever else was involved from their plans. The blackmailers hadn't made a move to release the images but if they had hoped to use them as leverage in the future, they were soon to be disappointed. Perhaps this would be enough of a diversion for Graham and his team to catch up with them, wherever they were, and put a stop to the threat.

"Well, considering the circumstances, as far as the first female President coming out to the nation as bisexual three months after announcing her divorce, how do you think we'll do?" Regina asked.

Mal couldn't help but chuckle. "If anyone can get through this, you can. It's going to be difficult but there is no legal reason for you not to continue as President. We're just going to have to work on getting your approval ratings back up from the dip I suspect they will take. People are not going to be happy about your new lifestyle choice and they are going to be calling for you to step down."

"Regina," Emma said softly. She hadn't spoken since Mal had joined them. The woman scared her slightly, to be honest. "Are you sure about this?"

Brown eyes met concerned green ones. In all the drama which had occurred and the stress both women were under, they had not spoken much about the repercussions their announcement was going to have on Regina personally. Although Emma had a plan in place to enable her to continue her career, Regina could do very little to prepare for the public's reaction. In all fairness, they couldn't entirely predict how the news would be taken. But the backlash was going to be personal and, Emma feared, hurtful.

"Of course I'm sure," Regina smiled. "I have no hesitation whatsoever about telling the world I am in love with the most amazing, beautiful, intelligent and caring woman I have ever met. Why? Are you having second thoughts?"

"No," Emma said at once. "I mean, not about us. But what if this information has a bigger impact on your presidency than either of us could predict? What if you are forced out of office? What if your legislative aims are blocked by homophobic politicians? What if the next three and a half years are hell for you?"

"It won't happen, Emma," the brunette reassured her. "And if it did, you're worth it."

"I'm not worth compromising the good of the American people," Emma countered. "You are going to do great things, Regina. What if your ability to follow through on your campaign promises is limited by the public's reaction?"

"I think you have too little faith in our country," Regina said. "It's 2021. We've come a long way over the past few decades. Homophobia may exist but compared to how society used to be, I think there has never been a better time. And can you imagine what an inspiration this will be to the LGBTQ+ community? To see us stand up in front of the world and tell everyone proudly that we are in a relationship, I hope will give courage to others to do the same."

"I guess you're right there," Emma admitted. It had taken her far too long to tell her adoptive parents that she was gay. In fact, it was Neal who had first prompted her to consider whether, perhaps, her sexuality was the reason their marriage wasn't working. She had been apprehensive about telling her parents and friends that she was attracted to women. Lily, on the other hand, was the opposite and had found it very easy to tell anyone and everyone that she was a lesbian. If she and Regina could be the reason people all over the world found the courage to tell those they loved of their sexual orientation, perhaps one good thing would come from the inevitable political scandal. That, plus she wouldn't have to sneak around to see her girlfriend any more.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Regina asked. "Because once we get into that press room, there's no going back."

"I'm sure if you are," Emma nodded.

"Ok, in that case, I'm going to call Robin to tell him what we're about to announce. He may have cheated on me but that doesn't mean he should find out through a news announcement. Are you ok to wait here for a while?"

"Sure," Emma said. "I should probably tell Neal before the news breaks actually. And then I've got to psych myself up to tell the world I'm dating the President."

"Are you sure you want to do this with me?" Regina asked. "I can deliver the announcement myself if you would prefer."

"Not a chance," Emma said, leaning forwards and stealing a quick kiss. "We're in this together, aren't we?"

"Always," Regina smiled.

* * *

Cameras clicked as soon as the door to the press room opened. The knowledge that the President herself was making a last minute announcement always drew more reporters than regular addresses. As she stepped into the room, Emma came into view behind her. There was a split second of silence and then a rustle of whispers through the room. The blonde was well enough known in her field to have been recognisable but the fact that half of the reporters in the room were her peers sparked immediate interest and speculation.

Emma was nervous, despite being in front of live television cameras every evening. Her mouth was dry as she stepped up to the lectern directly beside Regina. Other members of Regina's team had filed in behind them. Hidden from view, at least from the press, Regina's fingers interlaced with Emma's. Their gazes, however, remained on the room before them.

"Good afternoon," Regina said when silence had fallen.

Countless expectant faces stared at the pair, dictaphones and microphones pointed in their direction, ready to capture the breaking news every person in the room now knew was about to be divulged.

"Thank you for coming today at such short notice," Regina continued. "I have a brief statement I would like to read to you now. There will be time for questions at the end."

Mal had been hesitant to allow questions to be asked but Zelena pointed out that it may reduce media speculation if the two women were offered the time to answer some of the most popular queries. Emma had agreed to answer questions as well but both women were aware they could refuse to dignify inappropriate questions with a response.

"Most of you will be aware of the identity of the woman standing beside me right now," Regina began. "Emma Swan is a political commentator at NBC and the presenter of The Swan Show. She is also my girlfriend."

The room exploded. Camera flashes came from every angle, as if the newly captured images may be able to portray this revelatory information in a different way to those taken seconds earlier. Reporters shouted questions, some even standing up to project their voices further. Sidney Glass moved from the back to call order over the room. As the Press Secretary, he usually enjoyed fairly comprehensive control over the reporters. This day, however, it took over a minute for silence to fall after which Regina continued.

"After meeting Miss Swan on her show back in February, we became friends. That friendship grew stronger and I came to develop feelings for her. We have now been together for three months and the time has come for us to tell America and the world about our relationship. I am the first female President of the United States. A few short months ago, I became the first President to get a divorce while in office. I am now the first President to be openly bisexual. It is 2021 and Miss Swan and I feel that our relationship is nothing to hide or be ashamed of. Love is beautiful in all its forms and we hope America will come to accept our relationship and not allow any prejudices to affect their opinions of us.

"I am still your President. I am still the same woman you voted for. I still have the same goals, aspirations and intentions for the remainder of my time in office. My love for Miss Swan in no way affects my ability to do my job but we chose to announce our relationship because we want to be honest with the American public. And on that note, I will now open the room up for questions. We will answer all appropriate, respectful questions with complete honesty."

The shouting recommenced as reporters clamoured to have their voices heard. Sidney once more took control, insisting everyone sat down before pointing towards a commentator he knew well and trusted not to cross any line.

"Madam President," the older woman began. "How do you think this relationship will affect your standing with the people."

"I am not naive," Regina said. "I know there is going to be a range of reactions to the news that the President is bisexual. But as far as I am concerned, my relationship and my attitude towards my job and the citizens I swore to serve has not changed. It is up to the people of America to decide how they wish my relationship to affect their view of me."

More hands. Sidney pointed at another reporter he trusted, all the while scanning the room to decide who would not get the chance to ever ask Regina a question. There were a number of raised hands belonging to people he could only describe as loose cannons.

"How will this announcement impact the LGBTQ+ community?" the man asked.

"Positively, I hope," Regina said. "Emma and I are just two normal people who fell in love. The only difference is that we are both in jobs which come with a public profile. But we hope that we are an illustration of how love can develop anywhere, between anyone. Whoever you are, whoever you love, there is nothing to be ashamed of."

The third questioner Sidney chose was also someone he knew well. He did not know, however, that he had been up for the same job as Emma several years earlier and still held a grudge against the blonde for the fact that she had been appointed over him.

"Emma," he said, levelling his peer with a cold, calculating gaze. "Your show has very high ratings. Are you using the President to further your career by gaining access to political exclusives from you position between her legs?"

Regina opened her mouth to speak and both Mal and Zelena stepped forward to protest the question but Emma beat them all to it.

"No," Emma replied. "The President does not talk to me about work in that way. We are a normal couple and during the time we spend together, our conversations don't revolve around politics. My show ratings are high because I am good at my job."

"Miss Swan," a reporter called out without being asked. "Are you moving into the White House?"

"Not at this time," Emma said. "We have only been together for three months and that would be a big step forward for our relationship."

"So you're not our new First Lady?"

Regina glanced at Sidney, silently communicating that he needed to regain control over the room and stop reporters shouting out.

"No, I am not," Emma said.

"We already have someone performing the duties of the President's spouse," Regina reminded the room. "Miss Swan is still employed by NBC and will continue to be for the foreseeable future."

"No more shouting questions, please," Sidney said, stepping further forward and glowering at the room. "Wait to be chosen or you will be removed from the room." Selecting another trusted reporter, he nodded his head for another query.

"How are you going to still be an impartial political correspondent and be the President's girlfriend?"

Yet another question for Emma. Regina's fingers squeezed her girlfriend's, a silent apology for the barrage she was facing. Emma's thumb brushed over her hand which Regina took to mean 'I'm fine'.

"As I have already said, Regina and I do not discuss politics much," Emma said. "But I am going to be talking to NBC about a format change. That's all I can say on the matter at the moment."

"A question for the President?" Sidney said, realising that the conversation had become dramatically skewed towards the blonde. Dozens of hands were still in the air so he pointed to yet another familiar reporter.

"Did you cheat on your husband?"

Regina had been expecting this question but it still angered her. "No, I did not. As you are all fully aware, Robin was unfaithful to me six years ago. While I felt betrayed, I am not in the habit of retaliating in such a way. Emma and I met prior to the divorce being finalised but nothing happened before the paperwork was signed."

Another reporter was given the nod of approval from Sidney, who was rapidly running out of people whom he trusted to ask anything appropriate.

"Why did you lie about your sexuality to the American people?"

"I didn't lie," Regina said. "Emma is the first woman I have felt attracted to and the first woman with whom I have been intimate." Emma's cheeks burned red. She hoped the makeup which had been applied covered her embarrassment. "For the first forty years of my life, I identified as straight. I now consider myself bisexual."

"And you, Emma?" came another unsolicited question.

"I'm a lesbian," Emma said.

"But you have a son."

Emma's eyes locked on a reporter from NBC, wondering as she did so what the relevance of that question was.

"I do," Emma replied. "I was married to a man when I was in my early twenties. However, I do not consider myself to be bisexual because that relationship was one which I entered into because I thought society expected that of me. I wasn't in a place at that time to accept my attraction to women so I did what I thought I should do. I don't regret that marriage because it brought me my son but I cannot say I loved his father in the way I love Regina."

Emma could feel the brunette's eyes on her and knew that if she looked to her left, the doe eyed looks they would exchange would be on the front page of every newspaper in the world. Would that be so bad? But before she could look at her girlfriend, Sidney had permitted another question.

"Madam President, do you have plans to change laws to improve equality and rights for the LGBTQ+ community?"

"I have always planned to do exactly this," Regina said. "LGBTQ+ rights were part of my election campaign. I have always been supportive of this community and the fact that over the past few months I have come to identify as one of them changes nothing. I may now consider myself bisexual but my stance on equality has not changed at all. My promise to improve laws and the rights of the LGBTQ+ community remains as it always has done. It is also one I intend to deliver on over the next few years."

"So you're not stepping down as President?"

Emma's eyes snapped to the reporter who had stood up to ask his question. Regina regarded him for a moment as well before answering.

"Do you believe I should, Mr …?" She paused, waiting for the man to provide her with his name.

"Hatter. Jefferson Hatter from Fox News. And yes, I don't think the President of the United States should be a lesbian. Or divorced, for that matter."

"Or a woman, no doubt," Regina said, her eyes cold. "Mr Hatter, firstly, I would like to reiterate that if the media insist on labelling my sexuality, I identify as bisexual. Secondly, my divorce came about after my husband betrayed me and broke our marriage vows. We tried to work through it but we failed. As far as I am concerned, I am a better, more focused and more dedicated President since I stopped living in the same house as a man who broke my heart." Emma's fingers squeezed Regina's. The brunette could feel the previously shattered pieces of her heart melding together a little bit more, as they did every time Emma showed her love.

"Finally, no I shall not be stepping down as the President. I was elected based on my campaign promises, my political views and my intentions for this great country. None of those aspects of who I am has changed. I am still the same woman you elected just six months ago. I have every intention of following through on all of my electoral promises. The fact that my heart belongs to a woman makes no difference to how I intend to govern this country. If Americans are unhappy with my life choices, it is their right not to re-elect me in 2024. For now, however, I have done nothing which could force me to step down from the position to which eighty million Americans elected me. Thank you for your time today. We will not be accepting any more questions."

Hand in hand, Regina and Emma left the lectern. The cries of reporters followed them from the room and down the corridor, suddenly eclipsed when the door snapped shut behind the last of their team. It was only then that Regina stopped and wrapped her arms quite suddenly around Emma. The blonde hugged her back, feeling the brunette's frame trembling in her hands.

"Are you ok?" Emma murmured in her ear.

"Yes," Regina replied, placing a kiss to Emma's neck, the action hidden from the people behind them by Emma's thick curtain of blonde hair. "That was just a bit intense."

"You both did very well," Mal said, moving through the crowd towards the couple. "The next step is reacting to however the media report this story. We're going to need to carefully track any information they are broadcasting."

"Would you like to sit in on this?" Regina asked. "Your industry knowledge could be helpful."

"Actually, I was going to find Henry," Emma said. "He must have watched several movies by now. I reckon I should persuade him to try out the basketball court and get some exercise. I'm sure Peter would be willing to shoot a few hoops with him. I'll come and join in a bit, though."

Regina nodded and kissed Emma on the cheek. It felt strange but nice to openly show affection for her girlfriend. Parting ways, Regina returned to her office where she, Mal, Zelena and Kathryn would sit and review everything which was being broadcast about the recent press conference. Emma headed down to the movie theatre with John, her shadow.

She hadn't actually been in the theatre yet and made a mental note to take Regina on a date there very soon. Was it a date if it was inside the woman's own house? She asked herself as John navigated the maze of corridors inside the White House. Now the news was broken, Emma reasoned, there was no reason the two of them couldn't go on a date in public. That said, the security measures which would need to be taken to make that happen may not be worth the hassle. Plus, in a private cinema, she and Regina could make out in the back row without fear of paparazzi.

John stopped at a non-descript door and turned the handle. The room was dark, the flickering lights of a movie dancing over rows of luxurious chairs. Emma stepped inside, scanning the seats to locate her son. She frowned when she saw no one. John, who was also looking for Henry and his agent, turned on the lights.

"Where are they?" Emma asked, blinking at the sudden brightness.

"I don't know," John said, pausing the movie and walking the length of the room before pulling out his radio and asking over the system for a location update on Peter Panner and Henry Mills.

Emma's heart began to hammer in her chest. Instinct overwhelmed her and she suddenly knew that something was very, very wrong. The crackling radio confirmed her suspicions a few seconds later.

"Panner requested a car to take Mr Mills out two hours ago," a disembodied voice informed the room. "They went to get pizza."

John glanced at Emma, their eyes meeting and silently communicating their worry.

"Where is that car now?" John asked.

The request for information was followed by almost a minute of tense silence as the man on the other end of the radio looked up the GPS location on the White House vehicle.

"It's at Dalecarlia Reservoir," the answer eventually came. "Our systems say it hasn't moved in the past hour and a half."

John and Emma moved in unison towards the door. By the time they reached the corridor, both were running, John already talking into his radio and summoning Graham to the Oval Office. The pair burst through the door as soon as they arrived, startling Regina and her team who were all watching a wall of televisions which had been erected to track the media's response.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked, jumping to her feet at once when she saw Emma's face.

"Henry," the woman said. "He's gone."

* * *

A/N: two more chapters to go…


	39. The Final Showdown

A/N: The penultimate chapter, my darling readers. I know it's sad to see this story coming to an end – I have loved writing these versions of Regina and Emma but I believe I have told their tale as far as it should go. Almost.

* * *

By the time Graham arrived, Emma and John had told Regina everything. Not that there was much to tell. Henry and Peter were missing. The head of security got straight down to business, gathering all of the information from Emma and John before radioing his team to have them on standby for their next move.

"I'm coming with you," Emma said, as soon as she heard Graham mention flying a helicopter out to the reservoir.

"Not a chance in hell, Miss Swan," Graham replied. "If this is Gold and Belle, they've taken Henry for more leverage. There is no way I'm bringing you with me so you can be added to their collection for blackmailing the White House."

"That collection," Emma spat, "is my son. I'm coming with -"

"No, Emma, you're not," Regina said firmly.

"Oh and because you're the President, I have to listen to you?" Emma snarled. "They've got Henry, Regina. I'm not going to sit back and do nothing."

"Look, I understand that but -"

"You don't understand," Emma shot back. "You don't have kids. You can't even begin to understand what I'm going through." Turning her back on the brunette, Emma stormed to the far side of the office. She needed space to fume, to be distraught, to process what was happening.

Regina knew Emma hadn't meant to hurt her with those words but that didn't stop the sucker punch to the gut. Now was not the time, however. This was about Emma's missing son, not her infertility. She took a deep breath before turning to Graham.

"Go," she said to him. "I want updates every ten minutes."

The man nodded once. Instructing John to not move from the room nor let anyone in or out, Graham disappeared, already giving instructions over his radio as he headed to the fleet of cars, agents and two helicopters poised for action.

Regina glanced at Mal, Zelena and Kathryn who were pretending to watch the now muted coverage of the world reporting on the President's recent announcement. The trio of women who had been in the room when Emma and John burst in weren't allowed to leave. The entire building was on complete lockdown. Until Henry was found, the five of them, plus John, would be staying in the Oval Office.

The blonde was staring out of the window, over the White House garden. Wordlessly, Regina walked to stand beside her. She didn't say anything. She didn't make a move to touch her girlfriend. But when she glanced sideways, she saw tears streaking down the young woman's face.

"Emma?" Regina said softly.

"Where is he, Gina?" came the croaked whisper, all the rage she had felt moments before having evaporated and been replaced by an overwhelming sense of helplessness. "Where is Henry?"

"I don't know," Regina admitted. "But the best team in the country are looking for him."

"The best team in the country lost him in the first place," Emma reminded her. "How did they even get out? I thought this place was supposed to be high security."

Regina had been asking that question herself. After all the mistakes which had occurred, she was starting to think Graham needed to reassess his security team.

"Come and sit down," Regina said, looping her arm around Emma's waist and gently steering her back to the couch. The three women already sitting there watched in silence, not knowing what to say, as Emma sank down onto the cushions.

She had gone from exploding with anger to numb in a few seconds and now sat, staring at nothing in particular. Regina sat beside her, tangling her fingers together with Emma's. The President glanced at their companions and shrugged, feeling equally useless. In the distance, she could hear the whir of the choppers taking to the air.

* * *

The flight to the reservoir was short. Graham spent the entire time coordinating the rest of his teams. There were tech experts combing through Peter Panner's life. The man had obviously been thoroughly vetted before he joined the security detail but something had been missed. The ground team were heading towards the reservoir as well but Graham suspected they wouldn't find Henry there. Video surveillance of the parking area as well as all traffic cameras was being pulled and scoured.

It didn't take long for the glistening surface of the water to come into view and the helicopter dropped lower. The small parking lot held a few cars but he could identify their vehicle at once. As soon as they touched down, he was flinging open the door of the aircraft and running across the gravelled surface, several agents on his toes. The tinted windows made it impossible to see inside as he circled the vehicle, weapon raised.

The electronic central locking system was overridden in seconds. Graham yanked over the driver's door while two other men opened the rear doors.

"Shit," Graham said as the driver's body tumbled out and to the ground.

He crouched and placed his fingertips to the man's neck but he knew he was dead. The bullet wound to the back of his head would have killed him instantly. He sighed heavily. Murphy had been a good man; he didn't deserve to caught up in whatever was going on here.

"Get forensics down here," Graham said, standing up and scanning the parking lot. "Have you found anything?"

"Drag marks," another agent said, pointing to the scuffed earth beside the rear door on the passenger side. Graham crossed to where he was indicating, staying back to avoid contaminating any evidence. The man was right. Heels, if he wasn't mistaken. Probably from someone being pulled backwards over the rocky ground. He followed the trail, frowning when it only went a few metres before stopping abruptly.

"Another vehicle?" Graham suggested.

"Maybe," the agent said. "Or whoever was being dragged was able to walk."

"Pop the trunk," Graham said, realising they hadn't searched it yet. "Is there anything in the back seat?" he asked, moving to peer into the rear of the car.

The interior smelled like blood, metallic and sickly. But there was no sign of a struggle in the rear seats and it was the death of the driver which had permeated the air. Other than that, there was nothing unusual. His eyes were scanning the interior once more when he spotted it. Something stuck out from under the seat. Reaching in, careful not to touch more than he had to, he retrieved a half drunk bottle of Coca Cola.

"This needs to be tested for sedatives, poisons, everything," Graham said, passing it to one of his team. "Take it back to the lab in the helicopter."

By this time the second chopper had arrived, so sending one back didn't leave him stranded. The man took the bottle and took off at a run towards the machine. Moments later, they were rising into the air. As they disappeared, Graham returned to the trunk where agents were searching for clues. There was nothing. It was empty. Graham turned to survey the parking lot. There was a CCTV camera on the entrance and another in the far corner, at the entrance to the reservoir itself. He pulled out his cell.

"Update on surveillance footage from the parking lot," he asked as soon as the call was answered.

"Cameras were disabled this morning at eleven," came the reply. "Someone hacked into the electronics and they stopped recording."

"Shit," Graham said.

"But we caught our car on a traffic cam travelling on the main road in that direction just before three this afternoon," the agent informed him.

"That fits," Graham said. "Any way of knowing if they left in another vehicle or if we should be searching this area?"

"Hard to say," the agent replied. "The only vehicle of note which we saw was an old truck."

"Of note in what way?" Graham asked.

"It was speeding," the agent said. "Going way faster than you should on those roads. Blacked out windows. Crummy red paintwork. A real old banger and being driven like a supercar."

"Send me an image of it and try and track it on the main roads," Graham said. "We'll do a limited sweep of the area. Anything else you've found out."

"Yes, Panner's army records," the agent said.

Graham frowned. "We know he was in the army. He was hired for his military background."

"We think he served with Gideon French," the agent said. "Timeline fits in terms of age. We think they trained in the same military base and were deployed around the same time."

Well, that made sense, Graham realised. But they still didn't have any records for Gideon so there was no way to confirm it. "Call back as soon as you know anything more."

He hung up and, true to his word, called Regina.

* * *

"It's been over three hours since they left the White House," Emma said, looking at her cell phone for the umpteenth time.

She didn't know what she was looking for. One of Graham's men had found Henry's phone tossed into the grasses beside the parking lot during their sweep of the reservoir. Her son wasn't going to be calling her.

"They've got leads," Regina said quietly. "They're trying to track that vehicle."

"What if it's not the right vehicle though," Emma said. "Every minute they spend looking for it, Henry is moving further away from me. That agent killed the driver, Regina. He could kill Henry too."

"They won't do that," Regina said, gripping Emma's hands firmly in hers.

"How do you know?" Emma whispered. "How do we know Henry isn't already dead."

She dissolved into tears, face buried in Regina's neck. The brunette cradled her, at a complete loss for words. Her own heart was breaking at the situation and she had no idea what to say to offer any comfort to the woman in her arms. Mal, Zelena and Kathryn looked on awkwardly, none of them wanting to interrupt.

Regina's cell phone broke the silence. She answered it as Emma pulled away, tear-stained but expectant for news.

"Graham," Regina said. "You're on speaker phone."

"We've tracked the vehicle," he said at once. "It's travelling down Route 70 into Pennsylvania. Gold has property there. We're on our way."

Regina let out a sigh of relief and Emma whimpered.

"Are you sure it's them?" she asked, knowing Emma wanted confirmation as much as she did.

"Traffic cam captured Peter's face. No sign of Henry but I think we can safely assume he's in there. The Coca Cola had been spiked with Rohypnol. He's probably in the back. We're monitoring its movement now and it is currently heading directly towards the property registered to Gold. If they divert, we'll know about it."

"How long will it take you to get there?"

"We're in the air now," Graham said. "An hour or so. We've called for backup. This property Gold owns out there, it's in the middle of a hunting zone. It looks like some sort of weekend cabin but on the scale you'd expect from the head of the NRA. We're looking at about 50 acres to search. Ground troops are on the way but they're going to take longer than us to arrive."

"Keep me updated," Regina said before hanging up.

"So we know where he is?" Emma breathed out.

"It looks like it," Regina said with a tentative smile. "Graham is going to get him back, Emma. I promise you that. The best agents in the country are on their way to him."

"One of the so called best agents in the country kidnapped and roofied my son," Emma reminded her.

Regina bit her lip. That was true, she supposed. Turning to John, she asked him to radio through for an update on the background of Peter Panner. They needed to know whether Panner really had served with Gideon or if he was connected to Gold and Belle another way. But before John could even complete his order, the wall of televisions which had been muted from the moment Henry was discovered missing, crackled to life.

"Madam President, Miss Swan. Good afternoon."

Six sets of eyes snapped to the screens. The image of an eerie masked face, poorly lit and half-hidden in shadows, filled every monitor.

Emma clapped her hand over her mouth as five, identical faceless beings stared down at them. Regina stood up at once, placing herself in front of Emma as if she thought the electronic invasion was going to leap out of the screens and attack her girlfriend.

"What do you want?" she asked, suspecting, correctly, that the webcam features on the screens had been hacked into and that the face could both see and hear them.

"You know what we want," came the electronically distorted voice, keeping the identity of the person hidden. "Halt the gun legislation and Henry Swan goes free."

"And if I don't?"

The masked man laughed and leaned forwards. The camera jolted as it was lifted from its perch and swung around. It took a moment for the group to make out the new, dark images but suddenly Emma screamed.

"Henry!"

It was impossible to tell for sure that the bundle on the floor was her son but there was little doubt in anyone's mind as to what they were looking at. They only saw him for a few seconds but it was enough to see that his feet were bound together, his wrists tied behind his back and he was blindfolded. But he was also moving. He was alive.

The masked face came back into view. "You have one hour, Madam President. If we do not see proof that this gun bill has been axed, Henry Swan will pay the price."

The screens went blank. Silence followed. And then, an explosion of movement and sound. John radioed through to his team, telling them to track cyber security in the Oval Office. Their tech team was supposed to have been keeping an eye on the software embedded in the President's computer so surely it would have picked up on that activity. Regina gripped Emma's hand while dialling Graham's number to fill him in on what they had seen. Zelena, Mal and Kathryn were all talking at once, but about what, no one really knew.

As soon as Graham had been told everything they could all remember about the video and the threats made, Regina hung up. The helicopter was less than thirty minutes away by now. They were going to make it before the deadline Panner had given them. Because it was Panner, of that she was sure. He may have been wearing a creepy mask and used some computer program to distort his voice but Regina was confident he was the man who had threatened to hurt Henry.

"Are you ok?" Regina asked.

"Of course I'm not ok," Emma said, making Regina instantly realise what a stupid question she had asked. The woman had just seen her son tied up on the floor of some filthy outbuilding, hundreds of miles away.

"We'll get him back, Emma," Regina said. "Graham and his team will find him and they'll get him back."

"They want this gun bill stopped," Emma said. "They took my son as leverage. They are holding him hostage because they think that will make you do what they want you to do. Are you going to do that? If you do what they want, they'll let him go."

"No they won't," Regina said. "We can't trust them to just give us Henry. Not now. They've gone too far. They know we're looking for them and when we find them, we're not going to go easy on them." A dark look crossed Regina's features. These people were going to pay for what they put Emma and Henry through, never mind their blackmail attempt on the President of the United States.

"So my son is collateral damage?" Emma asked, jumping to her feet.

"Of course not," Regina said. "I'm just as worried about Henry as you are but I am also not going to give into blackmail threats. We have time. Graham and his team are nearly there."

"And what if their arrival spooks them?" Emma asked. "Helicopters flying over a hunting reserve. They're going to know it's us. They're going to know we've found them. And when they do, why would they bother keeping Henry alive?"

"Graham knows what he's doing," Regina assured the panicked blonde. "This isn't their first time out in the field and they know the stakes. Emma, please, you have to trust me."

Emma took a steadying breath and looked into her girlfriend's deep brown eyes. "I do trust you," she said eventually. "I'm just terrified."

"I'm scared too," Regina said. "But nothing is going to happen to Henry, or you. I promised to protect you and I am going to keep that promise. Kat, Mal, Zee," she said, turning to the other women. "We're going to need to speak to the press when this is all over. The number of helicopters and cars which we've now sent out from the White House will have caught the attention of the press. Can you prepare a statement? I know we don't have many details yet but you may as well do something."

In all honesty, Regina just wanted to have some alone time with Emma. She hated the fact that her girlfriend was going through all this but she also hated the fact that three of her colleagues were sat awkwardly observing the entire event. The women would be distracted for a while with that task. Three strong opinions were going to make the creation of even a short statement quite a challenge.

Once they were busy, Regina wrapped her arms around Emma, placed a kiss on the side of her head, and felt the blonde sag against her, emotional exhaustion overwhelming the petrified mother. She held her close, silently praying that everything would work out as she told Emma it would. But in reality, she wasn't so sure.

* * *

The ground below sped by. Graham loved flying but he was tense this particular trip. He and his team were examining the site plans of Gold's estate. There was a large residential plot but from what Regina had told him about the video, that wasn't where Henry was being held. It had sounded like an outbuilding, of which three were illustrated on the maps. Regina had said there were tools hanging on the walls but few windows. Graham was also aware that wherever this place was, it had powerful internet signal and a complex cyber security setup. One building was too far into the forest and Graham had ruled it out as not having a power supply. That left two. His team were to split up, land a kilometre away from each target, and advance on foot. A third team were making their way to the house itself. Graham suspected Gold and Belle wouldn't be there but it was best to check.

Dusk was falling. Soon, they would be searching in the dark. Torchlight would give away their location. He asked the pilot how much further and was relieved to hear they were close. Soon them were descending until they bumped down in a grassy clearing, a second chopper touching down moments later.

The team was only ten men strong but Graham trusted them. He radioed through their plan to the other unit before dialling the machine's volume down. They didn't need static feedback giving away their position.

"Know what you're doing?" Graham asked. His team nodded. "Henry is our priority," he repeated. "Keep the kid alive. If one of these idiots gets in the way or tries to make a move, do not hesitate. Understand?" More nodding. "We only know of three people involved in this but there may be more. Robert Gold," he held up a photo on his tablet," is the head of the NRA. Belle," the picture changed with a swipe of a finger, "is his girlfriend and the mother of their son who also happens to be the sniper who shot the President's father. And Panner," a third photo, "whom you know."

The team glowered at the man before them. One of their own. A colleague. Someone they worked alongside and were now hunting down.

"Let's go," Graham said, pulling his gun from his holster and moving off, the team fanning out on either side.

The undergrowth was thick. Springtime was making the bush lush and dense. Perfect cover for the team as they advanced but making them equally vulnerable for an ambush. After all, they didn't know the forest. The second team were moving forwards too, Graham having received confirmation that they were executing the same plan as his men. He glanced at his watch. Fifteen minutes before Panner's deadline was up.

Just when they were about to resign to using torches, one of Graham's men signalled silently for his attention. Pointing to their right, the man led Graham's gaze to a rusted old red van. He halted his men, making each of them take good cover as he moved forwards himself. The van was parked less than ten metres away from the outbuilding. A quick check of the plate confirmed it was the van which had sped away from the reservoir. His attention turned to the structure beside it. It was bigger than he had expected; a long warehouse style building. There were no lights coming from the inside but that didn't mean people weren't inside. As he watched, an armed guard appeared, walking slowly around the structure, scanning the undergrowth. He waited, needing to know how many guards they were up against.

After five minutes, they had counted three guards and were confident there were no more. Silently, hidden from his position, Graham communicated the rest of the plan to his men.

* * *

"What's going on?" Emma asked, wringing her hands together as she glanced between Regina, the clock and the screens once again showing muted news of their relationship announcement.

"I don't know," Regina admitted. "If Graham is close, he's not going to be able to call me to fill me in. I'm sure they're nearly there, Emma. It's been almost an hour."

"It's been fifty-eight minutes," Emma corrected her. "Two more minutes and then they're going to kill Henry. You have to do something, Regina."

Emma's voice rose higher as the reality of the situation dawned on her. She was completely powerless. Stuck, hundreds of miles away while the clock ticked down on her son's life. The brunette said nothing. There was nothing to say. The most powerful woman in the world, the most powerful person in the world, and she couldn't do any more than she already had to save Henry.

"Tell them you'll do it," Emma said suddenly, eyes lighting with hope for the first time since Henry had disappeared.

"What?"

"Tell them you'll stop the bill. Tell them you'll do whatever they want as long as they give us Henry."

"Emma, I can't," Regina said. "That bill is the one piece of legislation I swore I would implement throughout my election campaign."

"And Henry is my son," Emma screamed, yet more uncontrollable, raw emotions bursting forth. "You're think a bill which may not even become law is more important than my son's life?"

"No, Emma, of course not but we can't give into them," Regina said, desperate to make the blonde understand. "Even if I tank this bill, we can't trust them to hand over Henry."

"Oh but you can, Madam President."

The electronically altered voice joined the conversation as the screens flickered back to the hacked feed. Regina's breath hitched. Had they been listening the entire time? Did they know that Graham and his team were on their way towards the property as they spoke?

"Where's Henry?" Emma asked, darting past Regina and standing in front of the five identical faces, wiping the tears angrily from her face as she spoke.

"He's just fine. For now," the face jeered.

"Show me," Emma pleaded. "I want to see my son."

"You can see your son after your dyke girlfriend gives us what we want," Panner taunted. "Madam President, any decisions?"

"I won't do what you ask, Panner," Regina said.

The man seemed unfazed by the use of his name. He doubtless knew that his cover inside the White House was blown.

"Well, in that case, I suppose there's no reason to keep Henry alive, is there?"

"No, wait, please," Emma pleaded as the man disappeared from view.

Regina stepped forwards to stand beside Emma. Her heart was in her mouth. They wouldn't go through with it, would they? They wouldn't dare kill Henry. Graham's team was nearby, weren't they? Before any of these questions were answered, movement on the screens in front of her drew her back to the present.

Henry was dragged in front of the camera and heaved into a chair. Emma let out a heart-breaking whimper as she took in her son's condition. He was conscious, but barely. Slumped forwards in the chair, his legs were still tied together, his arms awkwardly trapped between his back and the chair. The darkness of the room made it hard to see much more but then Panner came back into view and jerked Henry's head back by his hair.

"Henry," Emma cried out. "Henry, I'm here. It's ok, you're going to be ok."

"Oh he's so not," Panner laughed, reaching behind him and pulling a handgun out and twirling it in his palm. "You see, I made you a deal, Madam President, and you failed to deliver. That means, I've got to make you pay."

"By killing an innocent child?" Regina said, voice shaking.

"No one is innocent," Panner said darkly. "I'm sure we've all done things for which we deserve to die."

"You sure as hell have," Emma spat at him. "Let my son go, please. You want to kill someone, kill me. You can have me. I don't care. But please let Henry go."

"Yeah, not going to happen," Panner said as he fiddled with the gun in his hand. "Madam President, one more chance. The gun reform bill. Are you going to stop it?"

Regina glanced at Emma. She knew what she said. She knew that legislation was incredibly important and could save countless lives. But was it worth it? Was it worth her girlfriend having to watch her son be murdered? Emma was silently pleading with her, green eyes filled with tears, her entire being consumed with fear and worry for her son.

Slowly, she turned back to the screen. Before Regina could answer, however, loud noises could be heard over the monitors. They saw Panner twist around, scanning the room before pulling Henry up from the chair and in front of his body, shielding himself from whatever had interrupted him. The barrel of the gun was pressed squarely into Henry's temple. The teenager barely registered the move but they heard him groan.

"Panner, put the gun down," came Graham's voice from off camera.

Emma reached for Regina's hand, gripping it so tightly the brunette's fingers ached. But she didn't care. She pulled Emma to her side and the two of them watched, horrified, as Panner held Emma's son against him, denying the agents an opportunity to shoot.

"Hey boss," Panner said. "How nice of you to join us. I'm afraid you've interrupted me at a crucial time, however."

"Panner, let the kid go," Graham said. "He doesn't need to be involved."

The young agent just laughed and pulled Henry tighter against him. He knew, as did everyone in the room and watching from the White House, that the only reason he wasn't dead already was because of Henry Swan.

"The thing is," Panner said. "Our dyke President just told me that she wasn't giving in to my polite request. Which means, I guess, that Henry is no use to me any more. She chose a law over his life and now it's time to honour that position."

The gun was pressed more firmly into Henry's temple and the boy whimpered at the pressure.

"Panner, we can work this out," Graham said. "Let Henry go and we can talk about this."

"Go to hell," Panner shot back. "You think I'm that stupid?"

"You took on the White House so yeah, I think you're pretty thick," Graham taunted. "Why did you? Gold offer you a few thousand to get inside?"

Panner laughed again. "Not as clever as you think, are you?" he taunted. "Gold didn't pay me. We planned this together. We've been planning this for years. Ever since I met Gideon in the army. He was like a brother to me. Gideon and I were a team. We were working together for Gold. And then your men killed him." The last statement was said bitterly, the first honest emotion Panner had shown since he had appeared on camera.

Emma and Regina exchanged a look before returned their fixated gaze to the scene unfolding before them. Henry was still barely conscious, Panner's arm around his chest the only thing holding him up.

"I'm sorry about that, Peter," Graham said. "We didn't want to hurt Gideon but he did try and shoot at my men. At your team."

"They weren't my team," Panner replied tersely. "My team are Gold, Belle and Gideon. They're my family. They're the only people who ever loved me, who ever cared for me. I'll do anything for them. I'd die for them."

"Well, considering they left you here with only three badly trained guards outside, I'd say they knew you were going to die," Graham said. "Where are Gold and Belle? Got out of dodge and left you to take the fall? That's doesn't sound like they care for you, does it?"

"They love me," Panner said. "They know I'm committed to this. They know I believe in what we're doing. Just like Gideon did. He died for the cause."

"The cause being keeping the gun problem in America prolific?"

Panner scoffed. "The cause being the Second Amendment. I have the right to bear arms, as does every American. In fact, everyone in this room is enjoying that right as we speak."

"True," Graham said. "We can all defend ourselves, except Henry. He can't defend himself and he is an innocent person caught up in the middle of all this. Why not let him go?"

"No," Panner said, readjusting his grip on Henry who had begun to slide down, his legs not holding his weight. "I told you, he has to pay. The President made his decision."

"If you shoot him," Graham said slowly, "we will kill you."

"You'll kill me regardless," Panner replied, quite calmly. "I was never going to survive this. But it's ok. I'm happy to die for something I believe in."

"Peter," Graham said, "if you let Henry go, you have my word that you will walk out of here alive."

"No. Sorry boss," Panner said. "I've made my bed and now it's time for me to lie in it. Any last words, Henry? Your mamma's watching."

The young agent yanked Henry upwards but the boy didn't say anything. He slid the barrel of the gun down his face and under the teenager's chin, angling his face towards the camera. Emma let out another whimper.

"Say goodbye," Panner said, staring directly into the camera lens.

Gunfire echoed throughout the building, exploding from the five monitors for a split second before the video camera was knocked sideways, the screen pixilated and went black.

Emma let out an ear splitting scream.

* * *

A/N: leave your hate in the box below.


	40. The Future Plans

A/N: Here we are. The final chapter… I won't waffle on because I know you're all eager to find out what happened to Henry. This is NSFW.

* * *

 **Two Months Later**

Everything was the same and yet everything was different. As she walked down the corridor, there was nothing unusual about it, then or now. There was no way to know what was going to happen on that fateful day, six months before. She had no way of knowing what was going to happen, how her life was going to change. One meeting; that was all it took. Or rather, one person. Meeting that one person turned her world upside down in a way she could never have predicted.

She was shown into the same room, her team filing in after her. The only difference was the new makeup artist. The girl's background check had been so thorough there was barely a minute of her life left unaccounted for. But there was no way Graham was going to let anyone untrustworthy near her again. It wasn't worth it. There had already been too much heartbreak.

Regina settled herself in the chair and closed her eyes as the young woman began to apply her makeup. As always, Kathryn was by her side, reviewing their plan and talking points. She was barely listening. After all, this wasn't her first rodeo.

It wasn't until there was a knock at the door, twenty minutes later, that Regina was jolted out of her daydream. Graham strode over to answer it. In the past two months, he had been by Regina's side whenever possible. She was sure he had somehow combatted a human's requirement for sleep. But she was grateful. His presence was slowly making her feel safe once more. It had taken time and there were weeks when she had barely left the White House. Two months down the line and she was starting to feel more at ease, secure, more confident. Having Graham by her side was a big part of that.

"Zelena," he said, peering past the agents who had knocked on the door.

"Don't worry, Graham, I'm not here to blow up the President," came the familiar sarcastic British tone. "Can you let me in please? I need to talk to her."

Graham stepped back. He knew Zelena was no threat to Regina really, but he was still hyperaware. There was not ever going to be a repeat of what had occurred in that outbuilding in Pennsylvania, not if he could avoid it.

"Hi Zee," Regina said. "Are they nearly ready for me?"

"Yep," Zelena said, hopping up onto the sideboard. "Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready," Regina smirked. "How's Emma?"

"She's doing good. She's already on the stage. I was sent to say you guys can come through whenever you're ready."

Regina nodded and observed herself in the mirror. She was impressed. The new makeup artist was quite the talent. She was also, Graham had assured her, not a victim of Stockholm Syndrome after being brainwashed by a psychopath for three decades.

"Let's go," she nodded at her own reflection.

* * *

The walk to the television studio stage was the same as it had been six months before. Her team flanked her, Graham leading the way as always. The deserted corridors spoke to the high levels of security but, as it had been the first time she had appeared, the studio floor was abuzz with activity. She spotted the blonde at once, hunched over her notes and talking quietly with Ruby. Graham led her up to the stage while Zelena and Kathryn stopped to talk to August.

"Hey," Regina said softly when she reached Emma's desk, Graham peeling off to speak to the head of security for the studio.

"Hi," Emma grinned, looking up from her notes. "De ja vu or what?"

Regina laughed and sat down in the guest's armchair. "Feels like it was yesterday," she agreed. "Hi Ruby," she added.

Since their relationship went public, Regina had spent a little time with Ruby at Emma's apartment, as well as their friend Mary Margaret. Graham, of course, had insisted on a full background check for both women.

"Hey Madam President," Ruby said. "I'll go and change that on the auto-cue, Ems. See you guys in a bit."

She trotted off to perform her duties and Emma turned back to Regina. "So, are you ready for your famous Swan-style grilling?"

"You know I'll give as good as I get," Regina smirked. "For everything you have on me, I can tell the nation something just as compromising about you. Like last week when we were in the shower and I -"

"Ok, ok, you win," Emma said, holding her hands up in mock surrender. "I promise. No divulging private information."

Regina laughed. She knew Emma had only been teasing. There was no way the blonde would breach her trust like that on live national television.

"So, the last recording of The Swan Show," Regina said, looking around the studio. "Are you going to miss it?"

"Kinda," Emma shrugged. "But I'm more excited about what's coming next to be honest."

"What are you going to do to keep yourself busy for the next month?" Regina asked.

The studio had agreed to Emma's new show format on the condition that it was billed as completely separate to her current one. She had diligently worked until the end of her existing contract, eliminating all mention of her relationship with Regina since they had gone public. And now it was time for her to move on. She and Regina had discussed it at length and decided it was the perfect opportunity for the two of them to appear in their first public interview since their press announcement.

"Oh, I'm sure you can keep me entertained," Emma said, leaning slightly towards the brunette.

Much as Regina wanted to press her lips against Emma's, she resisted. They were about to go live on television and they didn't need to be caught making out just before the cameras turned on.

"Well, I'll keep you busy for the next week but then you're abandoning me," Regina said, pouting slightly.

"You're coming to visit me," Emma pointed out. "And I'm only in L.A. for two weeks."

"Is Henry ready?" Regina asked.

"He's been packed since June," Emma laughed. "I know I should be offended but I think he's just too excited about starting his new school."

"Two minutes," Ruby said as she returned to the stage. "Emma, Madam President, do you need anything?"

"Nope, I'm good," Emma said. "But Gina, you need a mic pack."

Regina diligently stood up to allow Emma to attach the wired technology. It wasn't usually the job of the host but it had become a tradition of sorts. This time, however, Emma made no secret of her desire to stroke her fingertips over Regina's smooth skin. The brunette tingled as she felt the soft caress against her chest.

"Tease," Regina said as she readjusted her blouse and sat back down. "You're also teasing me wearing that suit. Didn't I tell you not to upstage me?"

"I don't hold a candle to you, beautiful. And as for the teasing, I know you love it," Emma retorted.

Regina said nothing. She didn't need to. After everything they had been through, they shared a connection whereby some things just didn't need to be put into words.

"Ready to tell the world?" Regina asked.

"As I'll ever be," Emma shrugged, just as the ten second countdown to their live recording started.

There was a final flurry of activity, Emma sipped from her water and shot Regina one final loving look before she turned to the camera and prepared to greet her viewers.

"Good evening, America, and welcome to the final broadcast of The Swan Show. It's the end of an era, I know, but I am excited to be bringing you this very special goodbye show. My guest tonight is no secret, although she and I are also no stranger to sneaking around," Emma added and Ruby gave her the thumbs up from behind the camera while Zelena scowled. "I am joined once again by the President of the United States of America, Ms Regina Mills. Madam President, welcome."

"Thank you for inviting me on, Miss Swan," Regina said.

"Now, this is the first time the two of us have appeared on television together since we went public about our relationship back in May. Of course, I'm sure many viewers have questions for us but since I'm the interviewer, this is going to make for a rather unusual situation."

"Well, we do like to do things differently," Regina said and Emma grinned at her.

"That we do, Madam President."

It felt strange to use Regina's official title but the two of them had agreed that it was important for both of their images if they were to appear as professional as possible on Emma's show.

"So, let's kick things off with what everyone wants to know. Madam President, how has our relationship affected your politics?"

"I really don't think it has, to be honest," Regina said. "If people are wondering whether I am going to be a stronger advocate for the LGBTQ+ community, I was already a firm supporter before. Now I may have personal experiences to draw from but I always saw the rights of all sexual orientations and gender groups as an important part of my political views."

"Have you felt as if you have been treated any differently, as a result of our relationship and your announcement that you are bisexual?"

"Yes," Regina said. "And I'm not saying these are all bad changes. I have received countless letters from people who have been struggling with their sexual desires and preferences thanking me for setting an example. But there have also been people who have not exactly hidden the fact that they disagree with two women being in a relationship."

Emma nodded. "As someone who has been openly gay for a decade, I know exactly what you're going through. But let's move on from society's stigma and talk about the dramatic event which somewhat overshadowed our announcement two months ago."

"We certainly do seem to attract drama," Regina smiled. "There aren't many things which can upstage an announcement like the we made that day."

"For those of you who have been living in a cave for the past two months, we are of course referring to the blackmail attempt on the President by the former head of the NRA, Robert Gold. While the President and I were addressing the American public, Mr Gold and his team kidnapped my son, killed a White House agent and then held my son hostage for over five hours. Madam President, what more can we tell the public about the events of that day?"

"Of course, you will all know that Mr Gold and his wife Belle French were arrested trying to board their private jet that same day. The head of the NRA, independently of the organisation, I might add, blackmailed me by threatening the lives of Miss Swan and her son, Henry. A mole in the White House talked his way out even while the building was in lockdown before killing a White House employee, drugging Henry and driving him out of the state. The best agents in the country worked tirelessly to track them both down and identified their location as a property owned by Mr Gold in Pennsylvania. Unfortunately, in order to keep Henry safe, our team had no choice but to shoot at the man holding him hostage. Despite immediate medical assistance, he did not survive his injuries."

Emma's features darkened. She was glad Panner was dead. She was glad he had bled out on the dirty floor of that old outbuilding. So what if they didn't get to hold him accountable for his crimes? As far as Emma was concerned, he got what was coming to him.

"Henry was saved by the brave men and women who work for the FBI, CIA and private security for the White House," Regina continued. "And is now back at home with his mother, where he belongs."

"Yes he is," Emma said. "Leaving his smelly socks all over the apartment and texting at the dinner table just like any normal kid."

"And he hasn't suffered any psychological trauma as a result of those events?"

Emma's eyebrows rose. "Whose television show is this?" she teased. "But no, he hasn't. While he is aware of what he went through, the drugs which were found in his system resulted in him not remembering anything that happened. It's a blessing really."

"It is indeed. The State is pressing charges against the remaining members of the group, principally Mr Gold. His wife Belle, while an accomplice, has been diagnosed with Stockholm Syndrome. Although she was personally involved in many of the criminal acts, she did so only after almost three decades of brainwashing and psychological abuse by Mr Gold. They have confessed to their crimes that day as well as the shooting of my father back in March, in which their son was the sniper regrettably killed by my security team."

"How is your father?"

"He's doing very well, thank you," Regina said. "He has almost completely recovered from the gunshot and is dealing with the psychological trauma as well."

"And on a happier note," Emma said, "let's talk about the demands the blackmailers made. They wanted you to tank the Gun Reform Bill. Or, should I say, Gun Reform Law."

Grinning widely, Regina nodded. "Yes they did. This whole scheme, the horrific events that my father, Miss Swan and her son had to endure were all because a few people wanted so desperately to continue to use their firearms without regulation. Well, as I'm sure you are all aware, earlier this week Congress passed a Federal Law, almost identical to the Gun Reform Bill I put forwards earlier this year. I had the great honour two days ago of signing that Bill into Law. For the first time in modern history, the United States of America has comprehensive gun legislation. I believe this is a landmark step towards combatting this systemic, lethal problem which has been ravaging our society for too long."

"A milestone achievement, Madam President. Congratulations. We'll be taking a break now. Join us in a few minutes when I'll be telling you all about my new show, which will begin airing in September, right here on NBC."

The music played and Emma turned back to Regina.

"You ok?" she asked the brunette who was taking a long drink of water.

"Yes, I'm fine, it's just a bit full on," Regina admitted. "Reliving it all like that, all the details are just so vivid in my mind."

"I dream about it almost every night," Emma said quietly.

"I know you do," Regina said, reaching over to take Emma's hand. She didn't care that they were in the middle of a national television studio. The knowledge that her girlfriend woke up most nights, sweating and panicked because she could see the masked face of the man holding her son hostage, broke her heart. Her only consolation was that sometimes she was there to soothe away the pain with soft whispers and gentle caresses.

Ruby and Zelena came up onto the stage, followed by August.

"Hey boss," Emma grinned. "Ready for us to do the big reveal?"

"Sure," August nodded. "Um, is Henry really ok? I mean, I know you told me what happened and say he doesn't remember but are you sure?"

"He's fine," Emma said. "Better than both me and Regina, anyway. He really doesn't remember anything after Panner persuaded the guard to let them out to go for pizza. He must have drunk the spiked drink pretty early on and then didn't really wake up until he was in the helicopter on the way to the hospital."

"Shit," August said. "Well, can you let him know he can call me if he needs anything. Or just to talk, whatever."

Emma nodded. "I will do."

"Emma, stop making suggestive comments," Zelena said as soon as the heart to heart had come to an end.

"What?" Emma frowned. "I wasn't."

"You kinda were," Ruby said. "Although personally I think they're funny."

Zelena shot daggers at the woman, at which point Ruby remembered that Zelena had signed a contract making her an executive producer on Emma's new show. Which essentially made her Ruby's boss. She straightened her face and tried to give Emma an authoritative frown.

"Jeez, alright you two," Emma laughed. "I just wanted America to see the fun side of our relationship."

"America doesn't want to see the fun side," Zelena replied. "Americans either want to see you two release a sex tape, want you to be broken up or want you to continue your respective careers as if nothing is going on."

"Surely some of them want to see a happy, supportive, loving couple," Regina interjected. "Emma and I can't pretend like the other one doesn't exist, especially not in our careers. I think we should be focusing on coming across as a two women who are in love, who respect one another as powerful, independent individuals and who want to be there for each other, in good times and bad."

"They sound like marriage vows," Ruby muttered.

Emma shot her friend a warning look while Regina's cheeks pinked.

"Back on air in thirty," a runner said, hovering nervously behind Zelena's shoulder. Emma wondered how long it would take for the crew on her new show to get used to the not infrequent presence of the President.

Everyone disappeared from the stage as the countdown began, leaving Emma and Regina briefly alone together.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Emma asked.

"Of course," Regina said. "I've been looking forward to it all week."

While the two women no longer had to sneak around when it came to spending time together, Regina's position meant that extensive security measures were taken whenever they met outside the White House. Emma's apartment was the easiest space, comparatively, but that evening they had a late dinner reservation at a new restaurant in town. And by reservation, Graham's team had ordered the restaurant to be completely closed to the public and agents were already patrolling the surrounding streets. It was exhausting but something both women understood came with the territory.

The show's theme music played them in for what would be the final time. Emma smiled down the camera as they went live and began to explain her new show format to the nation; an insider's look at the inner workings of the White House with weekly interviews featuring Regina herself.

* * *

"That food was delicious," Emma said, flopping back against the rear seat of Regina's car just as the brunette clipped her own seatbelt in place.

"It was rather good," Regina agreed, her hand sliding over the leather seat and landing on Emma's thigh. "But there's something I know of that's even tastier."

Emma groaned. "You're going to kill me one day, you know that?"

"How so?" Regina asked, fingers now trailing up and down the inside thigh of the blonde.

"Because you're unfairly sexy and then when you say things like that I just want to undress you and have my way with you."

Regina chuckled. "In the back of the car? I don't think so, Miss Swan."

That didn't help, Emma thought to herself. Her girlfriend knew full well she loved it when Regina used her full name.

"As soon as we're in private, you are going to pay for teasing me," Emma said, eyes closed as Regina's hand stroked gently up and down her leg.

"I can't wait," the brunette murmured, leaning across the seat and placing a kiss to Emma's neck.

The car drove on through the dark streets of D.C., making its way to the White House. Neal was in town, in preparation for Henry to fly to L.A. the following week, so Emma had the night off. And she planned to make the most of it. After Henry's kidnapping, Emma had been on edge about the boy being alone. A protective detail from the White House had been assigned to him and plain clothed agents were always watching, just in case. Their building's security had also been upgraded. There hadn't been any more threats but since Henry was the son of the President's significant other, he was entitled to protection. Emma, too, had her own security agent.

"What time do you have to leave tomorrow morning?" Regina asked, lips now trailing along Emma's jawline.

"I'm meeting Neal and Henry at eleven for brunch," Emma sighed as the brunette's mouth moved tantalisingly close to her own.

"Good," Regina said. "We can spend most of the morning in bed together."

Emma groaned again. She turned her face and captured Regina's lips in a desperate kiss. The ride to the White House was going far too slowly for her liking.

The couple only broke apart when the car slid gracefully into the underground parking garage. They nodded to the guard on duty, a replacement for the incompetent moron who had believed Panner's lie about he and Henry leaving to get a pizza that terrible day. Graham was already there, waiting to escort Regina and Emma back to the private living quarters. Bidding them goodnight, he closed the door and began to conduct the nightly security checks.

No sooner had the door snapped closed, Emma found herself pushed up against it, Regina's mouth greedy to taste her once more. She wrapped her arms around the shorter woman, pulling her even closer as she allowed Regina's tongue to plunder her mouth. Eager fingers were already unbuttoning Emma's pants and sliding inside to cup the waiting sex.

"Bedroom," Emma murmured. Much as she loved being pinned up against the door, she knew the two of them would both be more comfortable in the large bed just a few metres away.

They stumbled down the corridor, mouths refusing to part. By the time they entered the bedroom, Emma was missing her jacket, her tie hung loose around her neck and her pants were somewhere in the living room. Bare toes wiggled against the soft carpet. Regina, meanwhile, was just in her bra and skin tight pants, heels having been discarded almost as soon as they began to move.

"God you're sexy," Regina said, eyes roving over the fitted white shirt, complete with skinny black tie. Emma's toned legs were bare, the smooth skin begging Regina to touch it. And so she did. She pushed Emma gently towards the bed until the blonde sat on the edge. Standing in the crux of the younger woman's spread legs, Regina slowly unbuttoned Emma's shirt, pulling either side apart so it hung open. Green eyes were locked with brown the entire time; intense and full of feeling.

"Lie back," Regina murmured after she had tenderly removed the shirt and tie, leaving Emma in only a white lace bra and matching panties.

Obeying at once, Emma reclined onto the mattress, stomach muscles taut as she lowered herself. Regina licked her lips. She was a sucker for Emma's abs. Without warning, she lowered her mouth and laved a trail from the top of Emma's underwear up to the underside of her breasts. The blonde arched into the sensation, quivering in anticipation as Regina fumbled beneath her to release her bra.

As soon as it had been flung to one side, Regina captured a taut nipple in her mouth, tongue swirling over the pebbled flesh as Emma let out a guttural moan. Smirking against the skin, Regina switched to the other breast, giving it the same treatment before crawling back down Emma's body and kneeling on the floor.

Propped on her elbows, Emma looked down to see Regina in between her spread legs, fingers hooked into her one remaining piece of clothing. Lifting her hips, she allowed Regina to slide her panties down her legs, tossing them aside before her hands returned to tug Emma's hips closer to the edge of the bed.

Smiling softly up at the woman before her, never breaking eye contact, Regina placed a delicate kiss to Emma's inner thigh. The blonde bit her lip. She both hated and loved the anticipation. Regina switched to the other thigh, her lips brushing tenderly over the skin there. Emma bit back a moan. Repeating this action on one thigh, then the other, Regina slowly kissed her way towards Emma's centre. When her lips finally kissed her girlfriend's core, Regina saw Emma's eyelids flutter closed.

Good as their meal had been at the restaurant that night, it had nothing on Emma, Regina decided. She dragged her tongue through Emma's folds, savouring the tangy, addictive taste of the woman she loved so fiercely it scared her sometimes. Emma's fingers wound themselves into Regina's hair, pulling her closer to her core as her hips rocked upwards. Much as Regina loved to tease, she knew Emma needed her release and was more than happy to give it to her.

She licked more firmly, running her tongue over Emma's clit before retreating, repeating the move several times before bringing her hand up and sucking two fingers into her mouth. Hooded green eyes watched her as she circled Emma's entrance and then pushed slowly inside.

"God, Regina," Emma moaned.

"Just Madam President will do," Regina smirked before she lowered her mouth and trapped Emma's clit between her lips.

Within a minute, Emma was exploding. Regina's fingers continued to pump, her tongue flickering over the sensitive nerves, coaxing every last drop of pleasure from the blonde until a gasped "enough" told Regina to stop.

Standing up, she ignored the ache in her knees as she crawled up her girlfriend's spent body and pressed a messy kiss on Emma's lips, sharing the taste of her pleasure with the blonde. Rolling off the breathless woman, Regina snuggled into her side, one leg thrown over Emma's waist as she waited patiently for the blonde to regain control.

"I love you," Emma said, turning her head and smiling dopily at the woman beside her.

"I know," Regina smiled.

"No, I mean, I really love you," Emma clarified. "More than I've ever loved anyone, apart from Henry."

"I love you more than I've ever loved anyone," Regina said simply. It was true. There was no one in her life she loved as much as she loved Emma Swan.

The blonde woman smiled and kissed her softly. "I was thinking," she said when she pulled back.

"About loving me?" Regina asked.

"Kinda," Emma admitted. "And about you loving me and what that means for our future." Regina tensed slightly in her arms. "No, it's nothing bad," the blonde quickly assured her. "I was thinking about our future together and what that may involve."

"Ok," Regina said slowly. "And what do you think our future holds?"

"A lot of love," Emma smiled. "After everything we've been through, I know this is it for me, Regina. You're it for me. But everything that happened with Henry, those awful things I said to you that day, I'll never forgive myself."

"I've already forgiven you," Regina said.

Once Henry had been released from hospital that terrible day, Regina had insisted Emma and Henry stay in the White House. After the boy was asleep, Emma began her profuse apologies. Those things she had said were unforgivable, reprehensible and she had been ashamed when she remembered the way she lashed out at Regina. The brunette, however, had assured her that she understood, that she knew Emma was just an angry, scared, upset mother, that she hadn't meant what she said. It was taking time but Emma was slowly learning to believe Regina when she said she was forgiven. As far as Emma was concerned, however, she'd spend the rest of her life trying to make up for what she said that day.

"Thank you," she said softly. "So, I was thinking about what the next step for us may be."

"Oh yeah?" Regina asked. "And what step is that?"

"Well, Henry is going to L.A. next week and he's going to be living there most of the year. I love my apartment but -"

"You want to move into the White House?"

Emma blushed. "Is it too fast?"

"No," Regina breathed out. "Not at all. To be honest, I was going to ask you to move in when you got back from L.A. but I wasn't sure what the network would think about it. Moving in doesn't mean you have to take on the responsibilities of First Lady but it would alter public perception."

"I've already talked to August about it as a possibility," Emma admitted. "He's cool with it. This whole new show is about life inside the White House so the fact that I would call this place home almost makes sense with the concept. I'm not commenting on political views, exactly, but more about how politics works so there is no bias to be accused of."

"So, you're moving in?"

"If you'll have me," Emma nodded. "But it would also mean that Henry would be staying here when he visited. Would that be ok?"

"I'd love that," Regina smiled. "I love having Henry in my house just as much as I love having you here. It feels … right."

Emma smiled. She loved how accepting her son had been of Regina but also how closely the two of them had bonded over the few months. Which led her to her second thought.

"Regina, when I think of our future, I see a lifetime filled with love. My love for you and your love for me. And, maybe, something more."

"More than love?"

"Ok, something was the wrong word," Emma amended. "I meant someone."

Regina frowned and pulled back slightly. "Are you suggesting inviting a third person into our relationship?"

"Not like that," Emma said hurriedly. "I'm not propositioning a threesome."

"Good," Regina said. "Because firstly, I don't want to share you. And secondly, if that ever got out, I think Mal may kill you and me herself. We've already caused more than enough scandals in her eyes."

Emma chuckled. "Don't worry, I don't want to share you either," she said, pulled Regina back into her arms and noting as she did so that the brunette still had her pants on.

"So who is this someone you see in our future?" Regina asked.

"Do you remember what we talked about that first night in my apartment?" Emma asked, even as her fingers worked to finish undressing her girlfriend.

"Robin and my divorce?"

"And your desire to be a mother," Emma reminded her, now wrestling Regina's pants down her legs.

Brown eyes, full of confusion, stared at the woman beside her. "What are you saying?"

"I know you can't get pregnant," Emma said, "and it's not like I could impregnate you even if you could. But there are other ways, Regina. If you want to be a mother, I want to help make that happen for you. You'd be an amazing mom, you know? The way you care for Henry, even when he's a moody teenager, I can see how maternal you are. So, I just want you to know that if at some point in our future, you want to go down that road, I'll be beside you, every step of the way."

Tears filled Regina's eyes. Emma knew they weren't tears of sadness but she still kissed them away as they spilled over and rolled down her cheeks.

"I didn't think it was possible to love you any more than I already did but you just proved me wrong," Regina whispered, voice hoarse with emotion. "You'd really do that for me?"

"I'd do it with you, not for you," Emma said. "To be honest, I was kinda sad Neal and I only had one kid before I realised I was gay. Lily wasn't interested in adopting children and so I stopped thinking it was an option. But then I met you and I realised there is nothing I want more in the world than to raise a family with you."

"I want that too," Regina said. "But … not yet."

"That's fine," Emma said. "I'll wait as long as is necessary."

"Three and a half years," Regina said. "That's how long until my term ends."

"You may get re-elected," Emma pointed out.

"A divorced bisexual woman?" Regina asked. "Doubtful."

"Well, whether we wait three and a half years or seven and a half years, know that I'll be ready when you are. I want to do this with you, Regina. I want to do everything with you."

Regina threw her arms around Emma and hugged her tightly, burying her face against the blonde's neck.

"You're amazing, Emma Swan."

"So are you, Regina Mills," Emma said, kissing the side of Regina's head.

Their mouths met once more, soft and loving and communicating everything that words couldn't. Except, they had said everything they wanted to say, that they needed to say. Their unconditional love and commitment was something they told one another every day. The openness of their relationship was what cause it to thrive, to grow, to endure.

"Make love to me, Emma," Regina said breathlessly.

"With pleasure," the blonde said, rolling her girlfriend over and kissing her with all the love in the world.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my darlings. I have so enjoyed writing these versions of Emma and Regina and I hope this enjoyment has come across in my story. Also, almost 1,000 reviews on ? Wow, I'm truly flawed by the engagement this story has received.

I will be taking a short break from writing until April as I have a lot of work commitments coming up. Thank you once again for joining me on this journey. I will be back in a couple of months with yet another SwanQueen AU. The show may have eclipsed this relationship from their storylines but they can never silence our love for these characters.


End file.
